


O Paraíso em suas mãos

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Harry e Draco depois de 14 anos se reencontram na plataforma 9 3/4. Uma tentativa de assassinato muda a vida de Malfoy.A história promete muito amor este casal e surpresas muito, muito inesperado.





	1. O Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El paraíso en tus manos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316407) by Satt. 



Tinha passado catorze anos desde o final da guerra. Harry tinha-se convertido num homem muito aposto, seu corpo atlético, devido a seu trabalho como auror, estava enquadrado por um formoso rosto de olhos verdes intensos que já não precisavam óculos, seu cabelo caía até os ombros, ao o ter longo o podia dominar melhor.

Como a cada setembro desde fazia três anos ia à estação de King's Cross a despedir a seu afilhado Teddy Lupin junto com a avó deste, Andrômeda. Teddy tinha-se convertido num adolescente muito formoso, tinha herdado os olhos cor mel de seu pai e seu cabelo castanho, desde que não estivesse enfadado e se convertesse em cor morado. Era um metamorfomago como sua mãe.

Aquele era um ano especial os Weasley lhe acompanhavam nesse dia, Rose, a filha maior do casal, começava em seu primeiro ano como aluna em Hogwarts. Acompanhava-lhes também Hugo, o filho mais pequeno.

Pelo que sabia Harry também devia ser o primeiro ano do filho de Draco Malfoy, se tinha inteirado que após a guerra, e pela ajuda que lhe tinham prestado no último momento a família Malfoy se tinha livrado de ir a Azkaban e lhes tinham permitido manter intacta toda sua fortuna, salvo uma pequena compensação que tinham tido que dar aos órfãos da guerra.

Draco Malfoy tinha-se casado com Astoria Greengrass, um casamento que tinha saído em todos os ecos de sociedade do mundo mágico, na foto do casamento Harry recordava que ela tinha uma mirada altiva e paga de si mesma e a Malfoy não se lhe via muito feliz, senão mais bem um pouco resignado. Ao cabo de um ano voltaram a sair nos ecos sociais tinham sido pais de um menino ao que chamaram Scorpius Draco Malfoy. E isso era todo o que sabia de seu antigo nêmeses.

Quando Harry se estava a despedir de seu afilhado e de sua querida Rose chegou Victoria Weasley, a namorada de Teddy e filha de Billy e Fleur Weasley, alegre como sua mãe se uniu ao grupo beijando a seus tios e primos e por suposto a Harry, que também o considerava um tio mais e ruborizando-se um pouco deu a Teddy um beijo na bochecha.

Subiram ao comboio e de repente Harry notou uma mirada fincada nele, ao fundo da plataforma se encontravam os Malfoy, Astoria com seu gesto de altaneira tão próprio do sangue limpo e de seu sogra Narcisa, Scorpius tão parecido a seu pai a sua mesma idade, salvo pela cor dos olhos que eram de uma cor azul profundo como os dos Black e Draco Malfoy, nos anos tinham melhorado muitíssimo sua imagem, seu cabelo caía solto por seus ombros, sem essa horrível gominha que usava de pequeno, luzia um traje negro que lhe dava um ar de elegância magnífica, seus formosos olhos platinados tinham a vista fixa em Harry e se um se fixasse bem em seu rosto dar-se-ia conta de que sua boca estava um pouco entreaberta num gesto de admiração.

Harry baixo a vista, mas deixou fixada em sua mente a imagem do loiro que se via imponente. O moreno tinha sabido num ano após a guerra que não se sentia para nada atraído pelas mulheres, a Ginny a queria muito, mas como a uma irmã e de sua outra noiva, Cho Chang, se deu também conta que seu amor por ela tinha sido fugaz. Quando lhe expôs à ruiva seus apetites sexuais, o sentiu muito, mas compreendeu que se a Harry o que gostava eram dos garotos não tinha nada que fazer com ele e como para valer o queria muito preferiu o conservar como amigo ao ter obrigado como noivo.

Ginny com o tempo assimilou a ideia de ter perdido a Harry como amante e de ter ganhado como amigo e irmão e refez sua vida amorosa com seu antigo namorado Dean Thomas. Hoje estava felizmente casada e esperava seu segundo filho.

Algo na mirada do loiro lhe fez suspeitar que não estava felizmente casado e se estava com sua mulher na estação era para acompanhar a seu pequeno. Sumido nestas cavilações não advertiu como uns magos se acercavam até os Malfoy e lançavam um feitiço a Draco que o aturdiu e lhe deixo atirado no solo, quando iam repetir a maldição, Harry sem pensar seguindo seu treinamento de auror se lançou para os delinquentes, lhes desarmou e imobilizou.

-Passa bem senhora, ao menino fizeram-lhe algo.

-Não me encontro perfeitamente e o menino também, acho que só meu marido tem saído mau parado do assunto.

O pequeno Scorpius tinha umas lágrimas que lhe percorriam suas bochechas, seu papai estava atirado no solo e não entendia por que esses senhores lhe tinham atacado e ao cair ao solo se tinha golpeado a cabeça e sangrava por sua nuca.

Harry acercou-se ao pequeno e consolou-lhe dizendo-lhe que não se preocupasse que seu papai ia estar bem. Rapidamente comunicou-se com a Central de Aurores para que viessem a levar aos detentos, recomendou à senhora que acompanhasse a seu filho até o comboio e que ele levaria a Draco até St. Mungo para que o revisassem e que após tranquilizar ao menino fora até ali.

-Eu sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer senhor Potter, acho que você não é o mais indicado para me dizer como tenho que atuar com minha família.

-Sento-o senhora não era minha intenção a molestar, mas acho que seu filho precisa um pouco de consolo e se considera que o menino deve esperar a ver como a seu pai não lhe passa nada, poderá o levar manhã ao colégio. Mas já vejo que não precisa ajuda de ninguém. Sento-o muito. Senhora.

Harry se quadrado ante a esposa de Malfoy recolheu a Draco do solo para pô-lo sobre uma cama que tinha convocado. Draco que tinha recobrado o sentido e tinha presenciado a conversa de Astoria com Potter não disse nada e chamou a seu pequeno.

-Scorpius, não se preocupes a teu papai não lhe passa nada, simplesmente me golpeei a cabeça ao cair com o solo e me sangra, você se vai tranquilo, hoje é teu grande dia, começas teus estudos em Hogwarts me promete que me mandará uma coruja para me dizer em que casa está.

-Está bem papai, te prometo que assim que o saiba te mandarei uma coruja, se cuida. Quero-te.

-Eu também a ti, meu pequeno. –Beijou a testa de seu filho com muito carinho.

-Vamos Scorpius, basta de sentimentalismos adiante de desconhecidos o comboio vai partir cedo.

Draco fechou os olhos em um gesto de dor, sua esposa, já por pouco tempo, era fria e não permitia que seu pequeno mostrasse seus sentimentos em público, lhe estava educando de maneira espartana como correspondia a um sangue limpo, como lhe tinham educado a ele e tantos problemas e inimigos se tinha criado.

Harry interpretou o gesto de Draco como de dor físico, por isso se apressou ao levar o quanto antes a St. Mungo. Se tinha sofrido um atentado era possível que este se repetisse. Malfoy era muito poderoso economicamente e ainda que o Wizengamot tinha-os declarado não culpados ainda ficavam muitos loucos soltos que sentiam como os Malfoy tinham traído a seu senhor e ademais estava o tema das invejas que suscitava o ter uma grande fortuna.

O chefe de aurores decidiu que melhor que ele não tinha ninguém em esse momento para escoltar ao loiro e de passagem poder chegar até o fundo do assunto e se podia desbaratar os planos dos loucos seguidores de Voldemort que ainda combinavam com vida, melhor. Ademais apetecia-lhe voltar a conversar com seu nêmeses, Harry era um sentimental e ainda se lembrava como Narcisa Malfoy lhe tinha ajudado quando Voldemort pensava que estava morrido, lhe interessava saber por ela.

\- Vamos Malfoy aguenta um pouco, em seguida estará em mãos de um medimago que te curará.

\- Não sou nenhuma donzela em apuros e não me estou morrendo, de modo que se não te importas com me gostaria ir por meus próprios meios ao hospital e não entrar em esta absurda cama.

\- Vá! Vejo que em os anos não têm acabado com tua arrogância, só tentava que não te caísses ao solo tens sofrido uma comoção grande e sangras por tua cabeça, mas se é teu desejo, está bem farei que a cama desapareça.

Draco tentou levantar-se e um mareio obrigou-lhe a cair em os braços de Harry que já sabia o que ia suceder.

-Dás-te conta de que não está bem? Deixa-te já de arrogâncias e te põe na maldita cama de uma vez, não tenho todo o dia para estar contigo.

\- Você se perde Potter –isto o disse Draco arrastando as palavras como quando era um adolescente, quando olhava a Harry as lembranças de sua infância e adolescência se agolpeavam em sua mente e não podia esquecer como o grande Harry Potter tinha recusado sua amizade e como pouco a pouco se tinham convertido em amargos inimigos. Até que o Lord invadiu sua casa e seu mundo se veio abaixo.

Nunca mais voltou a ser o estúpido arrogante em o que sua educação de sangue limpa lhe tinha convertido, mas não deixava de desfrutar um pouco ao ver a cara de consternação que punha o grande herói. Em o fundo gostava mortificar, já que dessa maneira chamava sua atenção e pelo menos fazia-lhe um pouco de caso.

Quando chegaram ao hospital os repórteres do profeta e do Pasquim se giravam em a recepção, se tinha corrido rapidamente a voz de que Draco Malfoy tinha sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato em a plataform quando despedia, junto a sua esposa, a seu herdeiro rumo a Hogwarts.

Harry Potter tinha previsto que isto podia passar por esse motivo mandou à Central que trouxessem reforços para proteger a intimidem da vítima. Os aurores com seus flamantes uniformes de cor azul marinho rodearam a cama.

-Chefe Potter temos disposto um cordão de segurança desde a recepção até as estâncias onde o senhor Malfoy será atendido. Também temos disposto proteção em o expresso de Hogwarts por se algum desalmado tenta atentar contra o filho do senhor Malfoy e temos posto uma escolta discreta à senhora Malfoy tal e como nos ordenou.

-Obrigado por sua diligência Andrews, eu me ocuparei de escoltar ao senhor Malfoy até o medimago, depois irei até nossos escritórios para redigir o relatório. Imagino-me que os assaltantes do senhor Malfoy se encontram já em os calabouços a espera do interrogatório.

-Temo-me senhor que isso não poderá ser possível, sem que pudéssemos o evitar morderam uma cápsula que levavam em a boca e morreram em o ato. A seguir a mesma poção que os matou fez que seus corpos se desvanecessem sem deixar rastro.

-Tudo isto é muito raro, não parece obra de nenhum louco, é um plano muito premeditado, quero que redobrem a vigilância em torno dos Malfoy. Avise ao colégio da presença de aurores, não quero que ocorra nada ali. Se lhes porá uma guarda permanente. Seria muito conveniente que ninguém alheio ao castelo pudesse entrar em ele e que todos os professores que pudesse ter novos este ano sejam pesquisados.

\- Algo mais senhor.

-Nada mais Andrews, pode ser marchado.

-Obrigado, Potter por preocupar-te tanto por minha família.

-É o menos que posso fazer por um velho colega de colégio que um momento muito importante para mim sua família também me salvou de uma morte segura.

-Sempre tão nobre e agradecido não é assim Potter. Ou escondes algo mais. –Draco ladeou sua boca enquanto dizia-lhe isto a Harry. Gesto que o moreno interpretou não com arrogância, se não com um ar de picardia

Mas bom que tolices passavam por sua cabeça, Malfoy lhe insinuando, o gay era ele não o loiro que estava casado e tinha um filho com uma mulher.

Continuará…


	2. Visita à St. Mungo

Chegaram até a sala onde Draco Malfoy ia ser atendido por um doutor. Harry levitou ao loiro até a cama que tinha a sala fazendo desvanecer a outra, o sangue de Draco tinha parado de manar por sua ferida e já resseca emaranhado seu cabelo.

-Bom dia Harry, que me traz aqui, vejamos, pode ser dado o voltada senhor Malfoy tenho que lhe examinar essa ferida em a cabeça lhe vai doer um pouco.

O medimago era um muito bom amigo de Harry, nenhum dos dois queria compromissos sérios, mas de vez em quando não estava nada mau se sentir acompanhados, sobretudo na noite. Enquanto Draco dava-se a volta em a cama olhando para a parede Matt aproveitou para passar a mão por perto cu de Harry, este ao notar a caricia deu um respingo, não se esperava esse gesto de seu amigo no hospital e mais adiante de um paciente, mas lhe excitou e notou um puxão na entreperna que avolumou suas calças. Matt se percebeu do probleminha de Harry e sorriu piscando um olho.

Flashback

_ Harry por seu trabalho como auror e por sua habilidade para atrair acidentes tinha que visitar muito com frequência St. Mungo. Coincidiu com o doutor Matt Karlson em mais de uma ocasião e cedo surgiu entre eles uma atração física, nada mais. Nenhum queria chegar para além em sua relação. _

_ Ficavam a jantar e a tomar umas copas de vez em quando e Matt que era mais lançado que Harry em esses temas lhe convidou a passar a noite com ele. –Harry me encantaria que pudéssemos passar a noite juntos, amanhã é sábado e nenhum dos dois temos que trabalhar, nos acordaríamos tarde após uma noite de paixão e quem sabe se não continuaríamos todo o dia igual que a noite. _

_ -Jajaja Matt és um pequeno fantasminha, mas não estaria mau saber até onde chega sua virilidade, ademais sua ideia me parece do mais tentadora. Onde quer que vamos a sua casa ou à minha? _

_ -Que te parece se nos vamos a esta preciosa cabana que tenho em as Ilhas Orkney ao norte de Escócia em Mainland, está para perto de uma bonita praia e ninguém nos molestará. _

_ -Hummm, soa muito tentador Matt, deixa que o pense… -Harry mostrou um grande sorriso e com um beijo lhe disse que sim à proposta do outro moreno. _

_ Harry não ia a desaproveitar a ocasião que Matt lhe brindava, já levava tempo pensando em o bem que se sentiria em a cama com ele. Matt tinha um físico espetacular, alto com seu metro noventa, o cabelo muito negro, uma pele de porcelana e uns incríveis olhos de um azul profundo. Seu corpo totalmente musculado, sem exageros era a inveja de qualquer homem. Acordava paixões lá por onde fosse além do caráter alegre e despreocupado, era um bom conversador e muito ameno. _

_ Claro Harry também não estava nada mau e isso para Matt também era evidente, algo mais baixo que ele, mas também muito atlético e essa pele canela que lhe encantava e esses belíssimos olhos verdes que lhe fascinavam. Seu caráter, após todo o que tinha passado em sua adolescência se tinha voltado mais alegre, atrás tinham ficado os sofrimentos e os pesadelos. _

_ Sua vida deu um giro de 360º quando finalizou a guerra, acabou seus estudos em Hogwarts, não voltou a sofrer a tirania de seus tios e se independido, em um princípio residiu em a casa de sua padrinho, mas assim que pôde vendeu a moradia e se comprou outra mais alegre em o Vale de Godric para perto de onde viveram seus pais. Sua fortuna já de por si grande tinha aumentado muito com a venda da casa e as duas abóbadas que Sirius Black possuía em Gringotts e que lhe tinha cedido em herança. _

_ -Em uma hora passo a buscar a tua casa Harry e aparecemo-nos em a cabana, leva-te muito pouca roupa, não a vais precisar. –Harry riu ante o comentário de Matt e notou como seu entreperna começava a acordar. _

_ -Em uma hora espero-te fantasminha, já veremos o que vamos ou não a precisar, se quer te levo alguma poção reconstituinte, não se a que suas forças vacilem. _

_ Harry fez rapidamente sua mala, deu-se uma ducha e enquanto esperava a Matt pensou em o fim de semana tão fantástico que lhe esperava. Sentia-se muito a gosto com o medimago, mas em o fundo sabia que com o tempo precisaria algo mais, não dele, Matt lhe dava todo o que podia e todo o que podia não era suficiente para Harry, ele que nunca tinha tido uma família para valer era o que mais ansiava em este mundo. Bom não ia ter esse tipo de pensamentos agora, queria ser frívolo já tinha sofrido bastante em sua infância e adolescência, agora queria desfrutar do momento, nada mais, o outro já viria só, o verdadeiro amor não se busca surge sem mais. _

_ Harry abriu a porta ante o telefonema de Matt, este se lhe ficou olhando descaradamente desde a ombreira da porta e com olhos depredadores lhe disse: _

_ \- Meu moreninho vê-te espetacular com esses vaqueiros negros tão ajustados e essa camisa tão bonito morada, mas te verás melhor quando te tire. –Agarrou a Harry pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo profundo que fez que a entreperna se lhe avolumava alarmantemente. _

_ -Você também não te vê nada mau com essas calças de couro negro e essa camisa também negra, te vê como uma linda barata. - Riu-se Harry enquanto passava-lhe a mão pela entreperna. _

_ Assim entre risos e sorrisos se apareceram em o interior da cabana. Era muito bonita e acolhedora, a estância principal tinha uma bonita lareira de pedra e ao lado dela dois sofás com umas cálidas mantas de pathwork davam uma nota de cor à madeira escura da sala. Em uma dos cantos da habitação estava uma cozinha americana que ainda que pequena estava equipada com os últimos progressos. Umas escadas ao fundo davam acesso à primeira planta que contava com uma enorme habitação com uma grande cama, um par de criados-mudos, um enorme armário e uma cómoda, todo isso de madeira rústica que harmonizava muito bem com a filosofia da cabana. Uma porta em a habitação dava passo a um banho com enormes janelas que se assomavam à praia, a banheira redonda podia albergar facilmente a duas pessoas, equipada com chorros de hidromassagem. _

_ Entre risos, beijos e afagos subiram à habitação a depositar as malas, enquanto Harry vistoriava à habitação e enchia a banheira Matt baixo à cozinha e sacou uma garrafa de vinho branco que estava muito fria e apanhou duas copas de fino cristal. _

_ -Está a seu gosto a cabana Harry? -Matt enquanto perguntava-lhe a Harry agarrou-lhe pela cintura desde as costas e passou a outra mão que sujeitava as copas e a garrafa por adiante do peito deste e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e lhe dar pequenos mordiscos que punham a Harry a carne de galinha. _

_ -Está todo perfeito, é um lugar muito bonito e romântico, acho que nossa primeira vez a vou recordar durante bastante tempo. _

_ Harry voltou-se e começou a beijar os lábios de Matt muito devagar e depois demandante meteu a língua em a boca do medimago explorando com ansiedade todos seus rincões. Nenhum tinha falado do assunto, mas iam ter um problema de uma hora para outra, nenhum parecia estar acostumado a não ser o dominante em a relação. _

_ A cada um dava por sentado que seguiria o sendo, Matt começou a desabrochar a camisa de Harry e dantes de que passassem a mais encheu as copas com o vinho e lhe ofereceu uma a Harry, ambos beberam olhando aos olhos com desejo. Harry com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas o cabelo algo revolto e a camisa desabrochada e queda sobre suas costas deixando os ombros ao descoberto se mostrava do mais apetecível para seu casal que começava a mostrar um grande volume em a entreperna que pouco tinha que invejar do que luzia o outro moreno. _

_ Apressaram as copas e deixaram-nas sobre a cómoda, voltando-se a beijar e a esfregar seus quadris incomodamente apertados nas calças. Matt com a voz rouca pelo desejo sussurrou a Harry que fossem até a banheira onde poderiam ser relaxado e fazer o amor mexidos pelas borbulhas. _

_ Ansiosamente começaram a despir-se e livres das ataduras que supunham suas roupas se introduziram em a banheira. Como Matt era maior que Harry lhe apanhou pela cintura e lhe sentou entre suas pernas com facilidade. _

_ -Pequeno, quero possuir-te já, este desejo está me matando. _

_ -Vá, eu estava pensando o mesmo, sempre gosto de estar em cima e não embaixo. _

_ -Mas se esses momentos está em cima –disse com sorna Matt- _

_ -Não me tome por tonto sabe ao que me refiro. _

_ -Bom parece que temos um problema. –Matt o dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço de Harry lhe provocando calafrios que lhe faziam sacudir suas costas – Nenhum dos dois parece que goste que lhe possuam. Façamos uma coisa, nos revessaremos e será novo para os dois. _

_ -Encanta-me sair da monotonia, te possuirei primeiro, Matt. _

_ -Sabe que é um teimoso Gryffindor, mas não me importo com esta experiência será nova para mim. Quando tu te venhas em meu interior te possuirei e te arrependerás de não ter querido que te possua primeiro. Matt riu-se com sorna, mas encantado de ser o primeiro. Sempre gostava das novidades e está era muito, mas que muito apetitosa. _

_ Harry pôs-se de pé e apanhou a Matt do braço para que se incorporasse, começou a beijar-lhe em a boca, baixando pelo pescoço e se deteve com gesto guloso em os mamilos do medimago, enquanto lhe sugava uma, a outra era acariciada avidamente com sua mão. Seguiu baixando pelo ventre de Matt com pequenos beijos até que chegou a seu pênis e lhe introduziu em a boca, quando sentiu que o líquido pré-seminal saía de seu pênis parou. _

_ A voz de Harry, rouca pelo desejo, sussurrou a Matt que se sentasse em cima dele, lançou um feitiço lubrificante sobre o ânus deste e se lubrificou seu pênis. Dantes de penetrá-lo introduziu um dedo e com movimentos circulares foi agradando seu esfíncter, quando começou a dilatar-se lhe introduziu outro dedo e outro mais, ao sentir que estava já o suficientemente preparado o fez empalar-se sobre seu pênis, Matt, ainda que não era virgem, fazia tempo que não era penetrado e se notou um pouco incómodo quando o enorme pênis de Harry se deslizou em seu interior, se pôs um pouco rígido e Harry se manteve muito inquieto até que notou que as costas de Matt se relaxava, em esse instante Harry agarrou os quadris de Matt e lhe ajudava a subir e a baixar sobre seu pênis. _

_ A próstata de Matt se roçou maravilhosamente com o pênis de Harry e começou a desfrutar enormemente do prazer que recebia, Harry acelerou as investidas e com um grito rouco se veio em o interior, quando sua respiração se fez mais pausada Matt não lhe deu trégua, fez que se apoiará sobre a borda da banheira e com o cu ao ar lhe abriu as nádegas e começou a lubrificar a entrada de Harry com um gel que convocou, era uma sensação prazerosa a que Harry sentia em esses momentos. _

_ Os dedos de Matt entravam e saíam formando pequenos círculos em seu interior que a cada vez se iam agradando mais, chegou a lhe meter até quatro dedos e os abria em tesoura em seu interior, Harry estava se excitando de novo. Matt saiu inesperadamente de seu ânus e Harry emitiu um grito de desgosto ao sentir-se vazio. _

_ -Vá, ao que não gostava que lhe possuíssem parece que agora mesmo se sente de vazio. - Matt o disse com sorna e provocou que Harry lhe desse uma cachetada em as nádegas. Matt não pôde mais que se rir e se introduziu de um sozinho golpe em seu interior. Harry não lhe esperava e deu um respingo que lhe fez se golpear um pouco os joelhos com as paredes da banheira. Matt não lhe deu trégua e voltou a sair e entrar depressa. As investidas eram a cada vez mais fortes já que Harry ajudava a elas ao mover violentamente seus quadris. Matt agarrou o pênis de Harry e começou a bombeá-lo, notou como as pernas de seu casal se dobravam de prazer com um grito outra vez rouco, Harry se veio em suas mãos e Matt não pôde aguentar mais e o fez em seu interior. Ficou apoiado em as costas do auror e quando se tranquilizaram só pôde lhe dizer: _

_ -Woooh _

_ -Eu também digo woooh Matt, nunca tinha experimentado tantas sensações, não está nada mau se deixar possuir de vez em quando. _

_ Ambos estoiraram em risos e saíram da banheira uma vez limpos, se envolveram em dois cômodos albornoz e se foram até a cama onde dormiram placidamente um momento. O fim de semana passou muito rápido, para gosto de ambos onde repetiram a cena do banho em diferentes lugares da casa. Em a segunda-feira pela manhã quando ambos se incorporaram a seus respectivos trabalhos tiveram sérios problemas para se sentar. _

Fim do Flashback

-Bem senhor Malfoy parece que se deu um bom golpe em a cabeça, sorte que tinha a um auror perto seu, senão as consequências podiam ter sido mais graves. Pelo que me contaram tentaram lhe lançar uma imperdoável após lhe ter mandado um desmaius. Deve ter inimigos poderosos para atrever-se a fazê-lo a plena luz do dia ou bem eram muito loucos.

-Muito bem não deviam estar, já sabe doutor que quando se sentiram encurralados por meus homens se suicidaram com essas ampolas que depois não deixam rastro dos corpos, é uma poção de magia escura muito avançada.

-Lástima que não contemos com ninguém em experiente em poções como era seu padrinho, Malfoy, ele ao menos nos poderia ter ajudado a tentar desmascarar a quem está por trás de tudo isso.

Draco quando ouviu nomear a seu padrinho se sentiu emocionado, lhe jogava muito de menos, notou como Potter também demonstrava emoção em suas palavras, sabia como se tinha portado Severus com Harry e como lhe tinha protegido sempre. Soube que esses dois se tinham reconciliado.

-Bom, acho que já está, a ferida está perfeitamente fechada e asséptica, não terá consequências, já que não se produziu por nenhum feitiço. Agora se vai incorporar muito devagar e se nota algum tipo de mareio me diga.

Draco levantou-se devagar da cama e sentiu-se bem, o medimago e Potter estavam a cada um a seu lado para lhe ajudar por se se mareava.

-Obrigado, encontro-me perfeitamente, acho que já é hora de que volte a minhas obrigações.

-Não tão depressa Malfoy tem que acompanhar até a Central temos que te tomar declaração e esclarecer alguns pontos do atentado. Sua mulher já está ali e a estão tomando declaração.

-Não me imaginei que o grande Harry Potter estivesse tão ansioso de me ter um tempo mais a seu lado.

-Não seja cínico, Malfoy o tempo das disputas de colégio já tem passado, não tenho nenhum interesse em ter a meu lado, simplesmente cumpro com meu dever.

Enquanto Harry dizia isto se acercou a Matt e lhe passou um braço por sua cintura, indicando com este gesto, que não estava só e por suposto que não lhe precisava. Reafirmou o gesto dando um beijo a Matt nos lábios que lhe agradou muito e motivou um sorriso manhoso no medimago. Conhecia muito bem a Harry e sabia que estava provocando ao loiro, algo se trazia entre mãos seu moreninho e se se tomava tantas moléstias era porque o loiro não lhe resultava tão indiferente.

-Se está pronto convocarei um portal até a Central desde aqui e assim evitaremos aos repórteres da recepção.

-Sempre tão considerado Potter. - Se riu o loiro.

Harry começou a enfadar-se e atirou do braço de Malfoy lastimando para empurrar ao portal. Draco notou as cocegas da magia de Harry enfadado e sentiu o poderoso que era, pelo momento era melhor não o provocar mais.

Continuará…


	3. O passado de Draco

-Sinto muito Potter, não era minha intenção te enfadar achava que tinha dito que devíamos nos esquecer dos jogos infantis.

-Nisso estamos de acordo Malfoy, mas sempre seguirás sendo o mesmo convencido que quando estávamos em o colégio. Não sei que te traz entre mãos, mas te direi para seu conhecimento que acaba de sofrer um atentado e que devemos esclarecer os fatos para saber quem pode estar por trás de tudo isto.

Draco olhou apenado ao moreno, sabia que se tinha passado, Potter só queria lhe ajudar, mas também era verdadeiro que não lhe resultava indiferente, senão por que tinha agarrado ao medimago da cintura e lhe tinha dado um beijo, isso teria que o meditar mais devagar.

-De acordo Potter, prometo portar-me bem e prestar toda a cooperação que seja necessária para esclarecer os fatos.

Em a Central de Aurores situada em uma das dependências do Ministério reinava uma grande atividade. Ainda ficavam alguns comensais que deter e a gente seguia praticando magia escura que trazia de cabeça aos aurores.

A Central além da recepção contava com um montão de despachos, uns maiores que outros que albergavam aos aurores ou bem os mais pequenos estavam destinados aos chefes das brigadas que tinham a seu cargo a quatro homens, estes a sua vez dependiam dos chefes de grupo que aglutinavam a quatro brigadas e eram os que trabalhavam diretamente com o chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter.

A nomeação de Harry foi imediato assim que acabou a academia, que também foi efêmera sua estância em ela, atestado, mais bem, onde se lhe deram uma instrução mais baseada em as leis mágicas que em a preparação em feitiços ou poções. Seu treinamento tinha sido muito grande dantes de enfrentar-se ao Lord e ao matar a este a magia do tenebroso se tinha combinado com ele.

Este era um segredo muito bem guardado por Harry, ninguém o sabia exceto ele. Sua magia era demasiado poderosa para que ninguém conhecesse de sua existência. Ele não pensava a utilizar para o mau, mas Harry tinha muitos inimigos, não só os comensais que tinham "combinar" com vida, senão também muitos magos invejosos de que tão jovem tivesse chegado tão longe.

Harry soube jogar muito bem suas cartas e mostrar só uma pequena parte de sua magia, a suficiente para se converter em chefe de aurores em muito pouco tempo. Sabia que ainda ficavam muitas injustiças em o mundo mágico por arranjar e ele o tentaria.

Draco ficou impressionado, nunca tinha estado em a Central e observou como os aurores saudavam a Potter com respeito e admiração, inclusive alguns se assombravam que Draco Malfoy fosse custodiado pessoalmente por ele. Em a Central já se sabia que Potter lhe tinha salvado e que se ia encarregar pessoalmente do caso. Esse era ou mordomia que muito poucos contavam.

De um dos despachos saiu Astoria Malfoy com uma mirada de desprezo para o auror que se tinha atrevido a lhe fazer perguntas um tanto delicadas para sua intimidem. Que se tinha algum problema com seu marido, que se se levavam bem, que se tinham momentos íntimos. Demônios, como odiava essas perguntas quem eram eles para meter em sua vida privada, por suposto que não contesto com a verdade em nenhum momento.

_ Flashback _

_ Não se importavam a esse atalho de novatos saber se Draco e ela se deitavam, nunca o tinham feito, Draco era arrematada e asquerosamente homossexual e ademais fértil, não se queriam, seu casal tinha sido fraudado para tampar a vergonha que supunha que Draco tivesse ficado grávido de um noivo que, ao igual que ela, só queria seu dinheiro e sua posição social. _

_ Fingiram sua gravidez e ocultaram o de Draco, um amigo muito íntimo da família, medimago, tinha levado a gravidez e o parto de Draco. Depois o menino foi apresentado em sociedade como filho de Astoria e de Draco, herdeiro dos Malfoy. _

_ Lucius Malfoy quando se inteirou que seu filho estava grávido desse caça-fortunas, igual que sua mãe uma pobrezinha viúva, teve umas quantas palavras com esse desgraçado e lhe deu um ultimato ou deixava a seu filho ou lhe faria pagar cara sua ousadia. Lucius apesar de sua fama amava desesperadamente a seu filho e após que quase o perde por culpa de Voldemort e do que sofreu durante a guerra se jurou que nunca mais reveria a seu filho em esse estado. _

_ Draco quando soube que seu noivo Blaise só ia por trás de seu dinheiro e prestígio se sentiu morrer, que faria agora ele, só e com um filho que não teria uma família completa, chorou até ficar sem lágrimas, deixo de comer, de sentir de viver. Só o grande amor que seus pais lhe demonstraram conseguiram lhe sacar do ostracismo em o que tinha caído. Conseguiram convencer-lhe de que a melhor solução para ele e para seu bebê era que se casasse com Astoria. _

_ Sabiam que não lhe queria, mas sua família após a guerra se viu em sérios problemas econômicos e estariam dispostos a casar a sua pequena com o herdeiro dos Malfoy. O que não sabiam nenhuma das duas famílias que Astoria, era todo menos submissa e recatada, suas ânsias de poder e de dinheiro a levavam bem longe com tal de conseguir seus objetivos. _

_ Mostrou-se muito comprazida com ser a eleita e esteve de acordo em fingir uma gravidez e comportar-se como uma boa esposa sangue puro para Draco. Desde a noite de casamentos deixo-lhe muito claro a seu marido que não pensava ter relações com ele, que se queria poderia ser aliviado com qualquer puto que encontrasse por ali e que ela seria independente e livre para ter os amantes que lhe viesse em vontade. _

_ Também obrigou a Draco a não contar a ninguém o pactuado essa noite ou divulgaria seu segredo, que o filho que levava em suas entranhas era um bastardo engendrado por um amante que só queria dele seu dinheiro. _

_ Draco não quis apenar mais a seus pais, teria que aguentar pelo bem de seu filho e de seus pais, bastante tinham pago já por seus erros e não queria que seu filho também o fizesse. Cair em desgraça em a alta sociedade mágica era muito fácil e os Malfoy pendiam de um fio. _

_ Fim do Flashback _

\- Olá Draco, se não se importa com me retiro já a nossa mansão, disse isto último recalcando as palavras para acordar, a seu julgamento, as invejas dos pobretões que lhes rodeavam. Estou muito cansada e farta destes estúpidos interrogatórios, nem que tivesse sido eu a agressora e não a agredida.

Draco sentiu uma pulsada de dor ante a altaneira de Astoria, que a cada dia era mais acusada. Este fato não passou por alto a Harry que se sentiu molesto pela dor que viu em seu antigo nêmeses, odiava as injustiças e a soberba e Astoria se estava comportando injusta e muito soberbamente com seu marido, nem sequer foi capaz de lhe perguntar como se encontrava. Sacando sua veia Gryffindor contestou à esposa de Malfoy

-Senhora, acho que aqui o único agredido é seu marido e graças aos cuidados recebidos em St. Mungo encontra-se muito melhor e agora se já tem prestado declaração, espere a que um casal de meus aurores a escoltem até sua mansão. –Isto último o disse com um pouco de sorna.

Astoria deu um respingo e voltou-se altaneira para a saída escoltada por um casal de aurores que não estavam demasiado contentes pela acompanhar. Harry fez um gesto a Draco para que entrasse em seu despacho e depois de fechar a porta lhe convidou a se sentar.

-Serei breve, Malfoy compreendo que esteja cansado, só umas perguntas de rotina e poderá ir a sua casa.

Harry sacou de seu escritório um pergaminho e molhou a pluma em tinta para começar a anotar as respostas que Draco começaria a lhe dar. Quando Harry levantou a vista para começar a perguntar a Draco notou como umas lágrimas que o loiro tentava dissimular corriam por suas bochechas. Tinha-lhe doído muito que Astoria se comportasse assim adiante de todo mundo e mais adiante de Potter, o moreno era muito sagaz e se teria dado em seguida conta de que não eram precisamente um casal feliz.

Ultimamente estava muito deprimido, só lhe dava alegria seu pequeno Scorpius, mas estava em o colégio e ainda ficavam quatro meses para se reunir com ele. A mansão pressionava-lhe desde que seus pais tinham decidido ir-se a viver a Paris, já não queria estar mais em Londres, se sentiam muito envergonhados por seu passado e Draco parecia que por fim tinha encarrilado sua vida e seu neto já estavam em Hogwarts. Em sua ignorância pensaram que se deixavam só ao casal poderiam ser acercado um pouco mais, pois ultimamente lhes viam um pouco distantes e quem sabe se teriam outro pequeno. Pensavam que Draco se tinha esquecido de sua tendência aos homens.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco triste ao ver a Malfoy tão afundado, nunca pensou que o loiro que tinha todo pudesse ser sentido mau e desde depois que sua mulher fora tão frite com ele. Algo passava e ele estaria disposto ao saber.

-Malfoy se encontra-te cansado é melhor que o deixemos, amanhã também posso te fazer estas perguntas, por uma noite mais não acho que passe nada e se não quer ir a sua casa sempre te posso acompanhar até um hotel e te pôr vigilância por se tentam outra vez atentar contra ti.

Draco ante as palavras tão generosas e desinteressadas de Harry e a tensão acumulada, não pôde mais e se jogou a chorar desconsoladamente. Harry sem pensar-lhe um segundo correu até Draco e abraçou-lhe brindando-lhe apoio e consolo.

Continuará…


	4. A casa de Harry

Harry sabia do orgulho de Malfoy e intuía porquê chorava este, por esse motivo não quis lhe envergonhar mais e lhe brindou palavras de consolo que sabia que eram mentira.

-Vamos Draco está muito cansado e aturdido pelo desta tarde e o pensar que teu filho podia ter saído ferido acho que te superou. Eu não tenho filhos, o mais parecido a eles é Teddy e os filhos de meus amigos e sinto muito medo de pensar que lhes possa passar algo, por tanto me imagino que o pensar em um filho sangue de seu sangue e carne de sua carne deve ser muito doloroso. –Enquanto falava a Draco tinha-lhe sujeito contra seu peito e acariciava lhe as costas com suaves movimentos circulares.

-Obrigado Potter, eu não tivesse feito tanto por ti se eu fosse o auror e você o agredido após o comportamento que sempre tive contigo quando éramos adolescentes.

Draco dizia-o sinceramente, sabia que sempre tinha sido um convencido e um prepotente muito orgulhoso de seu prestígio e de sua fortuna e por suposto de sua educação como futuro comensal, mas todo isso se acabou quando, primeiro Voldemort tomou sua mansão e viu com seus próprios olhos os horrores que o Lord era capaz de infligir a magos só porque não estavam de acordo com seus ideais e depois quando Potter lhe salvou de uma morte segura em a Sala Precisa e testemunhou a seu favor e ao de sua família de que em o último momento se tinham arrependido de seguir ao Lord e ademais lhe tinham ajudado para não cair em as garras deste. Sentiu em esse momento que Potter era uma boa pessoa e que não se merecia todo o que lhe tinha feito em o passado.

Quando Harry sentiu como o loiro se relaxava e deixava de chorar, lhe levantou o rosto e secou suas lágrimas com um lenço. Via-se-lhe tão adorável com seus olhos tristes e o nariz vermelho. Mas, como desde quando era adorável Malfoy, nããão tirou esse pensamento da cabeça, mas não assim a imagem que reteve em sua retina durante muito tempo.

-Obrigado Harry, senão importas-te com me gostaria poder descansar, sentiu muito ter-me comportado assim, mas é que levo muita tensão acumulada e tenho sentido verdadeiro pânico por se a Scorpius lhe ocorria algo. Ainda tenho medo por se estando em o Colégio lhe sucedesse algo, é tão pequeno, ele não tem culpa dos erros de seus pais, nem de seus avôs.

-Não te preocupes Draco –o moreno duvidava se chamar por seu nome, como ele o tinha feito dantes. - Seu filho está bem protegido em Hogwarts, tenho avisado à diretora e tenho um grupo de aurores cerca do colégio e dentro dele e ante qualquer ato que se saia do normal meus aurores se porão em contato comigo e eu em pessoa ali.

-Obrigado, não sabemos como me tranquilizam tuas palavras, mas gostaria de poder estar para perto de meu pequeno, se lhe sucede algo eu me morreria.

-Para valer digo-te que não tens por que te preocupar, mas se te encontras mais tranquilo iremos os dois até ali e comprovarás que teu filho está bem, em boas mãos, depois te acompanharei até um hotel para que descanses, ou se não estás com ânimos de estar só esta noite podes vir a minha casa em o vale de Godric, não é muito grande mas conto com uma habitação para convidados que servirá.

-Muito obrigado, sempre se recebe ajuda de quem menos se pensa, ainda que no fundo sabia que você estaria disposto a me brindar uma mão nesse momento de necessidade.

Harry enrijeceu levemente ante as palavras que estava escutando. –Vamos não nos demoremos mais, em esses momentos vai dar começo a seleção das casas, ainda que me imagino a qual vão enviar a teu filho.

Draco riu-se, estava claro que seu filho poderia ser um Slytherin, ainda que sua inteligência lhe poderia mandar a Ravenclaw ou quiçá sua arrojo a Gryffindor. Não sabia, melhor não se preocupar, qualquer casa estaria bem, ainda que fosse Hufflepuff, o único que lhe preocupava era que estivesse bem.

Harry mandou uma coruja à diretora McGonagall anunciando-lhe sua chegada e a de Draco, pondo-a em antecedentes da preocupação do loiro por seu filho, já sabia Minerva o ocorrido em King Cross pela manhã.

Aurora Sinistra, a professora de astronomia, era a subdiretora do colégio e estava conduzindo aos pequenos de primeiro até o Grande Comedor. Harry e Draco apareceram-se em o vestíbulo, graças a um translador que Minerva tinha entregado ao auror para que em caso de necessidade se transladasse ali rapidamente.

Ao ouvir como alguém se aparecia, os pequenos se voltaram e se encontraram com dois homens, um auror com seu uniforme impecável, sua capa azul escura embaixo levava umas calças brancas e uma jaqueta também azul como a camada com uns adornos dourados com forma de grãos de espiga próximos às bordas das mangas, os botões dourados e um fio também dourado corria pela borda da jaqueta, com um pescoço tipo mão e umas ombreiras com o distintivo de seu cargo, umas folhas de laurel douradas entrelaçadas que lhe identificavam como chefe de aurores. O cabelo longo atado com uma coleta baixa muito masculina e uns olhos verdes incríveis, a franja tampava lhe a frente ocultando uma cicatriz em forma de raio. O outro homem um pouco mais baixo que o primeiro ia elegantemente vestido de negro com seu abrigo até os tornozelos, embaixo levava uma camisa negra, calças negros e uma jaqueta também negra aparada de prata, a gravata também negra. Seu cabelo também longo o levava recolhido em outra coleta baixa.

Os dois homens eram muito formosos e levantaram suspiros entre as meninas, um menino loiro saiu correndo até os homens.

-Papai, papai ocorreu-te algo?

-Não meu amor, só queria ver como se encontravas após o susto desta manhã. - Draco abraçava a seu pequeno com muito amor enquanto lhe falava.

Rose, viu a seu padrinho que estava ao lado de um homem loiro e do menino que tinha sido seu colega de viagem em o comboio e se acercou correndo até ele.

-Olá padrinho, ocorre-lhe algo ao papai de meu novo amigo?

-Não carinho, é só que estava um pouco preocupado pelo que ocorreu esta manhã na estação.

\- Talvez se pensava que iam fazer algo a seu filho estando no comboio de caminho ao colégio?

-Não ele sabia que estava bem protegido, mas é que se preocupa por que lhe quer muito e após o susto desta manhã preferia o ver e comprovar que realmente estava bem e protegido convenientemente.

-Sabe padrinho fiz-me amigo dele e me contou o muito que quer a seu papai e todo o que se diverte com ele. Eu lhe falei de meus papais, de meus tios e primos e de meus avôs e por suposto de ti. Não podia ser achar que o grande Harry Potter fosse também tio meu. Disse-me que seu papai lhe tinha falado muitas vezes de ti, como lhes tinhas ajudado a ele e a seus pais após a guerra e como lhe tinha salvado de morrer queimado pelo fogo.

-Vejo que você deu tempo a contar muitas coisas, me alegro de que tenha encontrado um amigo e agora é melhor que vá à fila ou à subdiretora se enfadará. -Harry deu um beijo a sua afilhada e tocou-lhe a cabeça revolvendo esses cabelos castanhos que tanto lhe recordavam aos de sua amiga Hermione.

Rose de marchou contente a onde estavam o resto de seus colegas, a olhavam com cara de surpreendidos, não se imaginavam que pudesse ter algum trato com o grande Harry Potter. Rose ao sentir as miradas de certa inveja de seus colegas sentiu-se muito importante e esperou com orgulho a que seu novo amigo se acercasse a ela.

Draco despediu-se de seu pequeno com um beijo muito terno na bochecha e um forte abraço sem importar-lhe que um montão de meninos lhe estivessem olhando mais dois adultos.

-Vamos pequeno vê até onde estão teus colegas, cedo fará parte de uma casa.

\- Papai ficará até que termine a cerimônia?

Draco olhou a Harry de maneira interrogativa, o moreno fez-lhe um gesto de assentimento que provocou um sorriso de felicidade no loiro. Essa noite sentia-se muito precisado de seu pequeno e queria alongar o momento de poder estar com ele.

-Estarei aqui até que acabe a cerimônia, mas depois deverei me marchar, já sabe que os papais não podemos permanecer em a escola. Mas prometo-te que todos os dias te escreverei e agora corre não atrasemos mais o grande momento.

Scorpius correu até onde estavam seus colegas e se pôs ao lado de sua nova amiga Rose que olhava com orgulhos ao pequeno Malfoy. Harry pensou que quando Ron se inteirasse de que Rose se tinha feito amiga do pequeno Malfoy lhe ia dar um infarto. Ainda bem que Hermione punha um pouco de sensatez em o temperamental ruivo.

Como os novos alunos demoravam em entrar em o Grande Comedor a diretora saiu a ver que sucedia. Viu que Harry e Draco estavam em o vestíbulo ao lado dos meninos e se acercou a eles com gesto interrogante.

-Sucede algo cavaleiros?

-Não diretora, simplesmente o senhor Malfoy não se encontrava muito tranquilo com todo o que tem sucedido hoje e queria ver a seu filho e de passagem comprovar que o colégio conta com umas boas defesas e com uns aurores que manterão a vigilância por se ocorre algo.

-Diretora McGonagall quisesse abusar um pouco de sua hospitalidade e pedi-la que faz favor me permita presenciar a cerimônia de seleção, lhe prometi a meu filho que estaria até o final da mesma.

Minerva estava um pouco assombrada, o jovem Malfoy não mostrava a altaneira e prepotência que tinha quando estava em o colégio, pelo contrário se lhe via sereno e educado e com uma grande preocupação por seu filho. Olhou a Harry como lhe interrogando e o moreno fez um gesto de assentimento que passou desapercebido ao loiro, concentrado como estava esperando a contestação da diretora.

\- Por minha parte, ainda que é um pouco irregular, não tenho nenhum problema em que estejam em a cerimônia, é mais gostaria que pudessem ficar a jantar e depois conversar de um pouco com vocês.

\- Por mim está bem, você que diz Harry.

À diretora quase cai-lhe a mandíbula ao solo, Draco Malfoy chamando por seu nome de pilha Harry Potter e o moreno ao lado do loiro em um gesto protetor. Oh! Oh! Se seu instinto não a enganava aqui parecia que estava ou que ia ocorrer algo. Em seu interior alegrou-se, já era hora de que o moreno sentasse sua cabeça e de que Malfoy tivesse a seu lado a alguém menos altaneiro que sua esposa. Segundo tinha ouvido não era precisamente muito maternal e também não carinhosa com seu esposo e as más línguas diziam que se tinha casado só por dinheiro e prestígio social.

-Não há nenhum problema em que fiquemos a jantar e depois a falar com você, Minerva, assim poderei lhe contar as medidas de segurança que tenho posto ao redor do colégio, as do interior já as conhece de sobra.

-Bem, não se fale mais e dêmos começo à cerimônia.

Os diferentes meninos foram chamados para onde se encontrava a professora Sinistra e o chapéu selecionador. Um a um foram eleitos para a cada uma das quatro casas que formavam o colégio. Quando lhe chegou o turno a Scorpius se encaminhou muito sério até o assento e a professora não fez mais que lhe colocar o chapéu sobre sua cabeça quando anunciou rapidamente que iria a Slytherin, ao igual que fez com seu pai vinte e um anos antes. Olhou com orgulho a seu pai e dirigiu-se à mesa de sua nova casa. Agora era o turno de Rose, ao igual que Harry anos atrás pediu com todas suas forças que não a enviasse a Gryffindor, queria ir a Slytherin com seu amigo, não se importava que seu papai se enfadasse, ela queria estar com seu amigo. Seria a primeira Weasley em muito tempo que fosse a essa casa.

-Vejamos senhorita, parece que estás muito segura de que não quer ir a Gryffindor, uma grande amizade te leva para Slytherin, ali poderá ser feliz e em o fundo isso é o que importa nossa capacidade de decidir. Bem se isso é o que quer. SLYTHERIN.

Rose saiu correndo com um grande sorriso para a mesa onde estava seu amigo, voltou sua cabeça para seu padrinho que a sorria a indicando que ele se encarregaria de aplacar a seu pai.

Uma vez que a diretora ditasse as normas para os alunos e as recomendações para os de primeiro, apresentou ao claustro de professores e fez uma menção especial aos dois convidados que tinha esta noite, o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy, depois deram passo ao banquete e quando os alunos se foram até suas habitações, Harry e Draco acompanharam à diretora para seu despacho.

Mantiveram uma conversa sobre as medidas de segurança impostas dentro e fora do castelo que em todo momento contaram com a aprovação de Minerva. Uma vez finalizada a conversa o casal encaminhou-se para a saída. Harry estava um pouco apenado ao não ter visto a Hagrid, agora estava desfrutando de uns dias de descanso com Olimpy Maxime em Beauxbatons.

Despediram-se da diretora que lhes acompanhou até as portas do castelo e lhe disse a Draco que não se preocupasse por seu filho e se se encontrava mais a gosto podia o visitar os fins de semana, Draco lhe agradeceu enormemente a prometendo que quando fosse o fazer a avisaria e se tinha algum inconveniente lhe fizesse saber. Por nada do mundo queria interromper a rotina do colégio.

Uma vez fosse do castelo e após ter visitado a seus homens que tinham apostados em as imediações da escola e de lhes dar instruções precisas, perguntou a Draco o seguinte:

-Tem decidido já onde quer passar a noite, se quer fazer em um hotel me indica um e faremos um aparecimento conjunto e se o que prefere é vir a minha casa eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, quando te propus antes foi sem nenhuma classe de dúvida totalmente verdadeiro.

\- Acho que me sentiria melhor se estou acompanhado por alguém que possa me brindar proteção e quem melhor que o grande chefe de aurores. –Draco disse isto último com um toque divertido em suas palavras, mas sem nenhum tipo de altaneira como tivesse sido próprio dele em seus anos de escola.

Harry deu-se conta de que o loiro não queria estar sozinho e que precisava um ombro em o que chorar, não se importava em absoluto, o auror não lhe guardava nenhum tipo de rancor e como antigo colega de colégio também não, perdoar era algo que Harry sabia fazer muito bem e desde sua maturidade compreendia que o loiro também tinha mudado, a guerra os tinha alterado para ambos e em o fundo sentia que podiam chegar a ser amigos, ainda que também não se importaria que fossem algo mais que isso.

Harry eliminou este último pensamento, Draco era heterosexual e não achava que fosse mudar por muito Harry Potter que fosse ele. Era uma lástima, porque Draco estava muito mais que muito bem.

Draco notou como Harry lhe dizia a verdade e que seu oferecimento era sincero, não lhe apetecia nada passar a noite em uma fria habitação de hotel e muito menos em sua casa com a harpia de sua mulher revolteando por ali, a cada vez se fiava menos dela, mas não tinha provas de que estivesse tentando algo na contramão dele. A opção de ir a casa de Harry era muito boa, pelo menos ali estaria tranquilo e contaria com a proteção do melhor auror que pudesse ter em toda Grã-Bretanha.

-Bom Draco se está pronto é melhor que nos apareçamos conjuntamente em minha casa, não quero por enquanto que esteja só ainda que seja em as portas de Hogwarts ou que chegue primeiro a minha casa e não tenha ninguém perto para te proteger. De modo que se não tem nenhum inconveniente te agarra a mim e me deixa fazer o resto.

Draco acomodou-se para perto de Harry e o moreno rodeou-lhe com seus braços a cintura, gesto que agradou muitíssimo ao loiro e se acercou mais ao moreno notando uma fragrância que cheirava a madeira de sândalo e almíscar, que inundou suas fossas nasais. Harry cheirava também e os braços que lhe rodeavam eram muito fortes, se sentia seguro entre eles. Draco não queria ilusionar-se, o moreno tinha noivo ou pelo menos alguém com quem compartilhar sua cama e isso era mais do que ele tinha.

Draco sentiu o puxão próprio do aparecimento e em seguida viu-se adiante de uma casa muito formosa e alegre, de paredes de pedra e telhado a duas águas de quadra negra, em a parte diantera da moradia tinha um bonito porche decorado com um cômodo assento de balanço com uma mesa também de madeira a um lado, tinha um corrimão com muitas plantas, algumas com flores que brindavam calidez ao conjunto. Umas heras cobriam a parede do porche, as portas primeiramente eram de roble e as janelas da casa, também de roble, possuíam umas enormes folhas que permitiam o passo da luz de forma generosa.

\- Gosto de sentar-me aqui pelas noites quando não faz muito frio e olhar as estrelas, acho que nelas vejo a meus pais, a meu padrinho e a todos os seres queridos que perdi na guerra incluído a seu padrinho, que agora sei que tudo o que demonstrava não era mais que uma fachada, um muro para evitar que outros lhe fizessem dano.

-Eu nunca me parei a ver as estrelas de noite, mas acho que deve ser muito bonito, sobretudo se tem perto a alguém que te quer e com o que está a gosto.

\- Se queres após jantar podemos sair um momento a contemplá-las, ademais é muito relaxante, a mim me ajuda a libertar a tensão acumulada durante o dia.

Não disseram nada mais e Harry tirou as barreiras de proteção da casa para que pudessem entrar. O interior da moradia era tão acolhedor como o exterior. Uma bonita entrada, que devia ser muito luminosa durante o dia pelos amplos janelas que flanqueavam a porta primeiramente. Ao lado direito estava a cozinha com móveis de madeira de roble em ambos lados da mesma e uma mesa bastante ampla em o centro da habitação. À esquerda estava o salão com uma lareira, bonitos sofás aos lados da mesma, uma zona também ao lado de um grande janela que assomava ao jardim contava com uma mesa de comedor e um grande aparador.

Ao fundo do vestíbulo tinha um banheiro e umas escadas que subiam à planta alta onde estavam os dormitórios, um principal com uma grande cama de estilo japonês com pequenos criados-mudos à cada lado, um armário também em esse estilo minimalista em o que as portas eram cristais de quarteirão translúcidos. Uma porta dentro da zona do aparador dava passa a um banho muito espaçoso com uma grande banheira.

As outras três habitações da planta estavam dedicadas uma a um despacho onde Harry acaba o trabalho que se levava a casa e as outras duas eram dormitórios, um decorado para albergar a meninos como podiam ser os filhos de Ron e Hermione e o outro para Teddy, todas contavam com banho. As escadas continuavam para a sótão, totalmente diáfana que servia para múltiplos usos, desde habitação para jogos dos meninos ou zona de descanso de adultos.

A moradia contava também com um sótão onde Harry se treinava tanto física como magicamente a diário. Desde que treinou-se para a guerra não tinha perdido esse hábito diário.

-Tem uma moradia muito bonita Harry, é muito acolhedora e alegre.

-Obrigado Draco, se não te importa pode dormir em a habitação de Teddy, a cama é maior, te deixarei algo de roupa se quer te dar uma ducha antes do jantar.

-És muito amável comigo, me abrumam suas atenções, eu nunca fui muito amável contigo e agora me está dando uma lição.

\- Não pretendo lecionar-te, só quero que te encontres bem, já te disse que não temos idade para fazer infantilidades, somos adultos e minha profissão, além de meu interesse pessoal, me leva a tentar aclarar quem está por trás do frustrado atentado. Agora te dá uma ducha enquanto preparo o jantar.

Draco entrou em a que por essa noite ia ser sua habitação, se despojou de sua roupa que deixou ordenadamente colocada em uma cadeira e se dirigiu ao banho, após uma ducha relaxante saiu envolvido em um albornoz e comprovou como Harry lhe tinha deixado roupa cômoda em cima da cama, um bonito pijama de seda negra que lhe ficava um pouco grande. Ainda que estava limpo pôde notar a fragrância de Harry em ele.

Após um agradável jantar foram-se a conversar um momento ao salão, a noite era boa e Harry propôs ao loiro que saíssem ao porche a contemplar as estrelas. Sentaram-se no balanço e com um suave balanço estiveram um momento em silêncio observando o céu. Quando apressaram suas canecas de chá e a noite começava a ser mais fria decidiram entrar em o interior da moradia para poder descansar. Em o dia tinha sido muito longo para ambos carregado de emoções e sentimentos encontrados.

-É melhor que vamos descansar, amanhã com a luz do dia veremos as coisas de outra maneira. Se precisa algo não duvide em me pedir, boa noite Draco que descanse bem.

-Boa noite, Harry e outra vez obrigado por tudo.

O moreno sorriu a Draco e foi-se até seu dormitório comendo-se as vontades de dar um beijo ao loiro que se via tão adorável. Draco, também pensou que não lhe apetecia muito estar só a noite, mas não podia sem mais lhe pedir a Harry que estivesse com ele, teria pensado que estava louco.

Sobre as duas da madrugada Draco começou a ter um pesadelo em a que uns mascarados perseguiam a seu pequeno, o ia correndo até onde estava Scorpius mas alguém lhe sujeitava as pernas e não lhe deixava avançar, com impotência via como seu menino era torturado com crucios a cada vez mais fortes e o sangue começava a lhe correr pela comissura dos lábios e o nariz, símbolo inequívoco de que lhe estavam explodindo por dentro. Draco não podia mais e começou a gritar pedindo ajuda.

Harry acordou-se sobressaltado e ao ouvir os gritos de Draco achava que alguém tinha entrado na casa, correu todo o depressa que pôde até sua habitação e comprovou que sofria um pesadelo muito desagradável, gritava e chorava chamando a seu filho.

Harry sentou-se em a cama e abraçou a Draco e devagar para não o assustar mais lhe chamou para que acordasse. Abriu os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas e viu uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe olhavam com preocupação.

-Que te passa Draco, tem devido ter um pesadelo terrível, ainda tremes como uma folha.

-Oh! Era horrível, via como uns encapuchados torturavam a meu filho e eu não era capaz de socorrer, alguém me agarrava com força e não podia fazer nada.

-Já não se preocupe mais, todo tem sido um sonho, seu filho está perfeitamente cuidado em o colégio. Agora descansa, amanhã não te lembrará de nada.

Draco começou a chorar de novo, era um pranto calado, cheio de melancolia, era uma súplica pedindo ajuda, que não lhe deixasse sozinho, não se atrevia a lhe o pedir diretamente. Quando Harry fez ademão de levantar da cama, Draco lançou um soluço que comoveu ao moreno.

Harry apanhou a cara de Draco e levantou-lhe o queixo, seus formosos olhos cinzas estavam cheias de lágrimas de pena, ante essa visão de um Draco choroso e desvalido, Harry sentiu-se inclinado a consolá-lo, tinha acordado um não sei que em seu interior que lhe empurrava ao abraçar e a lhe dar consolo. Acercou-se aos lábios do loiro e deu-lhe um beijo terno que desperdiçava carinho.

Draco sentiu-se nesse momento em a glória, notava como o moreno lhe transmitia segurança, força, carinho. Acomodou-se em seus braços e pediu-lhe que faz favor não lhe deixasse só essa noite, precisava companhia.

Harry olhou ternamente aos olhos de seu antigo inimigo e com seu gesto indicou-lhe ao loiro que não lhe deixaria sozinho. Tomou-lhe em braços e levou-lhe até seu dormitório, onde descansariam mais cômodos em sua grande cama.

Draco abraçou ao moreno e apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito e sentindo-se protegido por uns fortes braços que lhe rodeavam se dormiu.

Ao dia seguinte Draco ao acordar-se notou uns olhos fincados em ele. Um pouco confuso não sabia onde nem com quem estava, mas ao levantar sua cabeça e ver uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe observavam se sentiu no céu e todo seu corpo se estremeceu ao sentir que queria ser possuído por seu protetor.

Continuará…


	5. As confissões de Draco e Harry

-Tudo bom tem dormido? Não tem voltado a ter era pesadelo, verdade? –Harry levava um bom momento acordado observando como dormia o loiro, se lhe via tão tranquilo, tão formoso, que tinha que fazer um grande esforço para não o possuir ali mesmo.

-Não recordo quantos anos faz que não dormia também, após esse horrível sonho que tive ontem à noite não pensei em descansar também.

-Alegro-me muito de que tenha podido ser assim. –Harry ficou olhando fixamente ao loiro e começou lentamente a baixar sua cabeça para os lábios de Draco.

Draco estava como hipnotizado olhando esses formosos olhos verdes, pressentia o que o moreno queria fazer e se apertou mais contra seu corpo. Quando Harry ia posar seus lábios nos de Draco notou como lhe chamavam pela lareira.

Com um gesto de incomodo levantou-se para a lareira, só seu amigo Ron podia chamar a sua casa a essas horas, se imaginava o motivo, Rose e a casa Slytherin.

-Em seguida venho, espera-me aqui. - Beijo ligeiramente os lábios de Draco e voltou-se para a lareira.

-Harry, está acordado? Não te vai a crer quase me dá um infarto quando me chegou a coruja me notificando que Rose tinha ido à casa das serpentes, seguro que agora está com essa pequena cobrinha do filho do furão.

-Ron, não são horas para vir com isto e não chame assim ao filho de Malfoy, é só um menino. Não julgue aos filhos pelo que puderam ser seus pais. Sabe que é o que mais ódio em este mundo, eu o tive que sofrer em carne própria.

-Sinto muito amigo, mas… ou vejo que te interrompi. - Ron se deu conta ao voltear sua cabeça que tinha um corpo na cama de Harry tampado com o edredom.

-Perdoa Harry, depois te contarei quando vamos à Central.

-Não há nada que perdoar Ron, não se desespere, sua filha está em Slytherin porque assim o quis ela. Acho que tem encontrado um amigo em seu caminho a Hogwarts e este foi a essa casa e por isso Rose pediu ao chapéu que a mandasse ali.

-Como sabes todo isso Harry?

-Ontem à noite estive ali, acompanhei a Draco Malfoy a ver a seu filho e Minerva permitiu-nos ficar-nos para ver a cerimônia e já de passagem jantamos. Vi a meus homens apostados ali e dei-lhes instruções para proteger aos pequenos.

-Harry vai dizer-me quem é o amigo de Rose, não me diga, me estou imaginando, mas isso não é possível.

-Vamos Ron não tenha tantos preconceitos, que seu pai com seus anos se comportasse de uma maneira totalmente altaneira e egoísta não quer dizer que seu filho seja igual. Recorda a educação e as circunstâncias em as que viveu Malfoy.

-Vá parece que em os anos estão abrandando seu cérebro, te recordo que estamos falando de Malfoy e nada bom pode vir deles.

-Não seja injusto Ron, sua filha é muito inteligente e se tivesse observado a mais mínima maldade, egoísmo ou altaneira no filho de Draco Malfoy te asseguro que não se teria feito amiga dele. Agora se não se importa com me gostaria continuar algo que mal acabava de começar.

-Está bem Harry, mas não se vai livrar tão facilmente desta conversa. Hoje de todas formas irá o furão a declarar sobre seu atentando, terei umas quantas palavras com ele sobre seu filho e minha filha.

-Ron, agora não te falo como amigo, senão como chefe, nem se te ocorra transladar à Central um problema da infância com uma pessoa que acaba de sofrer um atentado, bastante tem já. Agora como amigo e padrinho de Rose te digo que se seu filho e sua filha decidem ser amigos, melhor para eles, não vejo porquê não podem o ser, é melhor isso a que estejam sempre enfrentados como o estivemos nós. Já não existe essa rivalidade entre as casas e o sabe bem.

-Sempre igual Harry, não sei que te pôde dar esse Malfoy e sua família, desde que acabou a guerra nunca consentiu em que se falasse mau deles.

-Ron acho que agora não é o momento, mas já sabe por que, te tenho dito muitas vezes e agora se me desculpa tenho assuntos que atender. Vemo-nos na Central dentro de umas horas.

Harry acercou-se à cama um pouco apenado pela conversa mantida com seu amigo, não lhe parecia bem que Draco tivesse tido que escutar os comentários de Ron, lhe queria como a um irmão, mas reconhecia que o ruivo não tinha nada de tacto e que podia chegar a ser um tremendo cabeção.

Harry introduziu-se na cama e apartou um pouco o edredom para poder agarrar melhor ao loiro. Notou a Draco tenso e isso não era bom sinal, tinha ouvido demasiado da conversa e vá que sim lhe tinha afetado. - Draco não faça caso do que tem dito Ron, é boa gente mas está carregado de muitos preconceitos, não se esperava que sua filha fosse a parar a Slytherin, já sabe que todos os Weasley têm ido sempre a Gryffindor.

-Não é só por isso Harry, acho que isto não é uma boa ideia, você tem companheiro e bom eu estou casado, ainda que meu casamento seja uma falácia. Acho que estava um pouco confundido com todo o que me ocorreu desde ontem. Não quero que se sinta mau por algo que seu companheiro não te vai perdoar.

-De que demônios fala Draco, eu não tenho companheiro.

-Pensei que o medimago que me atendeu em St. Mungo o era.

-Matt, o doutor Karlson é um bom amigo, nada mais.

-Desde quando os bons amigos têm esse trato tão íntimo, vá e depois dizem dos Slytherin que somos um pouco libertinos.

-Isso que noto em sua voz são ciúmes? -Disse Harry sorrindo divertido ao loiro.

Draco interpretou o gesto como de debocha e se deu a volta violentamente na cama e com raiva se pôs a chorar. Aquilo era demasiado bom para que fosse verdadeiro. Harry tinha-lhe enganado mostrando-se terno e agora se estava debochando dele.

O moreno deu-se conta de que seu sorriso tinha sido mau interpretada e se deu de golpes mentalmente, o único que lhe falta a Draco era sua estupidez.

-Perdoa-me Draco não me estou rindo de ti, mas jamais pude me imaginar que alguém como você pudesse sentir ciúmes de mim. É demasiado formoso e tem mudado tanto, sei que uma má pessoa jamais se portaria assim de bem com seu filho como o fazes você. Não é uma pessoa fria como tentas aparentar, é muito humano e …

-Que é o que fez que mudasse de opinião sobre mim e minha família quando acabou a guerra. –Cortou Draco a Harry em seu discurso.

-Acho que no fundo você também o sabe, não só a ajuda de sua mãe ao fingir que estava morto e lhe comunicar ao Lord ou que você não quisesse dizer quem era eu quando nos levaram a sua casa. Sabe muito bem, quando te saquei da Sala dos Requerimentos nossas magias se uniram para poder sair dali com vida e só é possível quando as pessoas que o fazem estão destinadas a estar juntas em algum momento de sua vida. Ademais quando seu padrinho estava agonizante e me transmitiu suas lembranças me fez prometer que te cuidaria e te vigiaria para que nada mau te passasse ao igual que ele o fez antes comigo. Queria-te muito e pressentia que sua vida não ia ser muito fácil.

-Não é verdadeiro Harry me diz agora porque estamos em estas circunstâncias. –Draco se corou, as circunstâncias eram que Harry estava em cima dele com uma ereção muito acusada pressionando a sua que também não tinha nada que invejar à do moreno.

-Não é verdade Draco, durante todos estes anos tenho estado me informando e me preocupando de ti. Sempre de uma maneira muito discreta via como te casava com Astoria Greengrass, que pouco menos de sete meses após o casamento tinha um formoso bebê, muito grande para ser prematuro, ao que chamou Scorpius Draco Malfoy, que te convertia em um homem respeitável e sensato que cuidava dos negócios familiares, que seu pai e sua mãe discretamente se mantinham afastados dos eventos sociais do sangue puro e que optavam ao final por se ir a viver a França.

-Agora sei quando te tenho aqui em minha cama que quando você se mostrava alegre em público com seu filho eu também me alegrava, que quando tinha algum sucesso profissional e se falava de ti no O Profeta eu me sentia orgulhoso pelo bem que o estava fazendo e quando em raras ocasiões te mostravas em público acompanhado de sua esposa e sem seu filho se via um deixe de tristeza em seu rosto que me rompia o alma.

Este primeiro de setembro estava ansioso por chegar à estação sabia que te ia ver para perto de mim ainda que fosse de maneira fugaz, mas o que nunca me imaginei que te ia ter em meus braços.

Draco notou como seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, Harry em verdade tinha estado lhe vigiando e lhe protegendo, por isso tinha sido tão rápida sua atuação na plataforma e tinha despregado a seus aurores para lhe brindar proteção a ele e a sua família. Também agora entendia como nunca sofreu o ataque de nenhum louco vingativo na contramão dos que tinham pertencido ou tinham sido comensais eles ou seus familiares. Pequenas sacudidas de pranto fizeram que movesse seus ombros.

Harry notou como Draco estava chorando e começou a beijar esses olhos que agora sabia que tanto queria, secava suas lágrimas de uma forma muito amorosa, como nunca antes tinha feito com ninguém e seguiu embalando a Draco com suas palavras.

-Quando te deixe a salvo após a Sala dos Requerimentos soube que você e eu tarde ou cedo estaríamos juntos, nesse mesmo instante apesar da guerra e das preocupações que me abrumavam soube que tinha que sair vencedor da batalha, que você e eu teríamos uma vida juntos e felizes. Dei-me conta que não tinha querido nunca a Ginny como te queria a ti. Quando tudo acabou falei com ela, é a única que sabe a verdade de porquê a deixei, ela no fundo sabia que nunca a tinha querido mais que como a uma irmã, não lhe custou o entender, ela também me queria como a um irmão. É minha confidente e sempre me animou para que falasse contigo, mas nunca encontrei o momento adequado até agora.

Harry seguia dando ternos beijinhos a Draco em seu formoso rosto e o loiro sentia como uma paz lhe invadia em seu interior, nunca se tinha sentido também nem sequer quando fazia o amor com Blaise, seu primeiro e único companheiro que tinha tido. O que Harry lhe transmitia era segurança e sobretudo amor, muito amor. Sua magia envolvia-se com a do moreno.

Harry seguiu beijando o rosto e baixo até o pescoço de Draco onde começou a beijar e a dar pequenos mordiscos que lhe punham a pele de galinha. Soprava suavemente sobre as feridas imaginárias e as beijava, os calafrios eram muito fortes em Draco, estava-se começando a converter em gelatina.

Harry seguiu dando beijos em o peito de Draco e apanhou um de seus mamilos rosadas e lambeu-a e sugou como um bebê o faria com o peito do que lhe amamenta. Draco arqueou as costas ante a sensação de prazer que Harry lhe provocava, quando se cansou de sugar se foi guloso para a outra, Draco arrancava pequenos gemidos de prazer de sua garganta, se sentia também.

Deu-se conta de que nunca tinha sido tratado com tanto mimo e dedicação, Blaise tinha sido o primeiro, mas nunca sentiu como se dedicava inteiramente a ele, suas preparações ainda que prazerosas eram um pouco rápidas às vezes, sobretudo ao princípio não estava o suficientemente preparado e lhe doía um pouco as penetrações, se queria chegar ao orgasmo, tinha que se tocar ele, Blaise nunca o tinha feito.

Harry baixo pelo duro ventre do loiro seguindo um caminho de beijos, era perfeito, tinha um corpo tal e como lhe tinha imaginado tantas vezes, firme, duro sem estar demasiado musculado, esbelto, formoso, sem imperfeições. Quando chegou ao final de seu ventre seguindo com seus beijos notou uma fina cicatriz que lhe ia de quadril a quadril.

-Draco, esta fina linha que está em teu ventre é o que me imagino.

O loiro se tensou e inesperadamente seu ereção perdeu-se, Harry deu-se conta em seguida de que não tinha que lhe ter dito nada, não queria o incomodar. Separou-se um pouco dele lhe apanhou pelo queixo para que o olhasse aos olhos, pois Draco se tinha dado a volta para que o moreno não percebesse seu rubor em o rosto, e lhe disse:

\- Não tem porquê se sentir mau, é algo maravilhoso que você tenha levado a seu filho em seu interior, que lhe tenha dado a vida. Agora entendo essa felicidade em teu rosto quando está para perto dele e essa tristeza quando não te acompanha em público. –Beijou de novo esses formosos olhos cinzas que voltavam a anegar-se de lágrimas-

-Este é um motivo mais para te querer, o que seja capaz de levar vida em seu interior e que quando a tenha em seus braços a ame profundamente. É tão formoso Draco, como te invejo, ter um filho é o dom mais precioso deste mundo.

-Harry, -disse Draco soluçando. -isso que me diz é tão bonito, pensei quando me disse o da cicatriz que te ia apartar de mim por ter tido oculto o do menino.

-Como tem podido pensar isso, tudo em você me fascina e te repito que este é um motivo para te querer ainda mais. Tonto. -disse Harry carinhosamente e lhe beijava a ponta desse nariz tão precioso.

Harry seguiu acariciando ao loiro, beijando até que notou que sua ereção crescia de novo, continuou onde o tinha deixado, beijou e lambeu essa cicatriz que lhe fascinava e começou a beijar a entreperna do loiro, massageou seus testículos, os beijou, lhe introduziu em sua boca e seguiu desde a base do pênis até o glande lambendo e beijando. Notou como pequenas gotinhas pré-seminais lhe lubrificavam o glande e guloso se introduziu todo o pênis na boca, chupando, sacando e o metendo em uma cadencia na boca que voltava louco a Draco.

Harry não queria que o loiro se viesse tão cedo queria o fazer seu, o tinha sonhado tantas vezes. Começou a preparar sua entrada, convocou um lubrificante e untou generosamente seus dedos, primeiro introduziu um e notou como a entrada de Draco era muito estreita, algo que lhe estranhou para alguém que tinha tido relações, depois introduziu outro e viu refletir uma careta de dor no rosto de Draco e como a ereção que tinha sujeita com a outra mão começava a perder força. Antes de continuar perguntou-lhe que porquê sentia dor, estava tentado ser o mais cuidadoso possível.

\- Harry desde que tinha dois meses de gravidez não tenho voltado a ter relações com ninguém, praticamente estou como se fosse uma pessoa virgem.

-Não posso achar que não tenha tido relações com ninguém, bom me imagino que com Astoria sim.

-Equivocas-te Harry, nunca a toquei, me repugna é um bicho que só se casou por dinheiro e prestígio. Não tenho voltado a estar com nenhum homem ou mulher desde que meu companheiro me deixou.

-Oh! Não se preocupe Draco, o farei com o maior cuidado, se você quer, e pararei quando você me indique, quero que esta primeira vez entre os dois seja maravilhosa. Não quero lastimar-te, quero que se sinta no céu como você me faz sentir a mim nestes momentos.

Harry voltou a beijar a Draco e começou de novo com a dilatação, os dedos introduzia-os muito devagar com suaves movimentos circulares, quando notava que o loiro se relaxava introduzia outro, e assim até que conseguiu que sua entrada se dilatasse o suficiente como para poder o penetrar. Seu pênis estava duro e muito precisado de estar dentro do loiro já, mas não queria o danificar, com um grande esforço se conteve do penetra inesperadamente.

Muito devagar introduziu seu pênis no interior de Draco enquanto lhe massageava seu pênis, a dor misturada com as atenções que recebia de Harry fizeram que cedo seu corpo se convulsionasse com calafrios de prazer. Quando notou como o pênis de Harry não lhe lastimava moveu seus quadris para lhe indicar ao moreno que podia começar a dança sensual que lhe uniria como a um só.

Harry começou a entrar e sair devagar e a cada vez mais forte, Draco arquejou de puro prazer quando sua próstata foi roçada pelo outro, Harry ao o notar começou a bombear com mais força o pênis do loiro que com um grande grito de prazer se veio em as mãos do outro. Harry notou seu pênis completamente aprisionado em as paredes de Draco pelas contrações do orgasmo e não demorou nada em se vir também em o interior deste.

-Quero-te Draco, nunca tinha sentido tanto com alguém exceto contigo, hoje pela primeira vez tenho feito o amor, até agora só tinha tido sexo. Tenho comungado contigo, me senti um. Amo-te.

Draco chorava de felicidade para ele, agora se dava conta, também era a primeira vez que tinha feito o amor com alguém, nem sequer Blaise lhe tinha amado dessa maneira.

-Eu também te quero, Harry, não tinha querido nunca antes o admitir, estava demasiado nublado pelo amor que sentia para o pai de meu filho. Eu também notei essa comunhão de magia quando me resgatou da Sala dos Requerimentos, mas não quis o admitir até agora.

Não se disseram nada mais, sobravam as palavras, seus rostos o diziam tudo, Draco chorava de pura felicidade, Harry não pôde mais ao ver essas lágrimas em o loiro e ele também se jogou a chorar, o abraçou e o acomodou em seu peito, com um feitiço de limpeza silencioso fez que os restos de sêmen e lubrificante desaparecessem. Voltou a beija-lo com ternura e acariciou seu formoso cabelo loiro.

-É o melhor que me passou em minha vida, te quero tanto que não acho que seja possível. Quero que se pare o tempo e que voltemos para trás, quisesse recuperar catorze anos de nossas vidas separados.

-Isso não é possível, Harry, mas temos muitos anos por diante.

Harry riu de pura felicidade, estava-se também, mas tinha muitas coisas que lhe perguntar a Draco, também não lhe queria pressionar esperaria a que o outro estivesse preparado para lhe contar. Estavam tão relaxados que voltaram a se dormir um momento, Harry acordou primeiro e sem molestar ao loiro se foi ao banho onde se deu uma ducha e baixo à cozinha a preparar um café da manhã, quando o teve pronto o pôs em uma bandeja e o subiu à habitação.

-Acorda dorminhoco, temos que ir à Central a prestar declaração. -Lhe beijou a testa e Draco mimoso pôs um bico adorável em sua boca.

-É mau estava no melhor de meu sonho e acorda-me, mas isso que tem trazido cheira muito bem.

-E daí é o que sonhava cabecinha louca.

-Sonhava com um moreno que me abraçava e me enchia de beijos e …

Harry não pôde mais, deslocou a bandeja e começou a beija-lo de novo, lhe fez novamente o amor e tivesse seguido assim toda a manhã se as obrigações não lhe tivessem arremessado.

Após uma ducha que podia ser tido convertido em algo mais, se a sensatez do loiro não se tivesse imposto tomaram o café da manha e se encaminharam para a Mansão Malfoy para que Draco pudesse ser mudado de roupa. De passagem Harry falaria com seus homens apostados ali por se tinham observado algo estranho. Enquanto Draco entrava em a casa, Harry ficou falando com os dois aurores como lhe confirmaram que não tinha tido nenhum movimento estranho se despediu deles e viu como o relevo chegava pontual. Tinham ordem de que assim que algum membro da família saísse da Mansão deveriam os acompanhar.

Continuasse…


	6. Na Mansão Malfoy

Harry acercou-se à moradia e quando chamou à porta um elfo lhe conduziu para uma sala, ali o espetáculo que presenciou não lhe agradou para nada. Astoria estava discutindo com sua sogra, de uma maneira muito pouco refinada.

-Já estou farta de que se meta em minha vida, sabe de sobra que não quero a sua queridíssimo filho e neto e me dá igual o que lhes possa passar, eu desde depois não me vou ficar para perto dele para que possa eu também sofrer algum acidente desafortunado.

-É uma má pessoa, casou com Draco por seu dinheiro e pelo prestígio social que te ia proporcionar, durante todos estes anos nos tiveste enganados, pensamos que o nascimento do filho de Draco te ia acordar um pouco esse instinto maternal que deve ter no fundo de não sei onde, esquecido, e que com o tempo valorizaria todo o que é Draco, mas já vejo que não tem sido assim. É como uma rata que foge quando o barco está a ponto de se afundar. Se não o faz por Draco ao menos faz pelo menino.

\- Não me importo nada o pequeno fedelho, ele só tem olhos para sua mãe e a verdade é que me importo pouco isso também.

-Sabia que era uma convencida e egoísta, mas o menino não tem a culpa.

\- Narcisa acha-te que o menino vive na inópia, sua mãe já lhe disse a verdade, que ele o levo em seu ventre e o alumbro e que seu outro pai os abandonou que seu avô fradou o casamento para que não fosse considerado um bastardo e ele um puto e que eu só estava com eles para cobrir as aparências.

-Não acho que meu filho lhe tenha dito dessa maneira tão cruel, não consinto que em minha casa fale assim de meu querido filho, quiçá tivesse sido melhor que se tivesse ficado solteiro, pelo menos se teria poupado todos os sofrimentos vividos a seu lado.

-Sabe o que te digo Narcisa que me dá igual o que pense, me vou ir desta casa e ninguém me vai a impedir e se tenta o mais mínimo contra mim, se leia uma tentativa de divórcio, comunicarei a todo mundo a verdade sobre a origem de Scorpius e diga-me como ficará seu filho e seu neto.

Harry que estava parado em a ombreira da sala não pôde mais, essa mulher em verdade que era convencida, egoísta e manipuladora, a vida de Draco tinha tido que ser um autêntico inferno todos esses anos. Narcisa parecia que conhecia a situação e tentava lhe ocultar a seu marido para que não cometesse uma loucura, sua liberdade pendia de um fio e qualquer saída de tom por sua vez lhe poderia levar a Azkaban.

-Já basta Astoria, não acho que te atreva a fazer uma coisa assim, acho que Draco já tem tido bastantes anos de chantagem contigo, se tenta o mais mínimo que possa danificar a Draco ou a seu filho te juro pelo mais sagrado que te terá que ver comigo, é mais, tem em conta que será sua palavra contra a minha, e a quem acha que vão escutar a Astoria Greengrass um sangue limpo vinda a menos ou ao Salvador do mundo mágico.

-Faz o mínimo dano a esta família e se verá comigo. Se atreve-te a dizer a verdade sobre a origem de Scorpius e o menino sofre por isso buscarei qualquer indício seja verdadeiro ou falso para inculpar-te e que sua vida termine em Azkaban.

Lucius entrava na sala quando escutou o que Potter dizia a sua nora, baixava acompanhado de seu filho e ambos ficaram parados sem saber que fazer, Draco chorava de emoção, Harry em verdade lhe queria, era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com tal do proteger a ele e a seu filho. Lucius sabia do agradecimento que tinha por sua família desde os últimos incidentes da guerra, mas essa paixão à hora de defender a seu filho e a seu neto, é que não lhe eram de todo indiferentes, sobretudo seu filho.

-Pode ser sabido que ocorre aqui –bramou Lucius, muito enfadado olhando a sua nora e a sua mulher.

Lucius sacou sua varinha apontado a Astoria, Harry rápido em seu treinamento sem pensá-lo desarmou ao maior dos Malfoy.

-Senhor Malfoy não faça nada do que depois possa ser arrependido, acho que Astoria já está o suficientemente avisada. Se não se importa receber um conselho de minha parte é melhor que a deixe marchar da Mansão, e que se vá longe de Draco onde não possa lhe fazer dano.

-Astoria vai ter vigilância as 24 horas do dia, não me confio nada de ti. Se por sua boca sai algo que não é muito conveniente dá por acabada sua vida presenteada.

Astoria com um gesto altaneiro saiu da habitação muito ofendida como se fosse uma vítima da família e não uma asquerosa sanguessuga.

Draco com a tensão acumulada não pôde mais e se jogou a chorar, Harry com sua impulsividade se lançou sobre ele e lhe sujeitou entre seus fortes braços, lhe dando consolo e proteção.

Lucius e Narcisa olharam-se assombrados, jamais podiam ser imaginado que Harry Potter saísse em defesa de seu filho e neto dessa maneira e que portanto lhe brindará ajuda e consolo em esse mau momento. Algo passava e Narcisa estava disposta a averiguá-lo. Sujeitou a Lucius pelo braço e indicou-lhe com um gesto que lhes deixasse sozinhos, já teriam tempo de falar com seu filho.

Quando Draco se tranquilizou levantou seu belo rosto para o moreno e lhe deu um beijo lhe agradecendo que tivesse saído em sua defesa e na de seu pequeno sem lhe importar que seus pais estivessem presentes, descobrindo dessa maneira que ambos não se eram indiferentes.

-Quero-te Draco e não vou consentir que nenhum malnascido, por muito esposa que seja sua te faça dano e te chantageie dessa maneira. Por ti estou disposto a tudo, se tenho que mentir e assumir a paternidade de Scorpius eu farei, o que seja contanto que recobre sua liberdade e sua alegria.

Draco de novo jogou-se a chorar aquilo era muito bonito, nem em seus mais peregrinos sonhos se tinha imaginado que alguém lhe pudesse amar tão desinteressadamente e que ademais fosse capaz de reconhecer a seu pequeno, sem ser filho dele.

-Quero-te Harry, não te mereço é demasiado bom comigo e com meu pequeno.

-Vamos não se fale mais, não diga tolices, o afortunado sou eu por me sentir correspondido por alguém tão maravilhoso como você. Agora deve ir até a Central, nos espera ainda sua declaração e começar a pesquisar para esclarecer os fatos. -Harry voltou a beijar-lhe e foram-se até a lareira que lhe levaria até a Central.

Dantes de partir Draco despediu-se de seus pais e alegrou-se muito de que estivessem de volta em Londres. Combinou com eles a comer e prometeu a sua mãe que lhes explicaria o que tinha ocorrido com Harry. Os pais mostraram-se um pouco inquietos, mas deram-se conta de que Draco quando olhava a Harry o rosto se lhe alumiava pelo amor verdadeiro e que o moreno correspondia igualmente ao loiro.

Uma vez em a Central Harry encaminhou-se a seu despacho com Draco, antes de começar o interrogatório deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios para transmitir-lhe tranquilidade. Sabia que podia ser muito desagradável, tinha que lhe perguntar muitas coisas que violavam sua intimidade, mas eram necessárias se queriam acabar com a pessoa ou pessoas que estavam por trás de seu atentado.

Harry fez chamar a sua mão direita em a Central, Ron Weasley, queria que lhe passasse a declaração de Astoria e poder cotejar os dados. Seu olfato como auror lhe indicava que a mulher de Draco não estava isenta de culpa e a conversa que tinha presenciado momentos dantes em a Mansão Malfoy não faziam mais que reafirmar suas suspeitas.

-Draco não quero que se sinta mau pelo que te vou perguntar mas é necessário pedido toda a informação possível para poder esclarecer os fatos. Tenho mandado chamar a Ron para que me traga a declaração de sua mulher, ele foi a que lhe interrogou. Tem que estar presente também um auror que vá anotando a declaração.

-Está bem Harry, confio em ti, só te peço uma coisa, faz favor! Que não saia a reluzir a paternidade de Scorpius, meu filho sabe perfeitamente quem são seus pais, mas não me agradaria que fosse se divulgando por aí o que sucedeu. Prometo-te que te contarei, mas hoje não.

-Nunca te obrigarei a contar nada que você não queira, quando esteja preparado o fará. Quero-te. –Harry depositou um terno beijo nos lábios do loiro e sentou-se em a mesa ao outro lado do escritório.

Chamaram à porta e uma cabeça ruiva assomou pela mesma. -Bom dia, Chefe, Furão!

-Ron acho que deveríamos começar a manhã com bom pé, Draco Malfoy está aqui em qualidade de vítima, tem sofrido um atentado muito desagradável e ainda não sabemos quem pode estar por trás de tudo isto. Peço-te que seja um pouco mais amável e que esqueça as querelas infantis. – Harry disse isto em um tom de autoridade que deixava muito claro que não ia consentir estúpidos jogos infantis, Draco era uma vítima e devia ser tratado bem. Agora não era o amigo, senão o chefe o que falava, Draco não era o colega de escola era um cidadão que tinha sofrido um atentado frustrado.

-Sinto muito, senhor, só tentava romper um pouco o gelo. Aqui trago-lhe o relatório que me pediu.

-Olá Weasley, eu também me alegro de te ver após tanto tempo. Estará contente por fim uma doninha entra em a casa das serpentes, tem cuidado não a vão comer.

Ron lançou uma mirada de fúria ao loiro e a cor vermelha começou a fazer-se notar em sua cara. Harry conhecia muito bem os ataques de ira de seu melhor amigo e o que menos queria é que se montasse uma ceninha em o despacho. Draco podia ser tão mordaz e prejudicial como ele o recordava, desde depois nenhum dos dois se ia sair com a sua.

-Senhor Malfoy acho que acabo de dizer algo ao senhor Weasley que também vai para você, o volto a repetir, NÃO CONSENTIREI ESTUPIDAS DISPUTAS INFANTIS, bem e se agora estão mais acalmados começaremos assim que chegue o auror encarregado de tomar nota de sua declaração. – Nesse momento o auror encarregado de tomar nota dos fatos fez seu aparecimento em o despacho de Harry.

-Bem senhores procederemos a lhe tomar declaração sobre os fatos, ainda que o senhor Weasley e eu já tenhamos apresentado nossos relatórios seria muito conveniente saber sua opinião sobre os fatos.

Draco começou a relatar o atentado tal e como ele o percebeu, não lhe deu tempo a muito o ataque chegou tão rápido como inesperado ao igual que a ajuda que recebeu do auror que estava ali presente, quando caiu ao solo perdeu o conhecimento por um tempo e depois contou como o auxiliaram em St. Mungo.

Ron começou com o turno de perguntas, agora era o auror o que falava e não o colega de colégio. Fez gala de uma profissionalidade que deixou assombrado ao próprio Draco. Suas perguntas eram claras e diretas-

-Senhor Malfoy tinha sofrido antes do dia dos fatos algum tipo de atentado ou tinha observado condutas estranhas a sua ao redor por parte de algum alegado ou empregado.

-Não senhor Weasley até o momento nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de atentando.

-Quisesse saber se tem notado em sua esposa algum tipo de comportamento que não poderia ser chamado normal.

\- Minha esposa nunca se comportou de maneira normal comigo ou com meu filho, mas não considero que em esses dias não tenha feito algo suspeito. Tem passado em alguns dias fora de casa e após isso estava em Londres levando a cabo todas as atividades à que ela está acostumada como dama da alta sociedade. Se é verdadeiro que ultimamente vinha mais tarde do que era normal nela, mas aparte disso nada mais posso lhes dizer.

-Senhor Malfoy considera você a sua mulher uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa.

-Não, ambas coisas, acho que nunca nos quis muito a nenhum dos dois.

-Considera que se lhe passasse algo ela em qualidade de sua viúva e mãe de seu herdeiro herdaria uma grande fortuna.

\- Assim está estipulado em o testamento e em o contrato matrimonial, que se a mim me passasse algo uma parte importante de minha fortuna passaria a suas mãos e que seria a tutora dos bens de meu filho até que cumprisse a maioria de idade e se a este lhe ocorresse algo passaria a ela toda a fortuna. Deixou-se aberta uma clausula para modificá-la em caso que tivéssemos mais filhos.

\- Senhor Malfoy nada mais, mas acho que sua mulher se converte na principal suspeita do atentado, porquê tem esperado tanto não sabemos a que obedece, possivelmente algum cúmplice pode estar por trás de tudo isto.

-Senhor Malfoy –Agora era Harry o que lhe interrogava. - tem constância de que sua esposa pudesse ter algum amante.

-Não o sei, sinceramente, faz anos que deixei de me preocupar pelo que fazia minha mulher fora de minha casa, desde que sua conduta não fosse a prejudicar a tranquilidade de meu filho e nesse sentido tem sido sempre muito discreta.

-Se está de acordo mandarei que lhe vigie as 24 horas do dia de maneira que ela não se dê por inteirada e quiçá possamos averiguar se para valer ela é a culpada ou não dos fatos.

-Senhores se não há nada mais, podemos fechar a declaração, o Senhor Malfoy continuará baixo minha proteção.

-Chefe uma última pergunta ao senhor Malfoy, pelo que deduzo da conversa parece que seu filho não fosse mais que de você e que sua esposa não fosse a mãe. Estou em o verdadeiro?

Draco olhou nervoso a Harry, não queria que seu segredo se soubesse tão cedo e muito menos que Weasley fosse um dos primeiros. Harry rapidamente saiu em ajuda de Draco, tinha-lhe prometido, o tema da paternidade de Scorpius não se faria público em este interrogatório.

-Acho que esta informação não é relevante para nossa investigação.

-Perdoe senhor, mas eu acho que sim, se esse menino não é filho de Astoria com mais motivo para pensar que queira ser desfeito primeiro do pai e após o pequeno. Pelo que pude observar na declaração, é uma mulher, fria e calculadora e que não lhe põe nenhum obstáculo diante quando quer conseguir algo.

-Está bem, Weasley te vou pedir um favor, o que aqui se diga agora não gostaria que saísse dessa habitação, pelo bem de meu filho, ele é uma vítima das circunstâncias e não tem a culpa do que seu pai tenha feito em o passado.

-Como o que vai dizer o Senhor Malfoy não vai fazer parte da declaração é melhor que fiquemos os três, Smith pode sair já da estância, vá transcrevendo a declaração.

-Sim senhor, em seguida a deixarei pronta.

-Ron antes de que Draco nos conte nada, te peço faz favor a máxima discrição, não te falo agora como chefe senão como irmão, também te direi, e nisso é o primeiro em te inteirar que Draco e eu estamos juntos.

-Desde quando? Eu pensei que bom você só tinha contatos esporádicos com homens, ah! Já vejo, este é um mais. Não irmão?

-Maldita seja Ron, Draco não é um contato esporádico mais, lhe amo e quero estar com ele.

-Está-me enfadando Harry, desde quando quer ao furão, ele era sempre nosso inimigo.

-Ou começa a comportar-te como uma pessoa razoável ou damos por limpada esta situação. Não tenho porque te render contas de meus atos, se quer escutar como um amigo, não como um irmão melhor, te direi, senão já sabe.

Ron agachou a cabeça, tinha que aprender a controlar seu temperamento, Harry tinha razão, tinha que lhe escutar, lhe queria como a seus irmãos e o que para Harry estava bem para ele também o estaria.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas tudo isto me pega por surpresa, não me imaginei em nenhum momento que pudesse o querer. Se é sua decisão sabe que a respeitarei e inclusive tentarei ter uma conversa civilizada com ele.

-Obrigado irmão, não esperava menos de ti. Agradeço-te sinceramente, para mim significa muito que o entenda.

Harry começou a contar-lhe a Ron como se uniu sua magia com ao de Draco quando lhe resgatou da Sala dos Precisa, como tinha tentado apartar de sua mente essa ideia e como tinha buscado o amor em outras pessoas, mas não tinha servido de nada, sempre inconscientemente buscava a Draco, queria saber dele. Como lhe imaginava felizmente casado e com um filho não fez nada por se acercar a ele, só o observava desde a distância tentando estar junto a ele em o momento que o precisasse. Tinha-lhe prometido a Snape quando estava a ponto de morrer e a verdade não lhe tinha custado muito, lhe queria e se sentia a gosto vigiando que não lhe passasse nada.

Ron assombrava-se como Harry tinha levado em segredo o que sentia por Draco, mas ficou mais assombrado ainda quando soube que Ginny era a confidente de Harry e estava a par de todo o que lhe ocorria.

\- Bom Harry acho que já o deixou o suficientemente claro, ama a Draco e pelo que vejo ele te corresponde. Alegro-me por vocês dois, mas tudo isto não me aclara nada sobre a paternidade de Scorpius.

-Acho que isso é algo que só Draco sabe e quando ele esteja preparado nos contará. –Harry olhou a Draco interrogante.

Draco sabia que tarde ou cedo teria que lhe contar a Harry quem era o outro pai de seu filho, mas não agora adiante de Weasley, lhe diria a Harry assim que estivessem sozinhos.

-Acho que a paternidade de meu filho só me corresponde, por enquanto o saber a mim.

-Malfoy não te pergunto por morbo, o faço porque acho que pode estar relacionado com o que te ocorreu meu instinto de auror assim me diz.

\- Para mim me resulta muito doloroso, desde os catorze anos tive um companheiro, parceiro nosso do colégio, vocês lhe conhecia, era de minha casa. Quando acabou a guerra seguimos mantendo nossa relação em segredo não queria que meu pai se inteirasse de quem era meu companheiro. Nunca se tinha confiado dele nem de sua mãe, se eu lhe tivesse feito caso me teria poupado muitos desgostos.

\- Quando fiquei grávido me levei uma grande alegria, lhe comuniquei a meu pai, me deu parabéns e se alegrou muito de que fosse a lhe dar um neto ou uma neta. Pediu-me que lhe dissesse quem era o outro pai e porquê não lhe tinha dito nunca nada da relação que mantinha.

-Apenado disse-lhe que como sabia que não gostava nem dele nem sua mãe não lhe tinha dito nada, mas que me queria muito, que se tinha alegrado enormemente ao saber de minha gravidez e que queria formar uma família e por isso me tinha pedido que nos casássemos o quanto antes.

-Tínhamos já todo preparado para o casamento, só faltavam entregar os convites, era um sábado e meu companheiro se apresentou na mansão me disse que tinha que falar comigo. –Draco jogou-se a chorar e não pôde continuar com o que estava contando, Harry se acercou a ele e lhe abraçou protetoramente.

\- Vamos, deixa de chorar ou fará se desafoga-te, mas será melhor que não siga nos contando nada se não quer, não se sinta obrigado.

-Sinto muito Malfoy, não era minha intenção que se sentisse tão mau e se pusesse assim, Harry tem razão, faz só o que creia conveniente. De todas formas, vou deixar sozinhos e se Harry o crê conveniente me dirá quem é o outro pai. Até depois, tentarei que ninguém os moleste.

\- Obrigado Ron, será melhor que nos vamos daqui, estarei em minha casa com Draco se há algo novo me avisa.

Harry convocou um portal até sua casa e ali levou a Draco abraçado, o loiro não deixava de chorar, lhe doía tanto o que tinha passado, se tinha feito tantas ilusões com seu companheiro, que seu mundo se veio abaixo e lhe custou muito recuperar do poço profundo em o que tinha caído.

Harry apanhou em braços a Draco e sentou lhe em cima dele em um cômodo sofá do salão, acariciava seu cabelo, suas costas e lhe dava ternos beijos em os olhos e em a cara. Quando Draco deixou de chorar prosseguiu com o que lhe estava contado em a Central de Aurores.

\- Disse-me que o casamento não podia ser, que ele era muito jovem ainda e que não queria ser visto atado de por vida, com alguém também tão jovem como ele e ademais com um menino em caminho, ele queria desfrutar da vida, não queria atadura, o sentia muito, mas era melhor para os dois.

-Eu chorei e me humilhei, lhe supliquei que não me deixasse, que ele era tudo para mim, lhe tinha dado meu amor e meu virgindade, que nunca tinha estado com ninguém, que era muito importante que nosso filho se criasse em um lar com dois pais. Voltou-me a dizer que o sentia muito, mas que não se ia atar com ninguém e menos por um filho ao que não tinha desejado, que era meu problema e que tivesse posto os meios.

-Harry era muito jovem e com a excitação dos preparativos esqueceu-me o feitiço anticonceptivo e fiquei grávido, para valer que não o fiz adrede. Eu não queria me ficar em estado, mas desde o momento em que foi concebido sua magia se uniu à minha e o sentia em meu interior, o amava e não o ia perder por nada do mundo.

\- Entendo-te meu amor, quando somos adolescentes nos pensamos que nunca nos vai passar nada, que a pessoa à que amamos jamais nos vai abandonar, não se culpe por isso e pensa que tem um filho maravilhoso que te adora e ademais agora me tem a mim.

-Oh! Harry quanto te amo, tivesse gostado que do menino tivesse sido seu e não desse egoísta de Blaise.

Harry ficou um pouco impactado, nunca se tivesse imaginado que essa serpente tivesse sido o companheiro de Draco e que lhe tivesse abandonado de uma maneira tão cruel, se alguma vez lhe encontrava lhe faria pagar muito caro o que lhe tinha feito a seu loiro.

-Já meu céu, não tenha pena, não chore mais não lhe merece, te quero e nunca te abandonarei. Foi muito egoísta, ademais ele também se tinha que ter preocupado com os feitiços anticonceptivos, qualquer um dos dois homens os podem lançar e se o fazem os dois não ocorre nada.

-Isso quer dizer Harry que você o lançou a outra noite.

-Sempre o faço Draco, é algo que me sai sem mais, não é que não gostasse de ter um filho contigo, mas acho que ainda é demasiado cedo para isso e temos o problema de sua mulher. Quero que quando tenhamos um filho sejamos esposos e que Scorpius se sinta orgulhoso de seus papais, porque desde agora Draco a Scorpius o vou considerar como a um filho.

-Harry, é tão, tão… -Draco não pôde continuar da emoção grossas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

Harry levantou a cara de Draco içando desde o queixo e olhando a esses bonitos olhos cinzas prometeu-lhe que cedo poria fim a seu inferno particular e que seria totalmente feliz a seu lado. Harry era um sentimental e o que mais ansiava em estes momentos era ter uma família com seu loiro.

Começou a beijar-lhe e levantou-lhe do sofá e em braços levou-lhe ao dormitório, ia fazer-lhe o amor até o esgotamento, queria que seu garoto soltasse toda a tensão acumulada, essa percevejo de Blaise não se merecia nem uma lágrima mais, o ia levar ao paraíso e o ia tratar como se merecia com o maior amor do mundo que um homem podia dar a seu amado.

Continuará…


	7. A visita de Lucius

Harry depositou com delicadeza a Draco em cima da cama, tirou-lhe o abrigo, os sapatos e os meias e lhe desabrochou muito devagar o cinto, o botão das calças e baixo sua cremalheira, atirou das calças e deixou-lhe em boxer, tirou-lhe sua jaqueta e desabrochou sua camisa deixando ao descoberto seu formoso peito.

Draco ia tirar-lhe o mas Harry impediu lhe, para evitar que o loiro fizesse nada atou com uns lenços de seda as bonecas de Draco à cabeceira da cama, aquele joguinho começou a excitar a Draco, sua ereção começava a levantar bastante.

Harry começou-se a despojar de seu uniforme lentamente, a cada vez que alguma parte de seu corpo ficava ao descoberto se acariciava sua pele impudicamente, quando chegou o turno a seu peito se acariciou os mamilos até conseguir que se pusessem duros e erguidos, Draco arquejava ante a visão tão erótica que Harry lhe proporcionava.

O moreno tirou-se os boxer negros e sua ereção saltou como um ressorte, seu pênis brilhava lubrificado pelo líquido pré-seminal, Draco sem o querer se relambia de gosto, aquilo lhe deu uma ideia a Harry, que se posicionou ao lado do loiro, lhe libertou as mãos para voltar lhe atar às costas e fez que Draco se ajoelhasse à borda a cama, Harry aproximou seu pênis à boca do loiro e lhe introduziu.

Draco começou a meter e sacar o membro de Harry a cada vez mais depressa, aprofundando em sua garganta e sugando fortemente como se tentasse sacar todo o suco a uma fruta muito doce. Harry gemia a cada vez mais excitado seus sentidos se nublavam e sua razão dizia que tinha que parar ou se correria em a boca do loiro e não queria isso, queria lhe dar tanto prazer como ele estava recebendo.

Empurrou suavemente a Draco para que libertasse seu membro e lhe despojou das ataduras e da camisa, beijou seu membro acima do boxer e o deslizou até deixar a Draco totalmente dispo em cima da cama, o cabelo se lhe soltou esparramando-se sobre a cama dando ao loiro um aspecto ainda mais sexy do que já tinha.

Harry começou a ocupar-se de dar-lhe prazer ao loiro mordiscando seus mamilos, baixo até seu membro e o sugou como antes o tinha feito com ele, lambeu sua entrada e começou a introduzir seus dedos, que a cada vez encontravam menos resistência a suas caricias, seu esfíncter se relaxava e Draco dava incontrolados gemidos de prazer.

A Harry gostava de olhar aos olhos de Draco quando o penetrava e sobretudo perder em seus olhos quando lhe vinha o orgasmo ao loiro, por isso lhe deixo tumbado de costas na cama e lhe levantou as pernas apoiando os tornozelos em seus ombros, sabia que essa postura podia ser um pouco dolorosa se não tinha tido muitas relações antes, pelo que se deu conta que melhor era lhe dobrar as pernas e fez que apoiasse seus joelhos em seu peito e lhe separou bem as nádegas.

Convocou um lubrificante e untou generosamente seu ânus e seu pênis e penetrou-lhe lentamente, quando notou que Draco começava a se mover começou uma dança sensual fazendo que seus quadris chocassem em as nádegas do loiro, Draco foi a se tocar seu membro, estava acostumado ao fazer quando estava com Blaise e lhe saiu sem o pensar. Harry, não ia permitir que seu companheiro se autocomplacente.

-Não, me deixa a mim, eu te farei chegar ao orgasmo, te relaxa e desfruta –Harry quase não podia falar pelas sensações de prazer que percorriam todo seu corpo.

Draco ficou parado da preocupação que sentia Harry por ele, nunca se tinha sentido tão lisonjeado com o pai de seu filho, a Harry só lhe preocupava lhe comprazer e a Blaise se comprazer assim mesmo sem lhe importar nada Draco.

Draco, apesar de parecer um chorão, começou a derramar lágrimas de felicidade. Harry parou mal interpretando o ato do loiro.

-Fiz-te dano, meu amor?

-Não Harry, não te pare, mas é que nunca me tinha sentido também, agora sei o que para valer é fazer o amor, suas atenções me colmam e choro de pura felicidade.

Harry começou a emocionar-se e alguma lágrima saltou-se de seus olhos, acelerou as investidas e o bombeou o pênis de Draco, notou como o loiro se arqueava e lhe chegava o orgasmo –Não feche os olhos Draco quero me ver refletido neles.

Harry veio-se dentro do loiro olhando-lhe também aos olhos. –Quero-te Draco, como nunca tenho querido a ninguém.

Quando se normalizou o ritmo de seus corações, Harry saiu do interior de Draco e o aconchegou em seu peito. –Quero-te tanto Draco que não suportarei estar sem ti nem um minuto, tem que deixar a essa harpia de Astoria, não se preocupe por Scorpius, parece um menino muito pronto e ele entenderá. Não terá escândalos, te prometo que após falar com ela não se lhe ocorrerá dizer nada que te prejudique a ti e ao menino.

\- Harry, não quero que faça algo do que te possa arrepender, acho que se a proporciono dinheiro suficiente não dirá nada e como cedo se saberá de nossa relação ela não ficará prejudicada socialmente.

\- Não quero que te chantageie, bastante o fez já.

-Para valer Harry não quero que se prejudique por mim.

-Não o farei, recorda que sou o grande Harry Potter e se me permitem certas coisas que a ninguém mais. Nunca me aproveitei de quem sou, mas te prometo que por ti o farei.

Harry beijou a Draco em os lábios indicando-lhe que com isso ficava limpa a questão. Draco sempre tinha sabido que Harry era um autêntico cabeção e quando se propunha algo não afrouxava até o conseguir, mas ele era uma astuta serpente e conseguiria que Harry não saísse prejudicado em este assunto.

Estavam dormindo tranquilamente quando um ruído na lareira advertiu a Harry que Ron tentava se comunicar com ele desde a Central. Pôs-se levantou da cama e foi até a lareira.

-Harry espero não ter interrompido nada importante, mas acho que deveria vir, tem uma visita importante que atender.

-Em cinco minutos estou ali.

-Draco carinho tenho que me marchar, estarei de volta cedo, se quer pode comunicar com seus pais, deixarei aberta a comunicação com sua casa. Voltarei cedo, quando chegue espero te encontrar disposto, pois penso te fazer o amor até te esgotar.

Harry deu-se uma ducha rápida, vestiu-se e com um terno beijo despediu-se de Draco. Quando chegou até a Central não se esperava a visita importante que lhe estava esperando ali.

-Senhor Malfoy a que devo sua visita, mas faz favor tome assento.

-Primeiro quero dar-lhe obrigado por todo o que tem feito por minha família, todos estes anos me serviram para reflexionar o equivocado que tinha estado, fui educado em umas ideais totalmente errôneos, mas eram os que conhecia Senhor Malfoy, eu…

\- Não, por favor, não me interrompa, me custa muito ter que falar sobre estes temas, de modo que lhe pediria que me escutasse até o final.

-Não se preocupe, assim o farei.

-Como ia dizendo, a dia de hoje tenho mudado e sobretudo me ajudou meu filho e meu neto. Também quero lhe pedir perdão por meu comportamento quando o Lord lhe apanhou prisioneiro e matou a seu colega do Torneio e quando nos vimos as caras em o Ministério de Magia e seu padrinho foi assassinado por minha cunhada. Meu arrependimento é grande.

-Ademais acho que quer para valer a meu filho, vê-lhe feliz, o pouco tempo que tenho estado com ele nestes dias desde o atentado assim me demonstra. Venho a oferecer minha ajuda em todo o que seja possível para poder esclarecer os fatos e descobrir aos culpados.

-Imagino-me que meu filho lhe terá falado do outro pai de Scorpius, me equivoco, senhor Potter?

-Faz favor, chame-me Harry e atue-me, sou da mesma idade que seu filho e me sinto incômodo de que me fale de maneira tão formal.

\- Obrigado por sua confiança, Harry a mim também gostaria que me chamasses de você, acho que não demoraremos muito em ser família.

Harry se ruborizou ante o último que Lucius lhe tinha dito, mas tinha razão, lhe encantaria ser família dos Malfoy.

-Verá quando me inteirei de que meu filho estava grávido, e como não me confiava para nada de seu noivo, conhecia perfeitamente a história familiar e como sua mãe enviuvava rapidamente de seus ricos maridos, me dava medo que meu filho corresse a mesma sorte fui a falar com ele.

-Como não quero que se esqueça nenhum detalhe acho que o melhor é te de minhas lembranças e os vejamos em uma penseira.

-Parece-me uma boa ideia, vou buscá-lo e começaremos a vê-lo.

Harry acercou-se até um armário que tinha situado a costas de seu escritório, ao igual que este era de roble maciço, os puxadores eram dois bonitos dragões, os acariciou sem pensar, dragões que lhe recordavam a outro que tinha agora mesmo dormindo em sua cama nu, esperando seu regresso. Sentiu um puxão em seu entreperna, ainda bem que a capa lhe tampava, senão poderia ser visto em um sério apresso adiante do pai de seu amor.

Abriu as portas e sacou um recipiente como uma enorme taça de alabastro tintada de verde em a que tinha gravados uns motivos geométricos, elipses entrelaçadas, a central sobressaía sobre outras duas tumbadas, corriam pelo ventre da copa em torque até chegar à borda.

Acerco o grande cálice à mesa e depositou-a adiante de Lucius, este sacou sua varinha e a acercou à têmpora e depois de lançar um feitiço de silêncio umas delgadas fibras azuis saíram ficando coladas à varinha, pouco a pouco Lucius as foi depositando em o penseira.

-Quando queira Harry nos afundaremos e minhas lembranças e você julgará se podem te servir de algo para aclarar a tentativa de assassinato sobre meu filho. Eu tenho minha teoria, mas até que você não veja estas lembranças, não os compartilharei contigo.

-Estou preparado Lucius, vamos lá.

Juntos acercaram suas cabeças até a borda do penseira e foram sugados até encontrar adiante de uma casa muito suntuosa que Harry não conhecia.

Continuasse…


	8. Na Penseira

_ Um Lucius mais doze anos jovem estava parado adiante de umas magníficas portas de madeira e bronze. Ia ataviado muito elegante com sua camada e um traje negro com adornos de prata e uns bonitos botões que eram cabeças de serpente entrelaçadas. O cabelo levava-o recolhida em a nuca com uma coleta baixa muito masculina. _

_ O rosto refletia pena e sofrimento, fez força de todo seu treinamento como comensal e pôs uma máscara de frialdade em seu rosto que não deixava passar nenhuma emoção. Se recompôs sua camada e chamou à porta com sua famosa bengala com cabeça de serpente. _

_ Rapidamente foi um elfo doméstico a abrir a porta, ia ataviado com uma libré da casa Zabini, era negra com uma grande Z prateada bordada em a parte dianteira. Com sua estridente voz indicou a Lucius que passasse até o salão onde seu amo, o jovem Zabini lhe estava esperando. _

_ -Bom dia, senhor Malfoy! Como é que tenho o gosto de contar com sua presença por minha humilde mansão? Não se prodigam muito suas visitas por aqui, ainda que minha mãe lhe tenha convidado em mais de uma ocasião a suas festas. _

_ \- Verá senhor Zabini, os motivos pelos que não vou às festas de sua mãe são só de minha incumbência e da de sua senhora mãe. Meu motivo de visita é outro, tenho entendido que você e meu filho me vão fazer avô dentro de uns meses e gostaria de saber quais são suas verdadeiras intenções. _

_ -Meu filho apesar de tudo é um sentimental e está perdidamente apaixonado de você, mas eu não me confio de suas intenções. Sei demasiado bem como lhe gastam os Zabini com seus casais. _

_ -Que está insinuando? Talvez nos está acusando de algo indevido. _

_ \- Eu não insinuo nada, simplesmente me remeto aos fatos, lhe vou advertir algo e só lhe direi uma vez, nunca se casará com meu filho como desculpa para conseguir sua fortuna e acabar com ele ou lhe fazer um autêntico desgraçado ao que continuamente lhe estão pondo os cornos. _

_ -Senhor Malfoy está-me ofendendo, não sei de onde se saca essas ideias, eu quero a seu filho e ao menino que leva em seu interior, não me faz falta sua fortuna e ademais lhe pedi que se case comigo antes de que sua gravidez se lhe note para evitar a desonra de ter um filho sendo solteiro. _

_ -Vá, que cavalheiroso, senhor Zabini, mas isso o tinha que ter pensado antes, se tivesse posto os meios, ele não se teria ficado grávido. _

_ -Recordo-lhe senhor Malfoy –isto último o disse recalcando muito a palavra senhor com uma verdadeira irritação. - que para evitar as gravidezes ambos devemos pôr os meios, a mim se me tinha podido esquecer e ele tinha que ter lançado também o feitiço por se a mim se me esquecia como foi o caso. _

_ -Sabe senhor Zabini que não lhe creio, Draco tem sido educado desde pequeno em um valores onde é muito importante que os filhos concebidos com amor e digo com amor –Lucius alçou as sobrancelhas e levantou um dedo acusador a Blaise. - se façam sempre em o âmbito do casal. _

_ -Sabíamos que Draco era fértil e por esse motivo se lhe ensinaram todos os feitiços anticonceptivos possíveis, mas o que nunca se nos ocorreu que alguém pudesse lhe lançar um contrafeitiço e assim ficar grávido. _

_ -Acusa-me de que eu o tenha lançado? _

_ -Sim, acuso-lhe de tê-lo lançado, sempre nos imaginamos sua mãe e eu que nosso filho só manteria relações com uma pessoa que para valer o amasse, mas temos visto que não tem sido assim. _

_ -Sigo sem entender porquê acusa-me falsamente, eu quero a seu filho, estou disposto a me casar com ele para proteger sua honra e que a seu neto não o acusem de bastardo e me vem com essas. _

_ -Senhor Zabini, faz favor, não jogue comigo, se o que quer é dinheiro eu lhe darei, mas deixe a meu filho em paz. Quando soube que Draco estava grávido fiz chamar a um medimago amigo da família e lhe fez um reconhecimento completo e esse reconhecimento incluía a verificação de feitiços anticonceptivos que se tinha feito. _

_ -Por suposto que Draco não sabia nada dessa verificação, o medimago me disse que nosso filho tinha sido muito cuidadoso com seu feitiço, mas que seu companheiro, e essa é você, lhe tinha lançado uma feitiço que anulava o anticonceptivo de Draco, e que ademais potência sua fertilidade. _

_ -Por tanto se não me equivoco, o que queria era o deixar grávido e montar todo o numero para chegar até sua fortuna. Advirto-lhe afaste de meu filho, eu lhe darei todo o dinheiro que possa precisar, sei de sobra que sua situação econômica e a de sua mãe não passam por um bom momento após a guerra. _

_ -Vamos acabar com esta farsa de uma vez, vou estender-lhe um pagarei por valor de 100 milhões de galeões a mudança de que não volte a lhe ver nem uma vez mais. Só tem que se acercar esta tarde à mansão e lhe contar que lhe vai deixar porque não quer ataduras de nenhum tipo e é muito jovem para se comprometer e mais com um filho. _

_ -Como não quero surpresas, o pagarei tem um feitiço que não permitirá que se cobre até que não tenha falado com Draco e lhe diga o lembrado. _

_ Blaise ao sentir-se descoberto e ante a segurança que emanava Lucius não teve mais remédio que admitir o trato, ou era isso ou não obteria nada. Lucius Malfoy não se andava com tolices, afinal de contas o que queria era dinheiro e isso ia ter, mais rápido e sem ter que cometer nenhum assassinato. _

_ -De acordo senhor Malfoy, aceito o trato esta tarde sobre as 17:00 estarei na mansão para falar com seu filho e não me reverá. _

Harry notou um puxão e saiu da lembrança de Lucius, o que mais lhe impacto foi a mirada de desprezo de Blaise quando falava de Draco e o rápido que Lucius lhe tinha convencido.

-Harry utilize legeremência com Zabini para saber se estava ou não fingindo e pode comprovar que os pensamentos que tinha para meu filho indicavam que uma vez casados se desfaria dele como sua mãe tinha feito com seus maridos.

-Desde logo isto lhe converteria em suspeito se fosse seu marido, mas agora são umas provas poucos consistentes para um juiz. Salvo que esteja implicado com a esposa de Draco.

-Não me mente a essa harpia, se não tivesse sido por minha mulher já lhe teria arrebatado a vida, por todo o sofrimento que está provocando em meu filho e em meu neto. Scorpius é um menino muito sensível como seu pai e sei que ainda que não o demonstre sofre ao ver a seu pai tão vapulado por sua mãe

-Isto se acabou já, não consentirei que ninguém volte a fazer dano a Draco e a seu filho. Buscaremos quem está por trás do atentado e o primeiro de tudo é começar com os trâmites do divórcio de Draco.

\- Nunca antes um Malfoy se tinha divorciado de seu esposo ou esposa, mas esta será a primeira vez que ocorra, estou farto de ver sofrer a meu filho por não romper com esta absurda tradição de minha família.

-Draco é muito sensível e a cada vez está-o passando pior, mas o ver essa cara de felicidade em seu rosto quando está contigo, vale mais que todas as tradições familiares e todos os preconceitos do sangue puro.

-Obrigado Lucius, meu amor para Draco é sincero, no pouco tempo que levamos juntos tenho chegado ao amar profundamente –Harry baixou um pouco a cabeça pois se tinha corado. - A verdade é que lhe amei sempre, ainda que não queria o reconhecer, me dei conta quando o saquei da Sala Precisa incendiada por culpa de Crabbe, nossas magias se uniram e tenho entendido que isso ocorre somente quando as pessoas que se amam com um amor verdadeiro e estão em perigo o fazem para salvar suas vidas.

-Efetivamente Harry isso é assim, mas é raro que meu filho não me dissesse nada. Acho que Draco estaria muito assustado e não se percebeu, além de que os magos férteis quando estão com seu companheiro verdadeiro acoplam de forma natural sua magia à do outro e não se percebe do que ocorre, se sentem muito protegidos.

-Isso não eu sabia Lucius, mas é possível que isso fosse o que lhe ocorreu a Draco quando lhe mencionei me estranho que ele não me dissesse nada como que também o tinha notado.

-Harry alegra-me muito que você seja o companheiro verdadeiro de meu filho, ele precisa ser protegido e amado e seu filho precisa também uma estabilidade, uma família normal que se queira. Conta com todo meu apoio e o de minha mulher.

-Obrigado Lucius e ainda que não possamos utilizar suas lembranças como prova sim que vou mandar que meus aurores o vigiem de perto, acho que não está em Londres.

-Assim é, quando apanhou o dinheiro que lhe dei se foi viver a uma mansão que têm Itália, mas segundo tenho entendido tem voltado a Grã-Bretanha e está na Escócia em outra de suas mansões.

-Então não teremos nenhum problema em o vigiar. Volto a dar-te as obrigado e imagino-me que te apetecerá ver a seu filho. Está em minha casa, tenho julgado que ali estará bem protegido. É praticamente impossível que ninguém entre ali sem minha autorização, ademais só ele, você agora, e eu sabemos onde se encontra.

-Vou comunicar-me com ele via rede floo para lhe dizer que o vai visitar, não quero que se assuste pensando que possa ser outra pessoa o que o vai ver.

Harry dirigiu-se à lareira e chamou a Draco, o loiro após dar-se um relaxante banho estava tumbado no salão da casa lendo um livro da biblioteca de Harry de um escritor muggle que tinha muita imaginação, se chama O Senhor dos Anéis e a história lhe estava gostando bastante. Levava posto só um albornoz desejoso de lhe o tirar assim que Harry assomasse pela lareira, pensava em o que faria quando o moreno chegasse à casa e seu membro começava a acordar com só lhe imaginar. Notou uma tosse que lhe indicava que Harry lhe ia falar, quiçá lhe diria que ia já para a casa.

-Draco, agora mesmo acabo de ter uma conversa com alguém que te quer muito e te vai visitar.

-É meu pai o que está contigo?

-Assim é, vou abrir as barreiras da casa para que possa estar contigo, eu ainda demorarei um pouco e depois irei para a casa.

-Acabo-me de duchar e ia vestir-me neste momento, digo por se vem já e não me vê no salão que não se preocupe.

-Vale, meu amor, lhe direi, de todas formas te dou 10 minutos para que te arranje. Para valer que te acabava de duchar? –Harry perguntou-o maliciosamente, sabia que Draco se tinha duchado em seguida de que ele se fosse à Central, possivelmente Draco estivesse nu lhe esperando comprometedoramente no Salão. Outra vez sua ereção começou a jogar-lhe uma má passada, apartou esses pensamentos, não queria montar nenhum numero adiante do pai de Draco.

-Harry, não sei porque me pergunta isso –disse um Draco um pouco envergonhado por se seu pai lhe tinha escutado.

-Sabe muito bem pelo que te pergunto, me imagino que estava esperando no Salão, me equivoco.

-Não, não se equivoca, mas faz favor se cala, meu pai te pode ouvir.

-Jajaja, não te apenes, seu pai nestes momentos está distraído olhando o relatório de seu atentado e não nos escuta, tenho posto um feitiço muffliato a nosso redor. Outra coisinha mais quando chegue à casa me encantaria ver no Salão me esperando como o estava fazendo antes de que te chamasse. Agora vete a se vestir que teu pai irá em seguida. Quero-te.

-Eu também te quero, não tarde, te desejo tanto.

-Eu também te desejo assim que possa irei ali e te farei meu uma vez mais.

Com uma última mirada de desejo despediram-se sem palavras. Harry tirou o feitiço muffliato e acercou-se até a mesa onde estava Lucius.

-Já tenho avisado a seu filho e tenho levantado as barreiras para que seja reconhecido pela casa e te deixe entrar.

-Obrigado Harry, não sabe o tranquilo que me sinto ao saber que meu filho está em boas mãos, só te pedir uma coisa mais, senão é muito abusar, gostaria que Narcisa pudesse ver também a Draco, dela não sabe, ao igual que meu filho, nada do ocorrido entre ele e Zabini, só sabe o que lhe contou Draco, de modo que lhe direi a minha mulher que tenho vindo à Central para interessar sobre nosso filho e que você me disse onde estava e me permite lhe ver ao igual que a sua mãe.

-Isso nem o duvides Lucius, jamais impedirei que você ou sua mãe possam ver a seu filho, se quer posso te pôr em comunicação com sua mansão para que Narcisa vá também a ver a Draco.

-Isso seria estupendo e faria muito feliz aos dois.

-Não se fale mais, mãos à obra. –Harry em seguida abriu as comunicações com a Mansão Malfoy e Narcisa esteve rapidamente em a Central.

-Muito obrigado pelo que está fazendo por nosso filho.

-Faz favor senhora Malfoy atue-me, tenho a mesma idade que seu filho.

-Está bem Harry, a mim também gostaria que me falasses de você e que me chamasse Narcisa, tem feito muito por esta família, que nunca se portou bem contigo e agora está brindando toda a ajuda e apoio possível a meu filho e isso é muito importante para nós.

-Não faço mais que cumprir com meu dever, mas também não te posso negar que Draco importa-me demasiado como para consentir que ninguém lhe faça dano. Prometo aos dois que não pararei até dar com o que tenta nos arrebatar a Draco e que não lhe vai passar nada nem a ele nem a seu pequeno.

-Obrigado de todo coração Harry para uma mãe não há pior castigo que perder a um filho e pelo que meu coração me diz que do que de ti dependa não o permitirá e que agora tenho ganhado outro filho mais.

Harry se ruborizou ante as palavras de Narcisa, essa mulher à que antanho tinha considerado soberba e altaneira, era uma mãe que amava profundamente a seu filho e que ademais o estava aceitando como companheiro de seu amado Draco. Era muito importante para Harry e sobretudo para Draco que seus pais aceitassem ao companheiro de seu filho.

Harry abriu as comunicações com sua casa e permitiu que a magia de Narcisa também fosse reconhecida pela casa. Lucius e Narcisa passaram através do portal que Harry tinha convocado e chegaram até o salão onde um sorridente e feliz Draco os estava esperando.

Continuará…


	9. Os Malfoy se reúnem

\- Mamãe, papai que surpresa tão grata, sabia que papai vinha, mas não que você lhe acompanhasse.

Narcisa abraçou a seu filho e encheu-lhe de beijos, seu pai uniu-se aos dois e abraçou-os, os três estiveram um momento juntos abraçados, transmitindo-se calor e carinho e permitindo que suas magias se juntassem e fortalecessem como só uma família que se quer é capaz de fazer.

-Não te imagina como te estranhei filho, tinha muita angústia e preocupação pensando que não pudesse estar bem. Mas vejo que Harry te trata muito bem, fazia muitos anos que não via essa felicidade em teu rosto, salvo quando estavas com teu pequeno. -Disse Narcissa a Draco lançando lhe uma mirada maternal que enterneceu o coração de seu filho. Com os olhos um pouco aguados dirigiu-se a seus pais.

-Mamãe, papai tenho que dizer algo, sei que pode soar um pouco precipitado, mas amo com loucura a Harry e ele também me ama. Estamos feitos um para o outro, em seus braços me sinto muito feliz, protegido e amado. É uma pessoa maravilhosa que se preocupa por mim, como ninguém o tinha feito antes, salvo vocês. –Isso último o disse Draco com um pouco de tristeza, seus pais se deram conta de que se referia a Zabini.

-Filho isso não importa agora, pertence ao passado e ainda que te una um vínculo muito grande com teu antigo noivo por causa de teu filho, ele não se merece que lhe dediques nem um pensamento mais.

-Eu sei papai, mas não posso esquecer que para mim foi o primeiro homem ao que amei e com o que mantive uma relação íntima, isso deixa uma impressão que é difícil de esquecer, mas sei que com Harry tudo pode ser possível.

-Estamos muito contente ao ver-te tão cheio de felicidade, tem voltado a ser esse rapaz alegre que tanto sentíamos falta.

-Obrigado mamãe, mas com Harry a meu lado tem sido muito fácil sentir-me assim. Queria perguntar que parece a vocês.

-Harry portou-se sempre muito bem conosco apesar de tudo o que lhe fizemos em o passado. Esta tarde tenho estado na Central como bem sabe filho e ali temos tido uma conversa muito interessante sobre sua relação.

-Quero que saiba Draco que apoio plenamente sua união e ainda que nunca se tinha feito em nossa família antes, vou pôr em marcha a maquinaria legal para que te divorcie o quanto antes de Astoria.

-Papai não sabe como te agradeço, para mim é muito importante contar com sua aprovação, me imagino mamãe que você também está de acordo com papai sobre a decisão do divórcio.

-Por suposto que sim filho, você é o mais importante para nós junto a seu pequeno e faremos o que seja necessário para que sejam plenamente felizes.

Passaram um momento mais falando tranquilamente sobre como se sentia Draco e como ia comunicar a Scorpius a decisão do divórcio e a relação que mantinha com Harry.

-Ainda não tenho pensado em como lhe vou a dizer ao pequeno, mas Scorpius é um menino muito pronto e estou convencido que o entenderá, ademais acho que Harry lhe cai bastante bem.

-Bom filho, acho que você melhor que ninguém para conhecer a seu pequeno, saberá o momento oportuno para lhe comunicar. Sua mãe e eu devemos nos marchar já, quero me passar em seguida a falar com os advogados da família para começar com os trâmites do divórcio. Ademais acho que Harry disse que assim que resolvesse uns assuntos na Central viria à casa para estar contigo.

Draco despediu-se de seus pais com uns beijos e abraços e chamou a Harry via lareira para pedir-lhe que convocasse o portal que conduziria a seus pais até a Central. Em uns instantes apareceu o portal e Narcisa e Lucius despediram-se de Draco.

Draco uma vez só se dirigiu para o banho, queria estar totalmente preparado para quando chegasse Harry, se deu um longo banho relaxante e untou seu corpo com azeite perfumado que lhe conferiu uma textura de nácar a sua pele. Arranjou seu cabelo com sumo cuidado e baixou até o salão. Se tombou de maneira indolente no sofá, bem na frente da lareira por onde Harry se apareceria, o primeiro que veria o moreno seria um corpo palpitante de desejo envolvido em uma bata negra e transparente (o de negra e transparente me sugeriu em um comentário Condessa Oluha, que tem sempre umas ideias muito boas, te dedico preciosa)/*i

Uma vez que Harry despediu aos pais de Draco se dirigiu a Ron e lhe deu as instruções precisas para que estreitassem a vigilância em torno de Astoria e a Blaise.

-Irmão, vou-me a casa se tivesse qualquer coisa avisa-me, amanhã cedo me acercarei a Hogwarts para saber se tem tido algo novo ou suspeito meio ao castelo.

-Harry gostaria que falasse com Rose e lhe dissesse que faz favor nos escreva para nos contar como a vai em do colégio e na casa de Slytherin, diga que não estou enfadado com ela, mas que me surpreendeu muito que fosse ali.

-Não se preocupe Ron lhe direi de sua parte, mas acho que seria melhor ideia se você me acompanha e fala pessoalmente com a pequena.

-Para valer, me permitiria fazer isso?

-Por suposto que sim, não sei como ainda pensa que me possa molestar o que venha comigo, sabe que quando faço atividades de campo você é o melhor colega que possa ser pedido.

-Obrigado irmão, amanhã às 8 estarei em sua casa, espero que me convide ao café da manha.

-Isso o dá por feito Ron, amanhã nos vemos, não tarde em te marchar você também.

Ambos amigos se despediram, era tão fácil contentar a Ron tinha um grande coração e ainda que seus prontos eram muito maus em seguida se lhe passava o enfado e a seus seres queridos era capaz de lhes perdoar tudo, ainda que esse todo tivesse sido ir à casa de seus rivais, as serpentes.

Harry apareceu-se em sua casa através da lareira e o primeiro que viu lhe deixou deslumbrado um loiro muito, mas que muito sexy, lhe estava esperando tumbado em o grande sofá do salão. Sobre o fofo sofá descansava o loiro esse corpo de escândalo envolvido em bata-a negra e transparente, que deixavam voar a imaginação a quem o olhasse antecipando ao desejo que podia dar e receber. A Harry pareceu-lhe o ser mais endiabradamente sexy e desejável que tivesse em a terra, abriu sua boca para dar passo a sua língua que lambeu seus lábios e seus pupilas se dilatarem pelo desejo que acordava a passo forçado em sua entreperna.

O cabelo flutuava ao redor de sua cabeça, totalmente liso e brilhante, as mãos por trás de sua nuca, uma perna flexionada e a outra queda sobre o solo expunham totalmente sua entrada à mirada de Harry. Seu pênis estava ligeiramente volumoso, como se se antecipasse ao que achava que ia suceder em breve. A boca tinha-a ligeiramente entreaberta e ao contemplar ao moreno passou sua língua pelos lábios umedecendo essa boca que convidava a ser beijada, em um ato como se se estivesse vendo em um espelho refletido em o rosto de Harry. Levantou-se devagar do sofá com movimentos ágeis e acercou ao moreno uma copa de cava muito frio.

Harry mal podia engolir pelo nodo de desejo que se tinha formado em sua garganta, deu um pequeno sorvo e Draco apanhou a taça do moreno e deu um gole um pouco maior, beijo ao moreno e lhe passou um pouco de cava que tinha em sua boca. Harry começava a suar pelo calor que subia desde sua virilha e lhe percorria todo o corpo.

Draco afrouxou a capa do auror e deixou-a cair ao chão, começou a desabrochar muito devagar os botões da jaqueta, continuou com o cinto e as calças que os baixo até os tornozelos, as botas saíram dos pés de Harry com um simples feitiço. Desabrochou sua camisa e jogou-lhe para trás deixando os ombros ao descoberto. Tocou-lhe o turno ao boxer do moreno e sua ereção saiu disparada.

Draco agachou-se e de joelhos introduziu-se todo o pênis em sua boca. Harry estava muito excitado, não se esperava que Draco lhe fosse receber assim, se imaginava algo, mas não esse comportamento tão sexy e quente do loiro. Sabia que não podia ser uma irmã da caridade, mas também não que fosse tão atrevido, mas gostava, vá que sim gostava que de seu garoto tivesse iniciativa.

Draco introduzia fortemente o pênis de Harry tão adentro que quase lhe davam arcadas, mas não se importava, queria lhe fazer explodir de prazer, que lhe pedisse mais. Quando sentiu que o outro não poderia aguentar mais parou bruscamente, queria a Harry em seu interior que se corresse dentro dele, precisava o calor que lhe proporcionava seu sêmen dentro dele.

Draco foi-se até o sofá e apoiou seus braços no respaldo do mesmo, abriu suas pernas e deixo exposta sua entrada. Com a voz rouca de desejo convidou a Harry a que o penetrasse.

-Harry preciso-te dentro de mim já. Quero que me penetre e que o faça duro, quero sentir toda sua virilidade em mim. Levo todo o dia te esperando, se chega a demorar um pouco mais me tivesse pegado me fazendo uma palha pensando em ti.

O moreno sorriu ante as palavras de Draco, vá que gostava de jogar duro, se isso era o que queria o teria. Deixaria a Draco um pouco dolorido, para que quando se sentasse se lembrasse dele. Levantou bata-a negra e subiu-a até a metade das costas, não o queria do todo nu, gostava dessa bata que meio lhe mostrava esse corpo de escândalo, quando as manobras se voltassem mais fortes e se convertesse em um estorvo, a tiraria com um singelo feitiço.

-Vá com meu rebito, não sabia que gostava de jogar duro, mas sabe uma coisa –Harry mordiscava a orelha de Draco enquanto lhe falava e apertava seu pênis muito inchado entre as nádegas do loiro. - te vou penetrar sem te preparar antes e vai estar me recordando todo o dia amanhã, porque não vai poder te sentar, o terá que fazer de meio lado.

Draco sorriu e seu corpo sacudiu-se com um calafrio quando Harry entrou nele, como lhe tinha prometido, sem preparação alguma. Sem dar-lhe tempo a que se acostumasse começou a sair e a entrar de seu interior. Draco, queria-o duro, mas não se imaginava o duro que estava sendo Harry, sua ereção se tinha perdido e um pequeno gemido de dor se lhe escapou dos lábios.

Harry, muito atento sempre às reações de seu companheiro, se deu conta de que se tinha passado, saiu devagar do interior de Draco e lhe lançou um feitiço de cura para seu dolorido ânus e outro que lhe tirou a bata. Draco notou como a mão de Harry começava a massagear seu pênis e este começava a cobrar força de novo. O moreno convocou lubrificante e untou generosamente a entrada de Draco e seu pênis. Como o loiro já estava dilatado pela penetração anterior, não lhe custou nada com o lubrificante introduzir em seu interior, quando notou que estava pronto começou a se mover, ao princípio lento e depois intensificou os movimentos quando notou como Draco estava próximo do orgasmo, ambos se vieram ao mesmo tempo. Quando se normalizaram um pouco Harry saiu do interior de Draco e lhe sentou em cima dele no sofá.

-Draco volta-me louco, não me peça mais que te faça duro, me senti nublado pelo desejo e não me dei conta de que te ia a lastimar, tem em conta que levava muitos anos sem ter relações e praticamente está tão estreito como uma pessoa virgem.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas tinha tantas vontades de sentir-te dentro, estava tão excitado que não pensei nisso, ainda bem que esse feitiço que lançou me aliviou bastante, mas mesmo assim me recorda que me sente de meio lado.

Harry riu-se ante o comentário de Draco e lhe beijo em os lábios –Quero-te meu loiro, acho que vamos ser muito felizes juntos.

-Eu também te quero e também o creio. Gostaria o quanto antes poder fazer partícipe de minha felicidade a meu pequeno.

-Amanhã vou acercar-me a Hogwarts com Ron para ver como vão as coisas por ali, se quer posso falar com a diretora e lhe pedir uma permissão especial para Scorpius para que passe o fim de semana contigo e lhe conte.

-Oh Harry isso podia ser maravilhoso! Estou impaciente por falar com meu pequeno. Acha que lhe tomará bem? Eu acho que sim, é um menino muito bom e sei que ele o está passando muito mau com o de sua mãe, Astoria nunca se portou bem com ele e o menino não a quis o suficiente por esse motivo e agora que vai sendo maior se dá conta de como se porta comigo e ainda que não me disse nada, sei que não gosta o mais de mínimo.

-Claro que seu filho se alegrará você o disse é um menino inteligente e quer o melhor para seu papai.

Harry beijou a Draco e levou-o em seus braços para o dormitório, após dar-se uma ducha rápida secou-o e depositou-o em a cama, nus dormiram-se abraçados, estavam tão relaxados e sentiam-se tão bem que dormiram toda a noite sem se acordar o mais mínimo.

_*oOo_

Em Gales para perto de a cidade de Cardiff Blaise Zabini tinha uma mansão herdada de um de seus padrasto defuntos, situada em Vale of Glamorgan, conhecido como o jardim de Cardiff. Era uma magnífica mansão rural, para poder aceder a ela se tinham que atravessar umas grandes grades que davam passo a um caminho flanqueado por bosques aos lados de árvores de coníferas, ao final do caminho estava a mansão impressionante, com três plantas e um telhado a três águas de quadro-negro, a fachada de pedra granítica albergava grandes blasonadas para a cada uma das 50 habitações que contava, a cada uma com seus banhos correspondentes. Em o térreo da casa estavam os salões, a biblioteca e as salas de recepções. No sótão as cozinhas e dependências da servidão composta por elfos domésticos.

Blaise estava tranquilamente descansando em seu salão com uma copa de bom brandy entre suas mãos, olhava com olhos de luxúria à formosa, fria e calculadora mulher que tinha diante seu. Durante muitos anos, mais exatamente doze tinha sido seu amante.

Zabini era uma serpente paciente que sabia espreitar a suas presas, não se importava esperar se sabia que ao final conseguiria seus propósitos. Quando abandonou a Draco e soube do casamento que lhe tinham apanhado pensou no fácil que seria seduzir à esposa do loiro.

Draco era irremediavelmente um mago fértil e por sua condição sabia que nunca se sentiria atraído por nenhuma mulher, ele estaria na sombra espreitando para a conquistar e com muita paciência conseguiria fazer com a fortuna de Draco que agora seu pai lhe negava, se tinha que se deitar com a fria Astoria para o conseguir lhe daria o mesmo. Pensava um buraco é um buraco, dá igual que seja por diante ou por detrás o que importava é o que obtivesse.

Estava acostumado a seduzir a todo homem ou mulher que se lhe pusesse diante, sua beleza, seu físico e seu saber estar fazia estragos naquelas pessoas em as que fixava sua atenção. Mas foi ridiculamente fácil engatar a Astoria. Tinha encontrado a sua alma gêmea, também ambicionava a fortuna Malfoy, ainda que era um pouco impaciente soube doma-la para que fizesse sempre o que ele lhe indicava.

Tinha chegado o momento de passar à ação e de tirar de uma vez por todas ao herdeiro Malfoy do meio e depois acabaria com seus pais para que toda a fortuna passasse a mãos de Scorpius e como era menor de idade sua mãe administraria os bens. Era uma pena que o pequeno não chegasse a desfrutar da maioria de idade, um desafortunado acidente ao cumprir os quinze acabaria com sua vida.

Mas essa estúpida de Astoria tinha posto em perigo um plano madurado muito devagar ao enfrentar-se a sua sogra e por se fosse pouco esse intrometido do Menino que Viveu se tinha cruzado no caminho de Draco e se tinha convertido em seu campeão. Outro inconveniente mais a somar a sua lista. Bom acabaria também com ele e com a estúpida de Astoria quando a obrigasse a se casar com ele. Até que chegasse o momento desfrutaria desse corpo que incitava à luxúria.

\- Conta-me Astoria que ocorreu exatamente em a mansão Malfoy e porquê interveio Potter.

Astoria relatou sua visão dos fatos a Zabini, por suposto que ela nunca reconheceria que era tudo menos uma harpia com Draco e com seu filho. Sabia que Blaise se ia enfadar muito e possivelmente a castigasse por seu comportamento.

Continuará…


	10. Astoria e Blaise descobrem-se

-Desde depois Astoria parece mentira que tenha sido uma Slytherin, tinha que ter ido a Hufflepuff por sua estupidez. Sabe de sobra que não devia te enfrentar diretamente a Narcisa, se a ficava alguma dúvida sobre seus sentimentos para seu filho e neto lhe acaba de eliminar.

Zabini com a mirada fria e perigosa avançou para Astoria que recuou em o sofá em o que estava sentada de maneira instintiva. O homem deu-lhe uma bofetada que lhe abriu o lábio e fez que sua cabeça fosse para trás.

-Nunca mais volte a desobedecer-me, se por seu comportamento de hoje os Malfoy fazem algo que prejudiquem nossos planos te asseguro que a bofetada que te dei agora não vai ser nada com o que te espera.

Astoria olhou a Zabini resignada, sabia o cruel que podia chegar a ser de modo que se absteve de fazer nenhum comentário e agachou submissa a cabeça, era melhor não lhe enfadar mais, tinha razão se tinha comportado como uma huffllepuff, mas não o voltaria a fazer mais, aprenderia a ser mais paciente e quando se lhe brindasse a ocasião acabaria também com Zabini, já estava farta de suas manobras.

-Vamos Astoria levanta o rosto, vou lançar-te um feitiço de cura, não quero que nada afere esse formoso rosto que tem, me entende que às vezes se comporta de uma maneira que merece que se te castigue, ademais não gosto que possamos ver em alguma situação comprometida, temos que ser bem mais de cautelosos agora, não quero que esse intrometido de Potter possa suspeitar de nós dois.

Astoria não disse nada lhe olhou aos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, sabia o que viria agora, após a bofetada Zabini sacaria todos seus encantos e a engataria para lhe levar à cama, não se importava, Zabini não estava nada mau, era muito desejável e ela uma mulher jovem precisava que a fodessem, o que esse estúpido maricona de marido que tinha não era capaz de fazer.

Astoria era depreciável, tinha os mesmos estúpidos preconceitos que os muggles sobre a relação entre dois homens, se consentiu em se casar com Draco foi por seu dinheiro, mas lhe repugnava e mais ainda por ser fértil e poder ter filhos, coisa que ela jamais poderia, era estéril como o leito seco de um rio. Tinha nascido assim, seus pais fizeram um bom negócio, ao o casar com Draco, não ficaria ante os olhos de ninguém como um odre seco, teria um filho e uma posição social e econômica, ser mãe para ela, um sangue puro educada em as ranças tradições do mundo mágico, era muito importante.

No fundo Astoria o que tinha era uma grande inveja de seu marido, rico, fértil e muito formoso. Sabia que acordava paixões em homens e mulheres, mas com tudo o que tentava aparentar era um homem muito fiel, apaixonado de Zabini, isso sim que o podia entender, e entregado por completo a seu pequeno, nunca olhou a ninguém a nenhum homem, sabia que tinha estado em celibato desde que Zabini lhe abandonou.

Sua cabeça começou a maquinar, isso era, Potter tinha sido conquistado por seu marido, senão porquê o grande Menino que Viveu, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico tinha saído em sua defesa, se sempre se tinham odiado. Isso queria dizer que extremaria a vigilância sobre sua pessoa, Draco seguramente lhe teria contado como era ela com ele e com seu filho e poderia ser a primeira suspeita. Seria muito cuidadosa e tentaria desviar a atenção para Zabini, já não teria que repartir a herança se era apresado por Potter.

Levantou-se do sofá e acercou mimosa seu rosto ao de Zabini e lhe beijou, o outro sorriu turvamente e apanhando da mão levo-lhe até o dormitório em onde a foderia até ficar saciado.

_*oOo_

-Bom dia meu loiro, tudo bom tem dormindo. -Harry olhava a Draco enquanto este começava a acordar, o moreno levava acordado um bom momento observando a seu amor como descansava placidamente entre seus braços. Pensou no afortunado que era ao ter a Draco como companheiro seu.

-Bom dia a ti também –ronrono Draco se esticando um pouco. - Te disse já tudo o que te quero.

\- A ver deixa-me pensar, não acho que não ainda hoje. –riu divertido Harry enquanto franzia um pouco o cenho e entornava os olhos como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço por recordar.

-Tonto, mas sim quero-te muitíssimo, ainda que foi um pouco duro comigo ontem à noite e hoje me vou ter que sentar de lado.

Harry riu pelas ocorrências e o sentido do humor que Draco tinha pela manhã, se tinha imaginado a seu garoto de muitas formas, mas nunca que fosse divertido.

-Vou levantar-me a fazer o café da manhã, estou faminto, levo sem comer nada desde ontem a meio dia e ainda que tive um jantar muito especial não saciou meu apetite físico.

-Que não saciei seu apetite, me está pedindo talvez mais agora.

Harry voltou a rir, isso era um convite em toda regra a que lhe voltasse a fazer o amor. Abraçou-lhe muito forte e começou a comer-lhe a beijos.

–Quero-te, faz-me a pessoa mais feliz neste mundo, mas agora devo me levantar, tenho ficado às 8 com Ron em casa, vamos ir a Hogwarts e ficou em vir a tomar café da manha aqui em casa a esta hora.

Draco fez um beicinho, mas compreendeu que Harry tinha que ir ao colégio, cumpria com seu dever e ademais o fazia para lhe proteger a ele e a seu pequeno.

-De acordo Harry, mas promete-me que quando volte me vai a ressarcir com cresces.

-Claro que sim, tontinho. Terá tudo o que queira e mais esta noite. –Enquanto falava Harry começou a acariciar o pênis de Draco que estava muito inchado e retumbante. Não podia o deixar assim e ele também não estava em melhor estado, decidiu que ainda lhe ficava meia hora até que chegasse Ron.

Agarrou a Draco e levou-lhe até a ducha enquanto devorava lhe a boca, abriu a porta do banho com um pé e sem deixar de beija-lo lançou um feitiço para que começasse a sair a água da ducha a uma temperatura agradável. Meteram-se os dois em a banheira e começou a ensaboar a Draco pondo especial atenção a suas nádegas. Considerou que com a noite anterior estaria suficientemente dilatado e que o sabão era suficiente lubrificante.

Pôs lhe olhando à parede e abriu-lhe as pernas penetrando-lhe de uma só vez. Draco gemeu de prazer ao roçar Harry sua próstata e começou a mover seus quadris desesperadamente enquanto Harry bombeia seu pênis com uma mão e com a outra plotava velocidade os quadris de Draco. Não demoraram muito em se vir, sabiam que tinham pouco tempo e estavam muito excitados. O orgasmo foi muito forte e enquanto normalizavam suas respirações a água escorria por seus corpos limpando os restos de sêmen e sabão.

Uma vez secos e vestidos baixaram até a cozinha e ali começou Harry a preparar o café da manhã, Draco olhava-lhe embobado, estava tão sexy com seu cabelo molhado e seu uniforme de auror que lançou um suspiro involuntário justo em o momento no que um Ron entre divertido e assombrado entrava na cozinha de Harry.

A magia de Ron era conhecida pela casa e tinha sempre as portas abertas por isso se apareceu no salão e nenhum dos dois se percebeu de sua presença.

-Parece que esteja apaixonado furão.

-Bom dia a ti também doninha, que come que adivinha. –Draco olhava com a sobrancelha levantada a Ron em um típico gesto Malfoy convidando-lhe a que seguisse provocando e assim ter a escusa perfeita para lhe fazer de rabiar um pouco.

Harry que conhecia o temperamento de Ron e que era muito fácil lhe enfadar decidiu intervir antes de que o assunto fosse a mais.

-Já está bem garotos, acho que não é bom começar a manhã desta forma. Me encantaria que tivéssemos um café da manhã civilizado. –Harry olhou ternamente a Draco pedindo-lhe faz favor que se comportasse.

Agora sim que Ron alucinava, quase se lhe cai a mandíbula ao solo da surpresa, ou sua vista lhe estava jogando uma má passada ou estes dois estavam envolvidos. Com muita urgência perguntou a ambos: -Pode-me dizer que me perdi, ou muito me equivoco ou vocês dois anda envolvido.

-Ron, irmão vai ser o primeiro de meus seres queridos que se vai inteirar do nosso. Draco e eu nos amamos.

-Desde quando estás apaixonado dele? E ele de ti? Não me posso crer, me esta tomando o cabelo a que sim. –Ron estava-se começando a pôr nervoso, aquilo não lhe enquadrava nada ou Harry lhe dava uma explicação cedo ou explodiria.

-Ron tranquiliza-te, vale. Ainda que não o soube com certeza até esses dias, acho que Draco e eu estávamos destinados a estar juntos. Nossas magias uniram-se na Sala Precisa quando lhe salvei do incêndio provocado por Crabbe e agora estamos juntos, Draco se vai divorciar de sua mulher e me encantaria que pelo menos vocês comportassem de maneira civilizada. Isso vai para os dois. Entendido Draco.

Draco pôs cara de menino bom, que não tem feito nada mau em toda sua vida e quando Harry se deu a volta fez uma careta de debocha ao ruivo, que provocou a hilaridade deste e o tomou como uma infantilidade por parte de Draco. Eram maiores e não ia cair em o jogo infantil do loiro. Se seu querido amigo Harry tinha-se apaixonado do furão era porque não resultava tão mau como tentava aparentar. Sempre sacava o melhor das pessoas e se alguém não o era desde depois que Harry jamais se teria apaixonado dele.

-Bom acho que já vai sendo hora de que tomemos o café da manha temos que estar cedo em Hogwarts. –Harry acercou umas canecas de café à mesa da ensolarada cozinha e serviu o leite e o açúcar a seu companheiro e a seu amigo. Ron desfrutava do mesmo apetito que quando eram pequenos, claro que seus dois metros de altura e sua envergadura precisavam de muito alimento para o manter satisfeito.

Draco ao igual que Harry eram mais frugais comendo e se contentaram com um par de tostadas e um café. Ron comeu as mesmas tostadas que o casal além de um par de ovos revoltos com salsichas e bacon. Ao terminar o café da manhã e recolher a cozinha com uns quantos feitiços Harry dirigiu-se ao dormitório a completar seu uniforme. Ron aproveitou a ocasião de estar a sós com Draco para falar com ele.

-Acho que Harry merece-se que você e eu acabemos com nossas estúpidas disputas infantis e se ademais te quer é porque não é tão má pessoa como eu cria. Amigos? –disse Ron acercando a mão ao loiro para que lhe estreitasse.

Draco ficou um pouco surpreendido pela sinceridade de Ron, mas sabia que se era o melhor amigo de Harry tentaria que também o fosse para ele, seu companheiro lhe merecia e ademais Ron não parecia tão tonto como ele lhe imaginava no colégio, o que sucedia é que sempre esteve à sombra de Harry e de Granger.

-Amigos Ron, Harry merece-lhe como você tem dito antes.

Harry quando baixou até a cozinha observou como seu melhor amigo e seu amado se davam a mão em um gesto reconciliador. Ou muito equivocava-se ou Ron tinha dado o primeiro passo, era todo um Gryffindor, leal e fiel a seus amigos, sabia que faria qualquer coisa com tal de lhe ter contente. Ron se daria conta assim que tratasse um pouco com Draco que não se tinha equivocado ao se apaixonar do loiro. Com um rosto satisfeito disse-lhes:

\- Vá isto sim que não me esperava, mas sabe, me encanta que vocês tenham reconciliado, para mim é muito importante que meu companheiro e meu melhor amigo se levem bem. Quando voltemos do colégio gostaria de passar-me por sua casa Ron e ver ao pequeno Hugo e que Draco e eu lhe contemos a Hermione.

\- Isso me parece genial, vocês podem ficar a jantar, avisarei a Mione de que vai ir a jantar esta noite acompanhado de seu companheiro, mas a deixarei com a intriga de quem é.

-Espero que lhe tome também como você, ainda me dói ao lembrar do golpe que me deu quando estávamos em terceiro.

Ron riu de boa vontade ao recordar aquele momento do colégio e de como Malfoy se lembrava agora sem rancor para sua esposa. –Vá, não sabia que também podia chegar a fazer sentido do humor Draco, é uma caixa de surpresas.

-Draco antes de marchar ao colégio gostaria de recordar-te que por sua segurança é melhor que não abandone a casa. Se quer pode comunicar com seus pais e que venham aqui contigo.

-Obrigado Harry o terei em conta, mas levo um par de dias que tenho desatendido meus negócios e gostaria que me pusessem ao dia dos mesmos, sei que logisticamente é muito difícil que possa estar em meu despacho, mas seria possível que meu pai me trouxesse até aqui tudo o que preciso?

-Desde depois Draco não há nenhum problema, desde que seja só seu pai o que vem com esses papéis, não esqueça que não sabemos ainda quem está por trás do atentado e qualquer um possa ser suspeito.

Draco e Harry se beijaram suavemente nos lábios despedindo até a noite. Ron muito discreto pôs-se a olhar uma mancha imaginária do solo, quando acabaram de beijar-se o casal, Harry e Ron se apareceram em a entrada do colégio.

Os aurores que tinha apostados de vigilância no exterior do castelo comunicaram a seu chefe que todo estava muito tranquilo, ao igual que em Hogsmeade. Ambos aurores se foram até o despacho da diretora para falar com ela sobre como iam as coisas.

-Harry sabe do que me estou lembrando nesses momentos.

-Acho que eu também estou pensando no mesmo, quando chegamos no segundo após ter aterrissado sobre o salgueiro boxeador e Flich estava no alto da escada nos esperando.

-Isso mesmo irmão, a cara que tínhamos de susto era incrível, mas não sei que me dava mais medo se o professor Snape ou a bronca que me ia jogar minha mãe quando se inteirasse.

Ambos amigos riam com vontades da situação, alguns alunos que se dirigiam a suas classes ficaram olhando ao casal com assombro, não era normal que dois aurores estivessem tão contentes, sempre se lhes costumava ver sérios. Estes também eram muito guapos e apostos com seus uniformes que lhes conferiam um ar de autoridade e irradiavam segurança. Garotos e Garotas dos últimos cursos ficavam-lhe olhando e suspiravam por estar um momento com eles a sós.

Quando chegaram à gárgula que dava acesso ao despacho da diretora esperaram um pequeno momento até que o acesso ficou livre. Subiram pela escada e chamaram à porta.

-Dá sua permissão diretora McGonagall –anunciou Harry para entrar.

-Adiante senhor Potter, senhor Weasley.

-Obrigado diretora por conceder-nos um momento de seu tempo, temos vindo a que nos contasse se tem tido alguma incidência. Meus aurores informam-me de que todo tem estado muito tranquilo e já que Scorpius Malfoy é um aluno de primeiro e não pode sair a Hogsmeade estimo conveniente retirar a vigilância do interior. Manterei no povo e nos arredores ainda em uns dias mais a meus aurores.

-Agradeço que o vá fazer assim, é muito incômodo, além de que gera nervosismo desnecessário e fofocas desmedidas a nossos alunos a presença de aurores em o colégio.

-Alegro-me de que veja bem minha decisão. Diretora sabe que sempre a tive muito respeito e grande estima, não só como chefe de minha casa, senão também por sua valia pessoal.

-Senhor Potter não continue com suas adulações fará que esta idosa se core. –Minerva expressou isto último com lágrimas em os olhos pela emoção. Sempre agradava que reconhecessem seus méritos e mais se proviam de antigos alunos muito queridos para ela.

-Diretora, só queríamos abusar um pouco mais de sua hospitalidade, gostaria de pedir-lhe dois favores. Só lhe ido que se não a estima convenientes que nos faça saber. Um é que permitisse ao senhor Malfoy que este fim de semana o passe com seu pai, dadas as últimas circunstâncias e o segundo Ron lhe fará saber agora mesmo.

-Diretora gostaria se fosse tão de amável que me permitisse falar com minha pequena Rose. Quero aclarar um possível mau entendido pelo tema da atribuição de casa. Não lhe nego que em princípio me chocou que fosse a parar a Slytherin com toda nossa trajetória Gryffindor, mas sei que se minha filha tem ido a essa casa será por seu bem.

-Vejo senhor Weasley que tem madurado bastante, não é esse garoto temperamental que se enojava tanto e era muito difícil o lhe fazer mudar de opinião. Vejo que sua esposa tem conseguido que mudasse para bem.

Ron se corou um pouco, mas demonstrou com sua expressão em que estava totalmente de acordo com seu antiga chefe de casas.

-Bom se não têm nada mais que pedir o deem por feito. O senhor Malfoy irá o fim de semana a visitar a seu pai. Só gostaria de saber como chegará até ele.

-Na sexta-feira mesma, assim que acabe suas classes eu mesmo me apresentarei aqui para levar com seu pai.

-Bem, então direi a seu chefe de casa que lhe ponha sobre aviso e quanto à senhorita Rose, a farei chamar agora a meu despacho para que possa falar com ela. Como me imagino que quererá manter a conversa em privado o senhor Potter e eu lhe esperaremos em a sala de duelos.

Harry olhou interrogante à diretora, ainda que imaginava-se o que queria que fizessem ele e Ron. Dar alguma classe prática de duelo aos alunos mais maiores. Já tinha ocorrido em outras ocasiões, ele estava encantado de poder ser de ajuda aos alunos do colégio para sua orientação profissional quando acabassem o colégio.

No momento que apareceu Rose e após que fosse beijada e saudada por seu padrinho lhes deixaram sozinhos para que pudessem falar tranquilamente sobre a decisão de Rose de fazer parte de Slytherin e de todo o apoio que ia ter de seus papais.

Harry e a diretora foram até a classe de duelo onde lhes estava esperando o professor de DCAT. O auror deu uma conversa aos alunos de sexto e sétimo sobre seu trabalho e o que se esperava deles, lhes falou do que fariam em a Escola Superior de Aurores, sobre as matérias que receberiam e as provas físicas que se lhes exigiriam. Quando já não teve mais perguntas e Ron se incorporou à classe os dois aurores fizeram uma demonstração de ataque e defesa, tanto mágico como muggle. Depois puseram por casais aos alunos e ensinaram-lhes uns quantos truques do oficio.

Quando quiseram ser dado conta tinha passado já meia manhã. Harry e Ron foram até a Central de Aurores e o primeiro organizou sua mesa que estava até acima de papéis que tinham que levar seu visto bom. À hora do almoço Harry recebeu a visita de Hermione muito intrigada sobre o companheiro de Harry.

-Olá Harry levo toda a manhã pensando em quem pode ser teu novo companheiro, gostaria que desta vez não fosse de algo ocasional, acho que já tem idade como para assentar sua cabeça.

-Oh! Mione contigo me sinto como um menino pequeno ao que sua mãe lhe amoesta por não se portar bem. Mas acho que tem razão, já tenho idade para assentar a cabeça e por fim tenho conhecido à pessoa com a que quero passar o resto de meus dias.

-Alegro-me tanto Harry, merece-te ter uma família, além de nós. Me dirá quem é seu companheiro.

-Desde depois que sim, Mione, mas até esta noite não, quero que seja uma surpresa e como a esse cabeção de marido que tem se lhe ocorra te insinuar algo te juro que lhe porei a arquivar papéis os próximos 10 anos.

-Hey, irmão sabe que desta boca minha não sairá uma palavra ainda que Mione me faça dormir em o sofá em uma semana, não aguentaria estar dez anos fazendo o trabalho de arquivo. –Ron disse isto divertido, pois tinha ouvido a resposta de Harry a intencionalmente que o moreno se tinha percebido de sua presença. Um pouco de intriga a Mione que sempre o sabia tudo, não estava a mais.

-Só espero Harry que teu companheiro não tenha duas cabeças, pelo demais me parecerá bem, e não pelo fato de ter senão porque seria muito complicado atender a duas conversas ao mesmo tempo, ainda que eu como mulher estou segura de que seria capaz. –Ironizou a castanha divertida, gostava de um pouco de intriga com respeito ao companheiro de Harry, assim teria a mente ocupada maquinando no possível companheiro de seu melhor amigo e poderia ser esquecido um pouco dos assuntos de seu trabalho.

Uma vez que se teve despedido de seus amigos pediu que lhe fizessem chegar um pequeno refrigério que tomaria em seu despacho, queria acabar o quanto antes seu trabalho para se ir cedo a sua casa com Draco.

A esses das 19:00 foi-se via rede floo até sua casa, quando chegou a seu lar se encontrou com que Draco estava trabalhando com seu pai sobre assuntos relacionados com seu império econômico. O loiro menor levantou a vista ao notar a presença do moreno e com um grande sorriso deu-lhe boa tarde ao mesmo tempo que se levantava para ele para lhe dar um beijo. O pai de Draco muito discretamente seguiu enfrascado nos papéis em uma tentativa de dar-lhes privacidade.

Harry abraçou a seu companheiro e deram-se um terno beijo, Draco se derretia entre os braços do auror e com uma mirada carregada de desejo indicou-lhe a Harry que mais tarde teriam algo mais. Como já iam um pouco justos de tempo, Harry subiu a sua habitação para se dar uma ducha e se mudar de roupa após saudar ao pai de Draco e lhes dar notícias sobre Scorpius, tanto ao pai como ao filho se lhes alumiou o rosto quando souberam que iam ter ao pequeno Scorpius todo o fim de semana.

Draco terminou de arranjar os assuntos de trabalho com seu pai e uma vez que se despediu dele subiu até o dormitório para se arranjar também. A hora jogava-lhe em cima, Draco ao entrar na habitação teve uma visão endiabradamente sexy de Harry com o cabelo molhado caindo sobre os ombros e uma mínima toalha que lhe cobria os quadris sua entreperna colou um puxe, se pôs as mãos nos olhos com um gesto indicando ao moreno que não lhe tinha visto e se foi com urgência ao banho para se dar uma ducha de água fria.

Draco imaginava-se que se chegavam tarde à cita em casa dos Weasley, Ron lhe amaldiçoaria por muito que tivesse prometido a Harry que se ia comportar, a mulher de Ron devia estar dos nervos por saber quem era o companheiro do moreno, sempre lhe tinha parecido uma mulher que tinha que o ter tudo, todo controlado. Riu-se divertido pensando na cara de intriga que teria Granger e mais ainda quando lhe visse aparecer pela porta pendurado do braço de Harry.

Draco tinha mandado trazer roupa a seu pai pelo que se vestiu de uma maneira adequada, segundo seu critério, para o jantar em casa dos Weasley. Seria um jantar entre amigos, ademais sabia que a Harry não gostava de vestir demasiado formal pelo que tinha observado em sua adolescência e nas poucas ocasiões que lhe tinha visto em sua etapa adulta.

Pôs-se umas calças vaqueiros em cor negro e uma camisa de seda verde escuro que fazia que sua pele contrastasse ainda mais com um tinte de porcelana, completava seu vestuário com umas botas negras e uma caçadora de couro negro. Seu cabelo caía livre a ambos lados de seu rosto lhe dando um aspecto entre selvagem e sexy que convidava a ser beijado. Draco sabia de seu atrativo e esta noite queria estar o mais irresistível possível para Harry.

Observou seu aspecto no espelho e deu-se por satisfeito, não antes de deixar desabrochada a camisa até a altura de seu peito que deixava entrever seus bem formados peitorais. Jogou-se umas gotas de perfume e dando-se por satisfeito baixou até o salão a reunir-se com Harry e poder marchar até casa dos Weasley.

Harry estava de pé esperando a que baixasse o loiro e ficou com a boca aberta ao ver a Draco vestido dessa maneira. Era o ser mais extraordinário que tivesse visto em sua vida. Não eram só seus olhos de apaixonado era que realmente Draco luzia magnífico. Draco sorriu ladinamente ao sentir as miradas que o moreno lhe jogava.

Harry também estava espetacular, seus vaqueiros desgastados iam acompanhados de uma camisa negra e como Draco levava botas e caçadora de couro. Seu corpo não tinha nada que invejar ao do loiro. Seu cabelo ia recolhido em uma coleta baixa muito masculina, evitando que fosse mais alborotado que de costume quando o levava solto.

-Vê espetacular Draco se não fosse porque nos esperam Ron e Hermione te faria agora mesmo o amor aqui. -Harry devorava a boca de Draco enquanto falava-lhe.

-Para amor, desta maneira acho que não chegaremos nunca a casa de seus amigos. Prometo-te que quando voltemos pela noite nos ressarciremos com cresces.

Draco apanhou da mão a Harry e encaminharam-se à lareira. Após pronunciar o lugar onde se tinham que aparecer Harry envolveu com seus braços a cintura de Draco e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo, que o loiro prolongou, em parte porque não lhe apetecia separar do abraço de seu companheiro e em parte porque seu lado Slytherin lhe pedia que seria uma boa maneira de que a Granger se inteirasse quem era o companheiro de seu melhor amigo. O problema foi que o beijo apaixonado e o contato físico fizeram que suas ereções se avolumasse mais da conta e lhes pôs em uma situação embaraçosa, quando o pequeno Hugo se lançou sobre seu tio Harry.

-Tio Harry estava esperando a que chegasses para que me acompanhasse ao dormitório e me desse boa noite. É este senhor seu namorado? Não é o que estava na estação e aqueles senhores maus lhe tentaram ferir e você correu em sua ajuda?

O pequeno Hugo seguiu perguntando atropeladamente a Harry, de natureza inquieta queria saber tudo. Harry divertido ante o interrogatório de Hugo e a mirada de não me posso crer Harry e Malfoy juntos, de Hermione Granger se jogou a rir com um riso claro e fresca como uma manhã de primavera. Draco suspirou de puro amor ao ver a Harry feliz por algo tão miudinho como o interrogatório de um pequeno menino. Seu instinto de mago fértil indicou-lhe que Harry seria um excelente pai também para Scorpius.

-Bom pequeno, a quem quer que conteste antes a ti ou a sua mãe que luze muito surpreendida nestes momentos e se não tem cuidado vai derramar o conteúdo do copo que tem em as mãos.

-Oh! Sinto muito Harry, mas nunca me imaginei que seu companheiro fosse Malfoy não quero parecer descortês, mas sei de verdadeiro ruivo que me tem que aclarar muitas coisas se esta noite quer dormir em sua cama.

-Vamos Mione não se enfade com ele, lhe pedi encarecidamente que não te contasse nada, queríamos te dar uma surpresa Draco e eu.

Assim, uma vez que Harry acompanhou ao pequeno Hugo até sua habitação, passaram uma velada muito agradável. Draco impressionou enormemente a Hermione e por suposto a Ron. Este estava contente seu instinto não lhe tinha falhado, Draco era uma boa pessoa e se via que amava para valer a seu amigo. Harry sentia-se orgulhoso do comportamento tão extraordinário que Draco estava tendo com seus melhores amigos, para ele era muito importante que se levarão bem. Prometeu-se mentalmente que premiaria a base de bem a seu garoto esta noite.

Uma vez finalizada o jantar, Ron e Draco puseram-se a jogar a um xadrez mágico, o loiro conhecia o passatempo de Ron por este jogo e tinha ouvido multidão de vezes no colégio que era muito bom. Palavra mágica para Draco, um novo repto que vencer, por isso propôs a Ron uma partida e sobretudo porque Harry parecia que estava ansioso por ter uma conversa a sós com Hermione.

Enquanto Ron e Draco puseram-se a sacar o tabuleiro do xadrez mágico, Harry e Hermione foram-se à cozinha a preparar os cafés e poder falar. Precisava contar-lhe a sua melhor amiga os temores que sentia por Draco e por seu filho e as suspeitas que lhe provocavam tanto sua mulher como seu antigo amante.

Continuará…


	11. O dilema de Draco

-Mione acho que a mulher de Draco não está isenta de culpa e se me forças acho que Zabini não anda bem longe. Acabo-te de contar o que vi na penseira com o pai de Draco e a cada vez me reafirmo mais em os fatos, tendo em conta o que me contou Draco sobre seu companheiro e o que Lucius me mostrou na penseira.

-Se isso é assim Harry acho que não só Draco está em perigo também pode o estar seu filho. Deve reforçar todo o dispositivo meio aos Malfoy, eu me encarregarei de conseguir todas as ordens necessárias para facilitar a investigação, como possam ser as visitas à casa de Zabini ou em os lugares onde vá estar Astoria.

A mente de Hermione trabalhava a grande velocidade, sempre tinha sido assim, seu posto em o Wizengamont lhe facilitava muito a tarefa a Harry à hora de pedir ordens para entrar em os domicílios de magos suspeitos, não é que abusasse de sua posição, simplesmente que se fiava do instinto de Harry para detectar magia escura ou atividades perigosamente ilícitas e não se demorava em examinar as evidências para as preparar. Harry pedia-as e ela lhe dava.

-Obrigado Mione, sabia que podia contar contigo, para mim é muito importante velar pela segurança de Draco e de seus seres queridos. Ainda que seus pais não o suspeitam tenho posto em marcha um dispositivo para os proteger também a eles. Não me confio nada desses dois e quiçá possa ter alguém mais implicado.

Quando terminaram de falar e de recolher a cozinha foram até o salão onde se encontravam seus casais. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron e Harry apoiou-se no braço do cadeirão em que estava Draco. Observaram em silêncio como ambos jogavam ao xadrez, o confronto era duro, ambos eram jogadores excelentes, mas ao final se impôs a perícia de Ron que venceu ao loiro depois de um grande esforço.

-Vá é uma caixa de surpresas Ron, posso-te chamar assim, verdade?

-Sem problemas Draco, acho que temos selado as pazes de uma vez por todas. É um digno rival com o que jogar ao xadrez. Me encantaria poder repetir em outro momento a partida.

-Isso está feito.

Depois os quatro puseram-se a conversar animadamente sobre os episódios que recordavam da escola. Draco demonstrou seu lado mais divertido e encantador, algo que agradou enormemente a seu companheiro e a seus anfitriões. Os Weasley levaram-se uma impressão muito grata do loiro e por fim compreenderam porquê Harry tinha-se apaixonado dele.

-Ron, Mione acho que já é um pouco tarde e amanhã temos que madrugar todos, é melhor que nos marchemos. Obrigado pelo jantar.

-Eu tenho que os dar também obrigado pela velada tão fantástica que me fez passar, sobretudo você Ron, acho que tenho encontrado um digno rival para jogar ao xadrez. Meus mais sinceras felicitações. –Draco fez um gesto como que se tirava um chapéu imaginário, indicando desta maneira a maestria que tinha Ron com o xadrez mágico.

-Venha Draco, não me lisonjeei tanto que ao final me vou a crer.

-Jajaja, sempre é tão humilde com tudo? Deveria presumir um pouco mais de suas habilidades, um talento como o seu em xadrez lhe merece.

-Para já com teus louvores ou meu marido se vai pôr tão vermelho como seu cabelo.

Dessa maneira tão jovial despediram-se os quatro, Ron e Mione começaram a conversar já mais detidamente sobre o que Rose tinha contado a seu pai e Harry e Draco se apareceram em a casa do moreno dispostos a passar a noite entre abraços e mimos. À manhã seguinte e antes de que soasse o despertador Draco se levantou muito discretamente, não queria acordar a Harry, ainda ficavam um par de horas para isso. Dirigiu-se ao banho e após duchar-se baixou até a cozinha onde se preparou um café e com a caneca fumegante se dirigiu ao salão e ali sentado no sofá adiante da lareira se pôs a meditar sobre o ocorrido em os últimos dias.

_Nunca pensei que pudesse amar e ser amado desta maneira, sou o homem mais feliz do mundo e isto só é possível graças a Harry, como teria gostado que dele tivesse sido o pai de meu pequeno e não Blaise. Agora compreendo que o que sentia por mim não era amor. Amor é o que Harry me dá, gostaria tanto poder formar de uma família com ele._

_Tenho medo de como lhe vai a tomar Scorpius, é um menino muito bom e sei que ele só quer o melhor para mim e que está farto de Astoria, mas admitirá que seu pai esteja apaixonado de outro homem. Se não lhe aceita não sei que será de mim, quando por fim tenho crido atingir o paraíso, temo que este se me escapa. Amo profundamente a Harry, mas meu filho está acima de tudo, bastante o passado mau como para que eu lhe complique um pouco mais sua existência._

_Se não quer a Harry não terei mais remédio que lhe deixar, mas o vou passar tão mau que não sei se poderei sair com bem desta situação._

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos com um cálido beijo em sua cabeça. –Que faz acordado tão cedo meu amor, se vai ficar frio, a lareira está apagada, veem comigo à cama.

Harry apanhou a cabeça de Draco volteando a cara para dar-lhe um beijo em seus lábios, e viu a cara de pena que tinha o loiro.

-Que te passa Draco, porquê tem essa cara tão séria, tem estado sonhado ou que te sucede.

-Não é nada Harry, simplesmente não podia dormir, é algo habitual em mim quando estou preocupado por algo.

-Que te preocupa, não lhe vai passar nada ao menino, nem também não a ti. Veem vamos à cama.

-Não estou preocupado por isso, sei que contigo a meu lado nada mau nos pode suceder.

-Então que é o que te passa.

-Sinto medo pelo que possa pensar Scorpius sobre nossa relação, se ele não a admite, não poderei seguir a seu lado, é um menino e tem passado muito, não quero lhe complicar mais sua curta vida.

-Não pense nisso Draco, teu filho entenderá, me parece que é um menino muito pronto e se dará conta do muito que nos queremos.

-Oxalá seja assim Harry senão não sei que poderia fazer, para valer te digo.

\- Dentro de umas poucas horas o saberemos Draco e te prometo que lutarei por estar contigo e se é necessário recorrerei a todo o necessário para convencer a seu pequeno, o único que espero que não seja tão cabeção como seu papai com respeito a seus sentimentos.

-Oh Harry não diga isso, não sou cabeção, simplesmente obstinado.

Harry não pôde mais que se rir ante o comentário de Draco, parecia que a preocupação por enquanto lhe tinha abandonado e voltava a fazer gala de seu humor tão marca Malfoy. Levantou-lhe do sofá e conduziu-lhe ao dormitório, uma vez em a cama envolveu lhe com seus braços e fez que repousasse a cabeça em seu peito.

-Dorme um pouco mais Draco, amanhã tem que estar acalmado e com os cinco sentidos operativos. É muito importante como lhe vai transmitir a seu pequeno seus sentimentos para que ele os aceite.

Draco pouco a pouco foi abandonando-se de novo ao sonho enquanto Harry acariciava sua cabeça e seu pescoço, essas caricias relaxavam-lhe tanto que não demoro nada em cair de novo em braços de Morfeu.

_*oOo_

À hora do café da manhã em a mesa de Slytherin dois estudantes de primeiro estavam conversando muito animadamente.

-Sabe Scorpius ontem veio meu papai estivemos falando sobre minha decisão de pertencer a esta casa e não à de Gryffindor como todos os membros de minha família.

-Enfadou-se contigo Rose? Não foi para ele uma decepção? Tenho entendido que não gostava nada da gente que estava em nossa casa.

-Bom ao princípio não lhe fez muita graça, mas como lhe argumentei muito bem sobre minha decisão não lhe ficou mais remédio que a aceitar e ademais tio Harry me prometeu que falaria com ele antes de que o fizesse comigo e acho que isso me facilitou muito o caminho.

-Fala sempre maravilhas do senhor Potter, acho que me cai bastante bem, ademais se está ocupando de que a meu papai não lhe passe nada. Sabe parece-me que seria um companheiro estupendo para meu papi, estou muito farto de que minha mãe lhe faça a vida impossível, oxalá que se separassem de uma vez e que estivesse com alguém que para valer lhe queira.

-Este fim de semana terá ocasião de falar com ele e talvez precisa um pequeno empurrão para que se fixe em meu tio Harry.

-O terei em conta Rose, espero poder lhe abrir os olhos.

Ambos meninos se jogaram a rir, eram risos de pura felicidade, terminaram o café da manhã e se marcharam a sua primeira classe do dia. Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, a verdade é que a nenhum dos dois lhes entusiasmava, ainda que a Rose gostava de ver a Hagrid, era muito divertido.

_*oOo_

Era ainda de noite quando Draco começou a ter de novo pesadelos, se via em uma habitação de sua mansão falando com seu pequeno. Scorpius negava-se a seguir escutando a seu pai.

_-Não quero seguir te ouvindo, é malvado e cruel abandona a minha pobre mãe para te ir a meter em a cama desse homem. Odeio-te, nunca te perdoarei que se separe de minha pobre mãe._

_-Scorpius, não é justo sua mãe nunca nos quis, faz favor filho entra em razão, ela não nos quer. Ademais não é sua mãe, o sou eu, eu te concebi, te tive dentro de mim, eu te trouxe ao mundo, ela só foi uma tampa. Scorpius não me negue, melhor não nos negue a felicidade Harry é um bom homem nos quer._

Draco começava a agitar-se o sonho estava-lhe levando à beira do pranto, começou a mover-se de maneira convulsiva. Harry acordou-se sobressaltado.

-Draco, Draco, acorda, é só um pesadelo, venha não te passará nada estou a seu lado, recorda?

-Sinto muito Harry, é que tinha um mau sonho, Scorpius não aceitava nossa relação, defendia a Astoria, ela era a vítima, me fazia sentir como uma má pessoa, que negava o carinho de uma mãe a seu filho.

-Já meu amor, não era mais que um mau sonho, sabe que seu filho jamais te vai considerar assim. Tenta acalmar-te, nada mau vai ocorrer.

Harry abraçou com força ao loiro e começou a beijar-lhe com ternura a cabeça, Draco apertou-se mais contra seu peito sentindo-se reconfortado, protegido e sobretudo amado. Beijo o peito de Harry docemente e passou uma de suas pernas pelo quadril do moreno, provocando que seus pênis se roçaram.

A entreperna de Harry sofreu um puxão que fez que seu pênis se erguesse com um grande esplendor e sobressaísse pela calça do pijama que se tinha baixado um pouco ao mover em a cama. Draco notou o glande de Harry em seu ventre e um calafrio de prazer percorreu sua coluna. Após o pesadelo precisava sentir-se amado, queria a Harry dentro dele, almejava seu calor, queria ser sentido como em uma nuvem. Era tão maravilhoso ser possuído por alguém que te quer para valer.

Os pensamentos de Draco fizeram que seu pênis também tivesse uma grande ereção e que um gemido de prazer se escapasse de sua boca. Harry pegou seus lábios e começou a devorá-los ao mesmo tempo que começava a massagear as costas do loiro. Com um feitiço fez desaparecer as calças de Draco e deixando-lhe totalmente nu sobre a cama empurrou seu corpo para que as pernas caíssem ao solo, se colocou entre suas pernas e começou a sugar seu pênis. Primeiro devagar, depois a cada vez mais rápido até que começou a notar o líquido quente e salgado do líquido preseminal.

Sacou o pênis de sua boca e volteou a Draco fazendo que seu peito descansasse sobre o colchão e os pés apoiados em o solo. Separou tudo o que pôde suas pernas, lubrificou a entrada, tão exposta aos olhos de Harry, generosamente.

Antes de penetrá-lo deu-lhe um tapa que não fez mais que excitar ao loiro gostava esse joguinho, lhe encantava se sentir de um pouco dominado pelo moreno. Sentiu como suas mãos eram atadas com uns suaves lenços de seda, uma à cabeceira da cama e a outra aos pés da mesma.

Na postura na que se encontrava seu pênis ficava pendurado mas muito colado à beira da cama o que fazia impossível que Harry pudesse lhe tocar, tinha tal ereção que inclusive o roce das cobertas sobre ele lhe mandava calafrios de prazer. Harry estava disposto a que Draco esquecesse o mau sonho de fazia um momento pelo que quis que seus jogos preliminares fossem do mais eróticos.

Na gaveta de seu criado-mudo guardava um consolador mágico, que se movia só sem necessidade de nenhum tipo de bateria muggle, presente de seu amigo Matt que o tinham utilizado em múltiplas ocasiões. Gostava de vez em quando utilizar algum que outro brinquedo. Pensou que talvez a Draco lhe parecesse bem.

Introduziu o consolador sem prévio aviso na entrada de Draco e sem dar-lhe tempo a nada mais lançou um feitiço para que se movesse, colou um respingo ante o inesperado e Harry voltou a lhe dar outra cachetada nas nádegas que novamente excitaram mais ao loiro.

Harry ajoelhou-se adiante de Draco e introduziu-lhe o pênis na boca movendo seus quadris. O loiro ante a postura tão forçada e o pênis ocupando toda sua boca o vinho uma arcada que quase lhe faz vomitar. Harry saiu-se da boca do loiro para voltar a introduzir-se nela sem empurrar demasiado para lhe evitar as náuseas. Quando sua excitação era muito grande e as mãos de Draco se fechavam meio aos lenços de seda, demonstrando o desesperado que estava, se colocou por trás do loiro e sacou o consolador de seu interior e introduziu seu pênis sem mal lhe dar tempo a pensar em nada mais.

Começou um dance brutal empurrando os quadris de Draco e de vez em quando lhe dava pequenas tapas que parecia que gostavam tanto ao loiro. O pênis de Draco estava a cada vez mais precisado de uma mão que lhe fizesse se correr para libertar a tensão que sentia.

Harry sabia o que estava provocando em seu garoto, mas queria levar até o desespero para que lhe rogasse que lhe tocasse. Draco era tão sexy e encantava lhe fazer-lhe desesperar um pouco, queria que se esquecesse ao prazer, que não sentisse nada mais que seu pênis em seu traseiro.

Draco gemia de frustração precisava ser tocado e poder tocar –HARRY, NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS LIBERTA MINHAS MÃOS, preciso mudar de postura quero me tocar ou que me toques. SOLTA-ME JÁ. –Gemia Draco.

-Não está ainda o suficientemente excitado, tem que suplicar mais, não quero que o jogo acabe tão cedo.

-Harry não seja cruel, me dói tanto que não sei se poderei ejacular já.

O moreno se riu ante o comentário de seu garoto, sabia que assim que lhe tocasse um pouco se viria sem mais em suas mãos. Sabia-o por sua própria experiência, Matt era um amante magnífico e sabia como provocar o prazer, o mesmo que estava fazendo com Draco o tinha feito o medimago muitas vezes com ele.

Quando notou que Draco começava sentir calafrios por não poder ser comprazido tirou suas ataduras e levantou seus joelhos até conseguir que se pusesse a quatro patas sobre a cama, libertando seu pênis. Harry seguiu com as investidas, com uma mão plotava movimento os quadris do loiro e com a outra lhe masturbava.

Draco explodiu com dois toques e Harry que também não estava menos excitado se veio dentro dele apoiando seu corpo em suas costas, senão tivesse sido por esse apoio ao estar de pé se teria caído ao solo pela sacudida do orgasmo.

Assim que puderam colocaram-se em a cama, Harry agarrou ao loiro e abraçou-o com um gesto protetor. –Quero-te Draco, imagino-me que terás gostado o joguinho.

-Eu também te quero, mas não volte a torturar dessa maneira, te juro que me doíam os testículos de não poder ejacular. Tens-me enlouquecido, nunca me imaginei que um jogo como esse –disse Draco olhando ao consolador que tinha ficado atirado em um lado da cama- pudesse dar tanto prazer. Ainda que de todas formas gosto mais te sentir dentro de mim.

-O terei em conta, mas de vez em quando não está mau inovar. –Sorriu pícaramente Harry, tinha alguma que outra surpresinha reservada para seu garoto.

-A verdade que com toda esta atividade noturna se me tem passado a angústia do pesadelo. É único para fazer-me esquecer, nublas meus sentidos de tal forma que deixo de racionar.

-Tanto que, oh, por Merlin Harry! Esqueceu-me, entre o pesadelo e o jogo pôr um feitiço anticonceptivo, espero que te lembrasse você.

-Draco vai matar-me eu também não me conforme, quando te tenho tão excitado e trémulo embaixo mim me esqueço às vezes até de respirar, eu também não me dei conta. Não acho que passe nada por uma vez Draco, mas se assim fosse não tem nada pelo que te preocupar.

-Harry, sou extremamente fértil, advertiu-me o medimago da família, com uma só vez posso ficar-me grávido, assim me ocorreu com Scorpius. –Draco notou como sua voz se avariava. -Não estou ainda preparado para ter de novo um filho, minha vida é muito complicada nestes momentos, tenho uma esposa da que me divorciar, um psicopata que anda solto atrás de mim e um filho que não sei se vai admitir nossa relação.

-Draco não sinta pena, não temos planejado ter um filho, mas já não tem remédio, é uma das melhores coisas que nos podem passar. O do divórcio não vai ser para nada problemático, sua família conta com muito bons advogados, seu filho, já te disse antes, vai ver bem nossa relação, tenho muita fé nisso e o psicopata cedo será apresado. De modo que tranquiliza-te e se pudeste-te ficar grávido para mim seria, junto o ter podido me apaixonar de ti, a maior fonte de felicidade em minha vida. Não há nada melhor que ter um filho fruto do amor de seus pais.

Harry beijou com ternura a Draco e isto fez que as últimas reticencias do loiro se dissipassem, era tão feliz de se sentir tão amado que não podia ser bom, mas com Harry a seu lado todo podia ser possível, nada mau lhe ia suceder. Abraços seguiram dormindo até que o despertador soou.

Levantaram-se da cama e foram até o banho onde se deram uma ducha e baixaram a tomar o café da manha. Não se falaram em todo o momento, ambos tinham muito no que pensar, Harry no feliz que lhe faria ter um filho com Draco e este em como lhe ia a tomar seu filho, o de sua relação com Harry e depois o do possível irmão.

-Vê-te formoso Draco, se não estivesse tão apaixonado de ti, o voltaria a estar sem remédio. –Roubou-lhe um beijo que quase o deixa sem respiração.

Draco se ruborizou ante o elogio, a verdade é que luzia muito formoso essa manhã, seu rosto refletia paz e satisfação apesar dos nervos que sentia ante a visita a seu filho. Seu rosto estava luminoso e seus olhos brilhavam de pura felicidade. Ia vestido com uma calça de pinças negro de teia de algodão, uma camisa negra que levava desabotoada até o nascimento do peito, um cachecol também negra ao redor de seu pescoço e um jaqueta negra de pano com grandes sobrepões que se abrochava cruzado e lhe chegava até meio coxa, o cabelo o levava solto. A seu filho gostava mais de modo que quando se punha as coletas, dizia de seu pequeno que lhe dava um aspecto muito sério.

Harry também não tinha nada que invejar a seu companheiro, apesar de seu uniforme, se via magnífico, muito aposto e marcial. Ademais o amor que sentia por Draco lhe fazia se ver mais formoso ainda. Apanhou a Draco da mão para aparecer-se conjuntamente muito próximo de Hogwarts.

-Tranquilo Draco tudo vai sair bem, já é hora de que sua vida seja feliz. Seu pequeno quer-te e entenderá todo o que lhe vai dizer. Quero-te. –Voltou a beija-lo e quando se separaram se encontravam já em as portas do colégio.

Os alunos maiores estavam já em as portas preparados para sua excursão a Hogsmeade quando viram chegar aos dois homens, como era inevitável se lhes ficaram olhando, uns por curiosidade de ver a um auror, nada menos que Harry Potter e o outro sem lugar a dúvidas seria o famoso Draco Malfoy que recentemente tinha aparecido em a imprensa como vítima de um atentado. Outros garotos e garotas olhavam-lhes com desejo, eram endiabradamente formosos.

Draco acostumado a que lhe olhassem assim não lhe deu maior importância, mas Harry apesar dos anos seguia ruborizando-se se demasiados olhos estavam pendentes dele. Esse gesto não passou desapercebido a Draco que pensou que poderia o utilizar para provocar em algum momento íntimo.

Argus Filch saiu-lhes ao passo, seguia tão resmungão como sempre –Vá, vá quem o ia dizer Potter e Malfoy juntos, isto sim que é uma novidade, lástima que já não sejam alunos desta escola, seguro que encontraria algum motivo para lhe castigar senhor Potter.

O casal se riu, este Filch não ia mudar, sempre seria um squib amargurado –Bom dia a você também senhor Filch, se já tem terminado de rosnar nos agradaria que nos deixasse passar a diretora nos está esperando ao senhor Potter e a mim.

Filch fez-se a um lado grunhindo e dirigiu-se para a porta acompanhado da senhora Norris para passar listar aos alunos que baixariam até o povo, não queria que nenhum se fosse sem a correspondente permissão. Se pegava algum lhe castigaria e isso era o que mais prazer lhe proporcionava, castigar a um fedelho.

Draco e Harry chegaram até o despacho da diretora, quando entraram na sala viram como Scorpius estava sentado conversando com McGonagall. Voltou-se quando sentiu a presença de seu pai e pôs uma cara muito séria querendo indicar com esse gesto que ele já era maior e que compreenderia tudo o que seu pai quisesse lhe dizer.

Draco mal interpretou o gesto e veio-se abaixo, foi incapaz de dar um passo mais, as pernas tremiam-lhe e um ligeiro mareio fez que se desmaiasse, Harry muito atento às reações de seu casal sujeitou rapidamente a Draco lhe evitando um duro golpe contra o solo. Era a segunda vez que o apanhava adiante de Scorpius.

O pequeno já não teve nenhuma dúvida, o senhor Potter queria a seu pai e isso lhe fazia muito feliz, não entendia por que seu pai se tinha desmaiado.

Continuará…


	12. Fim de semana na Mansão Malfoy

-Papai, papi que te ocorre, estou aqui faz favor não te ponha mau, te quero muito.

-Acalma senhor Malfoy chamarei agora mesmo a Madame Pomfrey para que o examine. Senhor Potter tumbe ao senhor Malfoy aqui em este sofá.

-Não é necessário já me encontro bem, simplesmente me mareie um pouco, nestes dias têm sido muito intensos e os nervos ao ver a meu filho tão sério me jogaram uma má passada.

-Draco é melhor que te veja Madame Pomfrey, ficarei mais tranquilo se o faz.

-Estou bem para valer, se me volta a passar prometo ir ao medimago. Ademais estou desejoso de poder falar com meu filho. –Draco fez um gesto abrindo os braços para que o pequeno Scorpius se acercasse até ele. Tinha-o feito infinidade de vezes e seu filho sempre se tinha mostrado disposto a ficar encerrado entre esses amorosos braços.

Scorpius sentia um pouco de vergonha porque não estavam sozinhos, mas pensou que quiçá seu papai o interpretaria de outra maneira e mostrando uma resolução firme foi para ele.

-Papa sinto que tenha interpretado mau meu gesto, só queria te demonstrar que sou maior e que estou disposto a te escutar de uma forma adulta.

-Oh meu pequeno sinto ter-te interpretado mau, mas tenho tantas coisas que te dizer que estou um pouco nervoso e quiçá demasiado propenso a ver fantasmas onde não existem.

-Draco é melhor que nos marchemos já, me imagino que a diretora terá muitas coisas que fazer e vocês estará melhor em sua casa.

-Obrigado senhor Potter, estou muito agradecido por todo o que está fazendo por meu papai e acho que tem razão, estaremos melhor em casa.

\- Bem se o senhor Malfoy se encontra melhor acho que podem ser marchado já, tenho habilitado a lareira para que lhes leve diretamente até sua mansão. Terão espaço suficiente para que possam viajar os três.

Quando chegaram até a mansão Lucius e Narcisa os estavam esperando, o pequeno assim que viu a seus avôs se jogou em seus braços fazia dois meses que não lhes via e precisava desesperadamente sentir o carinho de seus avôs. Queria-lhes tanto, eram tão bons com seu papi e com ele, que estar em braços de seus avôs era quase tão bom como estar em os braços de seu papi ou em companhia de sua melhor amiga Rose.

-Avô, avó quantas vontades tinha de os ver, estou tão feliz de poder estar convosco.

-Oh meu menino nós também o estamos, este fim de semana o vamos passar muito bem. Graças ao senhor Potter que tem pedido permissão à diretora para que possas estar conosco.

-Este é um motivo mais para que goste do senhor Potter, mas não lhe digas a papi ainda avó, quero lhe fazer de rabiar um pouco. Encanta-me ver como lhe ponho em apuros.

-Scorpius é uma pequena serpente.

-Obrigado avô o tomarei como um elogio. –Ambos se riram divertidos ante seus comentários.

-Vá que é isso tão divertido do que estão falando. –Perguntou Draco que acabava de acercar a seu filho, tinham falado tão baixinho isto último que não se inteirou do que tinha dito.

-Oh não é nada papi, um chiste que me disseram no colégio e que lhe fez muita graça ao avô.

-Espero que tenha um momento para me contar a mim também. -Draco sabia que seu filho estava mentindo e que alguma treta estava tramando com seu avô, esses dois juntos eram um perigo, mas lhe fazia tão feliz ver contente a seu pequeno que lhes perdoava tudo.

-Bom se estão de acordo me marcharei à Central, já sabem que se precisam algo tenho aos aurores apostados no exterior da mansão e deixarei aberta a comunicação de minha casa e da central por se me precisam.

-Senhor Potter me agradaria muitíssimo, ao igual que a minha família que pudesse vir a jantar esta noite conosco. -Lucius olhou a seu filho convidando-lhe a que se somasse ao rogo. Scorpius olhou a seu papi que se tinha ruborizado levemente e depois a Harry, e se sorriu. Narcisa, muito perspicaz como sempre, se deu conta da mirada de seu neto e se percebeu de que Scorpius intuía algo da relação de sua papi com Harry e que não lhe desagradava em absoluto, além do cochicho que tinha mantido com seu avô antes confirmavam suas suspeitas sobre o menino. -Por suposto nos encantaria que pudesses vir a jantar conosco.

-De acordo virei à hora que me indique.

-Achamos que às nove é uma boa hora. -Disse Draco enquanto acercava uma mão a seu pequeno.

Harry compreendeu o gesto de Draco, ia falar nesse momento com seu filho, esperava pelo bem de todos que o menino entendesse sua relação. Despediu-se amavelmente dos Malfoy e demorou sua mirada um pouco mais do normal em Draco tentando transmitir-lhe segurança.

-Lucius acho que Draco e Scorpius têm muitas coisas que se contar, nunca tinham estado tanto tempo separados e o fato de estar em Hogwarts suporá muitas situações interessantes que quererá contar a sua papi.

-Obrigado mamãe, se não se importam com nos vamos retirar até o salão de inverno. Vamos peque tenho muitas vontades de que me contes.

Draco ia fazendo cócegas a seu pequeno pelo caminho até o salão, ao menino encantava lhe que seu papi lhe prodigasse mimos, era tão feliz de estar com ele e tinha tantas vontades de lhe dizer que estava encantado de sua relação com o senhor Potter que não sabia se poderia lhe fazer de rabiar um pouquinho.

-Bom campeão, conta-me que te parece o colégio e seus colegas, me disseram que há uma ruiva muito atraente que está muito contigo.

-Paaapi não me digas essas coisas é só uma amiga, mas sim a verdade é que é muito guapa. –Scorpius se corou um pouco, estava em uma idade no que as garotas já não eram umas sentimentais que jogavam com bonecas e a esses outros jogos de meninas. Agora se convertiam em pessoas atraentes que acordavam um não sê que em seu interior.

-Venha carinho, é normal que a sua idade se sinta atraído por outras pessoas, sabe que não só podem ser garotas a alguns homens também lhes atraem os garotos, sobretudo se são férteis.

Scorpius era muito acordado para sua idade, sua grande inteligência ajudava-lhe a isso e se dava conta para onde queria seu pai encaminhar a conversa. Como era bastante Slytherin decidiu que lhe faria rabiar um pouquinho e pondo cara de sou o mais inocente dos meninos que me queres dizer perguntou a seu papi.

-Papi para valer que ainda sendo garoto nos podem gostar outros garotos e não só as garotas. Ademais como sei eu se não sou fértil como você, mas bom eu achava que você gostava só das garotas e por isso esta casado com uma e que eu nasci de ti, mas que não tinha nada que ver com que a te pudessem gostar outros homens e… Bom estou feito uma bagunça, não sei que me quer contar.

Draco começou a pôr-se um pouco nervoso, parecia que seu filho não entendia que a seu papi lhe pudessem gostar os homens e como lhe dizia agora que se ia separar de sua mãe e que ademais estava apaixonado de outro homem, e para mais inri do padrinho de sua amiga. Um fino suor começou a perlar sua testa e notou como luzes de cores passavam por seus olhos, os sons começavam a lhe chegar amortecidos e o seguinte que viu foi a seu pequeno que lhe sarandeava e lhe dava pequenos tapas em o rosto para o acordar.

-Papi, papi acorda que te sucede, não me assuste, não queria te pôr nervoso estava caçoando contigo.

Lucius e Narcisa que estavam em a habitação da o lado ao ouvir como Scorpius chamava a seu pai para que se acordasse meio chorando.

-Filho que te sucede, Scorpius que tem passado.

-Avó papi estava-me começando a contar umas coisas sobre os garotos e as garotas e de repente vi como começava a se pôr pálido e a lhe correr suor pela testa, de repente perdeu o conhecimento e me assustei muito por isso lhe chamava dessa maneira.

Scorpius tinha-se realmente assustado, em seu cabecinha não concebia que seu papi pudesse cair doente e sentia muita vergonha de pensar que ele tivesse sido o causante de seu mareio.

Lucius se percebeu do que podia estar pensando seu neto, por esse motivo se acercou para o menino e apanhando entre seus braços lhe consolou.

-Não tenha pena Scorpius, seu papi cedo se porá bem, vou chamar agora mesmo ao medimago e lhe fará um reconhecimento. Tem em conta que em estes dias têm sido de muita tensão para todos e os nervos às vezes nos jogam más passadas.

-Papai encontro-me bem, não é necessário que avise de urgência ao medimago, para valer que não tenho nada. –Draco sabia perfeitamente o que lhe ocorria não queria que ainda soubessem nada.

-Sinto muito Draco, mas não está em condições de opinar, deve te ver o medimago em seguida, não ficarei tranquila até que não o faça.

-Mamãe para valer que não é necessário, quero falar antes com meu filho e se querem depois lhe iremos visitar. De acordo? –Draco rogou-lhes com a mirada para que lhe permitissem acabar a conversa com seu filho, depois lhes contaria.

A Narcisa fez-lhe a luz em esse momento, compreendia o que lhe ocorria a seu filho, se não estava equivocada cedo teria algum membro mais em a família. Sorriu plenamente e apanhou a seu marido do braço para que seu filho e seu neto pudessem falar.

-Se precisa algo estaremos na habitação da o lado, Draco tenta não te excitar. Scorpius promete-nos que à mínima que veja em tua papi nos chames ao avô e a mim.

-Descuida que assim o farei.

Uma vez que se tinham ficado sozinhos, Scorpius se aconchegou entre os braços de seu papi. –Perdoa-me, não queria que se sentisse mau, mas me pareceu divertido te fazer um pouco de rabiar, já sabe que gosto de sacar esse lado Slytherin dos Malfoy.

-Sei o que me querias dizer papi, que te apaixonaste de um homem e se não me equivoco esse homem pode ser alto, moreno, com olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa.

Draco agora sim que se ruborizou era uma sorte que estivessem sozinhos na habitação e que seu filho não o estivesse olhando, desde depois sabia que era inteligente, mas tão evidente era que estava apaixonado de Harry para que seu pequeno o notasse.

-Scorpius surpreendes-me a cada dia mais, efetivamente estou apaixonado de Harry, nunca passou por minha imaginação, mas as coisas têm vindo assim e te posso dizer que o que sinto por ele é muito intenso, acho que nunca tenho querido a ninguém desta maneira e sobretudo que me queiram igualmente.

-Papi sou muito feliz de ver-te tão contente, perdoa outra vez pela pequena broma que te queria gastar. Agora só temos um problema e é como lhe vai a tomar Astoria.

-Você não tem por que se preocupar disto meu pequeno, tudo sairá bem, o avô nos vai ajudar.

Scorpius beijou a seu pai abraçando-lhe com muito carinho, por fim seu papi ia ser feliz, não teria que aguentar mais a essa bruxa de Astoria, estava seguro que Harry também o quereria a ele. Sabia por sua amiga Rose, que era muito carinhoso, lhe encantavam os meninos e sempre lhe tinha ouvido dizer que tinha muitas vontades de formar uma família.

-Papi se todo está já aclarado gostaria que de fizesse caso aos avôs e que fôssemos ver ao medimago, nos tem prometido.

-Não é necessário, para valer, que vamos, sei perfeitamente o que me ocorre, já tens ouvido ao avô em estes dias tenho suportado muita tensão e sobretudo tinha medo de que não visse bem minha relação com Harry.

-Papi sabe que sempre tenho querido que fosses feliz, que tivesse uma pessoa a seu lado que te quisesse para valer como a avó e o avô e não essa mulher. Se para ti está bem para mim também o está. Ademais Rose disse-me todo o bom que é. Quando os vi no colégio me imaginei que os unia algo mais que uma relação de auror e vítima de um atentado e comecei a me interessar por ele para saber se te convinha ou não.

-Pequeno casamenteiro. –disse-lhe Draco passando-lhe a mão pela cabeça e despenteando o cabelo. Seu riso soou clara e alegre, era tão feliz, instintivamente levou-se uma mão a seu ventre ainda plano, mas podia sentir já em seu interior uma vida que começava a surgir. Que mais podia pedir?

-Vamos Scorp os avôs estarão impacientes por estar contigo, não quero esconder o tempo todo.

-Papai, mamãe Scorpius e eu temos tido uma conversa muito agradável e está totalmente de acordo com que Harry e eu sejamos casal.

-Que feliz nos fazes pequeno, teu papi estava muito preocupado por se não o aceitava.

-Avó não me tem pegado por surpresa era muito evidente, quando foram ao colégio me dei conta em seguida de que estes dois se queriam.

-Pequena serpente, que pronto nos saísse acho que seu pai ainda não estava muito seguro. E agora filho se está preparado a sua mãe e a mim nos encantaria que te visse um medimago.

-Para valer que não é necessário me encontro muito bem nestes momentos, tem sido a tensão acumulada.

-Draco, se poderá enganar a ti mesmo, mas a tua mãe não a engana, sabe que é o que te ocorre e suspeito que eu também.

Draco enrijeceu, desde depois sabia a quem tinha saído de perspicaz seu filho, desde depois a sua avó. –Mamãe gostaria pelo menos dizer-lhe antes a Harry…

-Vá parece que seu pai não é tão astuto como sua mãe, todo mundo nesta sala parece saber muitas coisas menos eu.

-Draco não tem nenhum sentido que o cale, nós não lhe diremos nada a Harry até que você não tenha falado com ele antes, de modo que faz favor confirma minhas suspeitas e deixa tranquilo a seu pai e a seu filho.

-Está bem, mas faz favor não diga nada a Harry, promete. –Draco olhou suplicante a seus pais e a seu pequeno.

-Tem nossa palavra papi. Verdade avôs?

-Desde depois Scorp, faz favor fala já de uma vez que esta incerteza me está matando. –Lucius disse isto acompanhado de um gesto teatral.

Narcisa se riu pela tentativa de Lucius de romper um pouco a tensão que sentia seu filho, intuía que era algo importante e relacionado com o auror.

-Scorp, papai, mamãe tenho que vos dar, o que é para mim, uma alegria muito grande, vou ter um bebê de Harry.

Lucius nem sequer tinha pensado nisso, se achava que seu filho lhe diria que se ia viver com Harry, mas que ia ter um filho sim que lhe surpreendeu. Não podia dar crédito mal levava em uma semana com o moreno e já esperava um filho.

A cara de surpresa de Lucius foi interpretada por Draco como de desgosto e começou a se sentir muito mau. Não suportaria que seu pai recusasse de plano esta relação, lhe queria muito, mas não ia deixar a Harry por nada do mundo, pelo único teria sido por Scorpius.

-Sinto muito pai que te desagrade, mas por fim sou querido para valer por uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu lhe amo também com loucura e não estou disposto a lhe deixar.

-Filho meu, não me mal interprete, mas é que me deixou gratamente surpreendido, achava que me ia comunicar que te iria viver com ele e que se casaria e todas essas coisas que fazem duas pessoas que se querem para valer, mas não se me ocorreu que pudesse estar grávido.

-Nós também não o planejamos, mas veio assim. Mal estou de um dia, mas já sinto uma vida que cresce em meu interior.

Narcisa não se aguentou mais e abraçou a seu filho, Scorpius que se tinha ficado um pouco paralisado reagiu rapidamente e se somou ao abraço, Lucius pensou que não ia ser menos e se uniu aos três.

Desta guisa encontrou-lhes o elfo doméstico que chegava acompanhado de Harry para lhes anunciar sua visita. Sentiu-se um pouco surpreendido ao ver assim de juntos aos Malfoy, nunca tivesse pensado que podiam a ser tão carinhosos, dado como se comportavam em público.

\- Antes do jantar imagino-me que os apetecerá falar um momento. Nos iremos mudar nos de roupa eu me encarregarei de Scorpius e papai me imagino que terminará de arranjar uns assuntos que tinha pendentes.

Uma vez que ficaram sozinhos Harry se acercou a Draco para beija-lo, se via pálido é como se estivesse doente.

-Que te ocorre meu amor, se vê doente.

-Disso queria falar contigo Harry James Potter.

Continuasse…


	13. Harry se declara

-Harry recorda a última noite, quando seus joguinhos fizeram que nos esquecêssemos de pôr um feitiço anticonceptivo.

-Se claro que a lembrança. -Harry mal interpretou as palavras de Draco, achava que se lhe estava insinuando, mas ao observar detidamente esse rosto que amava tanto, se deu conta do pálido que estava e dos olhos rodeados de umas olheiras que contrastavam mais, se cabe, com a palidez de sua tez.

-Pois bem, te disse nesse momento, sou extremamente fértil e como não podia ser menos estou grávido no pior momento de minha vida.

-Draco não se te ocorra dizer isso, agora não é o pior momento de sua vida.

-Sim é Harry, não pelo fato de estar contigo, senão porque tenho um divórcio ao que me enfrentar e tenho também que tentar que nenhum louco vá atentar contra meu filho ou contra mim. Tivesse gostado de ter a este pequeno em um momento mais plácido de minha vida e não precisamente agora.

-Draco não podemos nos lamentar sobre o sucedido, sinto que estando juntos nada mau nos vai suceder, te quero com desespero e amo a essa vida que leva no interior pelo só fato de que é nosso. Nada lhe vai suceder a nossos filhos nem a ti. Recorda, sempre estarei contigo para o evitar.

-Harry não mal interprete minhas palavras, esse menino que levo em meu interior é muito querido já por mim, mas me dá medo que não possa lhe oferecer a paz, a estabilidade que todo menino se merece. Espera um momento tem falado de nossos filhos, que significa isto Harry.

-Não está já claro Draco? A Scorpius pelo fato de ser teu filho também o considero como meu, se está de acordo e o menino também. Quero ter-te como esposo e que tanto Scorpius como o pequeno que leva dentro sejam meus filhos.

-Oh Harry! Nunca me imaginei que pudesse tão facilmente aceitar ao filho de outro homem como seu.

-Draco, ofende-me, disse em seu momento esse menino merece ser feliz, ao igual que você e acho que posso contribuir a essa felicidade, nada mais sinto falta neste mundo que ter a quem amar e ser amado. Se o pequeno aceita-me como acho que você já o fez seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-Não me corresponde a mim o decidir por Scorpius, mas conheço o suficiente a meu filho para saber que estará encantado com te ter como pai. –Draco já não pôde mais, esteve todo o momento se contendo desde que Harry tinha começado a lhe dizer que queria formar uma família com ele e que seu pequeno fazia parte dela, se pôs a chorar, os hormônios lhe jogavam uma má passada em estes momentos.

Harry lançou-se sobre seu companheiro e abraçou-lhe, ambos choraram de pura felicidade que sentiam em esses momentos. O moreno beijou ternamente a Draco em a cabeça enquanto acariciava lhe as costas. Quando o loiro esteve mais tranquilo, Harry lhe levantou a cara pelo queixo e lhe secou as lágrimas, depois depositou um terno beijo na ponta do nariz e em seus formosos olhos.

-Draco queria fazê-lo esta noite após jantar, mas acho que este é tão bom momento como o outro. –Harry sacou uma caixinha do bolso de sua túnica e ofereceu-lhe a Draco com um grande sorriso.

-Quer compartilhar sua vida com a minha por toda a eternidade? – Agora sim que Draco desatou todos seus hormônios e chorou copiosamente, o que Harry lhe pedia não só era companheiro, senão um vínculo mágico de por vida que nem a morte dos dois conjugues lhes libertava do laço. Seriam sempre um em este mundo e em o outro.

-Vamos Draco não acho que seja tão horrível o que te propus como para que chore desconsoladamente. –Harry pronunciou estas palavras tentado romper um pouco a solenidade da ocasião e que seu garoto deixasse de libertar tanta paixão hormonal por culpa da gravidez, ainda que sabia, dados os últimos acontecimentos que com toda a imagem de dureza e frialdade que queria transmitir, era de lágrima fácil, típico de uma pessoa muito romântica. Mas isto não se importava a Harry em absoluto, era um motivo mais para lhe querer.

-Claro que aceito Harry, é que é tão importante o que me pediu e tão vinculante que não me esperava. –Draco pronunciou estas palavras ainda soluçando pelo pranto que começava a remeter.

-Vamos meu amor, acalma-te um pouco não acho que a nosso mais pequeno lhe faça nenhum bem que seu papi chore. Ademais Scorp vai interpretar mau o que temos estado falando e se vai pensar que temos discutido e não quero que se preocupe desnecessariamente.

Harry levou a Draco até o cadeirão para que descansasse um pouco e lhe desse tempo a se repor antes de se dirigir a onde estava o resto dos Malfoy. Após uns quantos mimos por parte de Harry o loiro cessou seu pranto e um grande sorriso alumiou sua cara. Harry sacou o anel e pôs-lhe no dedo anular da mão esquerda. Era uma aliança muito singela, mas muito elegante os dois fios eram de ouro branco e o centro de ouro amarelo em meio levava um leão e uma serpente entrelaçados e no interior uma inscrição Com todo meu amor que vai para além desta vida, Harry.

-Te quero Harry, sou por fim feliz, vamos com meus pais e com Scorp para lhes dar a notícia.

-Isso está muito bem Draco, mas acho que primeiro lhe deve dizer ao menino, gostaria que se sentisse de especial e que veja que temos em conta sua opinião nas decisões desta família antes de lhe o dizer a teus pais.

-Tem razão Scorp agradecerá o inteirar-se primeiro, eu falarei a sós com ele, quer lhe chamar faz favor?

-Em seguida, enquanto estarei com seus pais em o outro salão.

-Obrigado, quero-te.

Harry beijou em os lábios a Draco e saiu até o salão onde se encontravam os Malfoy para chamar ao pequeno. O menino estava em o salão sentado em o cadeirão apoiado em sua avó, os três conversavam animadamente sobre o colégio, nesse momento Lucius contava ao pequeno um episódio de quando ele estudava e pelas caras que tinham os três devia ser algo muito divertido.

-Sinto interromper Scorpius, mas teu papi quer falar contigo um momento antes do jantar.

-Se desculpa-me vou com meu papi.

-Vê e já sabe se lhe passa algo a papi nos chama rapidamente iremos os três.

-Não se preocupe avô que nada lhe vai passar.

Quando o menino teve saído da habitação o patriarca dos Malfoy disse a um comprazido Harry. –É um menino muito maduro para a idade que tem, lhe ocorre o mesmo que a seu papi quando tinha em seus anos, ainda que quiçá Draco estava mais consentido que nosso neto. Demo-nos conta que tanto não seria bom para ele, nossa forma de entender a vida tem mudado e tudo graças a ti. Deste-nos uma segunda oportunidade e não queremos que nosso neto possa cometer os mesmos erros que seus avôs ou que seu papi.

-Me lisonjeia Lucius, para valer que não acho que tenha feito por vocês nada que não os merecessem, todos temos direito a uma segunda oportunidade.

-Harry, deixa-nos um pouco intrigados, nosso filho tem que comunicar ao menino algo relacionado aos dois? -Narcisa era muito sagaz e mais quando se tratava de relações entre duas pessoas que tinham demonstrado todo o que se queriam.

Harry se corou levemente, mas o suficiente para que Narcisa esboçasse um grande sorriso e corresse a abraçar ao moreno, Lucius ficou uns segundos fora de jogo, mas em seguida compreendeu e se somou à felicitação.

-Peço, por favor, que quando Draco os conte mostreis uma grande surpresa, consideramos oportuno que Scorpius devia ser o primeiro em se inteirar, quero, queremos que se sinta realmente importante nesta nova família que vamos formar.

-Harry faz-nos muito felizes, Lucius e eu estávamos preocupados também pelo menino, sabemos que seu amor por Draco é sincero, mas não quais seriam seus sentimentos para Scorp, desde depois que ele não elegeu quem foram seus pais, mas entendemos que nem todo mundo estaria disposto a aceitar como seu ao filho de outro, ainda que acho que não é seu caso. Verdadeiro?

-Assim é Narcisa, quero a Scorpius pelo mero fato de ser o filho de Draco, tudo o que ele ama, o amo eu também, não concebo a Draco sem seu filho, bom se não se importam sem nossos filhos.

-Harry é o melhor que lhe passou em a vida a Draco, depois por suposto de seu pequeno Scorpius e por suposto da nova vida que traz em caminho. Por fim vejo um futuro esperançado para ele. Já tenho posto em marcha o assunto do divórcio de Draco com sua mulher, amanhã mesmo os advogados da família apresentarão uma demanda de divórcio a Astoria.

-Lucius estou preocupado, sua nora é uma má pessoa e acho que não se conformará com a quantia soma que acho que a vai oferecer se pode obter mais, mas sobretudo me preocupa que possa estar por trás do atentado de Draco e se alguém mais a está ajudando. Meu instinto de auror indica-me que é muito, mas que muito possível.

-Se não se importam redobrarei a vigilância sobre todos vocês e sobretudo sobre ela. Já têm começado à seguir e dentro de um par de horas receberei o primeiro relatório sobre suas andanças.

-Harry como seus pais gostaríamos que pudesses nos adiantar de toda a informação possível por se podemos ajudar.

-Narcisa acho que é melhor que mantenham à margem, os recordo que se por qualquer motivo Astoria se sentisse ameaçada por vocês e os denunciasse teria muito que perder, a gente tem uma memória seletiva e sua fortuna suscita muitas invejas, seria uma presa fácil para os catadores que só querem vos ver encerrados em Azkaban.

-Harry uma vez mais tenho-te que dar a razão, Astoria pode ser muitas coisas, mas inocente desde depois que não. Sua mente é muito retorcida e astuta, uma autêntica slytherin das de antes da guerra. Por dinheiro estaria disposta a todo e máxime quando Draco e Scorpius não se importa nada em absoluto.

Nesse momento um sorridente Draco e um feliz Scorpius faziam ato de presença em o salão.

-Papai, mamãe tenho algo muito importante que comunicar Harry me pediu uma união mágica vinculante e eu tenho aceitado. Scorpius está encantado e vê com bom grau a união. Agora só fica que Astoria firme os papéis do divórcio para fazer efetiva esta união.

Os pais de Draco mostraram assombro, tal e como tinham lembrado antes com Harry e felicitaram a Draco e a Harry pela decisão que tinham tido os dois. Depois passaram a jantar enquanto mantinham uma conversa muito animada.

_*oOo_

Em um lugar apartado da mansão Malfoy Blaise estava mantendo uma conversa muito animada com seu amante após ter passado um momento muito agradável em a cama.

-Acho que nossos planos estão saindo a pedir de boca, agora todas as suspeitas recaíram sobre essa estúpida de Astoria, nos está pavimentando o caminho para conseguir nossos objetivos.

-Blaise está seguro de que quando lhe interponham a demanda de divórcio ela os vai ameaçar com fazer pública a paternidade de Scorpius.

-Não só estou seguro senão que o sei a ciência verdadeira, por se talvez vacila em sua decisão já me encarregarei eu de lhe fazer um Imperius e que me obedeça. Como se fará público eu me mostrarei o pai mais ofendido do mundo por me ter ocultado a mordomia de conhecer a meu filho.

-Tenho contatos entre os jornalistas que farão que me mostrem como uma vítima, acordarei os sentimentos maternais das mulheres e os paternais nos homens, mas não pedirei nada a mudança. Esperarei.

-Quando por fim Astoria se tenha apartado do caminho e a gente a odeie sofrerá ante a rejeição social uma depressão que a levará ao suicídio. Draco se sentirá tão culpado pelo ocorrido com seu filho e sua mulher e como se portou com o pai de seu filho que não lhe ficará mais remédio que se tirar também a vida.

-Blaise tem uma mente do mais retorcida, é muito maquiavélico com seus planos, mas acha que o grande auror Potter ficará conforme com o ocorrido.

-Isso me deixa de minha conta, não acho que esteja tão apaixonado de Draco, mas acho que não será muito difícil apartar de meu caminho. Já pensarei nisso. Uma vez que Draco desapareça da cena reclamarei a paternidade de Scorpius e todo o que implica.

-Quer dizer sua fortuna verdade. –O amante de Blaise riu perversamente, desde depois esse pequeno não desfrutará da fortuna quando fosse maior, seu pai se encarregaria de que fosse assim.

Blaise era um amante perfeito, estava encantado com ter caído em sua cama, ademais era inteligente e retorcido, perfeito para ele. Sempre tinha sentido inveja de Draco, era tão elegante, tão formoso, tinha tanto dinheiro e prestígio social que sempre soube que nunca se fixaria em ele, ademais seu instinto lhe dizia que ainda que Blaise se lhe tinha cruzado em seu caminho de quem para valer estava apaixonado era de verdadeiro moreno de olhos verdes, que esses insultos e brigas não eram mais que vendas que punham ambos a seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Para ele seria toda uma vingança ver a Draco humilhado, se mostrando ante a sociedade mágica como um mentiroso que urdia tretas para que ninguém se inteirasse que tinha tido um filho com outro homem fora do casamento e que lhe tinha impedido conhecer a seu filho.

Antes de que Draco se suicidasse lhe teria diante de si e lhe possuiria até fartar-se, era a recompensa que seu amante lhe tinha prometido por lhe ajudar, não queria nada mais, só sua humilhação e seu corpo.

Continuará…


	14. Vinculo de corpo, de alma e da magia

Sobre as 22:00 o animado jantar dos Malfoy tinha chegado a seu fim, o pequeno Scorpius estava um pouco cansado e sem querer escapou-lhe um bocejo. –Carinho é melhor que te vá deitar, se te vê muito casando.

-Papi me irei à cama se promete que subirá a me dar boa noite, é uma das coisas que mais estranho no colégio.

-Em cinco minutos estarei em sua habitação e espero encontrar-te já dentro da cama.

Scorpius despediu-se de seus avôs dando-lhes dois beijos à cada um e depois se dirigiu a Harry. –Se não se importa com senhor acho que também lhe darei um beijo de boa noites já que vai ser meu papai, espero daqui a pouco. –Isto último o disse em um tom de confidencia que fez sorrir a Harry.

-Estarei encantado com que o faças Scorp, mas gostaria que me atuasse e que me chamasse de papai, para mim é muito importante que se sinta a gosto com a relação que temos tua papi e eu.

Scorpius é muito carinhoso e mimoso e por esse motivo aceitou em seguida a oferta de Harry e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo e uma boa noite papai que encheu de satisfação a Harry e ao resto dos Malfoy.

Após o tempo lembrado Draco dirigiu-se para as habitações de Scorpius para desejar-lhe boa noite. –Carinho já está na cama, se não te comerei a beijos até que o consiga.

Scorpius saiu feliz de por trás da porta do banheiro, era um jogo que tinha com seu papi desde que tinha uso de razão, lhe encantava como Draco jogava a ser o monstro dos beijos e lhe devorava até levar à cama e arrola-lo. Draco correu por trás de seu pequeno e alçando lhe nos braços começou a beija-lo, desta vez ajudou-se de um feitiço para mantê-lo no ar, seu incipiente gravidez não lhe permitia carregar com peso. Quando chegou à cama do menino lhe depositou em a mesma e lhe arroupo com o edredom como se fosse uma salshichinha.

-Papi se me arroupas tanto não me poderei mover.

-Isso é o que pretendo quero me comer esta formosa salshichinha, acho que começarei pelos olhos e a narizinho.

Scorpius ria de pura felicidade, encantava lhe ser mimado por sua papi dessa maneira, hoje ademais via-lhe radiante, que bom que se tivesse apaixonado de alguém que para valer lhe queria. Era muito feliz.

Quando cessou o jogo Scorpius se puxou a seu papi e lhe abraçando lhe disse:

-Papi estou tão feliz de ver-te de modo que não vejo o momento de que Harry, bom papai e você vão unir. Sabe? Harry pediu-me que lhe chame papai e a mim me parece muito bem, já lhe considero como tal. Tem feito por nós mais nesses dias que o que nunca fez meu verdadeiro pai ou Astoria.

Draco sentiu uma punçada de tristeza, seu menino era muito pequeno e já tinha sentido o desamor de um pai que não conhecia e de uma madrasta déspota e egoísta. Acariciou a loira cabeleira de seu pequeno e lhe beijou na testa.

-Eu também estou feliz porque você também o está e sim tem razão Harry tem feito muito por nós em pouco tempo. Quero-lhe muitíssimo e acho que vamos ser muito felizes os quatro. Agora meu amor já é hora de que descanse, amanhã te prometo que daremos uma volta pelo campo e se Harry pode lhe direi que voe contigo, eu agora não posso o fazer.

-Boa noite papi quero-te.

Draco saiu da habitação radiante de felicidade, por fim seu filho e ele iam ter uma vida repleta de amor assim que se normalizara sua situação. Dirigiu-se para o salão onde Harry e seus pais estariam tomando café.

Scorpius levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a escrever em uma carta todo o ocorrido a sua amiga Rose, era tão feliz que não podia esperar à segunda-feira a lhe o contar. Foi-se até seu escritório e começou sua tarefa. Quando terminou sua carta chamou a sua falcão e lhe pôs em uma de suas garras a carta para que lhe levasse a sua amiga. Depois foi-se até sua cama e com um sorriso em seus lábios dormiu-se.

Harry tinha mantido uma conversa séria com os Malfoy preocupava lhe muito a segurança de Draco e do pequeno, não estava seguro até onde podiam chegar os que tentavam atentar contra suas vidas. Não descartava nada e tinha sérias suspeitas sobre Blaise e Astoria.

-Lucius, Narcisa é muito importante que não percamos de vista em nenhum momento a Draco, o pequeno está seguro no colégio, os professores de confiança estão avisados e lhe vigiam constantemente, mas Draco com seu espírito independente não vai tolerar uma vigilância constante, devemos ser muito subtis se queremos que esteja protegido.

-Harry além dos aurores que possas lhe pôr posso contratar a guarda-costas que cumpram seu trabalho discretamente. Acho que sua teoria sobre Astoria não está muito desencaminhada. É uma mulher ambiciosa e Blaise também, eles se conhecem desde o colégio e se o pai de meu neto é só em parte como sua mãe não descarto nenhuma barbaridade por sua vez com tal de fazer com o dinheiro de seu filho e de Draco.

-Que ocorre aqui a que essas caras tão sérias.

-Não passa nada filho, seu pai e Harry estavam falando sobre a segurança do mundo mágico, existe muito sem escrúpulos que não se importa pôr em perigo nossa segurança face aos muggles.

-Não sei mamãe, mas acho que estava falando de outras coisas, mas bom o terei que aceitar.

-Vamos Draco não se nos ocorreria te mentir.

-Mais vale-te Potter ou terei que te castigar, esse último o disse em um tom de como me engane dorme no cadeirão. –Harry apesar dos anos que tinha se corou como um colegial, não lhe parecia muito oportuno que seus futuros sogros ouvissem intimidades.

Lucius deu-se conta de tudo e se sorriu, Narcisa lhe deu uma cotovelada para que se comportasse. No fundo eram slytherin e encantava lhes provocar.

-Bom filho é já muito tarde e me imagino que estará cansados, nós nos vamos retirar já a nossas habitações, não demore em ir a dormir. –Narcisa beijou a Draco e a Harry e apanhando a seu marido do braço deixou-os em o salão.

-Até amanhã garotos, que descansem, Draco se te pões outra vez maldisposto faz favor nos avisar ou a sua mãe lhe dará um infarto.

-Não se preocupem cuidarei de seu filho mais que se fosse eu mesmo.

Quando os dois amantes ficaram sozinhos, Harry se perdeu em os olhos cinzas de seu companheiro que eram como duas nuvens de tormenta aceradas, eletrizantes, que exerciam uma feroz atração em os seus.

-Draco disse-te já todo o que te quero.

-Muitas vezes, mas nunca me canso de te o ouvir uma vez mais.

Draco acercou-se aos suculentos lábios de Harry que sabiam a café doce e os saboreou muito devagar, quando se entreabriram Draco aproveitou para introduzir sua língua e saborear a cada um de seus rincões. Harry respondeu ao beijo apoiando sua mão em a nuca de Draco e introduzindo a língua em sua boca saboreando, lutando com a outra língua da maneira mais excitante possível para o loiro. O outro braço de Harry se enroscou em a estreita cintura de Draco e atraiu lhe mais para si. O contato era pleno entre os dois corpos, o beijo era feroz e terno ao mesmo tempo, simbolizava desejo, paixão, mas sobretudo amor, muito amor. Não tinha nada obsceno em ele só amor.

Ambos se sentiam flutuando em uma nuvem, tanto que não se deram conta como suas magias se uniam e flutuavam ao redor deles formando torques de cores, umas luzes verdes saíam do corpo de Draco e outras vermelhas do corpo de Harry se envolveram criando uma espécie de casulo que lhes envolvia, era tão reconfortante o que experimentavam que se sentiram transportados ao paraíso.

As luzes inundaram a habitação e saíram por embaixo da porta provocando flashes no corredor, Narcisa e Lucius que se tinham parado em as escadas a dar instruções aos elfos sobre as tarefas domésticas do dia seguinte se sentiram assombrados, preocupados pelo que pudesse ocorrer entraram na habitação e o espetáculo que presenciaram lhes deixou sem fala.

Tinham ouvido falar disso, mas nunca, até este momento, o tinham visto. A magia de duas pessoas que se amavam até para além desta vida e que têm nascido um para o outro se unem em uma entrega total, o vínculo que geram é tão forte que nada nem ninguém o poderá nunca vencer. Se um dos dois morrer o outro seguirá a seu lado para lhe proteger até que chegue sua hora.

Suas magias tinham-se unido, eram uma só, em todo momento estariam comunicados, se algum estivesse em perigo o outro iria rapidamente para o salvar. Esta união verdadeira de magias, de corpos e almas conhecia-se em o mundo dos magos como -Vinculum corporis, animae et magicarum (Vínculo do corpo, do alma e da magia)-

A pura força da magia os elevou uns centímetros do sofá e deram voltas e flutuaram pela habitação, quando as magias se assentaram em uma sozinha desceram, as luzes se converteram em um flash de prata e ouro e finalmente se apagaram. Algo aturdidos se olharam aos olhos e automaticamente se deram a volta ao notar a presença de alguém na habitação.

Narcisa ainda um pouco surpreendida lhes falou:

-Acabamos de presenciar um fato incomum entre os magos, um VICAM, agora já nada vos poderá separar. Isto é o mais maravilhoso que lhe pode passar a um casal. -Saltaram-lhe as lágrimas enquanto acercou-se a seu filho para abraçá-lo, depois fez o mesmo com Harry.

Lucius mais pragmático e menos sentimental que sua esposa viu neste fato algo muito importante que aceleraria o divórcio de seu filho com Astoria. –Isto é uma prova de que despejará o caminho para o divórcio de Draco, nenhum tribunal pode pôr reticencias quando comprovem que o VICAM é genuíno.

Harry estava um pouco perdido como se tinha criado entre muggles desconhecia o significado do VICAM, Draco teve que lhe explicar, quando sua mente assimilou o que significava, que foi muito rápido, sua cara refletiu a felicidade que sentia em seu interior.

-Bom filhos, se não nos ir dar nenhuma surpresa mais agora sim que nos iremos descansar. Que passem uma boa noite.

-Obrigado mamãe, papai e vocês também que a passem bem.

Harry e Draco foram-se para o dormitório deste, nada mais fechar a porta Harry devorou os lábios de seu amor em um beijo passional que arrancou um forte suspiro em o loiro. Apanhou lhe em braços e levou-lhe até a grande cama, ali despojaram-se da roupa com um só feitiço que lançou Harry e lhe fez o amor até o deixar exausto.

À manhã seguinte Lucius muito cedo dirigiu-se para seus escritórios ali esperava a visita de seu advogado que ia preparar os papéis do divórcio de seu filho com Astoria, não queria deixar nada que pudesse ser utilizado mais tarde por sua nora na contramão de seu filho e de seu neto. Quando Draco se incorporasse à reunião teria já um rascunho firme sobre a mesa e se estava de acordo essa mesma manhã lhe faria chegar a Astoria.

Enquanto na mansão um casal acabava de acordar, uns olhos verdes perfuravam umas cinzas que permaneciam fechados em um formoso rosto que refletia paz. Harry sentia-se tão feliz que não podia ser verdadeiro, por fim ia ter a sua própria família, um formoso esposo e dois filhos, um réplica de seu pai a seus anos, mas com uma doçura que Draco não mostrava a essa idade, pelo menos em público, e outro em caminho que prometia ser tão formoso como o primeiro. Era tão feliz que lhe podia crer.

-Já tem acordado pequeno dorminhoco. -Harry sorria ante a carita de sono que ainda mostrava Draco ao abrir seus olhos e se posar nos do moreno.

-É que ontem à noite tive tanta atividade que me deixou esgotado.

Harry riu ante a ocorrência de Draco, mas deu-lhe pé para provocar-lhe um pouquinho. –Não dizia isso ontem à noite quando pedia mais, pequeno pervertido.

Draco propinou um punho suave em o braço do moreno enquanto dizia-lhe que era um pouco fanfarrão.

-Venha loirinho, não se enfade, ainda que a verdade se te vê muito atraente quando te pões assim. Quiçá seria conveniente que te enfadasses de vez em quando.

-Tenta-o e esse lindo traseiro seu descansará esta noite no sofá mais incômodo que tenha em esta casa.

-Veem aqui tontinho, que te vou dar mimos para que se te passe esse enfado, meu pequeno.

Harry beijo esses lábios que lhe voltavam louco e acariciou o formoso rosto de porcelana do loiro. Abraçou-lhe e começou a arrimar seu quadril à do loiro quando sentiu como Draco se sujeitava o estômago.

-Que te passa meu amor, se encontra mau, talvez te fiz dano.

Draco sem contestar levantou-se correndo ao banho nu como estava, Harry saiu correndo por trás dele também nu e o que presenciou lhe deixou um pouco apenado. Draco estava vomitando com a testa perlada de suor e seu rosto já de por si pálido estava tão branco como a neve. Harry sujeitou a testa de Draco por se se mareava e perdia o conhecimento, não se fosse golpear contra o inodoro.

Quando se foi tranquilizando seu estômago, Harry o levantou pelas axilas e lhe levou até o lavabo onde lhe enxaguou o rosto com água fria. –Obrigado Harry, sinto que me tenha visto neste estado, mas me passou igual com Scorp, o que não me esperava é que fosse a começar tão cedo.

-Tranquilo, Draco, iremos visitar a um medimago e que te receite alguma poção para ver se te pode paliar essas náuseas.

Harry sentiu como a porta do dormitório se abria e uns pezinhos entravam em a habitação. Imaginou-se que era o pequeno Scorpius que vinha a ver a seu papi. Não queria que lhes visse nus pelo que fez que aparecessem uns pijamas e com outro feitiço se cobriram os dois.

-Papi já está levantado?

Harry saiu do banheiro e ao vê-lo o menino disse-lhe –Sinto muito não sabia que estava também aqui.

-Sinto muito eu, deveríamos te ter dito que teu papi e eu dormiríamos juntos. Espero que não se enfade por não te ter dito.

-Não, não é isso, é que não me parei a pensar que isso era o mais normal e vim a lhe dar em os bom dia a meu papi como tenho feito sempre.

-Scorp por mim está bem, me parece genial que o faça e espero que o siga fazendo e sobretudo que também me dê a mim.

-Onde está papi, papai. - A Harry lhe agradou muitíssimo que o pequeno lhe chamasse assim, se acercou mais a ele e lhe dando um beijo lhe apanhou nos braços.

-Papi está em o banho terminando-se de lavar, esta manhã não se encontrava demasiado bem e tem estado vomitando.

-Isso é pelo do irmãozinho, verdade.

-Assim é, mas não se preocupes hoje visitaremos a um medimago e lhe receitará algo para evitar que se decomponha pelas manhãs.

-Olá meu menino, porque acordou tão cedo.

-É que não podia dormir estou tão contente de estar em casa com os avôs e com vocês dois que quero aproveitar o tempo todo que me fica antes de ir de novo à escola.

-Papai disse-me que não se encontrava muito bem, mas também me disse que vai ir a ver ao medimago. Espero que lhe faça caso.

-Sabe é que meu papi é um pouco cabeção e às vezes nos diz que fará determinadas coisas para que nos calemos, mas depois não as faz.

-A pois isso sim que não, te levaremos a cada um de uma mão até o medimago.

-Vale, muito bem de modo que meus dois amores se aliam na contramão deste pobrezinho para torturar com uma visita ao horrível medimago.

Harry e Scorpius começaram a rir ante a ocorrência de Draco e sobretudo pelo gesto cômico que acompanhou a suas palavras. Mas rapidamente mudaram o semblante ao ver como Draco voltou a correr ao banheiro por culpa das novas arcadas que faziam que seu estômago se convulsionara.

Após um momento e de uma ducha rápida Draco foi acompanhado por Harry, seu filho e sua mãe até St. Mungo onde o medimago da família que já tinha atendido a Draco em sua anterior gravidez lhe ia visitar.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Harry se encontrou em a recepção com Matt. –Quanto tempo sem te ver Harry, diria que pelo menos faz em uma semana que não está por aqui, já se me fazia raro não te ver.

-Oh, Matt! Deixa-te de sarcasmos, vou apresentar-te a alguém que para mim é muito especial. Scorp, apresento-te ao doutor Karlson.

-Podes chamar-me Matt e esta senhora imagino-me que é a mãe deste pequeno.

-Obrigado jovem, mas não, não sou sua mãe, sou sua avó. Obrigado pelo elogio.

-Narcisa é a mãe de Draco Malfoy e este menino tão precioso é seu filho e cedo o será também meu.

-Vá surpresa, o grande Harry Potter por fim senta a cabeça, sua amiga Hermione por fim descansará tranquila. Ja ja .

-Narcisa, não lhe faça caso é sempre assim.

-Sinto muito senhora não era minha intenção, mas é que faz tempo que Harry e eu nos conhecemos e somos grandes amigos. Para valer alegro-me de que por fim esta cabeça dura vá formar uma família. E bem Harry, agora em sério que te traz por aqui.

-É Draco, não se encontra muito bem e o medimago Silver lhe está atendendo.

-Esse colega meu está especializado em gravidezes masculinos. Oh! Vá surpresa, não me diga que irão ser papais. Isto sim que é uma surpresa. Meu instinto não me engana nunca, era verdadeiro que sentia por Draco algo mais que dever quando o trouxe para o reconhecimento após o atentado.

-Bom, sim, mas nesse momento não o sabia.

-Venha Harry que nos conhecemos, dei mais bem que não o queria reconhecer.

Harry começava a sentir-se um pouco incômodo com essa conversa adiante de Narcisa e do menino. Não queria que se arejar seus sentimentos de uma maneira tão frívola adiante deles e ademais não quisesse que uma indiscrição por parte de Matt lhes pusesse em antecedentes do tipo de relação que tinham mantido dantes de que o tivesse falado com *Draco para saber se era conveniente ou não que o soubessem.

-Bom Matt, agora vamos esperar a que nos avisem de que podemos passar a ver a Draco para que lhe comecem a fazer o reconhecimento.

-De acordo, mas espero que antes de que os marchem passem por meu despacho e tomemos algo.

-Não se preocupe senhor Karlson estaremos encantados com poder tomar algo com você.

-Então até dentro de um momento.

Harry, Narcisa e o pequeno Scorpius passaram à sala do médico onde Draco estava já tombado em uma cama, levava posta uma bata que facilitaria o reconhecimento do doutor.

-Adiante, vejo que tem vindo toda a família a exceção do senhor Malfoy.

-Nestes momentos meu esposo tinha uma tarefa muito importante que realizar, mas espera notícias do reconhecimento com ansiedade.

-Bom em seguida saberemos do estado de jovem Malfoy que me imagino que será excelente pelo aspecto tão bom que mostra seu exterior.

O velho conhecido doutor Silver aproximou-se a Draco para poder começar o reconhecimento, Scorpius estava muito emocionado e um pouco nervoso, agarrou a mão de sua avó e inconscientemente fez o mesmo com a de Harry, sentia-se tão seguro entre eles dois que sabia que nada mau lhe podia suceder.

-Bem Draco me conta como te sentiu ultimamente.

-Levo um par de dias que noto como se mil coelhos saltassem por meu estômago e me obrigam a vomitar todo o que tenho em meu interior, depois um suor frio percorre meu corpo e sinto que às vezes me falha a visão e noto como vou perdendo o conhecimento, vejo luzes de cores e tudo se nubla a meu redor e as vozes se ouvem a cada vez mais longínquas, depois acordo ou bem no chão ou nos braços da pessoa que tenho perto.

-Bom, Draco já sabe por sua experiência que isso é algo normal nos primeiros meses da gravidez, mas não me podia imaginar que fossem tão fortes os sintomas se mal tem em uma semana de gravidez. Acho que o menino que estás gestando em teu interior tem uma magia muito forte ou que trazes mais de um, ou ambas coisas.

-É um mago poderoso ao igual que o pai de seu pequeno por isso não descarto que este menino comece forte a manifestar em seu interior. Seu corpo precisa acomodar-se pouco a pouco à vida que gestas, mas este pequeno tem um núcleo mágico poderoso e te rouba bastante energia.

-Senhor Potter vai ter que dar bem mais que amor a seu companheiro, deverá lhe transferir pequenas doses de sua magia todos os dias para que não sofra nenhum contratempo sério, nem o pai nem o pequeno.

-Descuide doutor, para mim não há nada mais importante que minha família.

-De todas formas Draco além da magia que seu casal te dará terá que tomar umas poções que te ajudarão e faz favor que não se te esqueçam ou estes sintomas tão molestos que tem podem ser visto incrementados.

-Descuide doutor que não se me esquecerão, pois se isso ocorresse acho que entre toda minha família me torturarão.

O doutor não pôde mais que se rir ante a ocorrência de Draco, era verdadeiro que melhor que não se lhe esquecesse, sabia o persistente que podia chegar a ser sua mãe e não digamos seu companheiro, todo mundo sabia o minucioso e perseverante que era quando tinha uma missão que cumprir.

-Agora vejamos como está esse núcleo mágico que alberga a seu pequeno. –O medimago lançou um feitiço ao redor do ventre de Draco e sorriu satisfeito, a cor do núcleo indicava que o pequeno ou pequenos, tinha suas sérias dúvidas ao respeito, estava ou estavam em perfeito estado.

-Draco pode vestir-te já, enquanto te receitarei as poções para que possa as comprar e comece a tomar já.

_*oOo_

Enquanto em o despacho de Lucius Malfoy, este estava trabalhando com seu advogado ultimando assuntos sobre os negócios familiares quando uma Astoria meio enlouquecida irrompeu na estância agitando a demanda de divórcio em suas mãos.

-Por fim tem conseguido separar a seu filho e a mim, obrigando a Draco a interpor esta demanda de divórcio. Pois que saiba que não a aceitarei e que me verei obrigada a contar a todo mundo a verdade sobre a origem de Scorpius.

-Faz em uns anos me poderiam ter preocupado suas ameaças, mas o tempo nos faz alterar para todos e te asseguro que não me dá nenhum medo o que possas dizer. Scorpius tem uma família que lhe adora e que nunca lhe enganou, sabe perfeitamente quem é você e o que significa para ele e por suposto que sabe quem é seu pai.

-Não te será tão fácil se livrar de mim, sabe que não me conformarei com migalhas, não tem suficiente dinheiro para me pagar o tempo todo que tenho tido que aguentar ao gay de seu filho.

Astoria era muito mais que muito ofensiva, isso o sabia Lucius muito bem, parecia mentira que um sangue limpo como ela possuísse preconceitos de muggles, mas não lhe pegava de surpresa, já os tinha demonstrado em inúmeras situações.

-Astoria não consinto que se refira assim a de meu filho, sei que emprega o termo gay para me ofender, mas o único que faz é me encher de orgulho, meu filho é fértil, como um bom sangue limpo, sabe que só uns poucos eleitos o são e por isso é normal que se sinta atraído por outros homens. Você está seca e seca em seu interior, que só é capaz de albergar maus sentimentos e se morre de inveja, por não poder ter filhos como o pode fazer Draco. Guarda-te seus pretendidos insultos e dá-me igual o que vá dizer por aí. O único erro que cometeu Draco foi apaixonar de um homem que só ambicionava seu dinheiro, esse me fazer caso a mim ao marcar seu casamento contigo para evitar que seu filho pudesse ser chamada bastardo. Demasiados preconceitos tinha eu nessa época. Agora me dá igual, me arrependo de ter sido a causa da infelicidade de meu filho durante estes onze anos. Agora é um homem feliz, tem encontrado ao amor de sua vida e te asseguro que nos dá igual o que possa dizer. Tinha-te dado uma solução, dava-te dinheiro suficiente para que pudesse viver comodamente o resto de sua vida, mas já vejo que sua avareza te supera. Agora não terá nada, nem sequer o que te ofereci em um princípio, se irá com as mãos vazias deste divórcio.

-Isso é o que você se cries Lucius, isto não ficará assim, não tenho sacrificado onze anos de minha vida para acabar com os bolsos vazios.

-Você se sacrificar? Não me faça rir Astoria, tem vivido a corpo de rainha, tem tido todos os amantes que te deu a vontade. Ou que achava que eu estava em uma nuvem e que não me inteirava de suas correrias. Tenho sido prudente, não queria fazer mais desgraçado a meu filho de ou que já o era e sobretudo tentava evitar um escândalo que repercutisse em Scorpius. O menino já é maior e conhece toda a verdade sobre suas origens e aceita perfeitamente sua situação e o que lhe depara o futuro. Agora Astoria saia de meu despacho e que não volte a te ver mais por aqui.

-Você o quis Lucius, me vingarei e não sairá bem deste despacho. –Astoria levantou sua varinha para lhe lançar um feitiço a Lucius que lhe obrigasse a fazer todo o que ela quisesse e depois que não recordasse nada, inclusive pensava que se lhe aplicava um feitiço que lhe provocasse um infarto melhor que melhor.

Não teve tempo de reagir, foi levantar sua varinha e esta saiu despedida de sua mão e foi cair diretamente em as mãos de quem menos se esperava, Ron Weasley, estava esperando em a habitação contígua, conhecia demasiado bem a mentalidade da gente ambiciosa que se tinha visto envolvida em intrigas e desde depois Astoria era uma má pessoa e não se fiava nada dela.

-VOCÊ, COM QUE DIREITO TE CRIE PARA ME ARREBATAR MINHA VARINHA, TRAIDOR AO SANGUE.

-Com o direito que me concede a lei, fica detida por tentar atentar contra a vida de Lucius Malfoy.

-Não tem nenhuma prova, não ia fazer nada.

-Isso o veremos ante um tribunal quando te forneçam veritaserum.

Astoria sentiu-se encurralada e em uma tentativa de salvar-se sacou de uma de suas mangas uma varinha ilegal que levava sempre consigo e lançou um sectumsempra a Ron que provocou que todos e a cada um dos poros lhe sangraram. Lucius tentou recordar o contrafeitiço e nesses preciosos segundos uma segunda maldição saiu disparada para Lucius que lhe deu de cheio. Ambos estavam tendidos em o solo e com a vida lhe lhes escapando pouco a pouco. Astoria desapareceu-se do despacho de Lucius.

-Draco que te ocorre te puseste pálido, esse gesto de dor que te ocorre.

-Harry algo mau lhe sucede a meu pai, vamos correndo até seu despacho, sinto que está em perigo mortal.

Continuará…


	15. Em St. Mungo

Harry estava um pouco assombrado, mal tinham terminado o reconhecimento de Draco e se dirigiam a saudar a Matt quando seu companheiro lhe pediu desesperadamente acercar até o despacho de seu pai, era tal a angústia e o medo refletido no rosto de seu companheiro que não o duvidou, se acercou correndo até ele e convocou um portal que lhes levou diretamente ao despacho de Draco.

Quando entraram no despacho não puderam ver mais que um espetáculo desagradável, atirados no solo e rodeados de sangue jaziam Ron e Lucius. Harry notou no ambiente um halo de magia escura, desde que tinha matado a Voldemort seus instintos de mago tinha-se afiado enormemente e era capaz de notar que tipo de magia tinha estado presente aos lugares nos que ele estava.

Sem perder tempo lanço um feitiço para tentar parar as hemorragias, rapidamente deu-se conta de qual tinha sido o feitiço, o mesmo que ele tinha lançado a Draco quando estavam em sexto e que quase acaba com sua vida de não ter sido pela rápida intervenção de Snape.

Naqueles momentos estava tão comissionado com o que tinha feito que não prestou atenção ao contra feitiço lançado por seu professor, mas sua carreira como auror lhe tinha feito se enfrentar a situações difíceis e se tinha preocupado muito por contra-restara os feitiços escuros que punham em perigo a vida das vítimas. Seu treinamento como auror e seus conhecimentos foram decisivos para que uma vez que tinha parado a hemorragia lançasse o contra feitiço que devolveu a esperança de vida às duas vítimas.

Draco chorava abraçando a seu pai temia que tivessem chegado demasiado tarde para os salvar. Harry acercou-se até Ron e tomou seu pulso, era débil mas ainda batia. Fez o próprio com Lucius e comprovou que estava nas mesmas circunstâncias que seu amigo.

-Tranquilo Draco porão bem, agora mesmo os vamos transladar a St. Mungo e ali terminarão de se repor. Aparta-te um pouco de teu pai, vou pedir ajuda.

Harry saiu da porta do despacho e chamou a um dos ajudantes de Lucius que trabalham ali mesmo. O homem sentiu-se comissionado com o que tinha ocorrido, não tinha ouvido nada estranho e pensava que a senhora Astoria estava ainda ali como lhe comunicou a Harry.

John entrou na sala e ajudou a Harry a transladar aos feridos até o hospital através de um portal que tinha convocado o auror. Draco tinha-se adiantado e avisado aos medimagos para que os socorressem assim que chegassem ao lugar.

Narcisa com o pequeno Scorpius chegaram correndo até a recepção, Matt tinha recebido o aviso da chegada dos dois e tinha-lho comunicado à esposa de Lucius.

-Oh Lucius! Meu amor que te passou.

-Narcisa faz favor Lucius está muito débil é melhor que não lhe obrigues a falar no momento que estejam estáveis contar-te-emos o sucedido. Draco acompanha a sua mãe até a sala de espera, eu vou avisar à Central do ocorrido e porei uma ordem de procura e captura contra Astoria. Scorp vêem comigo levarei até um lugar mais tranquilo.

-Harry não quero me separar agora de meu papi quero estar ao lado dele e de minha avó até saber que o avô Lucius está bem.

-Scorp, carinho este não é um lugar muito adequado para que esteja um menino ademais teu papi e tua avó sentirá pior se vêem como você presencia tudo.

-Faz favor! Deixa-me ficar-me, não quero me separar deles. –Começavam-lhe a encher os olhos de lágrimas, ele queria estar com sua família, sempre que a ele lhe passava algo estavam ali para o cuidar, ele queria fazer o mesmo era muito importante para ele.

-Está bem, carinho, mas faz favor te peço que não chore ou seu papi preocupará ainda mais e não queremos que se ponha mal em seu estado. Vale, céu?

-Obrigado, Harry, bom papai, assim o farei. Prometo.

Após ter deixado a Scorpius com sua família e de ter dado um beijo e pedido tranquilidade tanto a Draco como a Narcisa se foi correndo para a Central, não sem dantes ter deixado a duas aurores de guarda para proteger à família. Nesse mesmo instante que Harry saía chegava Hermione acompanhada de Molly e de Arthur.

-Harry que tem ocorrido, como está Ron, o único que sei é que esta manhã ia visitar a Lucius Malfoy ao despacho pois precisava que se encontrasse ali quando Astoria fosse a lhe visitar pelo da demanda de divórcio, não se fiavam nenhum dos dois dessa víbora.

-Mione, Ron está estável, débil mas estável, os medimagos estão a lhes estabilizar a ambos, têm sofrido o feitiço sectumsempra por parte de Astoria, Draco teve um pressentimento de que algo mau ocorria e fomos até ali, um pouco mais tarde e teriam morrido sangrando.

Molly pôs-se a chorar ao igual que Hermione, Arthur abraçou a ambas e levantando a cabeça lhe disse a Harry:

-Uma vez mais temos que dar graças aos céus de que tenha voltado a salvar de novo a um membro de nossa família.

-Não diga isso Arthur, sabe que para mim são também minha família e não tem que me agradecer nada.

-Agora deve marchar à Central a dar instruções, não demorarei em breve estarei de novo aqui. Se há alguma novidade, avisem-me e faz favor cuidem dos Malfoy estão ao passar tão mau como vocês.

-Descuida Harry, assim faremos, afinal de contas eles também serão nossa família em breve.

-Obrigado Mione, para mim é muito importante que o considereis assim.

Harry apareceu-se nos escritórios da Central convocou a seus homens para dar-lhes instruções. Tinha que localizar e prender a Astoria Malfoy por tentativa de assassinato para Rum Weasley e Lucius Malfoy.

Distribuíram suas fotos por todas as centrais de aurores e também se fizeram chegar às delegacias de polícia muggles, como era costume quando o criminoso era um assassino.

Harry chegou à sala de espera de St. Mungus e ali viu uma cena que lhe enterneceu, Hermione e Draco estavam abraçados se dando consolo mútuo, Molly e Narcisa muito juntas com as mãos entrelaçadas estavam a falar e Arthur jogava com o pequeno Scorpius numa tentativa de lhe fazer se sentir melhor.

Os pais de Hermione acabavam de chegar da cafeteria e traziam uns chás quentes para todos, lhes acompanhavam Billy e Fleur. George tinha-se ficado cuidando do pequeno Hugo em casa de Ron e de Hermione.

-Olá Harry como se encontra.

-Bem senhora Granger obrigado por vir, tudo isto parece uma loucura, mas não duvido que em breve todo solucionará.

Harry foi-se para onde estavam Draco e sua amiga e se sentou ao lado de ambos. Hermione deu-lhe a Harry um beijo e foi-se até onde estavam seus pais e cunhados.

-Olá meu amor, como se encontra, sabemos algo mais.

-Não Harry e esta espera me está a matar, estou intranquilo não presságio nada bom.

-Vinga meu amor já verá como todo se vai solucionar…

Nesse instante os medimagos saíam da habitação de cuidados intensivos onde Ron e Lucius lutavam por recuperar sua vida.

Senhora Weasley, Senhora Malfoy se são tão amáveis informaremos do estado em que se encontram nossos pacientes. Graças à rapidez com que foram transladados ao hospital suas vidas agora mesmo estão fora de perigo, ainda que se encontram num estado crítico, têm perdido muito sangue e demorarão um tempo em recuperar a consciência mas lhes podemos assegurar que desta maldição não vão morrer.

Hermione chorava de pura felicidade e abraçou-se a Narcisa que ao igual que a mais jovem chorava profundamente. Todos os presentes respiraram aliviados, temiam o pior ao ver o semblante tão sério que mostravam os doutores, mas era de puro esgotamento, os contra feitiços e feitiços curativos que lhes tinham imposto lhes tinham deixado um pouco exaustos.

Draco não pôde mais, sua gravidez, a tensão sofrida as últimas horas e o medo a perder seu pai provocaram que perdesse o conhecimento e de não ter sido pelos braços de Harry teria caído duramente ao solo.

Billy que estava para perto do casal ajudou a Harry a levar a Draco até uma sala que lhe indicaram os médicos.

-Vejamos que lhe ocorre ao jovem Malfoy. –comentou um dos doutores.

Matt que nesse momento tinha chegado até a sala de espera entrou na habitação apartando um pouco bruscamente a Harry que não queria se separar de Draco baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Vamos Harry joga a um lado, se não meu colega não poderá averiguar que lhe passa.

-Oh Perdoa, mas é que me fiquei um pouco comissionado com o que lhe acaba de passar a Draco.

-Bom vejo que o grande Harry Potter se converte em manteiga e perde toda sua fortaleza quando se trata de seu companheiro. Nunca te tinha visto assim, nem quando tem vindo ferido de gravidade. Este garoto tem-te comida a moral.

-Matt não se burles, mas acho que tem razão se tratando de Draco todo me parece exagerado e não quero que lhe suceda nada mau.

-Tranquilo Harry, recorda que está num hospital e que lhe vão olhar os melhores médicos, incluído eu por suposto.

-Matt sempre tão palhaço, mas obrigado amigo por tirar ferro ao assunto.

-De nada tontinho, já sabe que os amigos estamos para ajudar nos momentos difíceis.

-Agora se nos desculpa, solta a mão a Draco que lhe vamos praticar um reconhecimento.

Harry saiu mansamente da habitação acompanhado de Billy, que lhe abraçou com ternura de irmão.

-Harry porá bem, acho que é a emoção de saber que seu pai está a salvo.

-Sei-o Billy, eu também me emocionei ao saber que Ron e Lucius sairão desta. Não suportaria uma morte mais, por culpa da magia escura, nesta família.

Scorpius saiu correndo para Harry e abraçou-lhe da cintura procurando consolo entre seus braços.

-Como está papi, porá bem?

-Sim meu amor, só é que se emocionou de saber que ao avô não lhe vai passar nada mau, agora os doutores lhe estão a examinar. Verá é que me pus um pouco nervoso e como não me queria separar de teu papi e não podiam o reconhecer bem me fizeram sair da habitação.

Matt assomou a cabeça pela porta e chamou a Harry –Podes passar já temos acabado.

Scorpius, Narcisa e Harry entraram na habitação. O pequeno lançou-se sobre seu papi e cobriu-lhe a beijos. –Não voltes a me assustar mais, bastante o fez já o avô. Vá fim de semana que me estais a dar.

Draco riu ante a ocorrência de seu pequeno, mas sim tinha razão, tinha-lhe sacado para dar-lhe uma boa notícia e tinham-se complicado bastante as coisas. Narcisa beijou a seu filho e como bem que, ainda que um pouco pálido, tinha bom aspecto apanhou ao menino da mão e lhe levo afora para que ele e Harry pudessem falar.

-Não volte a me dar outro susto como este Draco, acho que contigo levou mais nestes últimos dias que em toda minha vida.

Draco fez um bico que encheu de ternura a Harry, quem lhe beijou com mimo e pouco a pouco com paixão. Devorou esses formosos lábios com pequenas mordidas até que se abriram generosamente para deixar passar a língua de Harry que percorreu todos e a cada um dos rincões de sua boca. Se não tivessem estado numa sala do hospital o beijo tivesse ido a mais.

-Acho que é melhor que paremos ou vamos montar um espetáculo bastante forte. Ademais não quero que te excite mais tem que repor forças. Temos o tempo todo do mundo para amar-nos.

Draco baixou a cabeça e apoiou-a o peito de Harry estava-se também entre seus braços que poderia ficar ali toda a eternidade. Harry cheirava a cabeça de Draco, encantava-lhe esse perfume mistura de madeira de sândalo e mirra. Estavam numa nuvem, tanto que não se deram conta quando Matt entrou na estadia para indicar a Draco que Lucius tinha recobrado o reconhecimento e que se lhe permitia o visitar um momento.

-Vinga par já terei outro momento e lugar para vossos amassos, agora é melhor que Draco veja a seu pai.

Quando Draco deixou a Harry Matt aproveitou para falar a sós com seu antigo amante. Harry alegro-me um montão de que por fim tenhas encontrado a teu companheiro, já era hora de que assentasse um pouco essa cabecinha.

-Vá quem me vai a dizer, cabeça louca Matt.

-Não seja irônico comigo que não te vai, já o sei que não sou o mais indicado para falar de assentar cabeças, mas é que me alegra um montão que por fim estabilizes sua vida. Ademais vê-se que Draco te quer devera e seu pequeno filho também parece que te aceita e isso é muito importante.

-Sei-o Matt, agora não agradar-me-ia mais que tu também encontrasses a esse alguém especial que te faça aborrecer esta vida de depravação que levávamos.

-ha ha não me faça rir Harry, mas sim tem razão, mas ao igual que te passou a ti, não vou procurar nada, chegará só como todo o importante, chega sem mais não se procura o amor verdadeiro.

Após que as respectivas famílias comprovassem que os doentes se encontravam estáveis e por recomendação dos medimagos abandonaram o hospital com a promessa de que se ocorria a menor mudança fossem avisados. Marcharam-se até seus respectivos domicílios para descansar.

_*oOo_

Na mansão Zabini Blaise jogava espuma pela boca –Astoria é a mulher mais estúpida que me pude jogar à cara. Como é possível que tenha lançado esse feitiço? Não se dá conta de que agora não há solução para a bagunça em que se meteu?

-Não abandonará Blaise após todo o que temos feito juntos.

-Cadela estúpida não me serve já para meus propósitos, agora terei que mudar todos meus planos, é um lixo, não quero saber nada de ti. É mais vou entregar-te aos aurores para que se façam cargo de ti.

-Se faz direi toda a verdade, falarei de seus planos e de como queria te tirar do meio a Draco e a seu filho para ser o único herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy.

-Acha-te que sou tão estúpido como você e que não tinha pensado já em isso. Vou converter-me na pessoa que entregue à louca de Astoria às autoridades e ademais se mostre o pai mais arrependido do mundo que não quer mais que o amor e o perdão de seu filho e você não me vai a impedir.

-Assim e como o vai fazer ou se acha que me vou entregar e não dizer nada.

-Por suposto que não o vais fazer e por isso não me fica mais remédio que me desfazer de ti.

Astoria pela primeira vez no tempo que levava junto a Blaise se deu conta de que o que em realidade era. Uma pessoa fria, calculadora que só pensava numa coisa, nele mesmo e que tiraria de seu caminho a todo aquele que lhe estorvasse. Sua hora tinha chegado, sabia, mas tentaria fazer-lhe o maior dano possível, como não lhe podia imaginar.

Zabini que conhecia bastante bem a Astoria se imaginava o que passava por essa cabeça nesses momentos, lhe via desesperada tentando evitar o inevitável, mas Blaise ainda tinha um As importante em sua manga. Nada sabia a mulher da relação que Blaise mantinha a suas costas com um velho conhecido de ambos e que neste momento lhe era muito útil para seus planos.

Quando Astoria quis se dar conta uns fortes braços a sujeitaram por detrás e com um accio varinha Blaise lhe despojo de sua arma ilegal e lhe lançou um Avada Kedavra que a deixou morta ao instante.

-Por fim tiramos-nos do meio a esta louca harpia que punha em perigo nossos planos. Antes de avisar aos aurores celebremos nossa pequena vitória que nos adianta um passo mais até nossa meta, a fortuna Malfoy.

Blaise acercou-se até seu amante e começou a devorar com fúria esses lábios que tanto lhe chamavam. Os atos de violência sempre lhe punham a cem e este tinha sido do mais violento. Seu amante sorriu esfaimadamente, sabia do vulcão que acabava de estourar no interior de Blaise, prometia ser um sapatão do mais excitante.

Continuará…


	16. O amante descobre

Blaise encurralado a seu amante bruscamente contra a parede e apareceu-se com ele em seu dormitório. Continuou devorando esses lábios tão sensuais, dava-lhe pequenos mordiscos que cedo se converteram em fortes o que provocaram que sua boca se abrisse com um gesto de dor, ato que aproveito Blaise para penetrar furiosamente nessa boca.

Blaise estava demasiado excitado e ia demorar muito pouco em penetrá-lo bruscamente, gostava de pensar em isso, no fundo o sexo se não era forte não sexo, era pieguice e ele não era nenhuma pessoa piegas.

Blaise lançou um feitiço que deixo a seu amante nu de cintura para abaixo, era o único que queria dele nesse momento não precisava ver nem sentir nenhuma parte mais de seu corpo, só queria essas nádegas para as abrir e as penetrar duramente. Levou-lhe até a cama e arrojou-lhe contra ela lhe deixando em quatro sobre o colchão. Se desabotoou a cremalheira da calça e sem sequer tirar-lhe penetrou-o rudemente, provocando um pequeno gemido de dor de seu amante. Em seis rápidas sacudidas veio-se dentro de seu amante e tão rápido como tinha entrado saiu dele.

-Dá-te a volta Theo quero ver como se masturba para mim e se é o suficientemente bom voltarei a possuir mais calmadamente.

A Theodore gostava o jogo de seu amante, excitava-lhe o rude que podia chegar a ser e depois ao o observar como se masturbava voltava a se excitar e depois lhe possuía de uma maneira na que os dois desfrutavam.

Para Theo aquilo era uma diversão garantida e um meio para conseguir a quem para valer lhe interessava, Draco Malfoy. Desde que estiveram no colégio ficou prendado dele. Sabia que ainda que ambos eram de famílias de sangue pura, o prestígio e posição dos Malfoy era superior à dos Nott e que nunca fixar-se-ia nele como num verdadeiro amante. Tinha que o tentar, o fez até a saciedade, mas sempre recebia evasivas de Draco, no colégio na casa dos Malfoy quando seus pais tratavam assuntos de senhor tenebroso. Nada, nunca conseguiu nada e quando soube de sua relação com Blaise perdeu todas suas esperanças.

Sempre esteve à sombra esperando o melhor momento para atuar e poder conquistar seu coração, mas néscio dele ao fim compreendeu que nunca seria seu por vontade própria, primeiro essa relação com Blaise e depois esse casamento com Astoria que sabia que era uma treta de Lucius para ocultar que… Sim para ocultar a gravidez de Draco.

Lucius calava muito bem à gente e se imaginava quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Blaise, a fortuna Malfoy. Apanhou o casamento com Astoria enganando a todo mundo com a fertilidade de seu filho, como nuns anos mais tarde o próprio Blaise lhe confirmou e agora estava esse maldito Potter com ele. Sempre soube no fundo que a quem para valer queria Draco era a Potter, tantos insultos, tantas brigas, o único que tentava Draco era se enganar a si mesmo. Senão porquê não lhe entregou ao senhor tenebroso quando teve a ocasião, porquê… Porque estava apaixonado dele ainda sem o saber conscientemente.

Agora não importava nada, estava para perto de seu objetivo, nunca se quis unir a nenhum bando, nem sequer ao dos comensais, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que se unir a Blaise, sabia que era muito astuto e que tarde ou cedo conseguiria seu propósito fazer com a fortuna Malfoy e ele ficaria com seu maior tesouro Draco.

Nott sentia um amor doente pelo loiro, nem ele mesmo era consciente disso, ainda que no fundo pressentia que esse amor era mais bem uma obsessão, uma frustração de sua infância e adolescência. Um corpo inalcançável para ele, mas agora como adulto conseguiria. Por isso não se importava se portar como uma puta com Blaise, cumprir todos seus caprichos, só importava com uma coisa possuir a Draco.

Lentamente Theo tirou-se a gravata e a camisa que levava desnudando devagar a primeira e desabotoando muito sensualmente a camisa, depois começou a se tocar seus mamilos, enquanto se introduzia um dedo em sua boca o lambendo como se tratasse de um doce muito rica. Baixo com sua outra mão por seu ventre e se roçou a entreperna, depois apanhou seus testículos e os massageou em movimentos circulares. Baixo sua mão até seu ânus e recolheu um pouco do sêmen que escorria entre suas pernas e a passou por toda a extensão de seu pênis lubrificando e começou a bombear até que notou como Blaise começava a acordar de novo sua masculinidade e lambia seus lábios num gesto de antecipação.

Nott pôs-se de joelhos na cama e separou bem as pernas para deixar exposta sua entrada e moveu sensualmente a quadril convidando a Zabini a que o penetrasse. O outro não se fez de rogar. A entrada de Theo estava ainda dilatada e lubrificada com seu sêmen. Penetrou-o devagar e quando teve todo seu pênis dentro começou uma dança sensual que acompanhou com pequenos tapas nas nádegas de seu amante.

Theo começou a masturba-se ao ritmo que o outro lhe investia em pouco tempo ambos se vieram com um grito de prazer que encheu o dormitório. Depois se desplumaram na cama e entraram numa dormência muito prazerosa, a que dá o sexo satisfeito.

Ao cabo de um par de horas Blaise acordou-se e mandou chamar a um de suas elfos, Theo dormia ainda de bruços e com as pernas ligeiramente separadas. Tinha um corpo magnífico, não o podia negar, mas bom era um mais dos tantos que tinha possuído. Agora lhe resultava útil para seus planos, mais adiante já decidiria que fazer com ele.

-Hunnty no salão tenho um cadáver do que me quero desfazer, tem que aparecer para perto de a central de aurores e não quero que baixo nenhuma circunstância possam o relacionar comigo. Lança todos os feitiços que creia convenientes para tirar as provas de que tenha podido estar aqui.

-Sim meu amo em seguida cumprirei suas ordens.

Zabini tinha ainda desejos de sexo pelo que se pôs a montado em cima de Theo e começou a beijar as costas de seu amante e sem que lhe desse tempo a nada mais lhe voltou a penetrar com dureza. Nott estava acostumado a ser acordado dessa maneira e a verdade é que não lhe desagradava de tudo. Ser utilizado dessa maneira não lhe provocava sensação de sujeira senão mais bem um prazer mórbido, insano, como sua mente obsedada com um só objetivo, Draco Malfoy.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Draco descansava em sua cama com o pequeno Scorpius a seu lado, ambos estavam esgotados emocionalmente. Harry decidiu que era melhor lhes deixar que dormissem juntos. Ele ainda tinha muito trabalho por diante e sabia que mal ia dormir um par de horas pelo que lhe disse a Narcisa que se tinha alguma novidade ou se Draco se encontrava mau que lhe avisasse, ele estaria na Central.

Após um pequeno sono, deu-se uma ducha rápida e começou a repassar todas as notas do caso Malfoy, aquilo não lhe parecia que fosse só faz de Astoria, alguém mais devia estar com ela, Zabini era evidente, mas além da fortuna que mais podia lhe mover a atuar dessa maneira, ou é que a situação se lhes tinha ido das mãos pela precipitação de Astoria.

Nesses pensamentos encontrava-se quando um subalterno chamou à porta do despacho.

-Adiante Salmann que ocorre.

-Senhor temos encontrado no vestíbulo da Central o corpo de uma mulher que corresponde com os dados que temos de Astoria Malfoy. Parece que lhe lançaram uma imperdoável.

-Vamos. –disse Harry levantando-se com rapidez de seu assento e adiantando a seu subalterno, sua agilidade era invejável, não em balde treinava todos os dias umas quantas horas. Sabia que de sua agilidade dependia salvar sua vida e a dos que lhe acompanhavam nas missões. Toda sua equipa estava igual de preparado que ele o que convertia a sua unidade numa das melhor preparadas de todo o corpo de aurores de Grã-Bretanha.

O cadáver de Astoria estava custodiado por quatro aurores que impediam que ninguém se acercasse a ele até que um medimago forense certificasse as causas de sua morte, ainda que estas eram evidentes. O tom verdoso que adquiria a tez das vítimas só o dava o Avada Kedavra.

O forense aproximou-se até onde estava Astoria e corroboro o que os aurores já se imaginavam.

-Que fazemos agora com o cadáver Chefe Potter.

-Sigam com o protocolo estabelecido, que seja transladado até a morgue para que comecem a verificar as possíveis provas que possam desvelar alguma pista sobre o assassino ou assassinos. Eu encarregarei de notificar à família o sucedido.

Harry foi-se até a mansão Malfoy, Narcisa nesse momento estava a preparar-se para comunicar-se com Harry e dizer-lhe que se ia até St. Mungo. Lucius tinha acordado e estava ansioso por ver aos seus.

-Narcisa alegro-me muito de que Lucius já esteja recuperado, mas eu venho a dar outra notícia um tanto desagradável. Será melhor que quando Draco esteja aqui, mas gostaria que o menino não estivesse presente.

-Por que Harry, que é o que não tenho que ouvir. Sucede-lhe algo mau a meu avô. -Começou-lhe a avariar a voz ao pequeno.

-Não meu amor, a seu avô não lhe ocorre nada, agora mesmo lhe estava a dizer a Harry que se acordou e tem mandado nos chamar quer nos ver a todos.

-Então, que é o que passa?

-Harry é melhor que o diga, acho que Scorpius tem que saber tudo o que relaciona a esta família.

-Está bem, vocês melhor que ninguém conhece até onde pode suportar o pequeno. Faz escassamente uma hora que Astoria tem sido encontrada morta no vestíbulo de nossa central. O medimago forense tem certificado o que suspeitávamos. Mataram-na com um Avada.

Draco empalideceu pela impressão, não queria a essa mulher cruel que lhe tinha feito sofrer tanto a ele e a seu pequeno, mas ninguém merece morrer dessa forma por muito mau que tenha sido. Ao pequeno Scorpius e a Narcisa se lhes umedeceram os olhos, pensavam o mesmo que Draco e a verdade que não se esperavam para nada esse desvincule.

-Draco encontra-te bem, se te vê muito pálido, tem tomado a poção que te receitou o doutor.

-Sim Harry, não se preocupe, mas compreende que me tenho comissionado um pouco, não me esperava este final para Astoria. Agora é melhor que não façamos esperar a meu pai. Acho que até que não esteja fosse do hospital é melhor que não lhe digamos nada. Esta todos de acordo.

-Por minha parte sim papi.

-Pela minha também filho.

-E você Harry que diz ao respeito.

-Desde depois é o melhor que podemos fazer, tem tanto ele como Ron que se repor, não acho que esta notícia lhes ajude em nada.

-Bem então partamos ao hospital.

-Espera Draco acho que o melhor será transladar com um portal em teu estado não é muito recomendável fazer por outros meios.

Uma vez no hospital uma Hermione muito sorridente abraçou a Harry, Ron estava fora de perigo e o futuro sogro de Harry também.

-Qual o motivo essa cara tão séria Harry, não te alegra talvez.

-Não é isso Mione, mas acho que a cada vez se complica mais o assunto acaba de aparecer morta Astoria no vestíbulo da central. Nossas pesquisas não estão desencaminhadas, acho que Astoria não atuava sozinha e Zabini não devia de estar bem longe.

-Terá que redobrar a vigilância sobre Draco e sua família, a verdade é que não pinta nada bem todo este assunto.

-Por enquanto não lhe diga nada a Ron, também não diremos a Lucius até que não estejam em casa.

A meio dia, Harry e Draco acompanharam a Scorpius até o colégio e obrigaram-lhe a prometer que não diria nada a Rose sobre o ocorrido a seu papai. Assim que saísse do hospital visitaria e contaria o que tinha passado.

Harry e Draco regressaram à mansão Malfoy onde receberam uma grata surpresa, os medimagos tinham estimado conveniente dar alta a Lucius que se tenha sentado em seu cadeirão preferido em frente à lareira conversando com sua mulher.

\- Papai que surpresa, quanto me alegro de que já esteja reposto do tudo.

-Tudo tenho que agradecer aos dois, você por seu pressentimento e a ti Harry por sua celeridade.

-Não tem nada que agradecer é o mínimo que se podia fazer.

-Não seja tão modesto Harry, só uns nervos bom temperados são capazes de atuar assim.

-Narcisa estava a contar-me o de Astoria e não me estranha em absoluto que alguém mais estivesse implicado no assunto, acho que todos suspeitamos de quem tem podido ser, mas não temos provas disso.

_*oOo_

Blaise levantou-se da cama após ter-se despachado a gosto com seu amante e após uma boa ducha dirigiu-se ao salão onde seus elfos lhe tinham preparado um almoço. Estava muito distraído maquinando seu seguinte passo pelo que não se percebeu de que Theo se tinha acercado à mesa tampado somente com uma bata de seda verde que se amoldava perfeitamente a seu bem formado corpo.

-Vejo que não tens muito apetite, talvez te apetece algum outro tipo de alimento. –O disse enquanto abria um pouco a bata e deixava sair seu pênis dela pondo à altura da boca de Zabini. Este era um jogo que gostavam bastante aos de dois. Theo oferecia-se como alimento e o outro lhe devorava com prazer. Mas Blaise não estava para jogos neste momento.

-Aparta Theo, tenho algo mais importante no que pensar agora, de modo que se veste e vai a sua casa, por hoje já temos tido bastante sexo. Chamarei mais tarde.

Nott sentiu como lhe fervia o sangue estava acostumado aos desplantes de Blaise, mas já se estava fartando. Não daria o prazer de que se burlasse mais dele por lhe montar uma cena.

-Como queiras Zabini, me vou, mas talvez quando me precise não estarei disponível.

-Não seja iluso Theo sabe que no momento que te chame irá a mim. Tem bem mais que perder que eu se ou vai a meu chamado.

Nott saiu feito uma fúria da habitação, subiu até o dormitório, vestiu-se e sem baixar a despedir-se apareceu-se em sua casa. Que pouco lhe ficava já para conseguir o que mais ansiava.

Continuará…


	17. Uma tarde juntos

Após uma comida bastante agradável na casa de Draco, Harry e ele se marcharam até sua casa, não antes de ter arrancado a promessa a Lucius e a Narcisa de que se ocorresse algo, ainda que fosse o mais nímio referido à saúde de Lucius avisariam.

Uma vez em casa de Harry acomodaram-se no sofá do salão para descansar um momento, Draco se recostou em Harry e começou a contar-lhe suas inquietudes.

-Harry pensei que meu pai morreria, nunca me pude imaginar que Astoria lançasse uma imperdoável na contramão dele ou de qualquer pessoa. Sempre a tive por alguém vão e um pouco cruel, mas nunca que fora a se comportar como uma comensal, nem em nossos anos mais escuros de Hogwarts mostrou essa inclinação.

-Eu estava equivocado com respeito a vocês, Draco, pensei que pelo mero fato de ser da casa de Slytherin todos estaria de acordo com os ideais de Voldemort e se não era comensais não demoraria muito em convertê-los num deles.

-Você disse, estava muito equivocado, te posso assegurar e não me equivocar que mais de 70% dos membros da casa de Slytherin não eram nem tinham intenção de ser. Alguns, como eu fazíamos gala de ser só para nos dar importância, outros jamais quiseram tomar parte nisso como o caso de Astoria ou de Nott, inclusive o mesmo Blaise estavam bem longe de ser.

\- Bom o de Blaise era compreensível, se não lhe reportava benefício econômico a ele ou a sua mãe é lógico que não o fizessem. O que para valer me estranha é o de Nott, seu pai era um comensal muito comprometido com a causa de Voldemort e, no entanto você tem dito que nunca quis saber nada.

-Eu também estava em sua situação e ainda que alardeasse também não me meti em suas filas.

-É lógico, acho que sua mãe jogou um papel importante no assunto, seu pai era um comensal convencido, mas não me cola que sua mãe o fosse.

-Não, Harry, minha mãe nunca levou a marca, tinha muito claros os ideais do sangue puro, mas jamais esteve de acordo com o que pretendia Voldemort. Por respeito a meu pai e por seu grande amor para a ele, nunca lhe recriminou, mas sofria muitíssimo. Quando chegou o momento e comprovou que podia ter um vislumbre de poder se livrar e livrar a sua família das garras do tenebroso não o duvidou e por isso disse que estava morto.

\- Alegro-me que sua mãe fizesse dessa maneira, te imagina o que teria sido deste mundo se não tivéssemos podido acabar com esse louco.

-Não quero nem pensar Harry, mas agora já todo isso terminou. Sou muito feliz de estar contigo e de estar a esperar um bebê dos dois.

-Eu também meu céu, sempre tenho querido ter uma família para valer, agora que Astoria tem morrido não demoraremos nada em formalizar nossa relação. Ademais Scorpius acho que também está contente com isto.

-Agora meu amor, se não se importa tenho que ir um momento até a central para ver se avançou algo no caso de Astoria, te prometo que estarei de volta em menos de uma hora, enquanto pode descansar um pouco.

-Ainda que não exista o perigo dela, ainda não tenho muito claro de que não tivesse algum implicado mais no atentado, por isso tenho redobrado mais defesas da casa e ninguém pode entrar e sair dela se não somos algum de nós dois ou o menino. Só eu posso permitir o acesso ou saída de terceiras pessoas.

-Estarei a esperar no dormitório, acho que darei uma ducha e jogarei a dormir um momento, este bebê provoca-me muito sonho.

Harry deu um terno beijo nos lábios a Draco e foi-se até a central, enquanto o loiro daria uma ducha e iria descansar um momento para que quando Harry chegasse pudesse se dedicar inteiramente a ele.

Enquanto na Central de Aurores Harry encaminhou-se para o lugar onde estavam a praticar a autópsia mágica para averiguar algum possível rastro de magia que pudesse conduzir até o assassino.

O que tinha matado a Astoria tinha feito um trabalho limpo e eficaz, se tinha apagado conscienciosamente todo rastro de magia. Essa tarefa tinha sido feita por um profissional ou quiçá, pensou Harry por algum elfo.

\- Matthew acho que não estamos a lançar os feitiços adequados para tentar detectar o rastro do culpado, tenta com os rastros de limpeza que poderia deixar um elfo, talvez a pessoa que matou a Astoria utilizou algum para eliminar as provas que um mago poderia ter deixado, mas como ninguém teria dito explicitamente não terá apagado as suas e por aí temos umas prova com a que começar.

-Sim senhor, acho que sua intuição não tem falhado começo a detectar rastros da magia de um elfo, agora será mais fácil poder chegar até o culpado, só vejo um problema, que o elfo não esteja registrado.

-Senhor sabe que muitos magos não declaram aos elfos que tem em seus lares precisamente para que ninguém possa chegar a inculpar se comentem algum ato punível e seu elfo apaga o rastro.

-É uma possibilidade que não tinha tido em conta, mas deveríamos pelo menos o tentar.

-Acho que levará um tempo, mas se este rastro pertence a algum elfo registrado daremos com ele.

-No caso de que não for assim, me faz saber de imediato, tenho minhas suspeitas de quem pode estar por trás de tudo isto.

Harry antes de dirigir a sua casa, foi primeiro pela de Ron e Hermione para ver como se encontrava seu amigo. Ron começava a encontrar-se bem e por esse motivo parecia um leão enjaulado, não gostava nada da inatividade e menos com todos os acontecimentos recentes.

-Que bom que tenha vindo Harry, a ver se pode convencer a Mione de que me disse ir à central ainda que só seja para despejar-me um momento.

-Ronald Weasley nem pelo mais sagrado ocorra-te voltar a pensar nisso, sabe de sobra que até que o medimago não o diga não te vai mover desta casa, ainda que tenha que aplicar todos os feitiços imobilizadores que existam ou estejam por existir.

-Venha Mione é que me aborreço soberanamente.

-Ron, Mione tem razão, ainda que não te creia está ainda débil, perdeu muito sangue fraternizo. Eu manterei informado, mas não volte a tentar marchar da casa. Entendido? Se te vejo pela Central antes que o medimago te dê alta te asseguro que te processo, te falo como chefe, mas, sobretudo como ao irmão que é para mim.

-Está bem farei caso, mas quero que me entenda.

-Pensa na oportunidade tão grande que tem para estar com o pequeno Hugo, antes que se te vá a Hogwarts como Rose. Agora se já está mais acalmado contarei o último destes dias.

Harry relatou a seu amigo o que tinha passado com Astoria e as suspeitas que tinha sobre o possível autor de sua morte. Algo do que Ron estava seguro, esse Blaise não demoraria em dar sinais de vida. O que fosse que se trouxesse entre mãos era muito gordo e lucrativo.

-Espero que possamos acabar o quanto antes com esta situação, não me agrada nada que a Draco ou ao pequeno Scorp lhes possa passar algo por culpa desse cretino.

-Draco agora mesmo está nas melhores mãos que pudesse desejar. De todas as formas daremos com o culpado.

-Obrigado irmão para mim é muito importante que não lhe ocorra nada mau nem a Draco nem a Scorp.

-Bom e agora me vai dizer quando o casamento.

Harry enrijeceu violentamente, não se esperava uma pergunta tão direta por parte de seu amigo, quase irmão. Ele não podia saber o da gravidez de Draco, por isso lhe perguntou estranhado.

-Por que pergunta Ron

-Vá não sabia que te ia pôr tão colorado, é que há algo que deveríamos saber e não nos disse.

Harry baixo apenado um pouco a vista e confessou-lhe a seu amigo. –A verdade é que nos queremos casar o quanto antes. Amamo-nos e pedi-lhe uma união mágica vinculante, ademais acabamos de saber que entre os dois tem surgido um VICAM. Também queria os dizer que vamos ser papais.

-Oh Harry isso é maravilhoso, não sabe o que me alegro e…

-Mione, faz favor não agarre dessa maneira a Harry que lhe vai asfixiar.

-Vale, vale, mas é que me sinto tão feliz de que por fim Harry vá formar uma família própria. É tão importante para ele… -Hermione não pôde continuar falando era tanta a emoção que se pôs a chorar.

Após estar um momento celebrando Harry foi-se até sua casa onde reinava o silêncio. Um pouco alarmado subiu as escadas até o dormitório e ali viu um espetáculo que para ele era música celestial.

Draco descansava na grande cama com uma expressão em seu rosto de pura felicidade. Via-lhe tão formoso, seu cabelo solto estava esparramado sobre a almofada, o edredom tinha-lhe baixado até meio peito e seus braços estavam esticados a um ao lado de sua cabeça e o outro ao longo de seu corpo. A pele nacarada de suas peitorais contrastava com a escarlata profunda de funda-a do edredom. Seu peito subia e baixava ritmicamente.

Harry acercou-se muito devagar para a cama, não queria o acordar ainda, fez aparecer uma preciosa rosa vermelha e a depositou a um lado de seu corpo, sem fazer o mais mínimo ruído se sentou num cadeirão para perto de a cama para observar como dormia seu anjo.

Ao cabo em media hora de estar Harry olhando-lhe embelezado, Draco esticou seu corpo e roçou com sua mão a rosa, abriu os olhos e ficou fascinado, ele que sempre tinha tido os melhores presentes nunca tinha recebido algo tão bonito como aquela rosa, levantou a vista e viu a um Harry transbordante de felicidade. A expressão de Draco tinha-lhe dito que era o melhor que lhe tinham presenteado nunca.

Draco adiantou os braços para Harry num gesto convidando-lhe a que se acercasse. O moreno não o duvidou um instante e foi para seu casal, metendo entre seus braços e lhe roubando um beijo terno que fez as delícias de ambos.

-Quero-te, nunca antes me tinham presenteado algo tão formoso, é melhor que qualquer outro objeto por muito valioso que fosse. Este é para mim o mais precioso, pois simboliza teu amor.

-Eu também te quero a rosa a enfeiticei para que não se murche nunca ao igual que nosso amor.

Voltou a beijar a Draco e começou a apartar o edredom para poder ter o maior contacto possível com a pele do loiro, imaginava-se que embaixo do mesmo não teria mais que um esplendoroso corpo nu. Não se equivocava Draco não levava posto nada de roupa e o só contacto com o corpo de Harry fez que sua ereção começasse a acordar.

Harry não queria que passasse nem um minuto mais sem poder sentir pele contra pele, se despiu com um feitiço silencioso e começou a esfregar seu corpo com o de seu companheiro. Queria fazer-lhe o amor devagar, com ternura, tinha o tempo todo do mundo para amar-lhe, queria perder em seus olhos enquanto dava-lhe prazer, gostava de ver como a cinza de seus olhos se nublava como se dilatavam e contraía suas pupilas com a cada calafrio de prazer que lhe percorria o corpo.

Beijou de novo esses lábios suculentos que sabiam a menta enquanto acariciava seu rosto e seu cabelo de seda, enquanto não parava de dizer te quero. Draco respondia como uma flor se abrindo em todo seu esplendor, seus olhos brilhavam de prazer e desejo, estava tão lisonjeado, era uma sensação de amor que nunca tinha sentido dantes, parecia impossível que duas pessoas que se tinham levado sempre tão mal pudessem amar desta maneira.

Harry acariciou o pescoço de Draco e baixo até seu peito, tocou os mamilos rosados, tão sensíveis pela gravidez que em seguida se puseram duros, passou a língua por eles provocando um calafrio em Draco que lhe arrepiou o pelo do corpo.

Separou as pernas de Draco e começou a massagear sua entrada, sabia que daqui a pouco não faria falta lhe preparar, mas ainda tinha sua entrada fechada após tantos anos sem praticar sexo, era a todos os efeitos uma entrada virgem.

Os dedos de Harry entravam e saía de seu interior, primeiro um, depois outro até que três passaram com facilidade num corpo que a cada vez respondia melhor aos estímulos e sensações que provocava o moreno nele. Abria os dedos no interior formando círculos e adentrando a cada vez mais. Notou como tinha tocado sua próstata e considerou que já estava preparado, lhe lançou um feitiço de lubrificação e limpeza e lhe levantando as pernas até deixar apoiados os tornozelos em seus ombros lhe penetrou com seu pênis totalmente lubrificado.

-Não feche os olhos Draco, quero ver seu prazer e o que sentes refletir neles, quero me perder em suas pupilas quando atinjamos o orgasmo, gosto de ver teu rosto, não quero me perder nada do que você sinta.

-Haaarrryyy, ah não acho que tarde muito em me vir, é tanto o que me fazes sentir. –Quase não podia falar pelo prazer tão intenso que lhe proporcionava o moreno, começou a perder o fio de seus pensamentos, só sentia prazer, amor, paz, calafrios que percorriam toda sua coluna.

Tocou-se mal um pouco e com um grito de prazer incrível ejaculou em sua mão salpicando seu ventre e o de Harry. As contrações de seu esfíncter foram tão fortes que o moreno achava que seu pênis ia ficar esmagado, se veio tão violentamente como o tinha fato Draco. Quase não podia nem se mover, quando conseguiu que o ritmo de seu coração se normalizasse saiu do interior do loiro, lhe baixando as pernas e lhe atraindo entre seus protetores braços.

Beijou-lhe a cabeça acariciando de novo o cabelo que tanto lhe fascinava. –Quero-te, quero-te, nunca cansarei de te dizer.

-Nem eu de escutar. –Draco se perdeu na languidez que dá o sexo satisfeito, se esticando e apertando contra esse corpo que tanto amava.

Ao cabo de um momento levantaram-se da cama e foram até a banheira onde se submergiram na água quente. Harry apoiava as costas sobre a porcelana e Draco no peito de Harry. O moreno rodeava protetoramente seu peito e lhe sussurrava palavras de amor que provocavam sorrisos em Draco e que se apertasse mais contra seu corpo.

Harry novamente possuiu a Draco, o loiro se empalou literalmente no moreno e começou a subir e baixar provocando que a água da banheira transbordasse pelas bordas. Quando ambos se vieram, Harry se riu e Draco contestou com um gesto de surpresa.

-De que ri Harry?

-De que se nos entusiasmamos um pouco mais íamos converter num autêntico lago o banheiro, há mais água fora que dentro da banheira.

-Tonto, mas não dirá que não gostou.

-Encantou-me, mas não deixa de ter sua graça, ainda bem que podemos utilizar a magia para secar tudo isto senão estaríamos mais de uma hora com esta tarefa.

Harry saiu da banheira e secou-se com uma toalha pondo-lha ao redor de seus quadris, lançou um feitiço e deixou o solo sem rastro de água que pudesse provocar a Draco uma queda, depois lhe içou pelas axilas e lhe sacou da banheira secando com uma toalha e lhe colocou um fofo roupão de banho, depois lhe apanhou em braços e lhe levou até o dormitório, onde com delicadeza lhe deixou em cima da cama.

-Agora vou descer a preparar algo para o jantar, descansa um pouco mais quando esteja pronta avisarei.

-Harry encontro-me na glória e gostaria de descer a ajudar-te, ainda que tenha que confessar com um pouco de vergonha que sou um autêntico inútil na cozinha, sempre tenho tido quem o fizesse por mim.

-Não se preocupe, eu encarregarei de tudo, mas se te encontra bem, pode descer a me fazer companhia.

Uma vez que se tiveram vestido, o casal baixou até a cozinha para se preparar um jantar. Entre risos e amassos jantaram e depois se foram até o salão onde começaram a planejar seu enlace.

-Draco acho que dentro de um mês como máximo deveríamos formalizar o enlace, desta maneira não prejudicaremos em seus estudos a Scorpius, poderíamos ir à lua de mel antes que o menino esteja em casa por férias e depois os três juntos nos marchar nuns dias a onde o pequeno queira. Parece-te bem meu amor?

-Tem tudo perfeitamente pensado, mas acho que a minha mãe dará algo com também não tempo para organizar o evento.

-Sacarei meu melhor sorriso e cara de encanto e tentaremos convencer.

-Harry, não seja palhaço, te digo muito em sério não sabe como é minha mãe para essas coisas, mas acho que entenderá quando lhe digamos que o fazemos também por Scorpius.

-Então não se fale mais, amanhã antes de ir à Central deixarei em sua casa para que possa começar com os preparativos, eu avisarei a Molly e a Arthur, ainda que gostaria que pudesse vir de comigo para lhes dar a notícia juntos.

-Achas que tomarão bem?

-Por que não o iam fazer, se é o melhor que me passou em minha vida.

-Já, mas sabe que nunca tenho sido muito amável com seus filhos.

-Por isso não se preocupe, acho que Ron e Mione já terão contando e eles são tão compreensivos como seu filho.

Harry deu um beijinho no nariz de Draco e o outro contesto*mimoso com outro muito sonoro na bochecha do moreno o que provocou seu riso. Eram dois ternos apaixonados que pensavam que nada mau lhes ia suceder. Estavam muito equivocados em Gales Zabini estava já maquinando seu plano, amanhã mesmo apresentaria em Hogwarts a reclamar seu direito a ver a seu filho.

Continuará…


	18. A visita de Blaise

Às 10:00 um imponente Blaise Zabini chegava até seu antigo colégio. Foi recebido Na porta pelo Filch que muito assombrado o acompanhou até o despacho da diretora.

-Boa tarde, senhor Zabini, é um prazer voltar a ver-lhe após tantos anos.

-Para mim também é um prazer diretora.

-Em que posso lhe ajudar?

-Verá senhora, você sabe da amizade tão grande que nos unia a Draco e a mim, essa amizade se prolongou no tempo e pode ser dito que foi a mais, mas por outro tipo de problemas que não é o caso que lhe conte agora, nos afastamos bastante.

-Inteirei-me pela imprensa que a esposa de Draco, a pequena Astoria tem aparecido assassinada, possivelmente a mãos de algum comensal, que ainda ficam uns quantos. Imagino-me que serão uns dias muito difíceis para o filho de meu amigo.

-Estava realizando uns gerenciamentos na Escócia e tenho tido o atrevimento de acercar até o colégio para ver se podia ver a Scorpius, amanhã mesmo parto para Londres e irei ver a meu amigo.

-Se é tão esquiparão de permitir-me falar com ele lhe estaria muito agradecido.

-Senhor Zabini, isto é algo muito irregular, não costumamos deixar que nossos alunos recebam visitas e menos se não são membros de sua família.

-Por isso esteja tranquila diretora, não acho que uma pequena visita ao filho de meu melhor amigo a vá trazer problemas, ademais se quer pode estar presente.

-Não acho que seja necessário, não lhe vai passar nada mau ao jovem Malfoy, dado que é amigo do pai de Scorpius e que lhe conheço como antigo aluno do colégio não acho que se vá enfadar seu pai porque veja a seu filho.

-Agora acabam de terminar as classes e me imagino que estarão em à sala de estudos fazendo as tarefas para o dia seguinte. Mandarei chamar-lhe e se quer pode vê-lo aqui em meu despacho.

-Não sabe como lhe agradeço, para mim é muito importante ver a este pequeno.

Minerva foi-se até a lareira para comunicar com a sala de professores para que fossem chamar a Scorpius Malfoy e o levassem até seu despacho. Ao cabo de uns poucos minutos, umas mãos infantis chamavam à porta do despacho.

-Adiante senhor Malfoy, tem uma visita, um antigo amigo de seu pai tem vindo a saudar.

Zabini estava voltado de costas à porta, quando Minerva terminou de pronunciar suas palavras se voltou em direção ao menino e com seu melhor cara levantando da cadeira falou ao pequeno Malfoy.

-Olá Scorpius, tinha muitas vontades de ver-te.

-Se desculpam-me estarei em à sala de professores, dentro de um momento subirei. Se precisam algo chamem a algum elfo e gostosamente lhes atenderá.

-Obrigado senhora, assim o faremos.

-Sabe quem sou?

Scorpius ficou olhando ao homem que tinha adiante dele. Era muito bonito, um homem de cabelo moreno, com uns olhos azuis, de tez pálida. O cabelo chegava-lhe até por embaixo dos ombros, caía-lhe solto por suas costas. Levava uma capa muito elegante negra e embaixo um traje também negro com uma camisa cinza escura. Umas luvas de couro cobriam suas mãos. Tudo nele irradiava elegância e classe, era muito formoso, mas não, não sabiam quem podia ser.

-Não senhor, ainda que me imagino que pode ser amigo de meu pai, pois me parece que vem a ser de sua mesma idade.

-Vejo que é um garoto muito observador e um Slytherin como seus pais –isto último o disse recalcando muito a palavra pais.

-Inteirei-me que a esposa de seu pai tem aparecido morta não faz muito e como meu trabalho me tinha trazido até aqui tenho crido conveniente me acercar a te ver.

-Muito obrigado senhor, mas ainda não me disse quem é você.

-Jaja, tem razão, sou um mal-educado, meu nome é Blaise Zabini e sou seu verdadeiro pai, seu papi é Draco.

Scorpius ficou pálido, não porque não soubesse quem era Zabini, senão porque não lhe imaginava que pudesse ser acercado ao colégio e lhe declarar seu paternidade com tanta rudeza. O gesto de Scorpius foi interpretado por Zabini como de surpresa pelo menino, como que este não sabia nada ao respeito.

-Oh! Não sabia que te ia impactar tanto a notícia, achava que Draco te tinha falado de mim.

-Assim é senhor, mas o que não me imaginava é que fora a vir aqui para me contar sem ter pedido permissão a meu pai antes.

-Sinto muito Scorpius sei que tenho feito mal, mas é que não podia aguentar mais. Quando me inteirei da morte de Astoria pensei que estaria muito abatido, tanto você como seu papi, pois tem sido uma mãe para ti todos estes anos.

Scorpius não sabia que fazer, nesses últimos dias tinham sido muito intensos e a verdade que ele só era um menino e esse senhor que sabia que era seu pai mostrava um rosto muito afável e parecia que tinha boas intenções.

-Senhor acho que está equivocado, Astoria nunca tem sido nem se comportou como uma verdadeira mãe, não queria a meu pai e a mim também. Mas meu pai deu-me todo o carinho que tenho precisado junto com meus avôs. Agora se me diz para valer ao que tem vindo lhe estaria muito agradecido.

-Vejo que te educaram como a todo um Malfoy, direto e orgulhoso. Não quero que me guarde rancor, mas me vi obrigado a separar de seu pai, por culpa de seu avô, que não me considerava o suficientemente bom para ele e não sabia que estava grávido de ti.

-Só um tempo após que tivesse nascido comecei a jogar minhas contas e me dei conta de que só podia ser filho meu. Ademais pareces-te muitíssimo a mim quando eu era pequeno.

-Se não me acerquei antes é porque pensava que seu pai era feliz com Astoria e você também, mas agora que ela tem morrido queria te conhecer e que me conhecesse. Não sei se sabia ou não de minha existência, também não o que te tenham podido dizer de mima, mas te asseguro Scorpius que te quero muitíssimo e que sempre tenho estado pendente de ti.

-Meu pai nunca me mentiu, nem meus avôs, quando tenho tido a idade suficiente para compreender as coisas me disseram quem era meu outro pai. Os motivos pelos que não tem estado a nosso lado, nunca, mas eu tenho visto e ouvido conversas que não devia e sei quais têm sido seus motivos.

-É mentira Scorpius, eu sempre tenho querido a seu pai e a ti, mas a seu avô nunca lhe parecia o suficientemente bom para seu filho. Claro não me vai crer, mas agora que sei que não tende sido felizes nenhum dos dois lutarei até poder reconquistar o amor de seu pai e me ganhar o teu.

-Tenho sido muito infeliz todos estes anos ao estar separado de vocês dois, mas quero que me dê uma oportunidade, não te vou obrigar a nada que você não queira.

-Sinto muito senhor, mas não posso lhe crer, se para valer nos tivesse querido, nada se teria interposto em seu caminho, por muito que meu avô se opusesse.

-Filho você não conhece realmente a teu avô, é muito perigoso e tem muitos recursos para se tirar de em meio a alguém que não é de seu agrado.

-Não lhe creio, meu avô é bom e nos quer muito.

-Por favor filho! Dá-me uma oportunidade, não te decepcionarei, confia em mim. Não me chame senhor me entristece muito, sou seu verdadeiro pai.

-Um pai não é só o que dá seu sêmen, é o que cuida de seu filho e o que está apoiando dia e noite a seu companheiro no bom e no mau e esse não tem sido você.

-Meu pai não lhe quer e ele agora por fim é feliz, tem sofrido muito mas tem encontrado a uma pessoa que para valer lhe quer e cedo se vai casar. Formaremos uma família para valer.

-Não consentirei que me voltem a separar mais de ti, te quero pequeno e lutarei por conseguir que esteja a meu lado. Farei que seu papi compreenda o erro tão grande que está cometendo, eu sou a primeira pessoa à que tem amado e eu ainda lhe amo com loucura.

-Não lhe creio, me parece que não é de todo sincero comigo.

-Para valer que não filho, não te engano. Chama-me papai, por favor! É muito importante para mim.

-Não o farei, eu já tenho outro papai que sim nos quer aos dois.

Zabini era muito bom ator e começou a encher seus olhos de lágrimas para tentar abrandar ao pequeno. Era um osso duro de roer, ia custar-lhe mais trabalho do que pensava levar a seu terreno, mas não se importava, sempre tinha gostado dos reptos.

-Scorpius não te vou obrigar a nada que você não queira já te tenho dito antes, mas só te peço uma oportunidade. Amanhã irei a Londres e falarei com seu papi e espero que dentro de uns dias nos possamos ver os três.

-Como queira senhor, mas conhece pouco a meu pai se pensa que lhe vai perdoar.

-Ele fará pequeno, porque meu amor para vocês é sincero. Agora me tenho que marchar, só te peço uma coisa.

-O que quer.

-Só que me abrace, tenho sentido falta tanto ter entre meus braços, que dói só do pensar.

Scorpius começava, como menino inocente que era, a abrandar-se, nunca tinha visto a um maior rogar com tanta insistência, talvez era verdade o que lhe dizia, não estava seguro. Falaria com sua amiga Rose. Acercou-se a Blaise e permitiu que lhe abraçasse.

-Quero-te filho. - Blaise soltou umas lágrimas que terminaram por convencer ao pequeno.

Minerva entrou em esse momento no despacho e vendo a cena pensou que o pranto se devia à morte de sua mãe e por isso não lhe estranhou. O pequeno Scorpius abraçou a seu pai e enterrou sua cabeça em seus ombros.

-Vai falar com meu papi?

-Sim, amanhã mesmo me acercarei até seu despacho, mas te peço encarecidamente que me tuteies e que me chame papai.

-Mas é que meu papi se vai voltar a casar e seu companheiro me pediu que lhe chame assim e eu tenho aceitado.

-Bom, mas isso era antes de que falasse comigo. Agora que sabe toda a verdade à única pessoa que tem que chamar papai é a mim.

Apesar de estar falando baixinho, Minerva ficou alucinada com o que estava escutando. Blaise era o pai de Scorpius, não demorou em hilar pensamento, depois Draco era o pai gestante do menino e Astoria não tinha sido mais que uma tampa. Que escuras intenções tinha tido Lucius para apartar a um pai de seu filho. Via-se-lhe tão sentido, parecia que todo seu ser derramava amor sobre seu filho. Não quis os interromper e voltou a sair discretamente, esperaria em à sala do lado. Seu antigo aluno teria que lhe dar muitas explicações.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Que fácil tinha sido para Blaise que seu filho caísse em suas redes, desde depois era um sentimental como Draco, não pareciam Slytherin como ele. Agora interrogaria ao menino sobre o casal de seu papi, ainda que não era muito difícil de imaginar. Seguro que era esse Potter intrometido.

-E bem Scorp, sei que gostas que te chamem assim, não é de verdadeiro? –Tinha ouvido muitas vezes a Astoria chamar assim a seu filho, sempre tinha estado recavando informação pelo que pudesse suceder em um futuro e agora essa informação era muito valiosa. - Com quem se vai casar teu papi, sei que não tem sido muito feliz com Astoria pelo que me disseste e me imagino que a primeira pessoa que lhe tenha dado algo de calor e consolo se terá pensado que se apaixonou dela.

-Sabe uma coisa, seu papi no fundo segue amando-me, eu nunca lhe pude esquecer e lhe amo como no primeiro dia. Assim que veja-me se dará conta de seu erro e por fim poderemos ser a família que sempre tenho desejado.

-Não sei, papai se devo te dizer, mas claro acho que tem razão, deve o conhecer, é Harry Potter.

Blaise fingiu uma grande surpresa –Mas como é possível se seu papi e Potter se odiavam, sempre se estavam insultando e brigando no colégio. Não me posso crer, esse Potter pretende algo e não vou permitir nunca mais que voltem a lhe fazer dano ou que te façam a ti. Não me importo com os obstáculos que me ponha seu avô, não me vão voltar a separar de vocês dois.

-Papai há algo mais que deveria saber, verá papi está esperando um bebê de Harry.

Blaise agora sim que se surpreendeu para valer, não contava com isto era uma desvantagem para seus planos, mas poderia voltar a seu favor, convenceria ao pequeno de que era uma artimanha de Potter para se combinar com seu papi.

-Agora sim que estou plenamente convencido de que as intenções de Potter não são boas, tem deixado grávido a seu papi para lhe obrigar a se casar com ele, desta maneira obterá grandes benefícios econômicos e prestígio social.

-Tem de saber que a fortuna que possa ter Potter não é comparável à de sua família, incluída por suposto a minha que também é sua e ademais ele é um misturado, sua mãe era filha de muggles, nunca seria bem recebido em nosso círculo se não é por esse casamento.

-Tenho que me reunir o quanto antes com seu pai e sacar do erro.

-Sim, faz favor papai não quero rever sofrer a meu papi, só quero o melhor para ele, mas que passará com o filho que espera.

-Esse menino se quer continuar conservando-o levará meu sobrenome como você deverá o levar, não me importo quero tanto a seu papi que nem esse importa-me.

-Que feliz me faz o te ouvir falar assim.

-Meu menino agora devo me marchar já, me imagino que a diretora quererá que lhe conte e você deve continuar com suas tarefas, mas te prometo que seguirei te vendo. Vou pedir-lhe permissão à diretora McGonagall para que me deixe vir este fim de semana e te leve a passar no dia a Hogsmeade.

-Para valer! é maravilhoso –o pequeno voltou a abraçar a seu pai e deu-lhe um beijo.

Blaise deu-lhe outro e lhe dizendo adeus se encaminhou até a habitação do lado onde sabia que estaria lhes esperando a diretora.

-Muito obrigado senhora por permitir-me falar com Scorpius.

-Não há de que, gostaria de ter uma conversa com você antes de que abandone o colégio. Senhor Malfoy se já tem terminado pode ser dirigido até o grande comedor, o jantar vai dar começo em breve.

-Até cedo, papai.

A Minerva quase cai-se-lhe a mandíbula ao chão quando ouviu essas palavras da boca do menino. Olhou a Blaise que lhe estava dirigindo um terno sorriso ao pequeno. –Até cedo filho, porta-te bem, nos vemos em breve.

Blaise não cabia em si de gozo, tudo lhe estava saindo melhor do que pensava, agora se ganharia à velha e contaria com dois poderosos aliados em sua luta pessoal.

-Senhor Zabini acabam-me de deixar bastante perplexa, se não tenho ouvido mau o senhor Malfoy lhe chamou papai e você filho a ele.

-Assim é senhora Scorpius não deveria ter Malfoy, senão Zabini. Eu sou seu pai e Draco o pai gestante.

-Isto parece uma confusão tremenda espero que não tenha pressa e me aclare que está ocorrendo aqui.

Blaise dispôs-se a contar a mistificação que lhe tinha dito a seu filho, mas com mais luxo de detalhes para que a idosa lhe cresse. Era uma adulta e não tão influenciável e inocente como o menino. Sabia da antipatia que sempre tinha professado ao patriarca dos Malfoy. Antipatia que se tinha ganhado a pulso em os anos em que esteve como estudante e sobretudo exercendo como pai de Draco em o Conselho Escolar se enfrentando com Dumbledore, o outro velho chifrudo que tanto odiava Zabini.

-Acho que nos levará tempo, mas a verdade é que preciso confiar em um adulto responsável tudo o que me ocorreu nesses onze anos que levo separado de minha verdadeira família.

-Bem senhor Zabini eu não tenho pressa e se nós também não dispomos de umas quantas horas para que me conte a história. Disporei para que nos tragam até aqui o jantar e enquanto comemos irá destramando-me a história.

** Continuará… **


	19. A grande mentira de Blaise

-Se permite-me acho que começarei pelos anos que estivemos em o colégio, me imagino que suspeita, você é uma pessoa muito sagaz, que Draco e eu éramos casal desde quinto curso, sempre tínhamos sido amigos, mas nesse ano nasceu o amor e decidimos nos fazer noivos.

-As circunstâncias de nosso mundo fizeram que não vivêssemos uma adolescência tranquila, a guerra complicou nossas vidas, mas ao final tudo terminou bem. Voldemort morreu e voltou a reinar a paz. O pai de Draco sempre tinha estado ao lado dos vencedores e lhe apanhou muito bem para que o Salvador do mundo mágico conseguisse seu indulto.

-A verdade que não me importei, eu só queria a felicidade de Draco e aquilo sei que lhe faria muito. Queria e imagino-me que segue querendo a seus pais, sempre tem sido tão doce e terno com eles. –Enquanto falava punha cara de felicidade queria a convencer a todo custo.

-Eu era realmente feliz com Draco, a guerra terminada, seus pais a salvo, nos esperava um futuro esperançado. Sabia que Lucius Malfoy era uma pessoa muito ambiciosa e muito zelosa das tradições, mas me armei de valor fui a lhe ver para lhe comunicar o que tanto desejávamos Draco e eu, que nos desse sua bênção para nos casar.

Blaise era muito bom ator e sabia como tocar a fibra sensível de McGonagall, seus olhos se umedeciam e provocavam que uma lágrima de vez em quando surcara suas bochechas.

-Aquela tarde que para mim ia ser a mais feliz de minha vida se converteu no pior de meus pesadelos. Quando lhe comuniquei minhas intenções a Lucius de fazer meu esposo a Draco se encolerizou e disse que jamais permitiria que um Malfoy se casasse com outro homem. Roguei-lhe, lhe supliquei até a saciedade, mas não se imutou; como não me ficou mais remédio lhe disse que Draco estava esperando um filho dos dois e que não ia consentir que esse menino nascesse fora do casamento.

-Nesse momento temi por minha vida, os olhos de Lucius brilhavam com ódio e frialdade, se aproximou para mim e me apontando com sua varinha me ameaçou com matar a nosso filho nonato se persistia em seguir me querendo casar com Draco.

Agora Blaise chorava sem nenhum pudor diante da diretora que começou a se crer a mistificação que lhe estava contando. Lucius nunca tinha sido santo de sua devoção desde que lhe teve como aluno em o colégio e posteriormente como pai membro do Conselho Escolar, além de toda sua carreira delitiva como comensal da morte.

-Oh, filho! Quanto tem devido sofrer por culpa desse homem, que cruel ao separar do homem ao que amavas e do filho de ambos. Isto deve o saber todo mundo ninguém tem direito a separar a um filho de seu pai.

-Não sabe quanto lhe agradeço seu entendimento, mas acho que o momento de viver com medo tem terminado, ademais não tenho vindo antes a falar com meu filho porque pensava que ele era feliz com Draco e com Astoria, mas o pequeno me confessou que não tem sido assim. Já nada nem ninguém me apartasse deles.

-Amanhã cedo irei ver a Draco e lhe rogarei por nosso amor e lhe farei ver que as mistificações que pôde ter inventado seu pai para nos separar eram isso mistificação e nada mais.

-Não sabe quanto me alegro de que tenha reunido o valor suficiente como para poder pôr em seu lugar a Lucius Malfoy. Já sabe se precisa algo conta comigo.

-Muito obrigada diretora McGonagall, se é o caso lhe farei saber.

Blaise marchou-se de Hogwarts completamente satisfeito, a cada vez era melhor mentindo e enganando a estes incrédulos Griffyndor. Amanhã falaria com Draco e se não conseguia o convencer já buscaria uma solução para seus propósitos. Por enquanto já se tinha ganhado a seu filho e à diretora.

Sabia que Draco lhe tinha amado profundamente, tinha sido seu primeiro noivo, o primeiro com o que teve uma relação que conduziu ao nascimento de Scorpius e essas coisas não se esquecem, deixam impressão e ele sabia que Draco era muito romântico não teria problemas em o conquistar.

Com um grande sorriso de satisfação dirigiu-se a Londres até sua residência, esta noite se deitaria cedo queria ter o melhor aspecto possível para reconquistar ao loiro.

À manhã seguinte Blaise levantou-se cedo deu-se uma ducha e perfumou-se com o aroma que recordava que gostava tanto a Draco, Angel de Thierry Mugler, essa mistura de essências afrutadas de cítricos, melões, pêssegos e ameixas. Com umas notas profundas de baunilha, sândalo e patchuli.

Deixou seu cabelo solto e liso que caísse sobre seus ombros, sabia que era o penteado que a Draco tanto gostava que levasse, depois pensou em das roupas que mais agradavam ao loiro. Uma camisa de seda negra sem gravata e desabrochada até quase o peito, umas calças de cintura baixa também negros e uma jaqueta negra de corte muito moderno sem sobrepões.

Dantes de passar pelo despacho de Draco foi-se até a florista onde tinha encarregado um enorme ramo composto de flores de boca de dragão, rosas vermelhas e como adereço folhas de escareou e de Artemisa, o ramo simbolizava reconciliação, amor e felicidade. Sabia o romântico que era o loiro e como esses pequenos detalhes fariam que seu coração se abrandasse, unido logicamente a toda a mistificação que lhe ia contar.

Quando chegou até o despacho de Draco se tinha apurado antes de que seu pai não estivesse perto, seus elfos lhe tinham informado de que se encontrava em à mansão. Acercou-se até a secretária e com um sorriso encantador disse-lhe que fizesse o favor de anunciar a seu chefe que um velho amigo tinha ido a lhe visitar.

Draco estava sentado em sua mesa quando chamou a secretária para lhe anunciar a visita.

-Senhor Malfoy um cavaleiro muito amável e aposto espera ser atendido por você e vem com um grande ramo de flores.

Margaret a secretária de Draco levava muito tempo a seu serviço, tinha sido sempre muito eficiente, mas era uma romântica incurável, todos os homens eram amáveis e elegante assim que lhe oferecia um sorriso considerado. Draco sorriu-se, sentiu um cocegas em seu estômago, quiçá Harry queria algum encontro e tinha-lhe dito à secretária que lhe anunciasse dessa maneira. Não tinha nada que temer as medidas de segurança que tinha posto Harry impediam que alguém lhe pudesse fazer dano.

Draco não sabia que Blaise tinha previsto que tivesse algum tipo de medidas de segurança em torno de sua pessoa após o atentado e por isso se apresentou em seu escritório, Draco armado com uma varinha totalmente legal controlada pelo Ministério de Magia que nunca a tinha usado para lançar nenhum feitiço escuro. Algo que o Ministério e o corpo de aurores controlavam muitíssimo desde a guerra.

-Margaret faz-lhe passar e que ninguém nos moleste.

A secretária saiu com um sorriso no rosto, parecia que seu jovem chefe por fim se lhe via feliz. –Pode passar, o senhor Malfoy lhe atenderá em seguida.

-Muito obrigada senhorita, é muito amável –Margaret se coroou ante os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente sobre esse jovem tão aposto que entrava em o despacho.

O olfato de Draco estava muito agudizado pelo tema da gravidez, queria seguir o encontro a Harry e por isso estava de costas à porta sentado em sua cadeira de couro contemplando a rua desde a janela, ao se abrir a porta um aroma lhe inundou suas fossas nasales. Esse perfume não era o que usava Harry, essa mistura de sândalo, baunilha, patchuli…, não, não era possível. Esse perfume era de…

-Blaise, que faz aqui –Draco se girou enquanto lhe interrogava ao moreno. Seus olhos ficaram prendados ante a visão que tinha adiante dele. Blaise estava mais bonito e elegante que nunca, ademais levava um enorme ramo de flores que Draco reconheceu ao instante, sabia o que significava. Algo se rompeu em seu interior.

-Draco, tenho vindo a visitar-te e a falar contigo, não posso viver mais com esta pena que me consome.

-Pena? Você se atreve a dizer pena. Não me venha com jogos, têm passado muitas coisas em minha vida, e não muito agradáveis por verdadeiro, para que te possa pensar que seus sentimentos que diz ter sejam verdadeiros.

Draco tentava aparentar uma segurança que não sentia, suas pernas tremiam, de não ter sido o estar sentado possivelmente se tivesse caído. Eram tantos os sentimentos e lembranças que acordava o moreno em seu interior que sentia como seu mundo feliz com Harry começava a se derrubar. Não o consentiria, não permitiria que lhe fizesse dano de novo.

Blaise esperava essa reação por parte de Draco, por isso não lhe custou trabalho seguir com seu papel de arrependimento e de pesar.

\- Draco faz favor permite-me que te conte e depois pode optar por me crer ou não, mas pelo menos me concede a mordomia da dúvida.

-Não sou o adolescente apaixonado que estava contigo quando decidiu abandonar a seu filho e a mim. Sou um homem adulto ao que a vida lhe tem ensinando a não se confiar de nada nem de ninguém.

-Por favor, me escute! Te prometo que se não me crie abandonarei está habitação como tenho vindo.

-Fale, acabemos o quanto antes com isto.

-Obrigado Draco, não te arrependerá por me ter escutado e oxalá que uma nova vida comece para nós após esta conversa.

-Vá ao grão Zabini, não tenho toda a manhã para ouvir suas tretas. –Draco aparentava mais segurança que a que sentia, algo em seu interior se rasgava a cada vez mais. Era tanto o amor que tinha sentido por ele, tanta a impressão que tinha deixado nele que dificilmente podia o esquecer apesar de estar tão sumamente apaixonado de Harry.

-Draco só te peço que não me interrompa até o final e se quer uma prova, porque não te confie do que te conte tenho trazido minhas lembranças nessa garrafa para que o examine tranquilamente em uma penseira. –Blaise sacou do bolso interior de sua jaqueta um pequeno frasco com a tampa de prata em forma de cabeça de dragão e o corpo de cristal verde. Era uma joia delicada que continha umas lembranças totalmente manipuladas por Blaise tão habilmente que era muito difícil que pudesse descobrir que estivessem manipulados.

-Recorda os motivos pelos que te abandonei a ti e ao pequeno ser que levava em seu interior. Disse-te que era muito jovem e que me dava medo tanta responsabilidade.

-Lembro-me perfeitamente Zabini.

-Por favor, tem prometido não me interromper, para mim é também muito doloroso e me enche de um grande pesar.

Blaise depositou as flores sobre a mesa e acercou suas mãos para apanhar as de Draco, este estava tão nervoso que não se percebeu da manobra do moreno até que não sentiu como essas mãos que tantas vezes lhe tinha acariciado estavam envolvendo as suas com delicadeza.

Blaise sorriu em seu interior, que previsível era Draco, sabia que estava nervoso, lhe conhecia muito bem, seria mais fácil do que pensava. Cedo lhe teria outra vez entre seus braços fazendo o que ele quisesse.

-Dray essas palavras encheram-me de profunda tristeza, mas era isso ou que você ou nosso filho sofressem algum dano irreparável.

As pupilas de Draco se dilataram pelo assombro, não podia ser imaginado de que dano estava falando seu antigo amante.

-Sabia que tínhamos tudo planejado para o casamento e fui falar com teu pai para fazer oficial nossa decisão e que nos desse sua bênção. Quando falei com ele e lhe contei o muito que nos amávamos e que esse amor tinha dado fruto e que queríamos legalizar nossa situação, pois para nós já éramos um casal. Montou em cólera e ameaçou-me com obrigar-te a abortar.

-Nenhum Malfoy barão até o momento por muito fértil que fosse tinha tido um filho, sempre se tinham casado com mulheres, lhe repugnava a ideia de que seu único herdeiro fora a perder o sobrenome por ter um filho com outro homem, não o ia consentir baixo nenhum conceito.

-Ameaçou-me muito seriamente, se não te deixava dessa forma cruel como o fiz, te faria abortar e te lançaria um obliviate para que me esquecesse, ele já tinha em mente com quem te ia casar.

-Eu não podia consentir que perdesse a um menino concebido por nosso amor, preferia que me recordasse, ainda que fosse com ódio a que me esquecesse para sempre. Tive tanto medo, que nem sequer passou por minha cabeça correr a te buscar e a nos escapar, seu pai é um mago muito poderoso e um comensal que não teria o mais mínimo sentimento de piedade.

-E isso foi tudo o que me obrigou a me separar de ti e de nosso filho. Tenho estado longe, mas sempre tende estado em meu coração, os segui de perto e sei que Scorpius é um menino precioso que se parece muito a ti.

-Por que vem agora Blaise a te intrometer de novo em minha vida.

-Pensei que ao final tinha conseguido ser feliz ao lado de Astoria e que Scorpius teria um pai e uma mãe que lhe cuidavam. Quando me inteirei da morte de Astoria tomei a determinação de te fazer saber toda a verdade sobre minha marcha.

-Imaginou-me que este não é um bom momento, Astoria acaba de falecer em umas circunstâncias horríveis e tanto você como o menino estarem muito apenados, ademais me inteirei do de teu atentado frustrado e não poderia suportar que os passasse nada mau a ti ou ao menino.

-Blaise, minha vida não tem sido nada fácil ao lado de Astoria, ela só se casou e aceitou ao pequeno pelo dinheiro e o prestígio que minha família lhe proporcionava. Temos sido tudo menos uma família feliz.

-Não te vou negar que cri me morrer quando me abandonou, mas o tempo todo a cura e ao final acho que vou refazer minha vida.

-Draco, não me aparte tão rapidamente de seu lado, te digo a verdade eu te amo e nunca tenho deixado do fazer. Era a vida de nosso filho o que estava em jogo, pelo menos ainda que não queira estar comigo me permite que o menino conheça a seu verdadeiro pai.

-Scorpius sabe que Astoria não é sua mãe, que eu sou seu pai gestante e que seu outro pai nos abandonou porque não queria nenhum tipo de ônus.

-Mas agora Blaise se sua história é certa, acho que o menino tem direito a conhecer a verdade, me permite que duvide da veracidade de sua história. Sua mãe e você sempre tende ambicionado dinheiro e poder e meu pai me disse que suas intenções eram só apoderar de nossa fortuna, por isso quando te ofereceu uma soma quantiosa desapareceu de minha vida.

-Sabia que seu pai te ia dizer isso, me tinha contado quando me ameaçou com matar a Scorpius e obliviar se não lhe seguia o jogo.

-Não te creio Blaise, meu pai está muito arrependido por me ter feito casar com essa mulher despiedada. Estava já preparando tudo o necessário para que me divorciasse e pudesse refazer minha vida com o homem ao que amo quando foi encontrada morta.

-Não quero acusar a ninguém Draco, mas não te parece muito suspeito que seu pai aceite rapidamente um divórcio, quando nunca tem tido nenhum em sua família e que em seguida apareça morta. Não estarão relacionadas ambas coisas e sejam uma artimanha outra vez para impedir que te possa casar com outro homem.

-Não se te ocorra falar ou pensar assim de meu pai. Por suposto que aceita que me case com outro homem, é mais está encantado com isso e com a ideia de que vai ser avô de novo.

Isso sim que lhe pegou a Blaise por surpresa, se imaginava que andava com Potter, como lhe tinha dito Astoria, mas que estivesse grávido tão cedo. Vá com o auror, tinha-lhe adiantado, mas não importava, Draco ia ser para ele ficaria com toda a fortuna e depois lhe entregaria a Theo como tinham pactuado.

Tinha provas falsas que iam a inculpar a Malfoy pai como comensal que seguia em ativo. Agora ia semear a dúvida em Draco, era tão manipulável, o teria comendo de sua mão cedo.

-Draco conhecemo-nos desde faz muitos anos, sabe de sobra que seu pai nunca tem mostrado seus verdadeiros sentimentos, primeiro por sua educação como sangue puro e depois por seu treinamento como comensal. Sempre tem manipulado a quem tinha a seu ao redor para conseguir seus fins.

-Só te peço que te pare para pensar que lhe podia ter reportado mais benefícios a sua condição após a guerra, não deixava de ser um comensal que por uma casualidade do destino ajudou a Potter a que conseguisse derrotar ao tenebroso. Que sua família levasse uma vida normal apartada de toda atividade suspeita com um casal respeitável para seu filho e único herdeiro, que não levantasse nenhum tipo de suspeita ou que este se declarasse como mago fértil e se casasse com outro Slytherin sangue puro com uma enorme fortuna que podia levantar inveja entre os magos não tão afortunados economicamente ou entre os mestiços.

-Pensa e reflexiona, após tudo o que temos passado juntos não acharia que eu me ia afastar de ti simplesmente porque nosso amor dava fruto. Sempre te quis e sempre te quererei e vou lutar por recuperar teu amor e formalizar nossa união e sobretudo reconhecer a nosso filho.

-Não me importo que esteja grávido, desfrutarei desse bebê como se fosse meu e viverei a gravidez como tive que ter vivido o de Scorpius. Só te peço que reflexione que não me aparte de seu lado. Sei que não tenho direito a te pedir nada, mas entende que o que fiz o fiz só por amor.

Draco estava feito uma bagunça, tinha amado intensamente a Blaise tinha sido o primeiro em tudo, depois desaparece de sua vida e lhe afunda na miséria, só, grávido, se vê abocado a um casamento de compromisso. Sua esposa uma harpia que lhe faz a vida impossível, o único consolo o tinha em seu pequeno e em seus pais e agora Blaise lhe diz que todo tem sido um estratagema de seu pai para não acabar com seus ossos em Azkaban. Ama profundamente a Harry, nunca se tinha sentido também com Blaise…

-Draco, não sei com quem está, só espero que não te faça dano, que para valer te queira e que não esteja contigo por nenhuma razão oculta. Se decide seguir com essa pessoa e recusa-me, eu aceitarei de bom grau, só te peço, não te suplico, que me deixe ver a meu filho e que possa ao reconhecer como meu.

O coração atormentado de Draco pesava sobre sua capacidade de raciocínio, toda lógica se tinha ausentado de sua mente. E se Harry também lhe tinha mentido e pretendia algo, algum tipo de aliança com seu pai, para averiguar não se sabe que relacionado com a atividade comensal ou simplesmente queria ser unido a ele para lhe fazer pagar todas as brigas e brincadeiras que tinha sofrido de suas mãos quando estavam no colégio.

Blaise se relambia de gosto, conhecia o suficiente a Draco para saber que estava começando a cair em suas redes. De outra maneira se não começasse a ter dúvidas lhe teria jogado já de seu escritório.

Blaise levantou-se e rodeou a mesa, agachou-se até ter a Draco a sua altura e lhe beijou nos lábios, dessa maneira que só Blaise sabia fazer. Algo no interior de Draco acordou aos momentos passados com o moreno e se entregou docemente ao beijo.

Blaise não queria ir por enquanto a mais queria deixar com o mel em os lábios, que lhe desejasse profundamente. Apartou-se devagar de seu lado. –Draco agora devo me marchar, estarei em contato contigo dentro de uns dias virei a falar de novo e você me dirá o que tem decidido. Que não se te esqueça te quero.

Sem dizer nada mais, nem lhe dar tempo a que Draco lhe contestasse saiu do despacho com a segurança que lhe dava de ter semeado a dúvida no loiro. Draco jogou-se as mãos à cabeça e pôs-se a reflexionar sobretudo o que Blaise lhe tinha contado.

** Continuará… **


	20. As reflexões de Draco

Harry estava muito feliz esta manhã, as coisas não lhe tinham ido nada mau na Central, hoje parecia que ia acabar cedo ainda por cima podia ser permitido o luxo de ir almoçar com Draco. Lhe levaria a um desses restaurantes que tanto gostava o loiro onde o ambiente era do mais seleto, já não se importava nada que lhes vissem juntos, cedo iam ser casados. Já tinha passado a etapa que lhe molestava que todo mundo se lhe ficasse olhando, agora era o que queria que todos lhe vissem com seu grande amor.

Parou antes de entrar no despacho de Draco em uma padaria e comprou-lhe uma caixa de bombons que tanto gostava a de seu garoto, sua mente começou a maquinar coisinhas que poderia fazer com eles, só de pensar se lhe disparou a lívido.

-Olá Margaret, está Draco no escritório.

-Sim, agora mesmo acaba de despedir a sua visita, pode passar.

-Obrigado, até depois.

A secretária pensou na sorte que tinha seu chefe, os dois homens que lhe tinham visitado hoje eram do mais aposto, mas este último parecia totalmente apaixonado dele e sobretudo seu chefe também não parecia indiferente para o outro.

Harry ficou um pouco parado ao ver a Draco perdido em seus pensamentos e com uma garrafa delicadamente talhada entre suas mãos, parecia uma garrafa que podia conter os pensamentos de alguém.

O auror acercou-se até Draco, que ainda não se tinha percebido de sua presença –Olá meu amor, que te preocupa.

-Olá Harry, não te tinha sentido entrar. Nada, coisas do trabalho.

-Que é essa garrafa que tem na mão.

-Ah! Esta, nada uns dados de um negócio que eram importantes e não queriam que se perdessem.

Harry cheirou o perfume de umas flores e se percebeu que ao lado da mesa de Draco em uma mesa auxiliar descansava um formoso jarro de cristal de Bohemia com um impressionante ramo de flores.

-Não sabia que gostava das flores em seu escritório, amor. Se chegasse a saber tivesse-te trazido um ramo das flores que para mim são as mais formosas e significam amor verdadeiro, rosas vermelhas como o sangue.

Enquanto falava Harry se aproximou e rondou-lhe com seus fortes braços, Draco deu um respingo e separou-se dele.

-Que te ocorre Draco? Tenho feito ou dito algo que te pudesse molestar?

-Não Harry, mas é que agora tenho uma tormenta a ponto de estourar em minha cabeça e não estou muito seguro de algumas coisas.

Harry em sua inocência pensava que Draco lhe falava do trabalho, por isso sorriu lhe contestou. -Não se preocupe, meu amor, não é bom para nosso bebê que esteja assim. Se posso ajudar-te em algo não tem mais que o pedir, ainda que sou um autêntico desastre para os negócios.

Draco caiu na conta de que Harry tinha mal interpretado suas palavras, por isso decidiu não andar com rodeos e ir diretamente ao que lhe preocupava.

-Harry preciso saber algo muito importante para mim. Por que está comigo?

-Pode ser sabido que mosca te picou, como a essa altura pode me perguntar algo assim. Olha Draco farei como que não tenho ouvido sua pergunta, já me tinham dito que quando alguém está grávido sente distúrbios hormonais que lhe levam a fazer e dizer coisas das que depois se arrependem.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira e dando um golpe à mesa com o punho fechado encarou-se a Harry. –Não te pense que sou um descuidado hormonal por culpa da gravidez, o que te pergunto não é um desvario de grávido. É algo muito sério e quero saber quais são suas verdadeiras intenções com respeito a mim e a meu filho e o que está por vir.

-Draco não sei qual o motivo tudo isto, mas me está começando a enfadar, acho que te dei provas de meu amor para ti e para nossos filhos. Sim, não me olhe assim sabe que considero a Scorp já como a meu filho. Como quer que to demonstre, quer ler minha mente, quer que tome veritaserum, farei o que você queira, mas que saiba que nunca te menti, não sei que demônios te fez mudar de ideia, mas acho que não me quer o que eu a ti, quiçá me equivoquei contigo.

-Tenho dito e te voltarei a dizer as vezes que faça falta, te quero até o desespero, estou disposto a me unir a ti em corpo, alma e magia, mas também te digo que não quero a meu companheiro a meu lado se para valer não está convencida de que me quer como eu a ela e por isso considero que se qualquer ou qualquer coisa que se te tenha passado pela mente por mínima que seja é capaz de te fazer duvidar de meu amor, é que então nunca me quis o suficiente.

-Agora o entendo Draco, te sentiu confundido e reconfortado por ser eu a única pessoa que tem permitido em muito tempo que te prodigasse amor, cheguei em um momento muito oportuno, verdade? O tonto menino que sobreviveu e venceu, o herói, o São Potter novamente acaba de fazer o ridículo ante alguém tão, como te diria, tão acima das circunstâncias como Draco Malfoy.

-Não te importunarei mais Draco, se dúvidas de meus sentimentos para mim e quer provas de meu verdadeiro amor, as terá. Hoje mesmo virá à Central de Aurores e tomarei veritaserum para que me creia, mas nesse mesmo instante Draco nossa relação se romperá, não posso compartilhar minha vida com alguém que não crê cegamente em mim como eu creio nele.

-Agora se não se importa iremos à Central e passarei a prova.

-Harry, sinto muito, mas para mim é muito importante ter a certeza absoluta de teu amor, preciso que confie em mim.

-Você me está pedindo que confie em ti, quando não é capaz de confiar em mim quanto tantas vezes te tenho demonstrado no pouco tempo que levamos juntos. –Harry estava muito machucado, sentia como se rasgava seu interior, ele que por fim via um futuro feliz com sua própria família sentia que tudo se desvanecia como a fumaça. Que lhe podia ter passado a Draco para que duvidasse assim dele.

-Sei que é muito duro o que te estou pedindo, mas faz favor acede a meus rogos e te darei uma explicação a tudo o que está passando.

-Está bem Draco, não dilatemos mais isto, vamos à Central e uma vez que te tenha dado conta de que não minto te desejo que seja muito feliz com alguém que te mereça mais que eu.

-Não diga isso Harry, eu… preciso saber, por favor confia em mim só um pouco mais.

-Vamos, dói-me a alma de pensar que possa duvidar de meu amor, mas até isto estou disposto a te conceder.

Harry sabia que não era bom que Draco se aparecesse pela gravidez. Convocou um portal que lhes levou até o vestíbulo da Central de Aurores, desde ali se dirigiram às salas de interrogatório.

-Boa tarde chefe Potter, pensei que não viria por aqui até dentro de umas horas.

-Eu sei Perkins, mas tenho tido que vir dantes para resolver uns assuntos, serias tão amável de avisar ao pocionista para que traga veritaserum.

-Em seguida chefe.

Draco e Harry entraram em uma habitação destinada aos interrogatórios, era uma habitação fria, despersonalizada. Tinha uma mesa e duas cadeiras postas à cada lado da mesa, umas velas suspendidas cerca do teto alumiavam a estância, um cristal permitia que o interrogatório fosse visto desde uma sala que estava ao lado, mas que não deixava que o interrogado visse quem estava por trás do cristal.

Em mal uns minutos Perkins apareceu acompanhado do pocionista da Central que depositou uma caixa com veritaserum.

-Muito obrigado, agora se não se importam com o senhor Malfoy e eu temos uns assuntos que aclarar.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Harry apanhou um frasquinho que continha veritaserum a destapou para ingerir umas gotas e que começasse o interrogatório que poria fim a sua relação. Com uma grande tristeza que se refletia em seus olhos fez o gesto de levantar a garrafa, quando iam começar a cair as gotas em sua boca Draco apartou a mão de Harry e o líquido se derramou em cima da mesa.

-Obrigado Harry precisava estava prova, creio-te e não preciso te interrogar, agora sei que me disse a verdade, agora te explicarei por que te obriguei a isto e acho que me entenderá e que será capaz de me perdoar.

Harry ainda muito machucado e com uma grande tristeza que lhe afogava se dispôs a escutar a Draco, teria que lhe dar uma muito boa razão para que tivesse duvidado dele dessa maneira.

-Harry hoje tenho recebido a visita de quem menos te imagina uma hora antes de que você viesse a me buscar para almoço.

Harry olhou interrogante a Draco, não, a verdade que não se lhe passava pela cabeça quem tinha podido ser essa pessoa que lhe tinha feito duvidar dessa maneira, ainda que…não, não podia ser, demasiado retorcido, ou não. –Me diz você, quem…

-Blaise

-Eu sabia, não sei por que me estava imaginando nesse mesmo instante.

Draco começou a contar-lhe a Harry sua conversa com seu antigo amante o moreno a cada vez sentia-se mais indignado, essa serpente rastreira de Zabini estava disposto a tudo com tal de conseguir seus propósitos, é mais quase consegue que ele e Draco se separassem.

-Harry a garrafa que me entregou se supõe que eram suas lembranças que tinha quando meu pai supostamente lhe obrigou a se separar de mim.

-Draco eu confio em seu pai e sei que jamais teria feito ou dito algo como o que Zabini te contou. Tenho tanta confiança nele que te pediria que lhe contasse esta conversa que tem tido e que lhe mostre suas lembranças.

-Tem razão Harry não sei como tenho podido me deixar embaucar por ele de novo, sou um estúpido que não merece seu amor e sua confiança, mas Zabini deixou uma impressão muito profunda em mim. Quis-lhe até a loucura, foi o primeiro em tudo e isso te marca. Sabe muito bem onde tocar a fibra sensível, me conhece demasiado.

Draco levou-se as mãos até a cabeça e ocultou seu rosto entre elas, estava envergonhado por ter duvidado da única pessoa que para valer lhe tinha querido. Harry estava desejando abraçar e consolar a seu amor, mas ainda se sentia muito machucado por ter duvidado dele, no fundo sua veia Slytherin lhe dizia que lhe deixasse sofrer um pouco, não lhe viria mal, mas sua parte Griffyndor lhe obrigou a apartar esses pensamentos.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira e acercou-se até Draco, levantou-lhe a cabeça e lhe beijou ternamente, o loiro abriu-se a essa boca que para valer lhe dava amor, esses lábios conseguiram apagar o sabor que Blaise tinha deixado em sua boca. Esses lábios transmitiam amor, fé, verdade.

-Harry, não quero te ocultar nada, Blaise se despediu de mim me dando um beijo ao que correspondi, algo se acordou em meu interior, ainda tinha a lembrança de seus lábios nos meus quando entrou em meu escritório, por isso te recusei quando se aproximou a mim.

Harry voltou a sentir-se mortificado, Blaise tinha beijado a Draco e isso provocava que o loiro em um princípio lhe recusasse. Seu semblante voltou a entristecer, Draco se percebeu do que lhe estava ocorrendo a Harry.

-Faz favor meu amor não se sinta mal, tenho sido um estúpido por lhe escutar, não pude evitar com o beijo recordar o que foi nossa relação, estou bastante sensível com a gravidez e nesse momento só vieram a minha mente lembranças agradáveis de nossa relação, mas agora contigo diante me dou conta de que você, sim que me ama para valer.

-Nunca tinha sentido nem experimentado nada igual ao que você me dá, nunca seus atos foram desinteressados como os seus, sempre tinha que lhe dar algo em troca. Você não pede nada, só dá. Harry agora mais que nunca te digo que te amo, que nada poderá me separar de ti. Me perdoa por ter duvidado de suas intenções e de seu amor.

Harry sentia-se em uma nuvem, a tormenta que se tinha desatado em seu interior se apaziguou, outra vez voltava a ter a Draco, sua família não terminaria. Umas lágrimas de emoção escorregaram por suas bochechas. Draco beijou seus olhos fazendo desaparecer suas lágrimas, com suas mãos limpou as bochechas de Harry e com seus lábios selou os lábios de seu amado.

Ambos se abraçaram e começaram a se acariciar, era tanto o desejo que acordavam suas caricias que esqueceram onde estavam. Ainda bem que Harry antes de entrar na sala de interrogatórios tinha posto uns feitiços de silêncio e de privacidade que impedia a qualquer um entrar, ver ou escutar o que estava ocorrendo na sala.

Harry despojou das roupas a Draco com um feitiço, o tombou em cima da mesa e começou a devorar a beijos, o rosto, as orelhas, o pescoço. Dava-lhe pequenas mordidas e soprava em elas provocando uns calafrios que lhe fazia se estremecer, baixou até seus mamilos a cada vez mais sensíveis e com pequenas sucções os pôs eretos de tudo.

-Harry, não me torture mais, preciso sentir sua pele nua sobre a minha, tire a roupa. –Sua voz rouca de prazer sussurrava mais que falava, suas mãos se aferravam como garras à beira da mesa, se sentia explodir.

Harry olhou supinamente a seu rosto e com um feitiço de silêncio ficou completamente nu adiante de Draco, com uma ereção enorme que começava a gotejar. Draco de maneira instintiva abriu tudo o que pôde as pernas ao ver o pênis do moreno. Precisava-o dentro já.

O auror era consciente de onde se encontrava, mas um pouco de risco ajudava a proporcionar mais morbo à situação. –Tranquilo, ainda não tinha intenção de te penetrar, é mais que passaria se tirasse os feitiços de privacidade e alguém entrasse na sala e te encontrasse assim de exposto sobre a mesa.

-A ti…também…te encontrariam nu…e exposto. –Draco mal podia coordenar palavras, Harry estava introduzindo seus dedos em seu interior roçando sua próstata.

-Não a mim não me encontrariam nu e exposto, poria um feitiço para que só te vissem a ti te retorcendo de prazer. Possivelmente se lançariam sobre ti e te possuiriam e eu estaria o observando todo enquanto me masturbava.

-Haaaarryyyyyyy…estás-me voltando louco…seus dedos…suas palavras obscenas…não vou poder me conter por muitooooooooo…tempo. –Draco teve uma convulsão que antecipavam seu orgasmo, Harry esteve pronto à reação do loiro e agarrou forte a base de sua pene para impedir que se viesse. Um grito de frustração saiu da garganta de Draco que não pôde libertar seu sêmen.

-Creio…que …já …estamos…o …suficientemente…excitados os dois. –E introduziu-se de um só golpe em seu interior. Começou umas fortes investidas que faziam que Draco se retorcesse de prazer, seu pênis livre do agarre de Harry era capaz de ejacular de uma hora para outra. Harry não queria lhe fazer sofrer mais lhe começou a masturbar, mais duas investidas fortes e duas puxões de pênis fizeram que Draco tivesse um glorioso orgasmo que aprisionou o pênis de Harry que não demorou em se vir em seguida. Os orgasmos tinham sido tão fortes que demoraram em normalizar suas respirações.

Harry abraçou a um suado Draco, retirou-lhe o cabelo que cobria seu rosto, ainda com o rubor do orgasmo e os olhos inundados de prazer e lhe prodigou ternos beijos nesses olhos que tanto amava.

-Agora nos vistamos e vamos ver a seu pai a lhe contar sua visita e que possa julgar essa lembrança dele com Zabini.

Uma vez que se tiveram asseado com um feitiço e vestido corretamente abandonaram a salga rumo à mansão Malfoy.

-Harry encantava-me quando te sai essa veia um pouco pervertida que leva em seu interior, me volta louco e só do pensar minha entreperna começa a cobrar vida de novo.

-Jajaja Draco, nunca me imaginei que pudesse te fazer o amor em uma sala de interrogatórios da Central, mas a verdade é que me pareceu do mais excitante e muito facilmente repetível.

Com um grande sorriso em o rosto abandonaram a Central, os aurores que se cruzavam em seu caminho ficavam assombrados e cochichavam entre eles, quem lhe ia a dizer o chefe Potter sorrindo e abraçando de uma maneira muito íntima a Draco Malfoy, os eternos inimigos da adolescência. Viam tão felizes que não duvidavam de que essa inimizade era já parte de uma história longínqua e promessa de que algo interessante ia acontecer em pouco tempo.

_oOo_

Na sala comum de Slytherin Scorpius estava meditando um pouco afastado do resto de seus colegas sobre as palavras que seu pai lhe tinha dito. Bem, tinha chegado o momento de pôr mãos à obra. Saiu da sala comum a toda velocidade e se dirigiu para o despacho da diretora.

-Dá sua permissão senhora? –Disse Scorpius enquanto entornava a porta.

-Adiante senhor Malfoy você dirá que é o que quer.

-Preciso falar com minha avó, é um caso de extrema necessidade, senão não lhe tivesse pedido. A felicidade de minha família está comprometida nesses momentos.

A diretora ficou um pouco desconcertada, via tão feliz a Scorpius quando saiu de falar com seu pai, que não se explicava que lhe tinha feito mudar de opinião.

-Bem, senhor Malfoy lhe facilitarei os meios para que possa ser reunido com sua avó. –A diretora comunicou-se pela lareira com a mansão Malfoy e pôs em conhecimento de Narcisa o que queria seu neto. Narcisa foi rapidamente ao chamado de seu neto, imaginava-se o que podia estar passando.

-Obrigado diretora, reconforta-me saber que tem atendido com tanta rapidez as necessidades de meu neto. Estou-lhe sumamente agradecida, imagino-me que se trata de um assunto de vital importância para nossa família.

-Não tem porquê me agradecer o que lhe tivesse feito chamar, o bem de nossos alunos é um de nossos objetivos. Agora se me desculpam lhes deixarei para que falem tranquilamente, se precisam algo não duvidem em o pedir.

-Obrigado de novo Minerva.

Uma vez que se tinham ficado sozinhos Narcisa abraçou carinhosamente a seu neto, sabia que o tinha chamado por uma boa razão e não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre o que se tratava, agora que tinha visto sua expressão.

-Bem Scorpius, me imagino que seu pai te visitou e tem tentado te convencer.

-Assim é avó e a verdade é que quase o consegue, é muito astuto, apesar de que me tinha avisado não me imaginei que o fosse tanto, por um momento o cri, mas a verdade sempre prevalece.

-Alegro-me Scorp que lhe tenha calado, agora mais que nunca temos que estar alerta, já me imaginava que assim que Astoria morreu apareceria por aqui para reclamar seus direitos, agora só temos um objetivo, acelerar o quanto antes o casamento de seu pai e que Harry te reconheça como filho para desbaratar seus planos.

** Continuará… **


	21. O plano de Nott

Blaise estava muito satisfeito com o resultado de suas duas entrevistas, quando chegou a sua mansão Nott lhe estava esperando, ao ver seu rosto sorridente, se relambeu de gosto. Sabia que tudo tinha saído a pedir de boca e que se mostraria muito receptivo a seus interesses.

-Vejo que tudo tem saído como esperava, ou talvez me equívoco. -Nott se acercou felinamente para o outro moreno com um sorriso depredadora em seu rosto. Aquilo punha a cem a Zabini lhe encantava que o outro tomasse a iniciativa.

Blaise agarrou a Theo possessivamente e arrancou-lhe um beijo que provocou um protesto pela rudeza do mesmo. –Para Blaise vai arrancar-me os lábios.

-Os lábios não, estou pensando em te arrancar isso precisamente –olhou ladinamente a Nott e arrancou a camisa de seda cinza que levava deixando ao descoberto o forte torso do castanho.

Blaise vinha muito eufórico e isso supunha que Nott o ia passar um pouco mal, era bastante sádico quando se sentia bem com o que tinha feito, marcava sempre suas posses e Nott era uma delas, ou pelo menos isso é o que pensava.

Nott não era tão submisso como aparentava, lhe deixava que se confiasse, Blaise que sempre tinha ido de pronto, não era mais que um brinquedo em suas mãos. Só lhe interessava uma coisa e era conseguir e escravizar a Draco, se para isso tinha que sofrer os ataques de sadismo do moreno, não se importava. Quando tivesse ao loiro faria pagar ao outro todos os maus momentos em os que se tinha visto envolvido.

Quando Blaise estava a ponto de despojar brutalmente as calças do castanho um elfo temeroso entrou na estância com uma carta que tinha deixado uma coruja.

-Amo sinto muito interromper, mas é que tem chegado uma coruja com uma mensagem urgente para o senhor Nott é de St. Mungo.

-Traz aqui estúpido elfo. –Arrancou-lhe a carta das mãos enquanto lhe propinava uma patada, não tinha coisa que mais odiasse que se intrometam quando estava a ponto de se atirar a alguém.

-Tome, espero para valer que seja importante.

Nott apanhou a missiva e um sorriso de satisfação escapou-se de seus lábios. –Acaba de chegar minha nomeação como medimago adjunto ao serviço de obstetrícia masculina no hospital, tenho que me incorporar em duas horas, terei uma reunião com o médico com o que vou trabalhar e com a direção do hospital.

Theo recolheu a camisa que Blaise tinha destroçado e com um simples passe de varinha a recompôs e se foi até sua casa onde se daria um banho e arranjaria para ir ao hospital. Por fim seu plano estava saindo como esperava, um respeitável médico que tinha lutado por afastar de sua pessoa o fantasma de uns pais comensais se ocuparia de ajudar ao mais reputado dos obstetras de toda Inglaterra.

Antes de pedir o posto tinha conhecido a um médico que trabalhava no hospital, tinha fama de ser ardente na cama e gostava muito não ter de nenhum laço duradouro com nenhuma de suas conquistas. Isso lhe agradava, era um espírito livre como ele, o detonante para pedir seu rendimento no hospital foi o saber graças a seu amigo e ocasional amante Matt que o companheiro de Harry Potter, outro de suas conquistas estava grávido. Esse companheiro não era nada mais nem nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Por fim teria ao loiro a sua graça, seria muito fácil conseguir seus propósitos, se não era por este caminho, já se buscaria ele as voltas para o conseguir de outro. Nada que se tivesse proposto em sua vida tinha deixado do conseguir.

Arranjou-se em seguida e foi-se até o hospital queria causar uma boa impressão entre os que iam ser parceiros de trabalho. Tiraria todo seu encanto a reluzir e cedo teria em suas mãos a Draco.

Na recepção de St. Mungo acercou-se para a bruxa que estava na recepção e com a melhor de seus sorrisos se apresentou como o doutor Nott que tinha um encontro com o doutor Silver.

-Bem-vindo a nosso hospital doutor Nott, o doutor Silver encomendou-me que assim que aparecesse por aqui lhe acompanhasse até seu escritório.

-Muito obrigado, senhorita…

-Rayjark, mas pode chamar-me Anne.

-Bem Anne será um prazer trabalhar em um hospital que conta com uma bruxa tão encantadora. Pelo que vejo você não é daqui.

-Efetivamente, mas faz favor atue-me, sou de Helsinki.

-Bonito país, tenho estado ali em mais de uma ocasião e a verdade é que me encantou.

Chegaram à porta do escritório do medimago Silver que lhe estava esperando já com o diretor e o chefe do hospital de St. Mungo. Fizeram-lhe sentar em uma mesa e o chefe de recursos humanos despregou o currículo de Nott.

-Vejo que tem um historial excelente, tem estudado nas melhores escolas de medimagia de Europa e se especializou em Estados Unidos em gravidezes masculinas. Gostaríamos de saber quais são seus motivos para querer trabalhar em nosso hospital.

-Senhores, como todos saberão sou de Grã-Bretanha e meus pais foram julgados por comensais e encerrados em Azkaban, eu só quero demonstrar a todo mundo que não sou como eles e ademais amo a meu país e quero voltar a estar nele e ajudar à comunidade. Após ter estado fora esses anos para valer que me apetece voltar aqui.

-Doutor Silver tem algo que indicar a este jovem antes de que valorizemos se pode ficar em a posto vaga.

-Não diretor, muito obrigado, salvo que me parecem muito louvável suas razões para querer ter esta praça e muito valor para se enfrentar às possíveis críticas ou rejeições de seus colegas.

-Como bem saberá aqui trabalha muita gente que de uma forma ou outra se viram prejudicados pela guerra e muitos perderam algum familiar na mesma. Não vai ser fácil se ganhar seu respeito e consideração, mas se está disposto a trabalhar duramente, ninguém poderá reprochar-lhe nada.

-Isso não o duvide senhor, meu único objetivo é reivindicar meu sobrenome e que todo mundo saiba que um filho não tem por que pagar os erros de seus pais, nem ser igual que eles.

-Bom colega, eu por minha parte não tenho nenhum inconveniente que esse jovem com tão brilhante historial se converta em meu adjunto.

-Eu como diretor de Recursos Humanos, também não, seu historial é brilhante e uma mente jovem e preparada sempre é bem recebida aqui. Ademais tenho entendido que o doutor Karlson lhe animou a que se apresentasse para cobrir essa praça.

-Assim é, Matt, o doutor Karlson e eu nos conhecemos em um congresso médico em Atlanta e nós fizemos bons amigos, mantivemos uma relação de amizade e quando se inteirou de que queria voltar a meu país e que tinha uma vaga no hospital me animou a que apresentasse minha candidatura.

-Por minha parte não tenho nenhum inconveniente em que ocupe o posto, mas é ao diretor ao que lhe toca dar sua aprovação.

-Eu pouco tenho mais que acrescentar, só uma coisa. Espero que suas intenções sejam boas e que só esteja aqui para cumprir com sua obrigação como médico, não gostaríamos que a de este hospital se lhe pudesse acusar de ocupar suas vagas com pessoas que de uma ou outra maneira simpatizaram em excesso com as artes escuras. Não sei se me entende.

-Perfeitamente senhor, mas já lhe disse antes que eu não sou como meus pais, mas se não me crê será melhor que me marche.

-Não me mal interprete, mas compreenda que ao igual que eu muita gente pode pensar o mesmo até que demonstre todo o contrário. Não vai ser um caminho de rosas, mas se suas intenções são boas, tudo acabará bem e se terá ganhado o respeito de seus colegas.

-Bom se não há mais que dizer pode ficar já com o doutor Silver para que lhe ponha ao dia e começar com sua primeira jornada de trabalho.

-Obrigado senhor por dar-me um voto de confiança, para mim significa muito trabalhar aqui –Pensava que não se imaginavam nenhum dos estúpidos e convencidos presentes o importante que era para seus planos trabalhar ali, se tinha que se humilhar o faria nada importava com tal de conseguir seu objetivo, Draco. Já teriam seu merecido mais adiante e desde depois não lhes ia resultar nada gratificante.

Nott era tudo menos bom; sua mente Slytherin era do mais retorcida e vingativa, albergava um grande rancor para todos aqueles que se sentiam melhores pessoas que ele, só pelo fato de não ter tido relação com os comensais. Seu rancor tinha minado sua razão e hoje era uma pessoa da que não podia ser esperado nada bom, totalmente obsedado com conseguir àquele que nunca quis ser seu, com o que se sentia inferior, quanto a posição social ou prestígio.

Tinha madurado seu plano durante muito tempo, desde que começou a ver o cariz que estava tomando a guerra decidiu apartar de seus pais e de tudo o que supunha ser seguidor do tenebroso. Foi-se a Estados Unidos a terminar seus estudos e depois continuar com uma carreira que em futuro poderia pôr a Draco em suas mãos, medimago obstetra.

Sabia por Blaise, que Draco era um mago fértil, não se importava demorar anos em conseguir seu plano, era paciente e muito constante e hoje por fim após quase dezoito anos ia obter resultados. Hoje assistiria à consulta com o medimago Silver e seu primeiro paciente seria nada mais nem nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Estava ansioso por ver-lhe de novo, ainda que isso supusesse ter que aguentar a presença do que tinha acabado com a liberdade de seus pais e da nova ordem que tentava impor o senhor tenebroso, Potter.

Para ele também tinha pensado que que melhor castigo que arrebatar ao que sempre tinha visto como seu único amor. Ele era muito observador e sempre se tinha dado conta, ainda que os implicados nem sequer o intuíram, que tantos insultos e brigas não eram mais que sinais de um amor que não queriam reconhecer nem em o pior de seus sonhos.

A vingança serve-se em um prato frio, por fim faria sofrer para valer a esses dois, a Potter por ter-lhe arrebatado a sua família e a sua obsessão e a Draco por ter-lhe menosprezado e ter-se unido sempre a indesejáveis como Blaise ou Potter.

-Medimago Nott se é tão amável acompanhe até a consulta, nosso primeiro paciente está citado em menos de cinco minutos e é bastante pontual. Tenho entendido que, ainda que não acabou ali seus estudos sim que os começou em Hogwarts e que por tanto terá sido parceiro de curso de Draco Malfoy.

-Efetivamente, não só fui parceiro de curso de Draco senão que também o fomos de casa, ambos estivemos em Slytherin, mas em sexto curso decidi me ir a Estados Unidos, queria apartar desta guerra e de tudo o que supunha ser ou estar no bando de Voldemort. Não queria me ver arrastado por meus pais a cometer atos que me repugnavam.

-Vejo que é verdadeiro o que tenho entendido sobre ti, rapaz. Perdoa que te chame assim, mas é que podia ser perfeitamente meu malogrado neto. Morreu na batalha de Hogwarts, era parceiro seu.

-Agora que o diz creio recordar a um Silver que foi membro da casa Ravenclaw. Era um colega excelente, apesar de que não estava bem visto que os de Slytherin nos juntássemos com membros de outras casas a mim não me desagradava para nada estar em companhia dos Ravenclaw, sempre era boa sua companhia, afastados das tormentas políticas e muito centrados em seus estudos.

Theodore, como bom Slytherin era astuto e sabia tocar sua fibra sensível, tinha estudado muito bem ao medimago e a toda sua família. Para nada sabia quem era o neto deste quando estava no colégio, jamais se acercou a nenhum outro colega de Hogwarts que não fosse de sua casa. Ao idoso medimago saltaram-se as lágrimas ao recordar a seu querido e único neto, não só o tinha perdido senão também a sua mãe nessa cruel guerra.

-Passa bem senhor?

-Sim, filho, não é nada, os velhos nós fazemos sentimentais e a verdade é que me veio à memória o muito que tenho saudades a meu neto e a minha filha. Mas não se fale mais, agora te mostrarei o historial de Draco Malfoy para quando comecemos seu reconhecimento.

Draco e Harry tinham-se acercado à consulta do medimago Silver, sempre lhe tinha levado na gravidez de Scorpius e estava muito satisfeito de como o tinha feito. Ambos estavam muito ilusionados, após o desgosto e do mau momento que tinham passado por culpa de Blaise, agora isso fazia parte da história. Só importava com seu futuro, que prometia ser muito feliz.

Quando chegaram à sala de espera da consulta se sentaram em uns bancos à espera de ser chamados. Tinham as mãos entrelaçadas e uma máscara de felicidade cobria seus rostos.

-Tenho vontade de que comece já a consulta e que te façam um reconhecimento para saber como vai tudo.

-Estou tão ansioso como você. Que gostaria que fosse Harry.

-Dá-me igual, o importante que esse menino ou menina é de nós dois e que será tão bonito ou bonita como sua Papi.

-Pois a mim me encantaria que tivesse seus bonitos olhos verdes, ainda que preferiria que seu cabelo fosse um pouco mais domável que o seu.

-Oh! Não sei por que diz isso, indomável meu cabelo, isso são inventos seus.

-Tonto, se parece que leva um ninho quando se levanta da cama.

-Já, mas um ninho que não tem nenhum inconveniente em acariciar em determinados momentos. –Sorriu sexualmente Harry a seu companheiro.

-Sempre gosto de acariciá-lo, além desses momentos. –Draco beijou esses lábios que tanto amava no momento em que a enfermeira saiu a lhe chamar para que fosse visitado pelo doutor.

-Senhor Malfoy pode passar à consulta o medimago Silver e seu ajudante está-lhe esperando.

-Não sabia que o medimago Silver tinha um ajudante.

-Eu também não Harry, acho que se está fazendo maior e pensará em deixar seu posto a alguém que ele considere capacitado.

-Adiante Draco, como se encontra? Parece que tem melhor aspecto que a última vez que te vi. Têm remetido já suas náuseas?

-Encontro-me muitíssimo melhor, sua poção ajuda-me bastante.

-Isso está bem, tenho uma surpresa para ti. Como já saberá pela enfermeira tenho um ajudante, me encontro maior e espero poder me aposentar cedo, este garoto merece minha confiança. Acho que não te é alheio, faz tempo foi parceiro de colégio.

-Nott, se tem terminado com o que estava fazendo passa a saudar a seu antigo colega de casa.

Draco ficou surpreendido com quem menos esperava se encontrar era com Nott, sempre lhe tinha parecido patético as tentativas deste para lhe conquistar e tentar lhe apartar de seu antigo amor e quando parecia que a guerra estava próxima em vez de se comprometer com o tenebroso se foi a Estados Unidos e não tinha voltado a saber nada mais dele nesses anos.

-Olá Draco, Potter, não sabia que estava esperando outro filho, sei por seu historial que já tem um varão que segundo creio este é seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

-Assim é, eu também não tinha ideia de que estivesse de novo em Grã-Bretanha e menos que te tivesses convertido em um obstetra e dos bons, se não o medimago Silver nunca te tivesse apanhado como ajudante.

-Obrigado, Draco é muito amável, mas faço tudo o que posso por limpar meu sobrenome, eu não tive tanta sorte como você e meus pais foram a dar a Azkaban. –Nott olhou de meio lado a Harry indicando com seu gesto que graças a sua ajuda os Malfoy estavam em liberdade.

-Não acho que tenha sido uma questão de sorte que os pais de Draco não estejam em Azkaban, eles ajudaram a acabar com Voldemort, algo que seus pais não.

-Senhores seria melhor que deixassem esta conversa para outro momento e lugar, agora temos que revisar ao senhor Malfoy. –Curto Silver em uma tentativa de que não fossem a mais e a discussão mandasse ao fracasso a carreira de seu novo ajudante. Harry Potter estava em posição de defesa e proteção de Draco e Nott começava a jogar mão a sua varinha.

-Sinto muito senhor não era minha intenção, Draco se me permite te ajudarei a que te deite na cama para poder começar seu reconhecimento, mas antes passa à habitação do lado e te põe a bata, só te deixa a roupa interior.

Draco estava enojado, não gostava nada que Harry fosse tão temperamental e que lhe protegesse de tanto, era o suficientemente maior como para se defender a ele e a sua família desse crido de Nott. Depois teria umas palavrinhas com ele. Ainda que em o fundo encantava que Harry saísse em sua defesa como se fosse um cavaleiro resgatando a seu príncipe das mãos do malvado.

Quando Draco esteve preparado, Nott lhe ajudo a se deitar na cama e o doutor Silver começou o reconhecimento, tudo indicava que Draco estava em perfeito estado de saúde.

-Medimago Nott, agora começaremos a ver como vai esse útero mágico e como se desenvolve o feto, já tem atingido um grau de maturidade que tem deixado de ser embrião. Se quer pode lançar o feitiço que nos permitirá ver seu desenvolvimento.

-Nott fez um elegante passe de varinha e ante os assombrados olhos de Harry apareceu a figura diminuta de seu futuro filho, mas quando se deu a volta à projeção o assombro cresceu e seus olhos se aumentaram pela surpresa, não era um bebê se não dois os que levava Draco em seu ventre. Tinha gêmeos bivitelinos, viam-se perfeitamente as duas carteiras e as duas placentas.

-Parabéns Draco vais ter dois bebês, ainda é cedo para assegurar qual será seu sexo, mas acho que se olhas um pouco em seu interior poderá sentir sua magia e determinar se serão do mesmo ou de diferente sexo.

-Amor meu, sou tão feliz, obrigado por me dar não um, senão dois filhos, nunca me pude imaginar que levasse em seu ventre a dois bebês.

-Senhor Potter a verdade é que eu também não, sabia que o senhor Malfoy era extremamente fértil, mas que pudesse albergar a dois bebês ao mesmo tempo é algo muito raro entre varões. Só uma magia muito poderosa por parte de ambos pais o possibilita, mas já vejo que assim tem sido.

-Bom acho que teremos que extremar os cuidados, não deveria fazer esforços desnecessários sobretudo a partir do segundo trimestre ou esses pequenos poderiam ser adiantados em vir ao mundo.

-Agora te mandarei umas poções para que seu organismo não se ressinta e os pequenos cresçam fortes.

Harry e Draco não cabiam em si de contentes que estavam. Iam ter dois bebês, estavam impacientes por dar-lhe a notícia a Scorpius, sabiam que estaria impaciente por saber os resultados, lhe tinham prometido que assim que soubessem algo lhe mandariam uma coruja.

-Draco agora sim que não podemos atrasar muito o casamento, não quero que esses pequenos comecem a se notar demasiado, quero que nasçam quando seus papais estejam unidos ante o resto do mundo, de modo que sua mãe se porá muito contente com os preparativos.

-Harry sou tão feliz, não um senão dois pequenos que encherão em nossos dias e desde depois nossas noites, não se imagina o ocupado que estaremos.

-Isso não me importo enquanto sejamos os dois os que os cuidemos, o único que me preocupa é seu bem-estar e o de nossos três filhos. –Harry selou os lábios de Draco com um terno beijo e levou a Draco até a mansão onde comunicaram a seus pais a grande notícia.

_oOo_

Nott estava um pouco furioso consigo mesmo, esse estúpido de Potter quase consegue sacar de suas lacunas. Por pouco lança lhe um feitiço que automaticamente teria suposto sua expulsão do hospital.

Calma, devia ter calma, estava claro que Potter iria sempre como um cão guardião com Draco à consulta, teria que o conseguir por outros canais, a próxima vez, pediria desculpas a Potter e tentaria se ganhar sua confiança para que não suspeitasse dele e poder desviar sua atenção para Zabini, já não lhe precisava mais.

Ao acabar em seu primeiro dia em o hospital foi-se até sua casa com o convencimento de que muito cedo Draco ia ser seu. Detectou a presença de Blaise, sabia que estaria ali, teria que fazer como que ainda importava e lhe contar as novidades de sua estância no hospital relacionadas com Draco.

-Olá Blaise, leva muito tempo esperando?

-O suficiente como para que me dê uma boa notícia que compense a longa espera.

-Acho que a informação que trago é bastante substanciosa, Potter realmente ama a Draco e o cuida e protege com maiores ciúmes, por aí não vai conseguir nada, esses dois se querem e Draco se mostra muito comprazido com as atenções de Potter, de modo que ou lhe tira de seu caminho, algo que vejo um pouco difícil ou reclama já seus direitos sobre Scorpius.

-Não é possível que Draco esteja tão apaixonado de São Potter, eles sempre se odiaram.

-Nunca o cri assim, Blaise, acho que seu amor já vinha desde os anos do colégio, ainda que eles não fossem conscientes. Ademais não acho que demorem muito em se casar, conhecendo um pouco aos Malfoy como acho que os conheço quererão que seu filho contraia casamento o quanto antes, sua gravidez se vai começar a notar em breve.

-Por que diz isso, se mal está grávido de pouco tempo.

-Eu sei, mas é que espera gêmeos e isso fará que seu ventre se cresça rapidamente. Temos que fazer que Draco desapareça o quanto antes, você reclamará a seu filho e eu me vingarei do loiro.

-Tenho madurado o plano quando vinha para aqui, tenho que me ganhar sua amizade de novo, devo ser convidado a seu casamento e se tudo salgue como espero nesse mesmo dia Draco será meu.

**Continuará…**


	22. Draco em perigo

Harry e Draco foram até a mansão Malfoy onde estavam esperando ansiosos a notícia de como se ia desenvolvendo a gravidez. Nada mais entrar no salão Narcisa se levantou depressa do cadeirão e foi abraçar a seu filho.

\- Conta-me como foi, que disse Silver. –Lucius mantinha-se em seu lugar, mas estava muito tenso, esperava impaciente a notícia, mas seu caráter e educação obrigavam-lhe a ser menos efusivo que sua esposa, ainda que estava igual de ansioso que ela por saber algo.

-Mamãe por favor está me apertando.

-Sinto muito Draco, mas é que tenho muitas vontades de saber como está tudo.

Harry sorriu, afinal de contas Narcisa e Lucius tinham sentimentos como qualquer pai, por muito que tivesse pensado durante anos que eram estátuas de gelo. Aquilo lhe enchia de satisfação, se sentia bem ao saber que Draco tinha uns pais estupendos que lhe apoiariam em tudo.

-Mamãe, papai o doutor Silver fez-me um reconhecimento exaustivo…

-Draco acaba já de uma vez, não demore. –Disse autoritário Lucius presa do nervosismo.

Draco sorriu ante a perda de frialdade de seu progenitor –Tudo está perfeitamente e se não ocorre nada imprevisto dentro de uns meses nossa família aumentará com mais dois pequenos.

Narcisa quase desmaia-se pela impressão e a Lucius deu-lhe um ligeiro tic na sobrancelha, isto sim que era uma novidade, seu filho ia ter não um senão dois pequenos. Era maravilhoso, a magia dos dois pais era grande e tinha conseguido algo raríssimo em um mago fértil, ter dois bebês ao mesmo tempo.

Agora sim que Lucius se levantou e abraçou com grande amor a seu herdeiro –Obrigado Draco, por permitir que está família se faça grande para valer, me sinto muito feliz por vocês.

-Eu também filho, nosso neto se porá também muito contente quando saiba que vai ter dois irmãozinhos aos que proteger e mimar.

-Parabéns aos dois e agora sejamos práticos, Draco e Harry devem adiantar tudo o que pode seu enlace.

-Já tínhamos pensado nisso papai, vínhamos falando pelo caminho que mamãe deveria ser feito cargo de todos os preparativos, ela é única para organizar eventos e eu a verdade que com o trabalho e… -Harry lhe olhou severo. - o repouso sobretudo que me recomendou o medimago pela gravidez de dois gêmeos não vou ter muito tempo ao igual que Harry.

-Estarei encantada com os preparativos do casamento, mas são vocês quem tende que fixar a data.

-Narcisa acho que gostaríamos que de nosso enlace fosse amanhã mesmo, mas entendo que não pode ser feito tão precipitado, Draco se merece um enlace do maior e por isso se não é muito cedo gostaria que quando muito em de três semanas fosse possível.

-Não quero que a gente fale mais da conta e que quando a gravidez se comece a notar Draco esteja casado. Sei que isso é muito importante para os níveis sociais nos que os desenvolveis.

-Obrigado Harry por ser tão considerado e efetivamente em um dia não nos dá tempo, mas acho que com três semanas será suficiente. Narcisa conta com toda minha ajuda e acho que ainda que pouco Harry e Draco também podem colaborar em algo.

-Eu gostaria, já que não tenho mais de família que Draco, Scorpius e vocês considerem Narcisa que Molly Weasley pode servir também de ajuda ela está acostumada a ter muita gente e a verdade é que tem sido para mim como a mãe que nunca tive.

-Harry não há nenhum problema nisso, ainda que nossas famílias têm estado enfrentadas em um passado temos compreendido que todo isso tem sido um erro por nossa parte. Estarei encantada com contar com minha prima nesse evento.

-Não sabia que fossem família vocês duas.

-Já sabe Harry que todos os magos de sangue pura estamos de uma forma ou de outra emparentados.

-Bom, acho que é hora de ir comer e assim que acabemos me porei em contato com Molly para começar os preparativos para o casamento.

Passaram um almoço muito agradável com Narcisa contando episódios sobre os preparativos de seu casamento com Lucius. Harry e Draco foram-se a cada um a seu lugar de trabalho não antes de ter escrito uma carta para Scorpius onde lhe contavam o de seus irmãos e a data que tinham fixado para o evento.

_oOo_

Nott não fazia mais que lhe dar voltas ao assunto de como retomar sua amizade com Draco, Blaise lhe notou demasiado pensativo, normalmente após ter sexo costumavam falar de como tinha resultado e em que podiam mudar a próxima vez, algo que lhe levava de novo a ter relações. Mas desta vez tinha sido diferente, Nott tinha-se encerrado em seus pensamentos e não fez caso de suas insinuações.

-Oh, Blaise! Está quieto, preciso pensar por um momento sem que suas mãos estejam de novo percorrendo meu corpo.

-Vá isso sim que é uma novidade, o senhor Theodore Nott está pensando após ter sexo selvagem com o senhor Blaise Zabini –ironizou o moreno. –Nunca tinha recusado minhas caricias por segunda vez, que te ocorre.

-Não é nada Blaise, mas a cada vez vejo mais difícil a aproximação com Draco, está profundamente apaixonado desse estúpido Griffyndor e não sei como me acercar de novo a ele.

-Bem vejo que é a hora de pôr em marcha nossa maquinaria Slytherin, segundo tenho entendido um homem grávido sofre às vezes de desmaios e incomodidades que lhe provocam visitar a seu medimago mais com frequência. Não é assim, Theo?

-Assim é, mas Draco já está sendo tratado para evitar todos esses inconvenientes, não sei a onde quer ir parar.

-Muito singelo, vamos provocar que o loiro se encontre mau apesar das poções e digamos que o medimago Silver não lhe pode atender e que será você o que lhe prodigue os cuidados.

-Como o vamos conseguir, se esse medimago parece um adendo dos Malfoy.

-Muito fácil, façamos que esse medimago idoso sofra um ataque provocado por sua idade e durante, digamos um período apropriado não possa atender a seus pacientes, incluído Draco.

-Como vai ser possível isso.

-Deixa de minha conta, contratarei a alguém para que lhe provoque uma queda pelas escadas de St. Mungo e tenha que ficar hospitalizado um tempo, ou mais bem, o farei eu diretamente, não quero que fique nenhum cabo solto que nos possa a chegar a implicar e agora se já fica mais tranquilo podemos continuar.

-Espera ainda não sei como farei para que Draco se enferme.

-Parece estúpido quando quer, é fácil lhe manda poções inócuas que não lhe façam nada e o só enfermará.

-É verdadeiro Blaise, a cada vez custa-me pensar com frialdade, Draco enturva minha razão, a cada vez preciso-lhe mais para perto de mim, possuí-lo, fazê-lo meu, que pague tudo o que me fez sofrer.

-Theo, Theo, a cada vez pensa menos como um Slytherin, não pode deixar que se te nuble a razão dessa maneira ou conseguirá que nos descubram.

-Sinto muito Blaise, uma vez mais tem razão, prometo-te que serei mais frio.

-Bom se já tem terminado, acho que isso que tenho entre as pernas merece toda sua atenção.

Theo agachou sua cabeça até a entreperna de Blaise e dedicou-se a aliviar a tensão do moreno, enquanto sua mente maquina seu plano, que fácil era manter a Blaise a ilusão de que era ele que dominava a situação e ele só era um pobre enlouquecido pela paixão a Draco.

Melhor assim o teria mais fácil para se desfazer dele. Além do das poções, que por suposto já tinha pensado, tentaria como se tal coisa pôr sobreaviso a Draco sobre as intenções de Blaise para Scorpius e se ganhar um pouco mais sua confiança.

Tinha que ser cuidadoso, se tentava lhe alertar diretamente sobre isso Draco poderia suspeitar, o melhor seria que Potter fosse seu instrumento se acercaria ao moreno, era mais fácil de enganar que o loiro. Por ser Griffyndor, por ser auror e sobretudo por estar tão apaixonado de Draco que veria fantasmas por todos os lugares e ainda estava por esclarecer quem tinha atentado contra sua vida e tinha matado a Astoria.

Uma vez que ficou só Theodore seguiu perfilando seu plano tentando não deixar nenhum cabo solto, como lhe tinha dito Blaise, o maior cabo era desde depois ele. Imaginava-se tal e como era o protocolo entre o sangue puro que o casamento de Draco e Potter seria em breve, tinha que se dar pressa em conseguir seu objetivo.

_oOo_

À manhã seguinte Draco após se banhar tomou as poções que se tinha levado da consulta no dia anterior, não notou nenhuma melhoria é mais pensou que se encontrava tão mal como nos primeiros dias, começou a vomitar violentamente e Harry correu alarmado até seu lado.

-Draco amor que te passou, tomou já as poções que te deram no Hospital.

-Sim, mas acho que não me faz nada, me encontro muitíssimo pior que com as primeiras poções, acho que me vou desmaiar.

-DRACO! -gritou Harry quando viu como o loiro se precipitava ao chão.

O agarrou amorosamente e lhe levou até a cama, quando viu que o loiro voltava em si lhe disse –Amor vou tentar comunicar com o hospital para que Silver venha a te visitar de imediato, não gosto de nada como se vê.

-Não tarde me encontro fatal, por favor.

Agora sim que Harry se apressou, era muito difícil que Draco reconhecesse que estava mal, devia o estar e muito pela resposta que recebeu. Quando conseguiu se comunicar via lareira com St. Mungo recebeu a desagradável notícia que o medimago Silver acabava de sofrer um acidente descendo pelas escadas do hospital e que se encontrava agora mesmo em mãos de um colega que lhe estava lhe arranjando as múltiplas fraturas que tinha sofrido. O que mais lhes preocupava a comoção que tinha sofrido, pois desvariava um pouco.

-Estava bem, preciso que seu ajudante venha o quanto antes a minha casa o senhor Malfoy se encontra mal, não sei se as novas poções que lhe forneceram lhe provocaram algum tipo de reação alérgica e temo por sua saúde.

-Agora mesmo lhe mandamos para ali, não se preocupe no mais mínimo.

Em menos de cinco minutos um preocupado Nott chegava até a casa de Harry disposto a curar a Draco.

-Vejamos onde está o doente, tranquilo Potter, não lhe vai passar nada mau, Draco é muito forte e seu estado de saúde como comprovámos ontem é inultrapassável. Agora se não se importa com me gostaria que se afastasse um pouco dele para poder ter espaço para lhe revisar.

-Sinto muito Nott, mas estou muito assustado, não me parece normal que se tenha posto dessa maneira, vomitava violentamente e seu corpo se recobriu de um suor frio que lhe provocou que perdesse o conhecimento.

Enquanto Harry falava Nott começou a revisar a Draco, tinha-se passado um pouco com o conteúdo da poção, mas o efeito tinha-lhe beneficiado tinha-lhe levado até o lar de um Potter vulnerável preocupado pela saúde de seu companheiro, estaria mais receptivo a ouvir o que Nott lhe ia contar.

Após um passe de varinha, forneceu-lhe um antídoto que fez que o rosto de Draco abandonasse a cor doente, depois com outro passe fez aparecer a imagem dos pequenos que estavam perfeitamente. Tal e como pensava a poção não pôde atravessar a barreira mágica protetora que os poderosos magos nonatos tinham criado a seu redor quando notaram que algo daninho ia direto para eles. Quando os bebês notaram como o perigo desaparecia baixaram a proteção e permitiram que o alimento lhes chegasse outra vez.

\- Draco tem uns bebês muito poderosos, eles se deram conta que a substância que ingeriu lhes podia ter causado grandes males e inclusive a morte e lançaram uma barreira protetora. Estarão tranquilos –contestou Nott ante o olhar ansioso e preocupado do casal. –Encontram-se perfeitamente bem, é a vantagem de ter uns progenitores com grandes poderes.

-Draco agora se vai tomar esta poção que sim é a reconstituinte que te mandamos ontem e deve descansar, não deve levantar da cama hoje por nada do mundo. Se não vai ser capaz de convencer Potter me terei que levar ao hospital.

-Prometo que me portarei bem e não sairei da cama.

-Não confio de ti Draco, você que diz Potter.

-Agora mesmo chamarei a um de meus aurores a mais confiança para que o vigie, eu desgraçadamente tenho um julgamento ao que não posso faltar, sou a testemunha principal de um assunto de magia escura.

-Potter se não te molesta e já que Draco e eu fomos amigos e colegas no passado e fazia muito que não nos víamos e já que hoje se suspenderam todas as visitas no hospital com o ocorrido com Silver me posso oferecer como enfermeiro para este cabeção. Agora bem sim que te agradeceria que nos mandasse um auror para vigiar a casa.

-Ocorre algo que devêssemos saber.

-Efetivamente Potter, Draco não tem sofrido uma reação alérgica, alguém tem tratado de lhe envenenar.

-Como é possível, sempre temos confiando nas poções que o medimago Silver me tinha elaborado antes em minha outra gravidez, ademais que não acho que o tenha nada na contramão minha.

-Não me mal interprete Draco, mas o medimago Silver faz tempo que não elabora as poções, seu pulso e vista não é a de antes e encarrega as poções com suas fórmulas magistral aos pocionistas do hospital. Desgraçadamente todos temos podido comprovar esta manhã que suas faculdades estão muito mermadas.

-Está dizendo que alguém se introduziu no hospital para fazer uma poção que pusesse em perigo a vida de Draco e de nossos pequenos. Ninguém sabia que estava grávido…

-Acho que alguém sim o sabia Harry, Blaise, se inteirou por Scorpius quando estava em Hogwarts.

-Não me posso imaginar que faz suspeitar dessa maneira dele.

-Nott é uma longa história, será melhor que Draco te conte enquanto ponho em marcha todo o dispositivo antes do julgamento.

Harry foi-se rapidamente à Central a mandar a uns de seus melhores aurores a sua casa, desgraçadamente Ron tinha que estar com ele na vista, agora começava a lhe encaixar muitas coisas, o primeiro atentado de Draco, a morte de Astoria, o repentino aparecimento de Blaise após tanto tempo, a tentativa de aproximação a Scorpius.

Estava claro, Zabini andava por trás da herança Malfoy que só a conseguiria quando seu filho fosse reconhecido como tal, já que ao ser menor de idade seria seu tutor e se tirar de em meio fortuitamente a um menino pequeno não lhe suporia nenhum esforço.

Por fim Nott encontrava-se a sós com Draco que fácil resultaria para seus planos lhe levar a onde tinha planejado, mas ainda tinha que se vingar das humilhações sofridas por Blaise, estava fechando muito bem seu cerco, cedo cairia em mãos de Potter e ele se mostraria como um fiel amigo e ninguém suspeitaria dele. Draco seria seu e ele seguiria com sua vida sem que ninguém suspeitasse que tinha a Draco a sua graça.

-Agora Draco espero que me conte toda esta história, recorda que pode confiar em mim. Sempre fomos amigos, pelo menos pelo que respeita a minha parte.

Draco sentiu-se um pouco apenado, sabia que não lhe tinha resultado indiferente a Theo quando estavam no Colégio, mas ele só tinha olhos para amar a Blaise e odiar a Harry.

-Sinto muito Theo que o passado te tenha sentido mal por minha culpa, nunca foi minha intenção, mas se é verdadeiro que não te dei toda a amizade que se tinha merecido e que hoje ainda me demonstra. Obrigado e para valer que eu sinto. -Umas lágrimas escaparam-se pelas bochechas de Draco.

-Não se apene por nada Draco, um amigo sabe perdoar e eu nunca te guardei rancor, sei como foi educado e quais eram teus sentimentos naquela época.

Draco começou a contar a Nott todo o ocorrido em sua vida nesses últimos anos e o castanho mostrava cara de assombro ou de indignação segundo lhe ia contando o loiro. Era um autêntico Slytherin e sabia fingir perfeitamente.

-Draco em verdade que isso tem sido uma surpresa para mim, nunca me imaginei que Blaise não te pudesse querer, que só se acercava a ti por seu dinheiro e posição social, é muito próprio dele aparecer quando sabe que vai obter algum benefício.

-Agora eu sei Theo e não sabe as vezes que me arrependi por não fazer caso quando me dizia que Blaise não era para mim e quando deixei de te falar naquele dia que me enfureci tanto quando me soltou friamente que estava só por meu dinheiro. Não te cri, mas depois desapareceu de Hogwarts, a guerra e a vida fez que nos distanciássemos e que não pudéssemos conservar essa amizade que me oferecia incondicionalmente.

-Isso está tudo esquecido já Draco, agora somos adultos e a vida nos dá a razão como nós merecemos, me alegro sinceramente que vá refazer sua vida com uma pessoa que te ama profundamente, ainda que seja um Griffyndor.

-Obrigado Theo, não sei se eu tivesse sido capaz de te perdoar. Bom, já basta de falar de mim me conta que tem sido de ti todos esses anos.

Theo seguiu todo o dia com Draco contando de sua vida e assim entre risos e camaradaria os encontrou Harry quando regressou do julgamento acompanhado de seu amigo Ron. O ruivo sempre tinha sentido receios para qualquer Slytherin, mas em especial para esse que tinha diante, demasiado submisso, demasiado calado, esses eram os piores. Seu instinto de auror alertava-lhe de que o castanho tramava algo. Não queria por enquanto importunar mais ao casal, bastante tinham em cima já com o de Zabini para pôr mais angústias e suspeitas em sua vida. Se encarregaria de pesquisar e pôr vigilância ao castanho dia e noite, aquilo não gostava nada de nada.

** Continuara… **


	23. As suspeitas começam a tomar forma

Harry também não estava muito contente com que Nott fosse tão cordial com Draco, a ele também não gostava, mas não queria angustiar a Draco com de suas inquietudes, bastante tinha passado já com a bruxa de Astoria, agora com a ameaça que supunha Blaise ainda por cima os atentados, preferiu se guardar seus temores falaria com Ron de imediato.

-Olá Draco! Como está? Encontra-te bem?

-Obrigado Harry encontro-me genial –Draco beijou esses lábios que tanto amava quando terminou de lhe comunicar seu estado, Harry lhe acariciou a cabeça.

-Bom será melhor que me marche já, acho que tem chegado o relevo.

-Obrigado Nott é muito amável por ter-te oferecido a cuidar a Draco. De todas formas acho que vou abusar um pouco mais de ti. Gostaria, se de suas obrigações como medimago não te impedem, que amanhã fosse até a Central para que desse sua opinião sobre as análises de poções.

-Isso está feito. A que hora te parece bem?

-Se não é muita moléstia gostaria que às 7:00 pudesse estar na zona de laboratório, a chefe do departamento queria comentar contigo alguns aspectos das poções.

-Sem nenhum problema, não começo consultas até as 10:00 com o doutor Silver, comunicaram-me que já passa bem.

-Então não se fale mais, amanhã te verei por ali.

-Uma coisa mais, espero que obrigue a este cabeção de Malfoy a que amanhã não vá trabalhar, pode ser levantado da cama, mas não lhe convém muita confusão.

-A única forma de tê-lo em casa é que sua mãe venha a estar com ele, se não se nos escapará ao trabalho amanhã.

-Ouve querem deixar de falar de mim como se não estivesse presente.

-Jaja Draco, vejo que sua convalescência não tem restado um ápice a seu bom caráter.

-Vá, Weasley que come que adivinha.

-Hey, meninos basta já, querem fazer o favor de se comportar. –Disse Harry em um tom que não admitia réplicas, o que menos lhe apetecia agora é que esses dois tivessem uma discussão de meninos pequenos adiante de Nott.

Draco olhou mimoso a Harry indicando que me dará a mudança se me calo. Harry devolveu-lhe o olhar pouco amistosa e Draco soube que era melhor não provocar à besta que levava dentro.

-Bom até manhã às sete. –Nott saiu da casa e um auror apostado de guarda na entrada deu-lhe as boas noites. Nott apareceu-se diretamente em sua casa. Estava muito satisfeito, tinha sido muito fácil convencer a Draco de sua desinteressada amizade ou isso pensava ele.

-Draco agora vai ser bom e vai esperar a que te suba o jantar, vale?

-Vale papai, mas me permite que vá ao banheiro, gostaria de tomar um banho, levo de todo o dia na cama e me sinto incômodo.

-Não quero que faça nenhum esforço, eu te preparei o banho e te levarei até ali quando esteja pronto.

-Isso soa muito bem, me esfregará você. –Perguntou inocentemente com o propósito de corar a Ron, encantava fazê-lo.

A reação do ruivo não se fez esperar, rapidamente sua tez se tornou da cor de seu cabelo e se deu meia volta saindo furioso do dormitório.

-Isso não tem estado nada bem Draco, não gosto que se porte assim.

-Sinto muito, mas precisava essa pequena revanche pelo de antes.

-Tem sido muito mal e vai ter seu castigo. –Harry olhou a Draco lascivamente, o loiro tinha-se desabrochado a camisa do pijama e tinha baixado as calças até a linha do cabelo púbico.

-Será melhor que saia a despedir a Ron e você não se mova. Entendido?

-Vale meu amor, espero-te com impaciência.

-Ron não se enfade, sabe que a Draco sempre tenta te provocar e o mais grave é que o consegue. Não sejam infantis, o façam por mim. São as duas das pessoas que mais quero nesse mundo e não quero que se enfade.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas às vezes esqueço que temos em os anos que temos e acho que estou outra vez no colégio.

-Obrigado irmão não sabe como to agradeço. Agora queria te dizer algo muito importante. Não me confio para nada de Nott, não sei se já vejo fantasmas por todos os lugares, mas me parece tão suspeito que tenha aparecido assim de repente em nossas vidas e daí casualidade que no mesmo dia que Silver tem um acidente Draco se enferme até precisar um medimago e daí ele esteja disponível.

-Não queria te dizer nada Harry, mas já me tinha dado conta de que aqui algo cheira mal. Tenho pensado pôr lhe um dispositivo de vigilância, parece-me também demasiadas casualidades. Não queria te dizer nada para não se preocupar mais da conta, mas acho que já que você também o notou que deveria falar com Draco e que estivesse alerta.

-Assim o farei Ron, extremaremos a vigilância e quanto a Zabini não demoraremos em descobrir o que pretende ainda que é mais que evidente. A fortuna Malfoy.

-É melhor que te vá já ou Mione se preocupará mais da conta.

-Amanhã estarei em a Central às 7:00 me encantará ver como reage Nott ante as análises que se prepararam.

-Até amanhã irmão, vemo-nos ali.

Harry foi até a cozinha onde preparou um jantar rápido para os dois e a subiu até o dormitório. Draco tinha-se ficado um pouco transposto, com as mãos sobre seu ventre que já começava a crescer algo. Tinha o cabelo solto sobre o travesseiro e os mamilos, sensíveis por causa da gravidez, estavam totalmente erguidos destacando sua cor rosado sobre o nácar de seu peito. Respirava suavemente subindo e baixando seus peitorais.

Harry ficou embelezado olhando-lhe um bom momento, parecia um anjo, não entendia como alguém podia lhe fazer dano. Umas lágrimas de raiva escaparam-se lhe de seus olhos. Depositou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha auxiliar e acercou-se a Draco beijando suavemente nos lábios para acordar lhe sem sobressaltos.

-Acorda dorminhoco, tem que te alimentar você e os pequenos.

Draco abriu seus formosos olhos cinzas e olhou com grande amor a Harry, sentia-se tão querido e protegido a seu lado que pensava que tanta felicidade não podia ser boa.

-Huuummm que bem cheira essa comida, estou famélico.

Draco e Harry deram boa conta do jantar e uma vez que tiveram terminado Harry lançou um feitiço para fazer desparecer os pratos que fossem enviados diretamente ao tanque para sua limpeza. Depois amorosamente carregou com Draco até o banheiro, ali sentou-o em seu colo e despojou-lhe lentamente de sua roupa ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava.

Draco começou a gemer pelo imenso prazer que estava experimentando, sua respiração começou a ser errática e suas mãos pressionaram fortemente as costas de Harry. Uma vez completamente nu depositou-o na banheira e começou a esfregar suavemente com uma esponja natural. Eram tão suaves e sinuosos os movimentos que plotava Harry em seu corpo que sua ereção aumentou rapidamente e começou a gotejar um pouco.

-Harry preciso que me possua já, não aguento mais, me está voltando louco.

-Não acho que seja conveniente que se mova tanto, recorda que te mandaram repouso.

-Não acho que com o que me está fazendo tenha muito repouso. Ou POSSUI-ME JÁ OU TE LANÇO UM FEITIÇO QUE TE VAI IMPEDIR USAR TEU PÊNIS EM MUITO TEMPO POR QUE PENSO REDUZIR-LO AO MÍNIMO. -Draco desesperado ante a urgência que sentia.

Harry riu-se ante a ocorrência de Draco, mas era verdadeiro que ele também precisava se sentir dentro dele. Lançou-se um feitiço e ficou completamente nu. Tirou a Draco da banheira e envolveu-o em um suave albornoz e depositou-o na cama, abriu-lhe as pernas e elevou-as até seus ombros e com um feitiço lubrificou seu pênis e a entrada de Draco e penetrou-lhe de uma só estocada.

Como não queria fatigar a Draco impediu que se movesse lhe lançando um feitiço de amarre, com uma mão começou a masturbar, Draco se voltava louco de prazer e se desesperava ao mesmo tempo por não poder acariciar a seu companheiro. Não demoraram em se vir rapidamente.

Harry saiu devagar de seu interior e retirou o feitiço que lhe impedia se mover ao loiro. Lhe aconchegou entre seus braços e começou a lhe beijar a cabeça muito devagar. –Quero-te, mais que a minha vida, não quero que te passe nada mau, não o suportaria.

–Eu também te quero Harry, mas te prometo que como me volte a enfeitiçar para impedir que me mova te juro que te lanço a maldição que te disse antes. –Harry riu-se da ameaça do loiro que sabia que não ia cumprir.

Ambos se abraçaram e se prepararam para passar a noite um nos braços do outro, pouco a pouco suas respirações foram se fazendo a cada vez mais relaxadas até que o sonho lhes envolveu por completo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Às 7:00 Ron Weasley estava já no laboratório da Central junto com sua mulher esperando que chegasse Theodore Nott, tinham que lhes mostrar os resultados da poção que Draco tinha ingerido e que quase acaba com sua vida e a dos pequenos. O casal não se confiava das serpentes, demasiadas coincidências, sempre que Draco sofria um atentado alguma andava perto. Sabiam que ainda que não tinha provas consistentes, só sua intenção, podiam pôr nervoso ao castanho e que ao se sentir encurralado desse um passo em falso.

-Ron acha que virá à Central?

-Não é tonto e sabe que está no olho do furacão, mas que se não aparece não terá nenhuma dúvida de que é culpado.

-Não pensa que não é mais que um fantoche em mãos de Blaise e que esse é o que está por trás de tudo isso.

-Não sei Mione, Blaise desde depois é um indivíduo perigoso muito ambicioso quanto ao dinheiro e à posição social, mas Nott me parece mais perigoso ainda com esses ares de não tenho rompido um prato em minha vida. Nunca gostei, nem quando estávamos no colégio e agora de repente aparece e Draco quase se morre.

-Tem razão Ron, mas não devemos nos esquecer de Blaise.

-Não o faremos Mione, obrigado por se preocupar tanto pelo que lhe ocorre a meu companheiro.

-Harry, não tem porque nos dar obrigado, só queremos o melhor para ti e para os que amas.

-Obrigado Mione, sabia que sua ajuda sempre tem sido e será incondicional. Agora esperemos a que esse Nott se apresente ao igual que vocês, não me confio o mais mínimo dele.

10 minutos mais tarde de que Harry aparecesse no laboratório da Central fez seu ato de presença Nott que foi conduzido por um auror ante os três amigos.

-Bom dia Nott, não sei se te lembra de Hermione Granger, agora Weasley e de seu esposo Ron.

-Por suposto que sim, eras o trio de ouro, não é assim como os chamava todo mundo.

Nott saudou educadamente ao casal Weasley com uma tranquilidade e inocência que parecia que nada mal tinha feito ou estava por fazer.

-Bem se temos acabado com os cumprimentos gostaria que me dissesse qual o motivo de minha visita ao laboratório da Central.

-Temos estado analisando os restos de poção que Draco Malfoy tomou e tenho observado uma grande concentração de um poderoso componente que pode levar a um estado muito parecido ao da morte, se não chega a ser pelos pequenos que leva em seu interior a essas horas estaríamos honrados a seu cadáver em uma cerimônia fúnebre. Uma vez enterrado alguém poderia o sacar dali e fazer com ele o que quisesse.

-Não entendo a onde querem chegar.

-Muito fácil Nott, gostaríamos de saber quem mais tem acesso às poções a parte do que as elabora.

-Isso é algo que eu não sei Potter, a mim, mas deixam na consulta para lhe fornecer aos pacientes.

-Olha Nott, sabemos que o pocionista que a elaborou não a manipulou, leva muitos anos trabalhando em St. Mungo e além de ser uma pessoa honrada não opôs nenhuma resistência a ser interrogado com veritaserum e a que lhe lessem a mente e desde depois ele está livre de toda culpa.

-Não temos ainda nenhuma prova concluinte, mas não demoraremos no conseguir. Ademais como Hermione já nos confirmou a poção foi elaborada exatamente como tinha que ser e depois se lhe acrescentou o componente que provocaria a catalepsia.

-Sigo sem entender que querem de mim, mas se contínua por este caminho me negarei a seguir falando se não é com a presença de um advogado.

-Tranquilo Nott, ninguém te está acusando de nada.

-Eu estou tranquilo Weasley, mas parece ser que vocês não. Não tenho nada que temer já que sou inocente, mas me molesta que se me tente acusar de algo quando não têm provas.

-Não é nossa intenção te acusar de nada, é mais ninguém tem falado de que você seja culpado deste atentado de Draco. De modo que não é necessário um advogado nesse momento.

-Anda-te com cuidado Potter, não gosto que de ninguém se ria de mim ou me tente acusar de algo que não tenho feito.

-Talvez me- estás ameaçando.

-Para nada como é capaz de pensar que o pobrezinho Theodore Nott ia ameaçar ao poderoso Harry Potter vencedor do senhor tenebroso e demais magos escuros.

-Poupa-te seus sarcasmos Nott que não me impressionam. Tem presente algo, estou por trás da pista do culpado e não consentirei por nada do mundo que Draco volte ao passar mal já seja física ou psiquicamente, nem ele nem seu filho que agora considero também como o meu.

-Muito próprio por sua parte Potter, mas acho que está me acusando no fundo de algo que nem sequer se me tem passado pela cabeça. Não tenho nada na contramão, nem a favor de Draco, ele só é um antigo colega de colégio igual que o são vocês. Pensem mais bem em quem pode ter mais interesse em que a Draco lhe passe algo.

-Agora se não me precisam mais devo ir ao hospital, hoje temos uma cesárea programada e devo ajudar ao doutor Silver.

-Pode marchar-te Nott, mas acho que não nos enganar a nenhum dos que estamos aqui.

-Potter não pretendo enganar a ninguém, se digo a verdade eu não tenho feito nada mau a Draco.

Nott abandonou a Central com ares de ofendido, mas sua pose não enganou a nenhum dos três amigos, mas também tinha razão em algo que tinha dito. Alguém tinha muitíssimo mais interesse em que lhe passasse algo a Draco, esse alguém ambicioso que já tinha tentado lhes separar fazia muito pouco.

-Ron, Mione, acho que Nott em parte tem razão e Blaise tem muito que ganhar se a Draco lhe passa algo.

-De acordo contigo Harry, mas Nott segue sem me convencer, algo está maquinando e a mim sempre me pareceu que estava louquinho por Draco.

-Não sei Mione, você sempre tem sido muito observadora, quiçá Nott tenha estado apaixonado de Draco quando estávamos no colégio, mas que sentido tem atentar contra ele se ainda o segue querendo.

-Talvez se lhe foi um pouco a mão e não queria chegar a tempo, quiçá queria que todo mundo lhe desse por morto para se combinar com ele depois.

-Por Merlin! Ninguém pode ser tão retorcido como para pretender algo assim. Ficaria com ele, mas acha que Draco lhe ia aceitar.

-Para uma pessoa doente é fácil pensar que ficaria com ele se lhe lança algum feitiço ou lhe chantageia com algo, ou simplesmente lhe sequestra e lhe converte em seu prisioneiro perpétuo.

-Dá-me calafrios só de ouvir, não posso conceber que tenha alguém tão pervertido ou transtornado como para o fazer.

-Não sabemos até onde pode chegar uma pessoa doente. Não nos confiemos irmão, mas acho que estes dois estão por trás de tudo isso.

-Ron se chega-lhe a passar algo a Draco acho que me morrerei.

A meio dia Harry chegou até sua casa para almoçar com Draco e encontrou-se com uma cena que lhe partiu o coração. Draco chorava desesperadamente nos braços de seu pai. Acabava de receber uma coruja com uma ordem no que se lhe instava a comparecer adiante de um juiz para que reconhecesse a paternidade de Blaise Zabini sobre seu filho Scorpius.

-Lucius não posso consentir que esse Zabini tente reclamar a paternidade sobre Scorpius quando nunca quis saber nada dele. Ademais todos sabemos que o único que quer de seu filho é seu dinheiro e nada mais.

-Eu sei Harry e ainda que suponha um escândalo sacarei à luz tudo o que Zabini tem feito e nenhum juiz em seu são julgamento consentirá em lhe outorgar a paternidade por muito pai biológico que seja.

-Eu também estou disposto a utilizar o que nunca tenho querido fazer, recordar ao mundo mágico que tenho sido seu salvador e que estou no bando da luz, mas que se me provocavam podem ser mudados as tornas.

-Harry me promete que nunca fará isso, não arruíne sua vida, conseguiremos que Blaise se aparte de nossas vidas.

-Draco por ti e pelo menino estou disposto a todo e esse piolho não conseguirá o que pretende.

Nesse momento chegou uma coruja da Central de Investigações, tinham encontrado rastros de magia identificáveis no caso da morte de Astoria Malfoy. Devia ir rapidamente à Central para poder dar a ordem de prisão do culpado.

-Tenho que ir rapidamente até a Central parece que o assassino de Astoria não fez o crime perfeito e acaba de aparecer um rastro de magia no lugar do assassinato. Isto a cada vez se complica mais ou abre mais o caminho a outros suspeitos.

-Não entendo o que nos quer dizer Harry.

-Agora não posso os dizer mais Lucius, mas espero em breve que todas as dificuldades pelas que estamos passando se acabem cedo. Mais de um estão por trás do que lhe está passando a Draco.

Harry apresentou-se rapidamente na Central ali um ansioso Ron esperava-lhe com os resultados da análise em seu poder.

-Harry já têm dado resultado as novas investigações esse aparelho que inventou Mione para rastrear mais profundamente a magia por fim tem dado resultados. Por trás do feitiço de ocultamento da magia temos descoberto ou pequeno fio de magia, que convenientemente analisado tem dado como resultado que a magia de Zabini tem estado presente a este assassinato.

-Sabemos também que o feitiço que a matou foi lançado desde uma varinha ilegal, a máquina junto com este conjuro inventado por Mione são as provas que precisamos para meter em Azkaban.

-Esperemos que o tribunal não tarde em lhe julgar, não me faria nenhuma graça que sua demanda pela paternidade de Scorpius possa ser feito pública e tanto ele como Draco possam sofrer mais.

-Não se preocupe Harry, adiantando as suas ordens tenho enviado já um casal de aurores para que o tragam aqui.

-Obrigado Ron sempre tão eficaz, não sabes como to agradeço.

_oOo_

Na mansão Zabini nada parecia indicar a tormenta que se avizinhava para seu senhor. Quando a campainha da porta soou um elfo se acercou para receber à visita, ao abrir a porta se encontrou com dois aurores.

-Somos aurores do ministério de magia, queremos falar com seu senhor.

O elfo surpreendido correu até o salão onde seu senhor aguardava a hora do almoço. –Amo, amo uns aurores do ministério querem falar com você.

Isso sim que não lhe esperava, não se imaginava que a querela posta por reivindicar sua paternidade pudesse levar a dois aurores tão rapidamente a sua mansão. Isso significava que lhe levavam uma citação para a vista. –Adiante fá-los passar.

Quando os aurores chegaram adiante de Blaise o sorriso deste se esfumou, não eram os típicos aurores recém-saídos da academia aos que se lhes encomendavam este tipo de tarefas. Eram aurores avezados em sua tarefa, com experiência e resolução.

-Senhor Zabini fica detido pelo assassinato de Astoria Malfoy.

Tudo sucedeu muito rapidamente, Zabini de maneira instintiva sacou sua varinha para apontar aos aurores, estes estavam totalmente avisados pelo chefe Weasley, não era uma pessoa de se confiar, astuto e muito perigoso. Por esse motivo levavam suas varinhas preparadas e no momento que Zabini fez amago de tirar a sua já estava totalmente desarmado.

Ambos lançaram ao mesmo tempo um desmaius que deixou no chão totalmente aturdido a Zabini. Um dos aurores se lhe acercou para comprovar que não se tinham passado e lhe tinham produzido danos irreparáveis.

-Está bem, somente que lhe demos um pouco forte, será melhor que lhe levemos já à central.

Quando Zabini acordou se encontrou tombado em um catre de uma cela. Dois aurores guardando a porta com cara de poucos amigos.

-Que demônios ocorre aqui? Quero ver a um advogado.

-Será melhor que permaneça em silêncio.

-Quero saber de onde têm tirado provas que me inculpem em o assassinato de Astoria Malfoy.

-Quer provas Zabini, não se preocupe cedo as terás todas diante, agora mesmo vai ser julgado ante o Wizengamont.

-Vá, sim que tem pressa Potter, não será que está assustado porque quero reclamar a paternidade que os Malfoy me negaram. Não terá manipulado provas a seu favor e inculpar-me em um crime que não tenho cometido?

-Cala-se já Zabini, com quem acha que está falando, a mim não me pode enganar nem manipular. E sim, tenho provas irrefutáveis de tua culpabilidade. Agora nos deixemos de conversas inúteis um tribunal espera para te julgar.

** Continuará… **


	24. O julgamento de Blaise

O Wizengamont acaba de ditar sentença, Blaise Zabini era o culpado do assassinato de Astoria Malfoy, por esse motivo condenava-lhe a prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Nenhum indulto podia esperar que a esse homem lhe devolvesse a liberdade. O tribunal também fez público que todas suas posses passariam a mãos de seu herdeiro, já que tinha sido sua vontade posta em seu testamento que dias antes tinha apresentado ante o tribunal mágico de heranças.

Zabini não suspeitava que esse estratagema, que tinha urdido esperando que todo mundo lhe considerasse um bom pai, se voltasse em seu contra. Queria que a notícia de seu testamento se filtrasse na imprensa e assim ter um argumento mais que falasse em seu favor como o pobre pai que tinha sido apartado de seu queridíssimo filho por culpa de uns avôs e de seu outro pai que lhe consideravam pouca coisa para eles.

Não se imaginava que lhe iam julgar pela morte de Astoria e que automaticamente se tivesse algum testamento mágico sairia à luz. Nele não tinha já que Scorpius fosse seu filho, simplesmente lhe nomeava herdeiro universal de todos seus bens, com esse estratagema de pai abnegado tentava não levantar suspeitas sobre suas verdadeiras intenções. Ele dava tudo o que tinha a mudança de ter a seu filho, não se importava se arruinar contanto que seu pequeno não sofresse nunca penúrias. Em realidade com esta decisão tentava ganhar-se os corações da rançosa sociedade de sangues puros e conseguir pressionar aos Malfoy para que lhe reconhecessem como o legítimo pai de Scorpius, o resto já viria só, mataria ao pequeno após se ter desfeito de Draco e de seus pais e ele e somente ele seria o homem mais rico de toda a sociedade mágica inglesa.

Agora se dava conta que todos seus planos se tinham ido ao fracasso. Não só não tinha conseguido a fortuna Malfoy senão que perdia também a sua e o que era mais importante sua liberdade, mas não se ia a resignar tão cedo, se tão só pudesse ser feito com uma varinha se desapareceria dali e já pensaria em como recobrar sua liberdade e fortuna.

Estava desesperado por isso não pensou com a frialdade que lhe caracterizava, ia cometer o maior erro de toda sua vida. Os aurores que lhe custodiavam não eram qualquer coisa, sempre alerta à hora de tratar com magos tenebrosos tinham um treinamento que lhes fazia adiantar a qualquer tentativa de fuga. Ademais Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley estavam também na sala e se os aurores que lhe custodiavam estavam preparados, estes mais dois ainda, tendo em conta que o culpado punha em perigo um ser muito querido para Harry estavam mais que alerta.

Quando Zabini tentou se fazer com a varinha de um dos aurores que lhe custodiavam lançou um feitiço sem varinha para lhe desarmar que automaticamente provocou a resposta dos outros.

-Accio varinha auror.

-Desmaius, impedimenta –lançaram os contrafeitiços os outros três aurores, Zabini respondeu com um avada lançado contra Harry, mas os nervos e a varinha que não era sua fizeram que o feitiço rebotara no chão e lhe impactasse diretamente no peito. Caiu fulminado por sua própria maldade.

-Harry fraternizo como está essa serpente rastreira quase o consegue.

-Obrigado Ron, ao final tem tido seu merecido, Draco já não sofrerá mais por sua culpa.

O Wizengamont revolucionou-se em pleno, não se esperavam que o prisioneiro tentasse escapar e mais ainda se surpreenderam do absurdo que tinha resultado sua ação. Além de que os aurores estavam fortemente treinados para resolver essas situações, o lugar estava preparado para evitar que um preso ao que estavam julgando pudesse fazer magia dentro dos recintos da sala para poder escapar.

Após passada a comoção inicial retirou-se o cadáver de Blaise Zabini que seria incinerado de imediato. Não tinha família nem ninguém que fosse reclamar seu corpo. Harry e Ron foram-se até a Central e o primeiro assim que entrou em seu escritório pôs-se em comunicação com Draco que estava em seu escritório trabalhando acompanhado por seu pai.

-Draco já tem terminado o julgamento de Zabini tudo tem saído bem, não se preocupe mais pelo que possa fazer nunca mais se molestará.

-Que tem passado, qual tem sido a sentença?

-Tranquilo, mas prefiro dar-te a notícia cara a cara.

-Não me assuste Harry que tem passado –perguntou agoniado Draco pensando que Zabini, ainda que condenado tinha podido se sair com a sua.

-Para valer que não passa nada mau para ti ou para o menino. Em 10 minutos estou em seu escritório, deixa-me que termine de organizar a manhã. Só te peço uma coisa não fale com ninguém até que não chegue ali.

Harry temia que Draco se indispusesse pela impressão da notícia e não era bom que lhe soltassem sem mais. Agora mais que nunca Draco precisava tranquilidade, por esse motivo não se dilatou no tempo na Central deixou tudo a mãos de Ron e se foi rapidamente até o escritório de Draco para lhe dar a notícia.

-Olá Margaret, como se encontra hoje.

-Muito bem obrigado, senhor Potter, anuncio sua visita?

-Sim por favor, se é tão amável.

-Um momento. –Apertou o intercomunicador. - Senhor Malfoy o senhor Potter espera para poder ser atendido.

-Obrigado Margaret, mas já lhe disse que o senhor Potter pode entrar sem ser anunciado antes.

Margaret pôs-se um pouco vermelha por sua torpeza era verdadeiro que seu chefe lhe tinha dito que o senhor Potter podia entrar livremente em seu escritório, mas eram tantos anos fazendo o mesmo que lhe resultava muito raro que alguém que não fosse um Malfoy entrasse diretamente em o escritório sem ser anunciado. Este tinha que ser alguém muito importante na vida de seu jovem chefe como para lhe permitir essas confianças.

-Adiante, já tem ouvido ao senhor Malfoy pode entrar sempre que o deseje.

Harry sorriu amavelmente ante o coro da secretária e com um muito agradecido penetrou em o escritório onde estava seu anjo um pouco nervoso revisando papéis ao lado de um Lucius que luzia também bastante inquieto apesar de que tentava aparentar acalma. Tudo o que pudesse afetar a seu filho lhe afetava também a ele enormemente.

-Olá Lucius, olá Draco –Harry acercou-se até o menor dos Malfoy e sem importar-lhe que seu pai estivesse diante lhe deu um terno beijo nos lábios que levantou uma bonita cor carmesim em suas pálidas bochechas.

-E bem, Harry que nos tem que contar.

-Lucius já disse antes que estivesse tranquilo, a justiça sempre se impõe. Já sabe que o aparelho e os novos feitiços inventados por Hermione Granger têm dado como resultado, que ainda que seja mínimo o rastro sempre poderá ser seguido a pista do mago que lançou o feitiço por muito que tenha tentado o ocultar.

-Com essas provas concluintes o Wizengamont não teve mais remédio que reconhecer a culpabilidade de Zabini e se lhe tem condenado a corrente perpétua em Azkaban sem possibilidade de pedir remessa da condenação e ademais se lhe têm violado todos seus direitos cidadãos. No mesmo momento que se ditava a condenação se deu a conhecer o testamento de Zabini no que nomeia como único herdeiro de todos seus bens a Scorpius.

-Que pretenderia com isto.

-Filho parece mentira que não se dê conta, acho que até um Griffyndor se teria dado conta. -Lucius ficou tenso quando pronunciou estas palavras adiante de Harry.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas uma educação Slytherin tão arraigada em mim me impede às vezes me dar conta que estou adiante de um Griffyndor e que pode ser dado por ofendido. Não se tome a mal, mas bem sabe que não são muito astutos ou retorcidos à hora de elaborar planos, mas acho que este estava muito claro.

-Efetivamente Lucius, farei como que não tenho ouvido o anterior. Draco, Blaise queria demonstrar a todo mundo que ele era um pai abnegado e que não pedia nada mais que lhe reconhecessem sua paternidade e estava disposto a se desprender de tudo contanto que a seu filho não lhe faltasse de nada.

-Se não me equívoco suas intenções eram outras, ao igual que sua mãe, pretendia se combinar com toda sua fortuna mais a que lhe correspondia a Scorpius. Se tinha que tirar algumas vidas de em meio com tal do obter para ele não seria nenhum impedimento.

-Harry, nunca me imaginei que pudesse chegar a ser tão mesquinho.

-Imagino-me que agora estará já em Azkaban.

-Bom Draco lados é que…

-Não me diga que o indultaram, não me posso crer ou pior que escapou.

-Não Draco, já te disse que não tinha porque temer nada. O que queria que se inteirasse por mim e não por outra pessoa que pudesse distorcer é o seguinte. Sei que em algum momento de sua vida significou muito para ti e ademais é o pai de teu filho.

-Harry, por favor! Sem rodeos está angústia está-me matando.

-Está bem Draco, quando lhe escoltavam a Azkaban lançou um feitiço sem varinha para se fazer com a de um auror, nosso treinamento fez que reagíssemos sem o pensar e lhe lançamos vários impedimenta e desmaius que conseguiu esquivar. Ao sentir-se encurralado lançou-me um avada que rebotou no chão e lhe impactou de cheio no peito. Agora mesmo é conduzido para o crematório.

Draco não disse nada, mas Harry notou que empalidecia um pouco mais do normal e que suas mãos se aferravam à mesa com mais força do que era de esperar. Sabia que ia ter essa reação, tinha sido seu primeiro grande amor e o pai de seu filho, se não tivesse sentido nada Harry teria pensado o desumano que era e não a pessoa maravilhosa da que se tinha apaixonado.

O moreno acercou-se a Draco e rondou-lhe pelas costas abraçando-lhe calidamente. Draco derrubou-se nos braços de Harry e chorou pela sorte que tinha sofrido Blaise. Não é que o seguisse querendo, mas tinham vivido muitas coisas juntos e até que não esteve com Harry não deixou a cada dia de pensar um pouco em ele.

Lucius compreendeu o que passava pela cabeça de seu filho e decidiu lhes deixar um pouco de intimidade, seu filho tinha que afastar de uma vez os fantasmas de seu passado e pela primeira vez em muitos anos e ia conseguir.

Quando Harry viu como Lucius saía do escritório cruzando suas miradas de entendimento obrigou a Draco a se levantar e lhe embalou entre seus braços. Sentaram-se no grande sofá que tinha no escritório e ali Draco chorou por última vez a Blaise.

-Obrigado Harry por entendê-lo, precisava chorar, é como a água que purifica uma ferida. Minha alma está completamente limpa e curada de todo o mal, engano e dor que tenho tido que aguentar e sofrer todos estes anos. Já começou a curar quando começamos nossa relação e agora, por fim, posso dizer que estou totalmente curado desta ferida.

-Obrigado também por seu apoio e por não importa que chorei por ele e por me dar consolo nesse momento e por querer a meu filho como um verdadeiro pai e por me querer a mim sem se importar meu passado e por…

Draco já não pôde seguir falando Harry selou seus lábios com um beijo, com isso lhe indicava que parasse já em seu discurso, que estavam feitos um para o outro e que nada nesse mundo lhe impedia ser felizes e formar uma família.

Quando Draco esteve mais acalmado Harry chamou a Lucius para que seguisse trabalhando com seu filho, ele se foi até a Central e dispôs todo para que Draco e ele pudessem visitar a Scorpius e lhe dessem a notícia. Lucius encarregou-se de fazê-lo com Narcisa.

_oOo_

Tinham passado quinze dias desde a morte de Blaise, Scorpius não lhe tinha tomado mal, esse homem não tinha sido nunca seu pai, o pouco tempo que levava Harry em sua família tinha feito mais por ele e por sua papi que nenhum outro. O menino estava feliz ficavam mal cinco dias para o casamento de seu papi com Harry.

-Sabe Rose estou tremendamente feliz, por fim vamos ser uma família para valer e quando venham meus irmãos terei novas responsabilidades. Conta-me como é isso de exercer de irmão maior?

-Oh! Scorp é algo muito bonito se sente muito maior, ainda que ao princípio se pode sentir um pouco triste como me passou a mim. Era ainda um pouco pequena quando veio meu irmão e eu não compreendia que meus papais tivessem que lhe prestar tanta atenção e tanto tempo, me senti um pouco relegada.

-Com o tempo, e com a ajuda de minha avó Molly, soube que não é que não me quisessem e pouco a pouco comecei a ver a Hugo como um estupendo parceiro de jogos. Mas, claro você não terá esse problema é maior e sabe que seu papi e Harry te querem igual ainda que te prestem menos atenção.

-Assim é Rose, ademais estou muito orgulhoso de minha nova família e será estupendo ter a meus irmãos, poder jogar e compartilhar com eles muitas coisas.

Assim passaram a tarde do domingo os dois amigos fazendo planos para quando nascessem os pequenos e por suposto para o dia do casamento que tanto ansiavam. Narcisa tinha-lhe contagiado um pouco de sua ansiedade ao pequeno Scorp, igual que ao resto da família.

Na Mansão Malfoy todo era agitação e detalhes de última hora. Draco começava já a se sentir um pouco cansado de tanta prova de túnicas e de detalhes como a cor das flores ou a lista de convidados.

-Mamãe faz favor! Apieda-te de mim, já temos repassado até a saciedade a localização de todos nossos convidados e me parece que está perfeita.

-Filho esse casamento é muito importante para todos nós e quero que todo saia perfeito.

-Narcisa tudo está perfeito e tudo vai sair bem. Não é assim Molly?

-Harry, Molly não os tinha ouvido chegar, estava repassando a localização dos convidados, mas não sei talvez ainda podemos mudar algo. A ti que te parece Molly.

Draco acercou-se devagarinho a Harry –Vamo-nos antes de que nos voltem a pedir opinião estas duas, isso é um inferno e preciso descansar um pouco de tanto preparativo.

Harry sorriu a seu anjo loiro e tomando da mão apareceram-se na casa do auror. Agora começava a estar mais tranquilo ao saber que Zabini já não poderia lhes molestar nunca mais, mas se mantinha em alerta, demasiada acalma e esse Nott seguia sem lhe gostar, não se confiava dele. Estava demasiado tranquilo e neutro para seu gosto seu olfato de auror indicava-lhe que algo se trazia entre mãos e a Ron também não gostava. Não quis pensar mais nele, agora estava com seu amor e precisavam uma tarde para eles dois sozinhos longe do bulício da Mansão.

-Veem aqui meu amor tinha tantas vontades de passar uma tarde tranquila contigo que me parece mentira que nós tenhamos podido escapar. –Harry beijou ternamente os lábios de seu anjo e passou-lhe os braços por suas costas atraindo lhe para ele em um gesto que denotava proteção e muito amor.

Draco abriu seus lábios como uma flor ante a abelha que a vai a libar seu néctar, eram uns lábios tão amados que conhecia e lhe conheciam também que se sentia em a glória. Seus pequenos começavam a notar os estímulos que recebia seu papi, sobretudo quando eram prazerosos e um pequeno pulso de magia bateu em seu ventre, foi como uma pequena onda de energia que traspassou sua pele e se enlaçou com a magia de seu outro pai.

Harry sentiu essa pequena descarga de magia e sentiu-se feliz, pela primeira vez notou que a vida que Draco levava em seu interior era capaz de se comunicar com ele. Era um pequeno milagre que tinham conseguido graças ao amor tão grande que se tinham.

-Draco tenho sentido uma onda de energia que tem ligado com minha magia, me transmitia um sentimento de tranquilidade, de bem-estar, parece que a nossos pequenos gostam que seu papi seja beijado por de mim.

-Não o duvide Harry é das coisas que mais gosto nesse mundo. Eu também tenho notado como um pequeno batido que traspassava minha pele. Daqui a pouco notarei como se movem em meu interior. Parece-me um pouco cedo, creio recordar que com Scorp demorei mais tempo em sentir sua magia.

-Tenho lido sobre o tema e tenho entendido que quando é a segunda vez que se gesta se sente antes ao bebê.

-Não tinha nem ideia que tinha estado informando sobre o tema, me deixa surpreendido.

-Não tem porquê se surpreender, tudo o que te ocorra a ti e a nossos filhos é o mais importante para mim e quero estar preparado ante qualquer imprevisto. –Harry olhou com grande amor a esses olhos de prata que tanto queria.

Draco estava a cada vez mais convencido que sua vida tinha dado um giro de 360º em a plataforma 9 e ¾ aquela manhã de setembro quando sofreu o atentado, nunca jamais em sua vida se tinha sentido assim, era um paraíso que Harry tinha em suas mãos e que lhe abria com seu amor a ele.

-Harry te amo como nunca o fiz, agora sei, graças a ti, qual é o significado do verdadeiro amor.

-Draco eu já não concebo essa vida sem ti, por fim tenho a alguém a quem cuidar e também sei que esse alguém também está pendente de mim e que daria tudo por amor ao igual que eu o daria por ele.

Harry voltou a beijar a Draco, agora com paixão e ao igual que antes o loiro se ofereceu sem nenhum tipo de reticencia, beijar a Harry era se entregar incondicionalmente a um amor que lhe transportava para além desse mundo, era como entrar no paraíso.

Harry apanhou em seus braços a Draco e levou-o sem deixar de beija-lo até o quarto, os olhos de ambos brilhavam pela antecipação ao desejo. Queriam ser amados, precisavam amar-se.

O moreno deposito-lhe na cama e com um golpe de varinha fez que a persiana do dormitório se baixasse um pouco até conseguir que a luz da tarde se tamisasse entre os buracos da persiana e criasse um jogo de luzes e de sombras muito acolhedor.

Começou a tirar-lhe a roupa, desabotoando a camisa que levava muito devagar deixando ao descoberto pouco a pouco essa pele nacarada que tanto amava. A cada centímetro de nívea pele que deixava ao descoberto era tampada por infinidade de pequenos beijos. Quando teve totalmente desabrochada a camisa a apartou delicadamente para os ombros e começou a libar esses mamilos rosados que estavam já um tanto erguidos pela excitação e a gravidez. Seguiu um caminho de beijos até parar no ventre de Draco, um pouco crescido já. Notou o ponto exato onde estavam seus pequenos, o cocegas de magia era forte nessa zona.

Harry ao mesmo tempo que dava pequenos beijos ao ventre nu sussurrava palavras de amor a seus pequenos que eram recebidas com pequenas ondas de energia que transmitiam essa sensação de bem-estar que já antes tinha sentido com o beijo de seu amor.

Muito devagar começou a desabrochar o cinto de Draco e suas calças, baixou-os delicadamente e depositou-os no chão. Os boxers de seda negra do loiro deixavam ver uma ereção bastante levantada. Harry considerou que ainda não a ia libertar, que lhe ia fazer sofrer um pouco. Começou a massagear o pênis com a palma da mão aberta e quando notou como a respiração de Draco se fazia mais agitada, retirou sua mão e a Draco se lhe escapou um pequeno gemido de frustração.

-Draco olha aos olhos.

O loiro voltou seu rosto ante a voz amada e dispôs-se a presenciar o espetáculo que seguro que Harry lhe ia oferecer. O moreno começou a desabotoar-se devagarinho a camisa de seda verde que levava e lhe retirou um pouco até seus ombros. Depois tocou-lhe o turno a seu cinto e ao botão de seus vaqueiros negros, com uma lentidão premeditada baixou-se a cremalheira e sacudiu um pouco suas pernas provocando que os vaqueiros caíssem até o chão. Muito devagar introduziu os polegares na cintura de seus boxers negros de seda, presente de seu extraordinário noivo, e atirou um pouco para adiante deles. Seu pênis até agora um pouco comprimido rebotou entre a seda e levantou bastante os boxers.

Draco deixou escapar um gemido de prazer que marcou um sorriso lupina na boca do moreno. Tirou-se os boxers e seu masculinidade ficou ao descoberto em todo seu esplendor. Claque e reluzente pelo líquido pré-seminal foi como um caramelo para Draco quem se lançou sobre ela e a introduziu toda em sua boca. Começou a sugava como se se tratasse de um rico doce.

Harry fechou os olhos ante o prazer tão grande que sentia, se Draco continuava assim se viria em seguida no interior de sua boca. Não lhe deixou continuar queria ser sentido dentro dele, precisava notar como se entregava e como ele lhe dava tudo. Empurrou delicadamente seus ombros e lhe recostou sobre a cama.

-Quero sentir-me dentro de ti. –Sussurrou Harry com a voz rouca pelo desejo.

Draco instintivamente separou suas pernas e levantou-as um pouco para rodear a cintura de Harry, sua pene começava a gotejar um pouco, não demoraria muito em se vir, estava tão excitado que não sabia o que ia aguentar.

Harry lubrificou a entrada de Draco e seu próprio pene com um feitiço sem palavras, não precisava dilatar a entrada, as relações que mantinham fazia que seu esfíncter estivesse totalmente relaxado e preparado para ser penetrado.

Harry acercou a ponta de sua pene até a entrada e Draco ao senti-lo tão perto lançou-se sobre ele e de um sozinho golpe o afundou em seu interior. Harry emitiu um grito de prazer ao sentir como seu pene estava #comprimir pelo interior de Draco, o loiro começou a mover seus quadris ansiosamente, Harry não ficou atrás e aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas. Uma onda de calor percorreu a coluna vertebral de ambos e uma explosão de prazer libertou o sêmen de ambos. Draco notou como seus pequenos se moviam em o momento de seu clímax. Fez-lhe muito feliz pensar que seus pequenos eram capazes tão cedo de receber estímulos de prazer como ele acabava de ter.

Quando puderam ser separados, Draco falou a Harry quase em sussurros amodorrado pelo orgasmo tão forte que acabava de ter. –Harry vamos ter uns bebês muito precoces, tenho notado no momento do clímax como se moviam na onda de prazer que percorria toda minha coluna.

-Isso acha que é bom para os pequenos? Não lhe estaremos pervertendo? –Caçoou Harry ante as palavras de Draco.

-Tonto, não se deboche de mim, claro que é bom, sim e é para mim também e é para eles.

-Não se enfade, meu anjo, mas isso é algo novo para mim e a verdade é que não me esperava que esses pequeninos pudessem estar tão espatilhados.

-Isso se deve a que seus papas têm demonstrado um grande amor quando os engendram e acho que têm tomado bastante de nossas magias e isso faz que sejam muito fortes e poderosos.

-Que mais pode significar Draco, não será mau para eles, te falo completamente em sério agora.

-Para nada Harry, todo o contrário, que sua magia seja grande e poderosa significa que nada mau lhes pode suceder enquanto estejam dentro de mim. Essa magia envolve-lhes e reconforta, protege-lhes. É como se nós dois tivéssemos criado um escudo a seu redor e enquanto estejamos juntos e nos amemos se irá fortalecendo mais até que por fim seus pequenos corpos estejam maduros e sejam capazes de viver de maneira autônoma.

-Como sabe essas coisas Draco.

-Verá eu também tenho estado lendo sobre gravidezes masculinas múltiplas, já sabe que o doutor Silver nos disse que era algo muito pouco frequentes e quero saber tudo o que pode ocorrer e que nada nos pegue por surpresa.

Seguiram falando um momento mais e cedo o sopor prazeroso das relações que acabavam de ter lhes convidou a dormir um par de horas. Uma vez que se tiveram acordado se deram um banho que longe de ser rápida se converteu em uma nova sessão de amor. Quando já tinha anoitecido Harry acompanhou a Draco até sua casa e se foi com Molly até a Toca, nesses últimos dias antes do casamento tinham decidido estar a cada um com suas famílias, consideravam que lhe dava mais emoção quando por fim pudessem estar untos para sempre. A parte de que era bem mais prático para os nervos dos dois, a cada um aguentava a uma mãe biológica ou adotiva completamente histérica pela iminência do casamento.

Por fim chegou o dia mais feliz para ambos, toda a mansão Malfoy brilhava de esplendor, a casa tinha sido limpada a consciência e os mármores e espelhos brilhavam como nunca, ao igual que os caros móveis e os adornos de prata.

O casamento ia celebrar-se no jardim, no dia primaveral luzia com um sol magnífico, as flores em todo seu esplendor enfeitavam o formoso jardim que servia de marco para o enlace. Ao lado da suntuosa fonte em o que umas sirenas de bronze derramavam água por uns cães e gatos tinham levantando o altar onde se ia celebrar a cerimônia. Duas filas de bancos engalanados de seda branca completavam o conjunto.

Os soberbos perus reais, brancos como a neve, que tinham os Malfoy nos jardins maroteavam cerca do lugar onde os noivos fariam seus votos. Umas pequenas fadas sujeitavam fitas de raso brancas acima do lugar onde os noivos iam estar.

Os convidados começaram a chegar à mansão e foram situando nos bancos que tinham atribuídos. A gente vestia muito elegante e estavam expectantes esperando que os noivos fizessem seu aparecimento.

** Continuará… **


	25. O casamento

Começou a soar uma música de fundo que anunciava a chegada de um dos noivos. Harry, muito nervoso, ia acompanhado de seu padrinho de casamento, Ron. Luzia um magnífico traje de cerimônia negro com uma jaqueta que lhe chegava até meio da coxa de corte reto com pequenas sobrepões, a gravata de seda de cor berinjela, em mais dois tons escura que a camisa, harmonizava perfeitamente com ela e realçava o verde de seus olhos e seu negro cabelo, que por uma vez tinha conseguido domar com um feitiço de sua amiga Hermione, caía livremente sobre seus ombros. Ron levava um traje cinza pérola com a camisa em tom mais escuro ao igual que a gravata.

Molly ao ver a Harry e a seu filho acompanhando ao altar não pôde reprimir umas lágrimas, gesto que não passou por alto tanto a Arthur como a Hermione que tinha à cada lado. Harry sorriu e deu-lhe um obrigado com seu olhar, o que provocou que novas lágrimas surcaram seu rosto.

De repente a música mudou e começou a soar uma marcha nupcial que afogou todos os murmúrios. Apareceram pelo jardim um radiante Scorpius, que vestia com um traje cinza pérola como o do padrinho e uma formosa Rose que levava um vaporoso traje azul pálido muito similar ao que luzia a madrinha, mas com um toque infantil e não tão sofisticado como o de Narcisa. Iam abrindo caminho como acompanhantes de Draco e sua mãe. Harry ficou com a boca aberta quando seu anjo assomou pelo jardim.

Seu cabelo solto até os ombros brilhava extremamente com o sol e parecia quase branco. Tinha elegido um traje de cor bege com um colete e gravata no mesmo tom. O terno não era tão longo como a de Harry, mas não por isso menos elegante. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dos convidados não eram seus magníficos trajes, nem seus rostos formosos, senão o semblante de pura felicidade que luziam ambos.

Narcisa tão elegante como sempre levava um traje longo em um azul como ele de seus olhos, drapeado na zona do peito com uma pequena fila que nascia da parte mais baixa de suas costas. Os ombros luziam nus e um magnífico colar de zafiras enfeitava seu pescoço a jogo com uns pendentes longos. Seu cabelo ia recolhido em um elegante laço. Lucius olhou apaixonado a sua mulher agradecendo o feliz que era nesse momento.

Narcisa acompanhou a seu filho até o altar onde aproximou sua mão até a de Harry que a sua vez tinha sido acercada por seu padrinho, com as mãos enlaçadas se olharam profundamente derrocando um amor que ia para além desta vida.

O ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt presidia a cerimônia, Harry tinha pedido, conservava a amizade que nasceu quando ainda um rapaz foi tirado da casa de seus tios o verão seguinte ao regresso de Voldemort. Estava muito agradecido de toda a ajuda que tinha recebido em sua luta contra o Lord e como tinha dirigido a resistência contra os comensais. Após a guerra ajudou e apoiou a Harry em sua carreira de auror e agora que ostentava a faixa de chefe de aurores em Grã-Bretanha sempre se sentia respaldado por ele.

Era um bom homem e tinha fato muitíssimo pela comunidade mágica de Grã-Bretanha após a guerra, mas sobretudo o que lhe levou a lhe pedir a este grande homem que oficiara seu enlace foi a amizade que lhe unia com seu pai quando fizeram parte da primeira Ordem da Fênix.

-Vamos começar este enlace que gerará um vínculo de corpo, alma e magia entre estes dois homens que se amavam profundamente para além de toda existência. Agora por favor com as mãos enlaçadas digam seus votos para que a cerimônia se corrobore ante os aqui presentes, já que de alma, corpo e magia já o está.

Kingsley lançou um passe de varinha ante o casal de noivos e uma formosa luz dourada envolve-lhes. As magias de ambos saíram como fios ao redor seu e começaram a lançar finas fibras que começaram a entretecer-se a seus ao redor lançados flashes nacarados.

Harry apertou a mão de Draco entre as suas e olhando aos olhos começou a recitar seus votos -Ambos escolhemos juntar nossas vidas. Eu Harry James Potter, me entrego a ti, sabendo que a magia de nosso amor é caminhar juntos, na prosperidade e na adversidade. Eu quero ser seu colega e que você seja meu colega todos os dias de minha vida.

Draco olhou a Harry emocionado e pronunciou a seguir seus votos - Minha vida voltou-se centro da sua. Nossas vidas não são nada se não estão juntas. Harry, fica-te sempre a meu lado, seja meu amigo fiel, meu amante, meu confidente. Eu Draco Lucius Malfoy serei seu colega incondicional para todos os dias de sua vida e assim unidos partiremos quando nossa magia se extinga e o destino o designe.

-Os anéis, por favor –Disse Kingsley aos contraentes.

Scorpius acercou-se até seu pai e Rose até seu padrinho e fizeram entrega solene dos anéis que iam pôr a cada um ao outro. Eram dois magníficos anéis de ouro branco com um acabamento de seda mate no interior da cada um ia gravado o nome do outro conjugue e a data do casamento. Os meninos estavam um pouco intimidados ante o tecido de pura luz que lhes envolvia, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes por ver a seus seres queridos celebrando a cerimônia tão esperada.

\- Eu Harry James Potter te desposo com esta aliança símbolo de nosso amor eterno e da união de nossas magias.

\- Eu Draco Lucius Malfoy recebo esta aliança de suas mãos como símbolo de seu amor eterno e da união de nossas magias e te faço entrega da minha com o mesmo fim.

-E eu recebo de suas mãos a sua com o mesmo amor que você me entrega.

Ambos introduziram as alianças no dedo do outro e voltaram a enlaçar suas mãos e muito juntos se voltaram para Kingsley à espera de que concluísse o ritual.

-Ambos estão unidos com um vínculo de corpo, alma e magia. Nada nem ninguém poderá vos separar se vocês não consentem em isso. Que as bênçãos de vossas vidas e magias vos façam fortes e que levem uma vida atormentada de dita e felicidade e que vossa união possa frutificar na criação de novas vidas que reforcem seu amor.

-Harry, Draco agora são um só, seus corpos, almas e magia se uniram, não só por esta cerimônia senão pelo grande amor que sentem um pelo outro. Por último quero desejar-vos a maior das ditas para sua união.

Quando o ministro terminou de falar os convidados prorromperam em um aplauso que fez que os noivos se corar um pouco, mas a Harry lhe durou pouco e apanhando a Draco pelos ombros lhe deu um terno beijo nos lábios. Com este gesto os aplausos intensificaram-se e a Molly e a Narcisa escaparam-se lhes umas lágrimas. À primeira porque considerava a Harry seu filho e queria o melhor para ele e parecia que por fim o tinha conseguido e à segunda porque por fim seu filho ia ser feliz nos braços do homem que lhe amava acima de todas as coisas.

Quando os convidados se levantaram de seus assentos e se encaminharam para a zona do banquete os noivos desceram do altar e entre grandes sorrisos se acercaram à zona onde se ia celebrar a ágape nupcial. Um formoso arco de rosas brancas, jasmins, açucenas e lírios delimitava o passo para a zona do banquete, os noivos atravessaram-no como se fosse um arco de triunfo. E como tal devia ser considerado pois era um arco pelo que passavam os dois grandes triunfadores do amor, o casal de recém-casados.

Os convidados esperavam ansiosos para ver como os noivos brindavam e com esse gesto daria começo a recepção. Sempre era um momento emotivo, não só para os noivos, senão também para os convidados. Uns elfos acercaram umas formosas taças de cristal de Bohemia que tinham sido presenteadas para a ocasião por alguém que ninguém podia recordar, mas que apareceram entre os presentes que tinham ido chegando à mansão. Ninguém caiu na conta de que esse presente era anônimo, quiçá pensaram que com toda a confusão tinham perdido o cartão de quem o enviava. Eram tão formosas e altivamente, uma levava uma serpente enroscada no talho da taça e a outra um leão, o cristal desprendia mil reflexos à luz do sol, extraordinariamente lavradas com o iniciais H M gravadas em ambas. Era o presente perfeito para esse momento.

Segundo a tradição Harry apanharia a taça co Draco a que levava o H. Lucius seguindo também os preceitos dos brindes encheu as taças de ambos e lhe ofereceu, primeiro a Harry e depois a seu filho a que levava gravada o H. De repente uma luz cegadora envolveu a Draco e depois desapareceu.

-Nãooooooooooo, Draco, onde está? –Gritou Harry ao ver como seu companheiro desaparecia ante a mirada atônita de todo mundo.

Narcisa desmaiou-se da impressão e Lucius caiu ao chão presa de tremores, seu filho tinha sido transladado dali, a taça estava enfeitiçada para que no momento dos brindes fosse transladado a um lugar desconhecido. Lucius sabia muito bem que era obra de magia escura, seu filho estava em perigo.

Nott acercou-se rapidamente até a mãe de Draco e conseguiu acordá-la com um enervate e começou a chorar copiosamente, culpava-se por ter de fazer questão de que luzissem essas maravilhosas taças e não as que por gerações tinham ostentado os Malfoy.

Molly acercou-se a Narcisa em uma tentativa de consolá-la. –Narcisa tranquiliza-te, Harry precisa toda nossa ajuda e apoio para encontrar a Draco, o que menos falte lhe faz agora é se preocupar também pelos que estamos aqui.

-É verdade senhora Malfoy seu filho porá todas sua sabedoria e empenho em conseguir trazer a Draco de onde queira que esteja.

Hermione tinha-se acercado a onde estavam as mulheres e Nott e não gostou nada do tom que empregava o castanho e sobretudo o olhar de desprezo que lançou quando pronunciou a palavra filho. Ainda não se explicava como Draco podia lhe ter convidado, sabia que tinham sido amigos desde a infância, mas também conhecia as reservas que tanto seu marido como Harry tinham para sua pessoa.

-Vamos Narcisa, tranquila, Draco será resgatado imediatamente, não duvide da eficácia de nosso corpo de aurores. –Mione lançou um olhar de repto para Nott e este não pôde mais que desviar seus olhos para a mãe de Draco.

-Ron rápido comecemos a rastrear a zona em busca de vestígios ou rastro de magia, chame à Central e que tragam a equipe de detecção, avisa a todo mundo e faz favor diga a Hermione que reúna aos convidados no salão de dança, terão que passar a prova do detector.

Harry sabia que não serviria de nada, se algum dos presentes tinha sido o artífice do desaparecimento de Draco se teria cuidado muito de não deixar impressões que fossem detectadas nesse dia. Seguia tendo forte suspeitas que recaíam sobre Nott, tentaria em vão de desenrascara-lo.

Rapidamente chegaram os aurores da central com o aparelho de detecção, Hermione tinha levado a todos os convidados até o salão, Lucius e Narcisa se tinham apartado até suas estâncias privadas junto com Molly e Arthur. Estavam todos trémulos e tristes, sobretudo as mulheres que em este pequeno espaço de tempo tinham aprendido a se querer.

Lucius e Arthur ainda tinham algumas reticencias, mas em o fundo sabiam que só era questão de tempo que pudessem ser levados bem, atrás tinham ficado os tempos em que se professavam um ódio mútuo por ter opiniões enfrentadas da vida. Um como comensal e o outro como amante de tudo o que soasse a muggle.

-Vamos Narcisa, Molly será melhor que se tranquilize um pouco, não ajuda nada a Harry se vê que vocês também estão sofrendo, bastante já sabe ele para que lhe demonstrem dessa maneira.

\- Eu sei Lucius, mas não posso o evitar é meu filho, quando tudo ia sair bem e por fim ia ser feliz me arrebatam.

Nesse estado encontravam-se os quatro quando Harry entrou na habitação feito uma fúria.

-Temos começado já com a detecção de magia escura nos convidados, sei que não servirá de nada, mas espero que alguém possa ser sentido encurralado e quiçá de algum passo em falso.

-Harry acho que sabe mais do que nos diz, de quem suspeita.

-Lucius você acaba de dizer, são só suspeitas, mas não me confio de certa pessoa que em tempos foi amigo de Draco e que de repente faz irrupção em nossas vidas no momento em que Zabini começou a mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções.

-Conheço a Theo desde que era um menino, seus pais eram amigos da família e sempre lhe vimos como um menino um pouco tímido que não gostava dos assuntos familiares pelos que nos reuníamos.

-Bonita forma de chamar a vossas atividades comensais.

-Verá Arthur, o passado tem ficado atrás e não gostamos de referir-nos a ela pelo que para valer eram.

-Já está bem Arthur, acho que não é o momento de que você e Lucius comecem uma discussão como é habitual entre vocês quando estão juntos. O esposo de Harry tem desaparecid único que devemos ter em conta.

-Como sempre tem razão Molly, eu sinto muito não voltará a suceder.

-Lucius, somo-me ao que tem dito Molly nosso filho está em sério perigo e devemos brindar toda nossa ajuda a Harry.

-De acordo Narcisa é verdadeiro. Harry sabemos que Hermione Granger tem desenvolvido um artefato capaz de rastrear qualquer indício de magia escura por pequeno que seja e que graças a ele desses com o culpado do assassinato de Astoria.

-Como bem tem dito Arthur, nosso passado comensal alberga muitas coisas más, mas também agora esse passado pode nos reportar algum benefício. Tenho em meu poder um livro de feitiços escuros bastante raro e que acho que Hermione Granger pode lhe sacar bastante proveito. Se não é má recordação acho que tinha um feitiço que detectava qualquer tipo de rastro por insignificante que fosse de magia escura, se une o feitiço a seu artefato poderá ampliar sua eficácia.

Lucius encaminhou-se com Harry e Hermione até a biblioteca da mansão, ali Lucius descobriu uma porta secreta que dava passo a uma estância ainda maior cheia de livros e artefatos que ambos aurores preferiram não perguntar para que serviam. Mione dedicou-se a estudar o livro junto com Lucius, seus conhecimentos de magia escura eram muito importantes agora. Harry foi-se até o salão para ver como iam as averiguações.

Segundo iam passando pelo medidor de magia, marchavam-se até suas casas bastante abatidos. Quando lhe tocou o turno a Nott a máquina não fez o menor amago de nada. Com um olhar de suficiência em seu rosto despediu-se de Harry desejando-lhe, falsamente, que tudo se solucionasse em seguida.

_oOO_

Bem longe dali e alheio a tudo o que estava ocorrendo em sua mansão, Draco acordava do feitiço que um elfo lhe tinha lançado segundo os desejos de seu amo. Estava tendido em uma cama e tinha umas estranhas pulseiras que impediam que pudesse utilizar sua magia. Deu-se conta que exceto as cobertas que lhe tampavam não levava posta nenhuma roupa. Quando tentou se levantar uma força atirou dele e lhe obrigou a estar outra vez na cama.

-Vejo que já tem acordado, oh! Não tente mover dessa cama, não poderá o fazer até que eu não te permita. Agora é meu e fará tudo o que eu te ordene, essas pulseiras te obrigarão a isso.

-Já se deu conta que te impedem fazer magia –Draco tentou se levantar e novamente sofreu um puxão que com macieza lhe deixou outra vez na cama.

-Que pretende, Theo? Não está bem, por que tem feito isto?

-Que por que? Muito fácil, por fim tem chegado minha hora, agora vai sofrer todas as humilhações que recebi de ti quando éramos meninos e depois adolescentes.

-Não sei a que humilhações se refere, sempre te considerei meu amigo.

-Sim claro, isso o diz agora que está em clara desvantagem, será melhor que se cale ou terei que te castigar.

-Está louco Theo, sabe que Harry virá a me resgatar…

Draco não pôde continuar falando, Nott lhe propinou uma bofetada que lhe fez voltar o rosto e lhe abriu o lábio. –Não te disse que só fará o que eu te ordene e que eu saiba não te disse que fale.

-Não volte a me chamar louco, não estou. Permanecerá nessa habitação até que eu o considere oportuno, te tirei a roupa porque não suporto te ver em traje de casamento. Nunca deveria se ter casado com esse sangue-ruim.

-Não se te ocorra chamar a Harry assim. OUVE-ME, NUNCA MAIS.

-Vá parece que o dragão sacou suas garras, tão bom é na cama, ou não, mais bem quiçá precisava que você e seu pai tivesse um fantoche do ministério para que pudesse outra vez exercer influência nas altas esferas política?

-Não diz nada, é que talvez levo razão?

-Não me vou molestar em responder à corda de estupidezes que está dizendo Theo. Acho que seu cérebro se tem amolecido.

Nott voltou a propinar outra bofetada a Draco que fez que lágrimas de dor se escapassem de seus olhos. Desta vez tinha-lhe dado para perto de um olho e cedo se incharia e poria morado.

-Não seja insolente comigo, agora me pertence e esse desgraçado de maridinho seu não poderá nunca te resgatar. Com o tempo aceitará sua situação, nunca mais sairá daqui. Você e seus filhos são meus agora, farei contigo o que me tenha vontade e sabe que é o que mais me quero agora.

Theo acercou-se até a cama de Draco e com um feitiço lhe destapou completamente e obrigo-lhe a que se incorporasse. O loiro ainda notava como os fios invisíveis lhe sujeitavam à cama e não tinha muita manobra, não gostava nada dos olhares lascivas que Nott lançava a seu corpo.

-Sabe o que vai fazer, me vai a chupar até que a mim me pareça e depois te porá de quatro e te foderei até que não possa mais. ENTENDIDO?

Draco se endureceu, não podia ser verdade o que estava ocorrendo, no dia de seu casamento, o que prometia ser o mais feliz de sua vida se tinha convertido em um autêntico pesadelo. Sequestrado por seu amigo da infância, golpeado e agora pretendia humilhar dessa maneira. Estava sonhando em qualquer momento acordaria e teria a Harry a seu lado, eram os nervos do casamento que lhe faziam ter estes horríveis sonhos, mas se sentia tão real a dor de sua boca e de seu olho.

-Vamos abre os olhos, acerca-te a mim, me vai a começar a chu….

Um raio impactou nas costas de Nott e com o efeito do desmaius caiu redondo ao chão. Draco automaticamente sentiu como suas ataduras invisíveis se desvaneciam, uns amorosos braços lhe envolveram e tiraram as pulseiras.

-Já está a salvo meu amor, o pesadelo tem terminado por fim, ninguém nos voltará a separar to prometo. Amo-te.

-Eu também te amo.

** Continua… **


	26. Por fim estamos juntos

Harry respirava aliviado enquanto Draco punha-se sua roupa, pôde apreciar que não tinha sofrido nenhum dano grave, não tinha sido violado, só um horrível arroxeado começava a cobrir seu olho e seu lábio estava inchado pelo golpe. Harry lançou um feitiço e as marcas desapareceram.

Ron junto com dois aurores mais fizeram-se cargo de Nott que começava a acordar pelo enervate que lhe tinham lançado.

-Vamos sevandija, que pensava que ia poder sequestrar a Draco e que ninguém te ia localizar. Está doente Nott, suja serpente. –Ron realmente estava enfadado, esse Slytherin louco quase arruína a felicidade de seu melhor amigo e de seu flamante esposo. Ainda que custasse trabalho reconhecê-lo tinha começado a apreciar a Draco, se era bom para Harry também o tinha que ser para ele.

Quando Draco esteve vestido e asseado saiu do banheiro e com Harry a seu lado voltaram à mansão. Ali estavam-lhes esperando os pais de Draco, Scorpius e os patriarcas Weasley.

-Draco, filho meu, se encontra bem?

-Sim mamãe, foi tudo tão rápido que esse mau nascido não pôde fazer nada mais que me ameaçar. –Draco agarrou fortemente a mão de Harry, não queria que seus pais soubessem nada mais para não lhes angustiar de tudo.

-Filho não entendo por que Theo te sequestrou sempre tinha sido amigo no colégio e fora dele quando eram pequenos.

-Creio papai que está um pouco perturbado…

\- Um pouco perturbado não, Draco. Está totalmente obsedado com ti, senão não podia ter urdido todo este sequestro. Sinto ter que marchar à Central, mas te deixo nas melhores mãos possíveis. Scorpius cuida a teu Papi que em seguida volto.

Lucius e Narcisa sorriram ante o gesto que teve Harry, queria tentar que Scorpius estivesse com seu Papi se reconfortando mutuamente, ainda que tão cabeções, ambos não o reconheceriam em público e que melhor desculpa que a que lhes brindava Harry para estar juntos e mimar.

Uma vez na Central, Harry acercou-se até onde estava detento Nott e entrou com caras de muito poucos amigos na sala de interrogatórios.

-Estúpida sevandija, tinha pensado que nunca localizaríamos a Draco.

-Deixa-o já Ron, este Slytherin tem o cérebro convertido em gelatina por culpa desse mal sana obsessão que tem com Draco.

Harry voltou-se para o detento, seu olhar sempre cálido se tinha convertido em gélida e irradiava tanta força e poder que a Nott não lhe ficou outra que abaixar sua cabeça.

-Que te tinha pensado? Você sabe o que realmente significa o vínculo que tínhamos forjado Draco e eu? Nada nem ninguém nos poderá separar nunca a não ser que algum dos dois assim o queiramos, nossos votos não eram só isso, eram um feitiço mais antigo que todos nós, um feitiço unido à vida, é magia natural, muito poderosa.

-Se Draco ou eu somos separados violentamente por uma terceira pessoa que deseja nos fazer mal, um mecanismo se põe em funcionamento e nossas magias começam a se ligar, nos atraem como se fôssemos íman e ferro. A máquina que tem criado Hermione, não só rastreia a magia escura também é capaz de pôr em contato a duas pessoas com um vínculo como o nosso.

-Nós também tínhamos nossos planos, não só você e seus desquiciados amigos, agora falecidos. Suspeitávamos tanto meus amigos como eu que não era trigo limpo, que algo tramava e que o momento do casamento podia ser tão adequado para seus planos como outro qualquer, mas ante sua presença e sua estupidez achou que não íamos suspeitar de ti como culpado.

-Esse foi o motivo de que não me importasse com sua presença no casamento, se ia tentar algo estávamos todos alerta e ademais lhe sugeri a Hermione que prepara seu detector de magia negra com outro mecanismo que fosse capaz de acelerar o vínculo de busca de magia de duas pessoas vinculados. O resto foi fácil, quando nos despedimos a máquina já tinha começado a traçar o caminho, não demorei muito em aparecer em sua casa e deixar o caminho expedito para que minha equipe chegasse ali o quanto antes.

-Então utilizou a Draco como isca.

\- Nem em seus melhores sonhos pode pensar isso, Nott. Draco jamais tem sido a isca de nada nem de ninguém. Sabíamos que era inevitável que sofresse um atentado ou um sequestro por ti, sempre nos inclinávamos mais bem pelo sequestro, pois se tivesse querido lhe matar teria tido muitas ocasiões. Sua mente é fria e retorcida, não como a de Astoria que só queria prestígio e posição para seguir com sua vida de frivolidade ou a de Zabini que só queria dinheiro. Você queria algo mais, queria a Draco, que pensa que não nós tínhamos dado conta desse importantíssimo detalhe.

-Suas razões para sequestrar-lhe escapavam-se nos, mas tal e como o encontrei nessa habitação estava claro que pretendia o fazer seu, que seu leitmotiv era sua obsessão por ele. Porquê, que te fez chegar a isso, tem dinheiro, é agraciado e inteligente e tem uma profissão muito prestigiosa.

Nott derrubou-se já dava o mesmo pelo menos contaria tudo o que lhe aprisionava em seu interior, queria ser tirado todo esse lixo que durante anos lhe tinha aplastado, lhe tinha feito se converter em um autêntico paranoico.

-Eu só queria de pequeno ser o único ou pelo menos o melhor amigo de Draco, depois quando fomos a Hogwarts me dei conta de que isso não era assim. Ele era tão perfeito, tão admirado pelo resto de seus colegas que cedo teve muitos amigos entre os Slytherin e surgiu Zabini como um depredador entre as sombras e lhe apaixonou, mas eu sabia que no fundo você também não lhe era indiferente e também ele não era para você.

-Depois já sabe a guerra iminente, não queria me ver envolvido nela me fui a EUU tentando separar do caminho de loucura que tomavam meus pais e sobretudo me fui tentando me esquecer de Draco, mas a distância é uma má amiga e me comecei a obsedar a cada dia um pouco mais com ele. Segui toda sua vida passo a passo e compreendi que Draco não era feliz em seu casamento e que esse pequeno era fruto do amor que tinha sentido com Blaise.

-Quando me dei conta disso se abriu uma nova esperança em minha vida, sabia o ambicioso que era Zabini e que por dinheiro conseguiria qualquer coisa, se se tinha separado de Draco era por uma poderosa razão, dinheiro, que me imagino que generosamente lhe tinha dado Lucius.

-Regressei a Grã-Bretanha e acercar-me a Blaise e propor-lhe tudo o que fez foi muito fácil, sempre foi muito manipulável se se lhe punha a isca do dinheiro. Conquistou a Astoria e levou-a a onde ele queria, em sua cama e se converteu em sua informadora número um.

-Dessa maneira pudemos saber o infeliz que era com essa bruxa, como Scorpius adorava a seu Papi e este a seu filho e o fácil que ia ser que ficasse como único pai e tutor de todos os bens do menino. Eles pensavam que eu me queria vingar de Draco e que lhe ajudaria em todo o possível para tirar do meio.

\- O atentado frustrado na estação foi provocado por mim, baixo nenhum conceito queria que Draco morresse, o menino me dava igual. Esses dois estúpidos pensaram-se que iam poder matar a Draco e se combinar com sua fortuna. Eu lhe estive utilizando em meu próprio benefício, tinha que me tirar de em cima, que se apresentassem como os únicos culpados e que nunca se suspeitasse de mim, pelo menos até que lhe fizesse meu. Mas não, não pôde ser assim teve que estar você na estação nesse dia e a partir desse momento, todas minhas esperanças se esfumaram, tive que mudar minha estratégia, me tirar do meio primeiro a Astoria e depois a Zabini. Eram dois cães que tarde ou cedo se matariam entre eles, eu só acelerei um pouco o processo.

-Não quero seguir ouvindo todas suas maldades, por fim Draco estará tranquilo, você será julgado e tudo voltará à normalidade. –Harry deu-se meia volta e abandonou a sala dirigindo-se rápido para convocar o quanto antes ao Wizengamont onde Nott tinha que ser julgado. Uma vez feitos os trâmites e com Nott a bom arrecado na Central voltou com seu amigo Ron até a mansão Malfoy.

Draco tinha estado falando com seu filho, ambos se tinham reconfortado, eram muito felizes, por fim suas vidas não corriam perigo nem estavam expostas aos caprichos de ninguém; sobretudo Draco. Sentia-se seguro, amado, protegido, em seus dias de pessoa fria e calculadora tinham passado. Nunca mais se prometeu, agora ensinaria ao mundo que era uma pessoa capaz de mostrar em público seus sentimentos, que amava profundamente a sua família e que lhe dava igual se lhe viam abraçar e beijar em público a seu companheiro, a seu filho ou a seus pais.

O breve tempo que esteve na casa de Nott lhe fez recapacitar sobre o caprichoso que pode ser a vida, como por um instante pode levar ao fracasso todos nossos propósitos. Desfrutaria de cada momento que a vida lhe brindava de novo. Agora tinha muito amor que dar e receber, não só a seus pais e filho senão também a seu companheiro e a esses pequenos que vinham em caminho. Sumido em estes pensamentos encontrou-lhe Harry tumbado em a cama ao lado de seu filho.

O menino tinha-se dormido presa da emoção de ter recuperado a seu pai, sua mente infantil tinha-lhe levado a pensar que nunca mais veria a sua Papi. Estava esgotado e cedo ao sentir-se seguro entre os braços de seu Papi acabou dormindo. Draco amorosamente tinha-lhe mudado a roupa por um pijama e tinha-lhe arroupado em sua cama. Não cansava de lhe ver, era tão formoso, lhe recordava a Blaise, no físico, mas não tinha pena por isso. Scorpius tinha sido fruto do amor que sentia para seu outro pai, ainda que não fosse correspondido. O menino não tinha culpa disso, ademais que podia ter mais formoso que ter um filho engendrado com amor, ainda que só tivesse sido por parte de um dos pais.

O caráter do menino sim eram plenamente Malfoy, mas mostrava-se bem mais seguro do que Draco o estava com seus anos. O ver-se livre da ameaça de um Lord escuro, ajudava muito. Scorpius era muito perspicaz e inteligente, não se lhe escapa detalhe, este menino tinha um futuro brilhante garantido e pelo que Draco intuía, no dia de manhã estaria emparentado com os Weasley, a senhorita Rose Weasley não lhe era para nada indiferente.

Draco alegrou-se ante este pensamento, quem melhor para seu filho que uma pessoa pura de mente e coração e nobre como seus pais, os melhores amigos de seu esposo. A menina tinha herdado o cabelo ruivo de seu pai, mas a agudeza mental e inteligência de sua mãe. Este casal prometia uma vida feliz em um futuro, se seguiam juntos.

\- Olá meu amor será melhor que deixe a Scorpius e que você também vá descansar, no dia tem sido muito longo e complicado, ademais amanhã temos que celebrar o banquete e a festa de nosso enlace.

Draco levantou-se da cama e beijou a seu filho ao mesmo tempo que lhe tampava com o edredom, Scorpius dormindo sorriu de felicidade, sempre notava os beijos de seu Papi ainda que estivesse dormindo. Harry acercou-se ao menino e também lhe deu outro beijo de boas noites. Agarrou a Draco da cintura e foram-se juntos até seu dormitório onde passaram a noite abraçados e descansado desse dia tão agitado.

À manhã seguinte a mansão Malfoy voltava a ser presa dos nervos que transmitia Narcisa a todo o pessoal de serviço. O pequeno Scorpius conseguiu escapulir-se e foi-se até onde se encontrava seu avô. Lucius estava em seu escritório com um álbum de fotos entre suas mãos.

-Veem aqui Scorpius quero que veja essas fotos, são de sua Papi desde antes de que nascesse.

No álbum a primeira foto era de Narcisa, muito grávida e com um Lucius muito sorridente a seu lado. A foto tinha sido tomada no dia em que Narcisa tinha tido a seu pequeno Draco. A seguir apareciam fotos de Draco em diversas posturas, uma por mês até que cumpriu no primeiro ano no que aparecia rodeado de sua família em uma grande festa. As fotos repetiam-se ano após ano em seu aniversário, no verão, em seus lugares de férias, na mansão, etc. Também se lhe via com seu uniforme do colégio ou o da equipe de Quidditch.

Draco aparecia no dia de seu casamento com Astoria, muito formoso, mas com um rosto de profunda tristeza com um magnífico traje de seda negra de cerimônia, as seguintes fotos eram de Draco grávido de Scorpius, ainda que nunca o tinham feito público até agora Lucius quis guardar na memória da família estas fotos que evidenciava que Draco foi muito feliz, apesar das circunstâncias, de estar esperando um filho.

As seguintes fotos mostravam a Draco com seu pequeno e ao igual que tinha feito com o pai, Scorpius tinha também seu próprio álbum. As últimas fotos eram do casamento de seu Papi com Harry. Estavam mais formosos ainda que em seu primeiro casamento, pois em está seu rosto era um refletido de pura felicidade e seu companheiro, a diferença da outra, lhe olhava com amor verdadeiro.

-Scorpius espero poder continuar o álbum seu e o de seu pai e fazer mais dois para seus irmãos, se em algum dia eu não pudesse gostaria que de você o fizesse por mim.

-Conta com isso avô, mas que saiba que você será o que o faça por muito tempo. –Ato seguido Scorp abraçou-se a seu avô e esse estado descobriu lhes Harry e Draco que tinham saído fugindo dos nervos de Narcisa e Molly.

-Que nos perdemos Scorp, papai.

-Nada, é que um avô não pode abraçar a seu neto?

-Sim, por suposto que sim. –Curioso Draco acercou-se até a mesa onde estava depositado seu álbum. - Vá, que é isto?

-Olha Papi é um álbum que o avô começou antes de que você nascesse e tem feito outro igual comigo.

-Papai não sabia de sua existência, porquê o tinha oculto.

-Dava-me um pouco de pena reconhecê-lo, mas é que me parecia que desta maneira retinha todo o importante que te tinha ocorrido na vida. Tinha pensado dar-te ontem quando finalizasse o banquete, mas após o ocorrido tenho pensado que melhor o sigo tendo eu e o continuo.

-Papai, nunca se me tivesse ocorrido pensar que eras tão sentimental. -Draco abraçou a seu pai com muito carinho.

-Já é hora de demonstrar a todo mundo como somos os Malfoy em realidade, a época de frialdade e de guardar as aparências já tem passado. Só espero que você continue os álbuns de seus filhos com todo o carinho que eu tenho tido com os vossos.

Draco abraçou-se a seu pai dando-lhe a entender tudo o que lhe queria e que lhe ia fazer caso no de continuar com sua tarefa fotográfica. –Vamos filho acho que já tem chegado o momento de que seu esposo e você terminem de arranjar, Scorpius e eu vamos ir com sua mãe ou lhe vai dar algo.

Draco sorriu ante as palavras de seu pai, sabia o nervoso que estava sua mãe, tinha trabalhado muitíssimo para o casamento e ontem não pôde desfrutar do banquete nupcial, só da cerimônia, que tinha sido todo um sucesso. Hoje por fim terminaria e poderiam voltar à rotina de todos os dias. Tanto seus pais como seu filho, seu companheiro e ele mesmo o precisavam após todos os acontecimentos vividos em os últimos meses.

Harry abriu a porta do escritório de Lucius com a esperança de encontrar a Draco e um pouco de tranquilidade, entre Narcisa e Molly estavam acabando com a pouca paciência que lhe ficava. –Por fim encontro-te Draco, esta casa é toda uma loucura, ou começa cedo o banquete ou enfeitiço a sua mãe e a Molly para que fiquem quietinho.

Lucius riu de boa vontade –Já gostaria de ver como o consegue, parece impossível que seja capaz de enfeitiçar e que se calem.

-Bom, Scorp será melhor que vamos tranquilizar a essas duas ou a seus pais lhe vai dar algo. –Avô e neto saíram do escritório deixando aos flamantes esposos um momento a sós que sabiam que iam agradecer.

-Estranhei-te Draco, quase dá-me algo com Molly e sua mãe me perseguindo para terminar de ultimar os detalhes, que estão mais que ultimados.

-Eu também Harry, quero te mostrar o que estava mostrando meu pai a Scorp. - Draco lhe deu a Harry os álbuns para que os visse. Quando terminou, Harry se acercou a seu esposo e lhe deu um terno beijo.

-Sabe que se vê precioso desde que era um bebê até o dia de ontem, mas onde mais formoso te vejo é nas fotos em as que luzes a barriguinha que albergava a nosso Scorp.

-Harry me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo, não só por ser seu esposo senão também porque sente a Scorp como filho seu também e isso me faz imensamente feliz. Mas não se deboche de mim, estou horrível com essa tripa tão grande, quando agora cresça o duplo por nossos pequenos não acho que me veja tão atraente como diz.

-Tontinho é o ser mais formoso e perfeito deste mundo.

-Diz só para que não me sinta mal quando tenha essa enorme barriga. -Draco fez um bico enquanto dizia isto, Harry se derreteu ante esse olhar tão inocente e esse gesto mimoso de seu esposo que se lhe desejo o mais bonito do mundo.

\- Draco será melhor que nós vamos mudar ou não me faço responsável por meus atos nesse momento, juro que se não nos vamos já, te farei meu aqui mesmo. –Draco sorriu e com um beijinho nos lábios de seu esposo saiu da habitação encantado com o que tinha conseguido provocar, que Harry se derreteria com um só gesto dele.

Subiram até a habitação e rapidamente se banharam e mudaram a roupa pela da cerimônia, logicamente Narcisa não quis que repetissem o traje do dia anterior e lhes fez trazer a ambos uns vistosos e elegantes trajes.

Harry pôs-se um de cor verde muito escuro com uma camisa e gravata negra ambas de seda ao igual que o traje. O terno um pouco mais curto que a do dia anterior levava uma elegante sobrepõe de tipo smoking. Seu cabelo voltava a luzir solto e domado por outro feitiço inventado por sua amiga Hermione.

Draco luzia um, também em seda selvagem, de uma cor cinza pérola a jogo com seus olhos, o terno até o meio da perna levava um pescoço tipo lareira. A camisa de um tom mais escura que o traje levava um elegante pescoço de atira e em vez de gravata um broche muito masculino de cor negro que era a cabeça de uma serpente lavrada em jato. Seu cabelo desta vez ia recolhido em uma coleta baixa sujeita com uma laçada negra, duas mechas caíam livremente a ambos lados de sua cara concepção seu rosto que luzia realmente formoso.

Ambos com suas mãos enlaçadas se encaminharam para a zona do banquete e depois de passar o arco que estava ainda mais formoso que em o dia anterior, Narcisa tinha posto entre as flores um feitiço de luz que as fazia brilhar como se fossem do mais puro cristal ao mesmo tempo que pequenas campânulas soariam melodicamente quando os noivos passassem por embaixo.

Desta vez Lucius ofereceu aos noivos as taças da família Malfoy reservadas para estas ocasiões. Eram duas formosas taças talhadas extraordinariamente em quartzo verde, tinham um pé circular não demasiado grande e um fuste que era o corpo de uma serpente com a cabeça com a boca aberta como se saísse dela o depósito que tinha uma majestosa letra "M" de ouro branco incorporada em ele.

As taças continham champanhe da marca mais preciosa pelos sibaritas, Belle Époque By&Fo, com um preço elevado pois sua produção é limitada, só 100 clientes podem desfrutar deste luxo a cada ano. Por suposto que Lucius estava entre esses 100 clientes, todos os anos ia à Maison Belle Époque e junto com o chef de caves decidia a mistura de sua barrica, depois assinava junto ao chef a cada uma das contra etiquetas das doze garrafas que comprava a cada ano e as deixava repousar em um nicho personalizado com seu nome

Draco e Harry tomaram as taças que Lucius lhes oferecia e enlaçaram seus braços para que Harry bebesse da taça de Draco e este da de Harry. Quando apressaram o conteúdo depositaram as taças na bandeja que sustentava um camareiro e se acercaram entre os aplausos dos assistentes e uma chuva de pétalas de rosas brancas para a mesa que presidiria o banquete nupcial.

As mesas eram redondas enfeitadas com toalhas de mesa brocados de cor branco e no centro levavam um enfeito floral com rosas brancas, gardênias, camélias, jasmins e lylium. As cadeiras com respaldos altos estavam cobertas de teias brancas que se sujeitavam em os respaldos com uns elegantes laços que o cobriam por completo. As louças da mais fina porcelana de Limoges branca com um fio verde e prata como as cores do escudo familiar dos Malfoy com uns baixos pratos de prata brunhida e uma fina cristaleira de Bohemia com o fuste alongado e um pequeno óvalo com a letra "M" gravada cerca do depósito da copa e este com uns desenhos geométricos que assemelham o corpo de serpentes entrelaçadas. A cobertura de prata com um desenho muito estilizado e elegante levava também as iniciais da casa Malfoy.

Todas as mesas estavam dispostas adiante da dos noivos que era alongada e deixava aos flamantes esposos em o centro. Ao lado de Harry estavam Molly e Arthur e ao de Draco Narcisa e Lucius. Scorpius decidiu sentar-se com Rose e seus pais e o resto dos Weasley.

O menu, magnífico, estava composto por:

Bogavante selvagem desmontado a modo de salada, com maçã caramelizada e mousse de caranguejo baby à Vinagreta de cabo.

Sorvete de limão.

Lombo de cervo jovem, gratine de batata e molho de mirtilos.

Uma seleção dos mais refinados vinhos brancos e tintos e por suposto os cafés e licores e a espetacular torta nupcial de 5 andares toda de nata em seu exterior enfeitada com rosas de açúcar ao redor de suas bordas e coroando a torta um casal de noivos que eram as réplicas exatas de Harry e Draco com as mãos enlaçadas.

Após que os noivos cortassem a torta e fora servida aos convidados passaram pelas mesas saudando aos convidados e lhes agradecendo sua presença. Ato seguido inauguraram o dance nupcial no que soava uma canção romântica muggle de Bryan Adams When you love someone eleita por Harry. Sempre que tinha escutado esta canção imaginava-se como seria a compartilhar em um dance com seu companheiro no dia de seu casamento. Draco que não conhecia nada do mundo muggle se entusiasmou quando a ouviu pela primeira vez e desde depois formou também parte de seus planos para o dance nupcial:

When you love someone you'll do anything

You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain

You'll shoot the moon put out the sun

When you love someone

You'll deny the truth believe a lie

There'll be times that you'll believe

you can really fly

But your lonely nights have just begun

When you love someone

When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside

And nothing' else can ever change your mind

When you want someone - when you need someone

When you love someone

When you love someone - you'll sacrifice

You'd give it everything you got and

you won't think twice

You'd risk it all - no matter what may come

When you love someone

You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun

When you love someone

Harry sabia agora que quando dançou pela primeira vez em público no torneio dos Três Magos a quem tivesse gostado entre seus braços não era Parvati Patil, senão o companheiro de então de Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy. Harry estreitou-o mais entre seus braços, tanto que Draco não lhe ficou outra que protestar pedindo um pouco de ar.

-Harry não me penso escapar, de modo que não aperte tão forte.

-Sinto muito meu amor, mas é que não quero que nunca nos separemos, gostaria de poder estar sempre assim.

-Como, triturando-me?

-Não tonto, assim de juntos.

Harry e Draco seguiram dançando sem importar-lhes os olhares que os convidados lhes lançavam, estavam em uma nuvem e nada ia romper esse momento mágico. Quando cessou a canção, novos aplausos inundaram o jardim. Draco e Harry um pouco envergonhados por ter sido o centro de todas as miradas se dirigiram a uma das cadeiras a descansar um pouco. Momento que Lucius e Narcisa se acercaram para lhes fazer entrega de seu presente. Uma maravilhosa viagem até uma ilha do Pacífico muito paradisíaca na que tinha um hotel muito exclusivo onde os casais de magos recém-casados desfrutavam sua lua de mel.

-Papai, mamãe obrigado por ser tão maravilhosos e permitir que em este dia seja inolvidável para nós.

-Lucius, Narcisa se faz em uns anos alguém me tivesse dito que vocês iriam converter em meus sogros e que eu ia estar os dando obrigado lhe tivesse tachado de louco. Mas hoje sei que não é assim, obrigado eu dou também pelos mesmos motivos que tem Draco e sobretudo por ter tido a alguém tão especial como filho.

-Oh, Harry! Fazes-me sentir muito feliz com suas palavras e gestos para nosso filho e neto. Eu como mãe e Lucius como pai só queremos o melhor para ele e por fim o conseguiu e agora sabemos que é o homem mais feliz e afortunado deste mundo por ter a alguém que lhe ama sincera e apaixonadamente.

Scorpius e Rose dançavam no centro da pista, ao lado Ron e Hermione faziam-no também, estavam muito contentes e felizes por Harry e como não também por Draco. A vida sorria-lhes a ambos, Harry ia ter algo que sempre tinha desejado até o desespero uma família própria. A sua pequena Rose via-lhe feliz, muito feliz também ao lado de Scorpius, parecia que se isso não mudava iam ser também família dos Malfoy.

A velada decorreu agradavelmente entre os convidados, às 12:00 apagaram-se as luzes do jardim e uns espetaculares fogos artificiais alumiaram o jardim da mansão dando cólon à festa. Os convidados despediram-se da família Malfoy e dos noivos.

Harry e Draco foram-se até a ilha onde iam passar sua lua de mel através de um portal que o primeiro convocou. A Draco não lhe estava permitido aparecer em seu estado e não lhes apetecia nada viajar com meios muggles. As malas de ambos já tinham chegado ao hotel, só lhes ficava que despedir dos pais de Draco e do pequeno Scorpius.

-Venha já Papi não seja pesado vamos estar bem todos, vocês o que tendes que fazer é descansar e o passar muito bem.

-Adeus meu amor te mandarei uma coruja todos os dias para que possamos nos contar muitas coisas.

-Papi, faz favor! Que não tenho três anos, podem ir já pesados.

Harry riu-se ante as ocorrências de Scorpius e o maternal que podia chegar a ser Draco.

-Vamos, acho que o menino tem razão, será melhor que nos marchemos já.

Assim com um grande sorriso de felicidade Harry e Draco se foram rumo a sua lua de mel.

** Continuará… **


	27. A Lua de Mel

Era de dia quando chegaram à ilha privada de Tokoriki nas ilhas Fiji o complexo hoteleiro estava composto por 10 bangalôs completamente de luxo com piscina e praia privada para a cada um deles. Uma vez na recepção conduziram-lhes até suas estâncias, onde tinham depositadas as malas. Quando despediram aos botões Harry tomou entre seus braços a Draco e traspassaram a ombreira da habitação.

Draco acercou seus lábios ao pescoço de Harry e começou a beija-lo muito devagar ao mesmo tempo que lhe soprava provocando um estremecimento na coluna do moreno. Traspassou o salão e depositou a Draco delicadamente em cima da grande cama que presidia o dormitório.

A estância tinha uma das paredes coberta de uma grande cristaleira que deixa ver a formosa paisagem da praia privada que tinham diante. Os bangalôs tinham a seu ao redor um feitiço de privacidade que evitavam que os ocupantes dos contíguos pudessem ser vistos. A luz ficava tamisada por umas persianas de finas lâminas de madeira. O resto das paredes estavam pintadas com uns refrescantes tons alaranjados combinados com soquetes de madeira. A cama era enorme, facilmente podia albergar a quatro pessoas, estava decorada com uma roupa de cama ligeira de algodão de cor branco. Uma porta corredeira dava passo a um grande aparador cheio de estruturas para colocar a roupa e muitos espelhos para poder ser olhado.

Outra porta dava acesso ao banheiro totalmente de mármore com móveis de madeira de teca. Tinha uma porta que dava acesso a um jardim no que estava colocado um grande jacuzzi circular protegido por um teto de pedra sujeito por quatro colunas de madeira de teca e rodeados de um muro de pedra e grama. Dois grandes palmeiras estavam situadas a ambos lados do jacuzzi dando um toque exótico ao conjunto.

Draco estremeceu-se de prazer antecipado ao ver a cara de luxúria que punha seu esposo quando o loiro fez um ágil movimento com sua varinha e deixou ao descoberto seu peito que convidava a ser beijado.

Harry não podia mais, tinha que começar a desfrutar esse corpo que se lhe oferecia sem nenhum tipo de reparos. Aproximou-se até a cama e desabrochou o cinto e a calça de Draco, baixou-os lentamente até que caíram ao chão. Seus olhos foram-se como um íman até o ventre de seu esposo, se notava um leve crescimento ali onde estavam seus pequenos. Harry beijou essa zona e notou como os bebês tendiam uns laços de magia para seu papai. O moreno sorriu enternecido, seus filhos reconheciam-lhe, a cada vez notava sua magia mais forte, seriam uns grandes magos.

Harry levantou os olhos até os de Draco, o loiro estremeceu-se ao notar o desejo refletido em as pupilas de seu esposo. Estava disposto a enlouquecerem um pouco mais, por esse motivo entrecerrou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que passava a língua por seus lábios e acariciava seus mamilos já de por si erguidos. Arquejou sensualmente sua cabeça e seu cabelo platinado ficou espalhado entre as roupas da cama.

Harry notou como seu entreperna a cada vez se crescia mais e se sentia dolorido pela pressão da roupa. Draco imaginava-se o que lhe ocorria quando viu como umas gotas de suor escorregavam por seus templos e quando baixo a vista até a entreperna notou como a ereção de Harry pugnava por sair. O loiro se apiedou de seu esposo e pondo-se de joelhos na cama começou a desabrochar a camisa ao mesmo tempo que passava provocadoramente seus dedos pela pele que ia deixando ao descoberto. Deixou-lhe a camisa solta e começou a desabrochar o cinto e o botão da calça. Harry começou a arquejar de prazer, Draco estava-lhe voltando louco de desejo.

O loiro baixou-lhe devagar a cremalheira e atirou da calça para baixo deixando que ficasse em os tornozelos, depois aproximou seus lábios até a cintura do boxer e com os dentes começou a lhe os baixar. Quando seus lábios chegaram até seu pênis soltou o boxer e lambeu a superfície que tinha diante, novos arquejos de Harry indicaram a Draco que seu esposo estava muito quente…

Seguiu com a tortura e deixando de lamber o pene se dedicou a seguir baixando os boxers com os lábios. Quando a ereção de Harry se viu livre do boxer saltou como um ressorte e sua ponta deu em a cara de Draco. O loiro soltou o boxer e abrindo muito a boca introduziu-se o pene em seu interior, que tinha um gosto salgado pelo líquido pré-seminal. Harry começou a mover os quadris, era uma massa arquejante à que lhe faltava capacidade para razoar, só era capaz de arquejar e agarrar a cabeça de Draco para que fosse mais depressa. O loiro empregou-se a fundo e com mais três lambidas Harry veio-se por completo em sua boca. Draco engoliu por completo todo o líquido e passou a língua pelos lábios.

A Harry dobrara-se lhe os joelhos e de não ter sido por Draco se teria caído ao chão. –Isso sim que me deixou totalmente como um boneco entre suas mãos, ou melhor entre sua boca.

-É que se te via tão arquejante, tão nublado pelo desejo que não queria parar.

-Desta vez tem empelado a fundo para tirar-me a razão, mas prometo-te que dentro de nada estará gritando e arquejando com maior urgência que eu.

-Fantasma, não me creio.

-Pois crê, ou melhor começa a senti-lo já.

Draco notou como o pênis de Harry começava outra vez a acordar quando começou a esfregar seu corpo com o dele ao mesmo tempo que lhe falava. O moreno apanhou a Draco entre seus braços e passo suas pernas por sua cintura, levantou-lhe e levou-lhe até o jacuzzi do jardim e depositando na borda levantou-lhe as pernas e lubrificou sua entrada e sem dar-lhe tempo a mais penetrou-lhe.

Draco deu um respingo ao sentir-se cheio de Harry e começou a mover seus quadris com rapidez. Estava muito excitado, o joguinho com Harry tinha-lhe levado quase até a borda. O moreno queria que durasse um pouco mais, o ainda notava como seu orgasmo demoraria um pouco em chegar. Apanhou seu pênis pela base para impedir que ejaculasse tão cedo. Draco ao notar como lhe impedia libertar seu sêmen lançou um gemido de frustração que ao moreno lhe pareceu do mais sexy. Começou a entrar e sair a cada vez com mais força do interior do loiro. Quando sentiu que seu orgasmo ia chegar cedo começou a bombeara o pênis de Draco. Um estremecimento em suas costas e o apertão das pernas em sua cintura indicaram a Harry que seu companheiro ia ter um orgasmo brutal. –Olha aos olhos, quero vê-los nublados por teu orgasmo. - Harry mal coordenava o que lhe estava dizendo, seu segundo orgasmo tinha pinta de ser mais intenso que o anterior. Ambos se olharam aos olhos quando ambos atingiram o clímax.

-Te quierooooooo Draaaaacoooooo

-Te amoooooooo Haaaaaryyyy.

Harry se desplumou ao lado de Draco tentando normalizar sua respiração, o primeiro tinha sido forte, mas este lhe tinha deixado um tanto extenuado. Draco também não estava muito inteiro, sua gravidez demandava-lhe muita magia e os esforços, ainda que fossem prazerosos esgotavam lhe.

Harry assim que se recuperou acercou a Draco entre seus braços e levantou-lhe em seus braços para introduzir-se ambos no jacuzzi. Ali colocou a Draco de costas a seu peito e rondou-lhe com seus braços o peito e com as pernas sua cintura. Começou a beijar o cabelo, que nunca se cansava de beijar e acariciar.

-Não sabe o feliz que sou de pensar na sorte que tenho por estar com alguém tão maravilhoso e perfeito como você.

-Não Harry, eu sou o homem mais afortunado desse mundo porque alguém como você se tenha fixado em alguém como eu.

-Não diga isso Draco, não se subestime, é minha única razão para viver junto com nossos filhos.

Harry começou a acariciar o ventre de Draco e notou como seus pequenos voltavam a envolver com sua magia. Draco notava esses fios que se projetavam para Harry e lhe produziam uma sensação de calidez, de paz, de bem-estar muito difícil de descrever com palavras.

Entre o suave borbulhar da água, as caricias e o orgasmo Draco começou a adormecer-se. Harry notou como sua respiração a cada vez se fazia mais pausada e sorriu enternecido ante a imagem de seu anjo loiro com uma paz enorme refletida em seu rosto. Não queria que se acordasse, mas também não lhe apetecia que ficasse dormindo na água. Convocou sem varinha uma toalha e sacou do jacuzzi a Draco e o envolveu na mesma. Draco agarrou-se a seu pescoço e deixou-se fazer mimoso. Harry sorria de pura felicidade enquanto levava-lhe até a cama onde lhe depositou suavemente e lhe arroupou com as cobertas, depois se meteu a seu lado e lhe atraiu para ele pondo a cabeça de Draco sobre seu peito e lhe passou o braço por suas costas, beijou sua cabeça e ambos dormiram até a manhã seguinte.

Quando Draco acordou à manhã seguinte sentiu como uns olhos lhe observava, levantou sua cabeça e aspirou o perfume do corpo de Harry, cheirava a Incenso, cedro, jasmim e gengibre, adorava o perfume de Silver Nature de Armand Basi que Harry se punha, o considerava uma fragrância sedutora. Draco lhe beijou seu peito e pondo olhos sedutores deu-lhe nos bons dias subindo-se em cima de seu peito.

Harry surpreendeu-se um pouco pelo acordar tão quente do loiro, tinha uma ereção bastante grande que se mostrava desafiante, com um pouco que levantasse a cabeça ficaria completamente dentro de sua boca, um ligeiro movimento da pélvis do loiro, indicou a Harry que isso era o que queria. Não lhe pensou nem um segundo mais, a engoliu como se tratasse de um caramelo, Draco começou a mover seus quadris adiante e atrás plotando um ritmo a cada vez maior. Harry empregou-se a fundo e em mal dois minutos Draco se veio em sua boca ao mesmo tempo que lançava um grito de prazer que fez que a ereção de Harry se crescesse mais se cabia.

Quando cessou o tremor do orgasmo Draco se baixou de seu peito Harry e se pôs de quatro mostrando seu cu ao moreno, que sem lhe pensar lhe penetrou e começou um dance frenético que fez que se viesse em seguida. Quando se normalizou saiu de seu interior e lhe atraiu para si. Começou a acariciar e a beijar seu formoso cabelo loiro, Draco se aconchegou mimoso em cima de seu peito e voltaram a dormir um momento.

Draco notou um aroma extraordinário a café, bolos recém forneados e ovos. Abriu os olhos ao notar como um copo se posicionava ao lado de seus lábios, Harry com um grande sorriso, lhe dava a beber um sumo de laranjas recém exprimidas.

-Já tem acordado, meu pequeno pervertido, vá se tem amanhecer tão quentes me vai deixar sem forças.

Draco sorriu ante o comentário de seu esposo, humm soava tão bem essa palavra que não se cansava de repetir mentalmente uma e outra vez, esposo, esposo, esposo. Tomou o sumo que lhe oferecia e o bebeu muito devagar saboreando a cada sorvo. Quando acabou com o último gole passou a língua pelos lábios provocando que um pequeno gemido de prazer se escapasse da boca de Harry.

-Draco como siga assim, não respondo de meus atos, te farei tantas vezes o amor que não poderá sentar em uma semana.

-Encanta-me como soa isso, mas será melhor que reponhamos um pouco de forças antes de continuar, os pequenos estão famintos.

Harry levantou a Draco da cama e sentou-o entre suas pernas e começou a alimentá-lo, dava-lhe pequenos pedaços de comida que o loiro saboreava com prazer, bebia sumo a pequenos sorvos de uma maneira muito sensual que fez que a masculinidade de Harry acordasse de novo. Sorriu muito astuciosamente ao notar como sua ereção se fincava entre suas pernas. Draco começou a provocar-lhe com pequenos gritinhos de prazer a cada vez que tomava um pouco dos deliciosos bolos de chocolate que tinha na mesa.

Introduziu seu dedo índice no recheado de chocolate de um deles e o lambeu muito devagar, depois voltou ao introduzir e passou o chocolate por seus mamilos. Harry já não pôde mais, lhe volteou até o deixar em frente dele para começar a lamber esses mamilos cheios de chocolate. Draco aproveitou a posição no que se encontrava para baixar e empalar-se com o pênis do moreno. Harry não se esperava isso e soltou um grito de prazer que fez que o loiro se sacudisse com um calafrio. Começou a subir e descer, Harry lambia os mamilos e lhe masturbava com uma de suas mãos e com a outra ajudava a que subisse e descesse lhe agarrando um pouco da cintura, não passou muito tempo até que os dois se vieram ao mesmo tempo olhando aos olhos e a cada um pronunciando o nome do outro.

Uma vez recuperados deram-se uma ducha e vestiram-se para sair a dar um passeio pela ilha, tinham visto um folheto das excursiones organizadas e não lhe quiseram perder. Harry vestia umas calças bermudas de cor bege e uma t-shirt de pescoço redondo de cor negro, Draco levava umas calças curtos alvos e uma camisa de algodão de cor salmão. Ambos calçavam sapatilhas esportivas brancas.

Quando estavam em a recepção do hotel os casais e o pessoal do hotel que estava ali se lhes ficavam olhando dissimuladamente, eram dois homens muito bonitos e com uns corpos que convidavam a ser amados. Mais de um e de uma lançaram um suspiro quando Draco agitou um pouco a cabeça e seu cabelo caiu livremente por seu rosto. Harry em um gesto instintivo agarrou a Draco da cintura indicando que tinha companheiro e que não estava disposto ao compartilhar com ninguém.

O moreno acercou-se até a recepção do hotel para contratar a excursão pela ilha, quando um flash de uma câmera lhe deslumbrou a ambos.

-Senhor Potter somos corresponsáveis do profeta, temos tido muita sorte de encontrar nessa ilha desfrutando de sua lua de mel, nossos colegas que estão em outros destinos não têm sido tão afortunados. Gostaríamos que nos concedessem de uma entrevista.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos de uma maneira que fez que o jornalista se afastasse um passo para trás e chocará com Draco que se tinha situado estrategicamente por trás do repórter.

-Meu esposo e eu estávamos tranquilamente desfrutando de nossa lua de mel até que tem aparecido, espero não voltar a te ver nem uma vez mais por aqui. Advirto-te que nem nos tira uma foto mais ou tentas espiar-nos te lançarei uma maldição que te impedirá sentar em uma semana. Entendido?

-Eu não vou ser tão amável como meu esposo, te advirto que se não respeita o que te pediu, te ocorrerá algo mais que o que te disse e agora se é tão amável me dá o carrete.

O tom de Draco não deixava nenhum tipo de dúvidas ante o que pensava fazer com ele se não lhe entregava o carrete. O repórter não lhe ficou outra que lhe dar o carrete e sair do hotel se não queria sofrer algum tipo de maldição.

-Sinto muito senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy, não sei como se pôde colar aqui, esse hotel se compraze com oferecer a maior intimidade possível a nossos clientes e lhes asseguro que é a primeira vez que ocorre uma coisa assim. Imagino-me que seu casamento tem sido do mais soada em Inglaterra e estariam desejosos de ter a exclusiva de sua lua de mel, já que não têm permitido nenhum tipo de entrevistas ou reportagens em seu casamento.

-Está perdoado, mas como bem tem dito somos esposos e agora somos só senhores Potter. - Disse isto o moreno de muito mau humor estava cansado de ser o centro dos cótilos dos jornalistas, era o preço que tinha que seguir pagando por ter vencido a Voldemort em sua adolescência, mas o que não ia permitir que a Draco não se lhe desse o tratamento de um homem casado, parecia ao o chamar por seu sobrenome de solteiro que não era mais que uma aventura.

-Sinto muito de novo senhores Potter, não era minha intenção lhes ofender, lhes rogo que me desculpem. Não se preocupem que não voltará a ocorrer, agora mesmo lhes facilitaremos um guia privado para que percorram a ilha.

\- Harry nunca pensei que tivesse um caráter tão forte, tem assustado bastante ao repórter, mas ao diretor do hotel lhe pôs tão nervoso que por um momento achei que se ia jogar a chorar.

-Você se atreve a me dizer isso, pequena serpente. Faltou-lhe nada ao repórter para urinar-se em cima quando te acercaste a ele entrecerrando os olhos e lhe pedindo o carrete de fotos.

Ambos se jogaram a rir e sem lhes importar que lhes estavam olhando os que estavam na recepção se deram um beijo que provocaram novamente suspiros entre a gente que estava em recepção. Após esse dia não voltaram a sofrer nenhuma perseguição ou acosso de nenhum repórter.

A excursão pela ilha foi maravilhosa, incluía-lhes um jantar romântico a bordo de um iate no que passaram também a noite. Durante quinze dias viveram em uma nuvem de paixão sua lua de mel. Basicamente limitaram-se a passear e banhar na praia privada, fazer o amor e pelas noites antes de deitar-se dançavam como um casal de apaixonados que eram em a discoteca do hotel acompanhados por outros casais tão afortunados em o amor como o eram eles.

No dia que regressaram a Londres se despediram dos empregados do hotel e lhe deram as graças ao diretor pelo bem que lhe tinham passado e o bem que tinham sido atendidos. Este se alegrou muito e compreendeu que no primeiro dia na recepção, o moreno estava ainda nervoso e molesto pelo do repórter e se deu conta que sua reação tinha sido provocada por essa situação e que era uma grande pessoa e nada prepotente como em um princípio se tinha forjado a ideia dele.

Um pouco triste por voltar à rotina dirigiram-se para a mansão Malfoy carregados de presentes para todos através do portal que novamente Harry tinha convocado para os dois. Quando chegaram lhes esperava uma grata surpresa, Narcisa tinha começado a acondicionar uma parte da enorme mansão totalmente independente do resto para que Harry e Draco vivessem com seus três filhos.

Lucius tinha saído até seu escritório para trabalhar um pouco antes da hora da comida e Narcisa estava ultimando os arranjos da nova parte da moradia quando um elfo a avisou de que o casal de recém-casados acabava de chegar.

-Draco, Harry se veem bem também, estais tão morenos. Como vocês tendes passado? –Dizia-lhes Narcisa enquanto abraçava-os e beijava. Ao acercar-se a Draco notou como sua barriguinha começava a estar a cada vez mais grande e sentiu um pulso de magia que lhe passava a suas mãos ao a tocar.

-Oh, Draco! Tenho sentido a magia dos pequenos pulsando até chegar a minhas mãos.

-Eu sei mamãe os pequenos reconhecem-te como parte da família e sua magia liga com a sua.

-Em verdade que vão ser uns magos muito poderosos, estou tão feliz, filho.

-Obrigado mamãe, por fazer-nos sentir tão bem.

-Obrigado Narcisa, nunca pensei que alguma vez pudesse ter uma família tão maravilhosa como é esta.

-Venha ides fazer-me chorar e arruinarei de todo minha reputação de mulher fria, após seu casamento e agora isto.

Os três jogaram-se a rir e dirigiram-se para o salão à espera de que chegasse Lucius e lhe começaram a contar sua estância na ilha, quando Draco chegou à parte do jornalista, Narcisa se alegrou muitíssimo de que tivessem podido despachar dessa maneira ao esse pouco apresentável.

_oOo_

Tinham decorridos cinco meses desde o casamento e a barriguinha de Draco já não era tal, senão uma senhora barriga que albergava duas vidas, bastante inquietas para o gosto do pai que as estava gestando.

Draco estava sentado em um cômodo cadeirão em o jardim, fazia uma manhã ensolarada e estava muito a gosto dando-lhe o sol em seu rosto. Pensava no feliz que era ao ter a Harry a seu lado, lhe queria, lhe mimava e era o melhor pai que Scorpius tinha podido ter. Fazia mal em um mês que se tinha ditado a sentença em firme na contramão de Theodore Nott, se lhe condenava por seus atos delitivos e sem possibilidade de encurtamento da condenação, a corrente perpétua em Azkaban. No fundo dava-lhe pena em vez de falar com ele e lhe expressar seus sentimentos se tinha ido obsedando com sua pessoa e se tinha convertido em um doente que lhe tinha conduzido a sua própria ruína. Não queria seguir pensando em coisas tristes, se ele estava triste seus pequenos o notavam e não queria que sofressem desnecessariamente, bastante o tinha feito seu filho maior quando estava dentro dele. Agora não era assim estava no paraíso, um paraíso que Harry tinha em suas mãos e que todos os dias lhe oferecia sem pedir nada a mudança.

-Olá meu amor, em que pensa.

-No feliz que sou ao ter a meu lado, em nossos filhos e no bom pai que é.

-Eu também sou o homem mais feliz deste mundo, meu pequeno anjo loiro.

-Se está pronto temos que ir até a consulta do doutor Silver para a revisão e poder saber como se encontram estes pequenos revoltosos. Depois iremos até o Beco Diagonal e terminaremos de fazer essas compras de roupinha para eles e se te porta bem te convidarei a esse gelado que tanto gosta de nata com pedacinhos de chocolate.

-Faz-me água na boca de só o pensar e se você se porta também bem prometo que esta noite te deixarei que sabores o gelado de uma maneira muito especial.

Harry se riu, Draco não tinha perdido nada de seu apetite sexual pela gravidez, algo que era normal entre as gestantes, mas não assim em ele que se mostrava tão insaciável como se tivesse estado em dique seco durante um mês.

Ambos se foram até a consulta, hoje seria o dia que o doutor Silver lhes confirmasse o sexo de seus pequenos, ainda que Draco podia o sentir, preferia não se fazer falsas ilusões até que os visse com a ecografia mágica. A cada vez estava mais ansioso pelo dia em o que por fim os tivesse entre seus braços.

** Continuará **


	28. Por fim somos uma grande família

Mal ficava em um mês para o nascimento dos meninos, Draco estava colocando as roupinhas que se ia levar a St. Mungo para quando nascessem seus pequenos, ainda se lembrava da cara de felicidade que puseram ambos quando o doutor Silver lhes revelou que iam ter um menino e uma menina. Se as gravidezes de gêmeos eram raras, mais eram os de gêmeos entre varões.

Estavam muito contentes e assim que chegaram a casa mandaram uma coruja a Scorpius, queriam que fosse o primeiro em se inteirar de que ia ter um irmão e uma irmã. O menino contestou-lhes rapidamente e sugeriu-lhes um par de nomes que gostava muito, Alexander e Sophia. Não duvidaram um instante assim se chamariam os pequenos, lhes pareceram uns nomes adoráveis para seus meninos.

Sumido como estava em seus pensamentos não se percebeu de que Harry levava um momento observando desde a porta. –Em que pensa meu anjo loiro que tem essa cara de felicidade.

-Você que cries, amor.

-Deixa-me pensar, quiçá em um grande gelado de nata com pedacinhos de chocolate.

-Tonto, sabe que já não estou obsedado com os gelados, pensava em nossos filhos, nos três.

-Eu sei meu amor, essa cara de felicidade só podia responder a esse pensamento. –Harry acercou-se até Draco e apertou pela cintura e cercou-lhe tudo o que pôde para si. A barriga do loiro não permitia que o contato fosse muito grande, mas não se importou estava tão formoso. Lhe beijou ternamente na testa e nos olhos, Draco começou-se a derreter de ternura, encantava quando Harry lhe dava tantos mimos.

-Vamos meu amor temos que baixar a jantar, seus pais já estão esperando no salão.

Desde que ficava tão pouco a Draco para o parto tinham-se voltado a mudar à residência geral, não queria que estivesse sozinho muito tempo e seu trabalho como auror às vezes lhe impedia regressar cedo a casa ou tinha que ausentar-se por uns dias. De modo que de mútuo acordo decidiram postergar o viver sozinhos.

No salão Lucius e Narcisa estavam conversando animadamente com os convidados que tinham esta noite, Ron e Hermione. Ao pequeno Hugo tinham-no deixado com a avó Molly já que amanhã iam ir de excursão e assim não teria que madrugar muito. Desde antes do casamento Draco tinha começado a apreciar devera ao casal Weasley e com Hermione levava-se francamente bem, era muito inteligente e a Draco lhe encantava poder ter conversas de altura como dizia ele.

-Olá Draco, vês-te muito bem, mas como siga crescendo tanto sua barriga chegará em um dia antes que você aos lugares.

-Muito simpático Ron, mas não faz falta que me esfregue o gordo que estou. –Draco estava muito sensível ultimamente e saltaram-lhe um pouco as lágrimas.

-Ronald Weasley já está pedindo perdão a Draco por sua impertinência ou esta noite dormirá na Central.

Ron engoliu saliva, Hermione podia ser mais dura que sua mãe quando se enfadava e desde depois cumpria suas promessas. –Sinto muito Draco, só queria te gastar uma broma, em verdade que não o vejo assim, mas é verdadeiro que seus pequenos são muito grandes.

Narcisa que conhecia bem o caráter de seu filho e o sensível que estava não queria que por uma tolice se arruinasse a velada por isso interveio rapidamente antes que Draco pudesse replicar, sabia que da sentimentalidade podia passar ao enfado em menos de um segundo.

-Bom, acho que o jantar já está pronto, é melhor que nos acerquemos à mesa e bem Draco, já tem acabado de preparar a mala para o hospital.

-Sim mamãe tudo está já preparado por se esses pequenos decidem se adiantar.

-Narcisa me encantaria que nesse sábado pudesse vir conosco a terminar de comprar os últimos detalhes para a habitação dos meninos. Mione apontas-te?

-Claro que sim, estaremos encantados de ir com vocês e depois se parece bem podem vir a almoçar em casa, a Hugo lhe fará muita ilusão.

Graças à intervenção de Narcisa e a conversa de Hermione, Draco começou a relaxar-se e deixou de olhar a Ron entrecerrando os olhos. Harry sabia bem que ou se relaxava ou começaria a lhe amaldiçoar. Ajudou também que Harry lhe tinha sujeita a mão por embaixo da mesa e lhe acariciava a palma da mão.

A velada decorreu do mais tranquila, quando terminaram de jantar passaram a um salão contíguo para tomar o café e os licores. Ron aproveitou para acercar-se a Draco.

-Sinto muito furãozinho, mas são tantos anos de pincharmos mutuamente que às vezes o tenho saudades. Não o tome em conta, sabe que te aprecio e que todas aquelas disputas têm ficado esquecidas no passado.

-Eu também o sinto muito doninha, tem toda a razão de vez em quando não está mal pincharmos um pouco, cunhado.

Ron ia abrir a boca quando uma Mione em plano te advirto Ron, para já ou dormirá no sofá os próximos vinte anos agarrou seu braço para que se calasse.

-Ron acho que como broma já está bem, é um inconsciente, a Draco não convém alterar em seu estado o mais mínimo.

O loiro pôs uma cara de pobre inocente vítima e aproveitando que Mione não lhe via sacou a língua ao ruivo. O que não contava é que Harry sim que estava atento a tudo o que tinham dito esses dois e se acercou até seu companheiro para repreende-lo.

-Draco creio tanta culpa tem Ron como você, vão se comportar que são um par de adultos.

-Vale Harry, mas é que isto é muito divertido.

-Draco.

-Vale, vale já me calo.

O loiro sempre tinha que ficar por em cima, para isso era um Malfoy e assim que Harry e Mione se deram a volta voltou a sacar a língua a Ron. Justo quando o ruivo ia replicar, Mione se deu a volta e não lhe ficou mais remédio que fechar a boca. Harry sabia perfeitamente que Draco não se ia estar quietinho, depois quando estivessem sozinhos seu esposo teria que lhe dar alguma que outra explicação que lhe convencesse, senão lhe castigaria como a um menino mau. Só de pensar notou como sua entreperna crescia um pouco.

Continuaram a velada tranquilamente e a isso das 12 o casal Weasley se foi até sua casa e os habitantes da mansão até suas respectivas habitações. Harry apanhou a Draco da mão e levou-lhe até o dormitório com a cara um pouco enfadada. Draco era consciente do joguinho que se trazia seu esposo entre mãos, por isso sorriu alardeadamente e se relambeu mentalmente de gosto ao saber que quando chegassem ao dormitório lhe esperaria seu castigo como menino mal que tinha sido.

Após uma noite um tanto agitada para os esposos Potter entre aplicar o castigo e as constantes vontades de urinar que tinha o pobre Draco, tinha sua bexiga muito pressionada pelos pequenos, lhes custou muitíssimo se levantar para ir comprar ao Beco Diagonal. Ademais Draco notava-se um pouco raro esta manhã, notava uma pressão muito grande em sua pélvis. O medimago Silver tinha-lhe dito que era normal que dantes de se formar o canal do parto sentisse um peso em essa zona, os pequenos se preparavam para sair.

Era a segunda vez que Draco ia a alumbrar, por isso lhe pareceu que aquilo não era a pressão normal que preparava para um futuro não muito longínquo o canal de parto. Mais bem era uma dor que uma pressão, mas não, lhe pensou melhor, quiçá era uma obsessão sua, ainda lhe ficava quase em um mês para a entrega. Com um pouco de dificuldade levantou-se da cama para ir ao banho que Harry acabava de deixar livre. Ao incorporar-se notou como essa leve dor se convertia em um de intensidade moderada, agora estava seguro, seus pequenos estavam começando a querer sair.

Com toda a calma que pôde se foi até o banheiro, se deu uma ducha rápida e entre contração e contração se agarrava um pouco aos azulejos da banheira, se secou e com um pouco de dificuldade foi até a cama onde tinha preparada sua roupa. Harry tinha saído um momento da habitação para ver se já estava preparado o café da manhã e quando entrou na habitação quase lhe dá algo. Draco estava muito pálido e agarrava-se à beira da cômoda, aquela contração sim que lhe tinha deixado sem respiração.

-Que te ocorre, Draco? Se encontra bem?

-Não, não me encontro bem, isso dói como mil crucios juntos, os pequenos estão já impacientes por sair.

Harry quase desmaia-se da impressão, não sabia que fazer começou a entrar em pânico.

-Harry move seu cu já, preciso ir o quanto antes a St. Mungo ou os pequenos virão aqui mesmo. Acho que começa já a se abrir o canal de parto. Maldita seja isso dói, já não me lembrava. Odeio-te, a próxima vez engravide você.

Harry praticamente voou, apanhou a Draco em braços e levitou a mala do hospital, foi-se até a sala da lareira que lhe levaria a St. Mungo e lançou seu Patronum para avisar a Narcisa e a Lucius do que passava.

-Rápido enfermeira acho que meu esposo vai dar à luz já, chame ao doutor Silver.

-Tranquilo, não se preocupe. Zelador rápido traga uma cama para o senhor…

-Draco Malfoy Potter.

Narcisa e Lucius apareceram-se em seguida, estavam muito nervosos, o parto tinha-se adiantado e podia ter complicações. Narcisa beijou a seu filho enquanto conduziam-lhe até a sala de parto. O doutor Silver estava em a porta esperando a seu paciente. Ao ver a cara de preocupação dos pais de Draco, o gesto de dor deste e os nervos de seu esposo tentou os tranquilizar a todos.

-Não se preocupem Draco está em boas mãos, é normal que o parto se adiante ao ser gêmeos e o segundo que tem. Tudo vai ir bem, Harry é melhor que passe você também sua presença e sua magia ajudaram muito a seu esposo nesses momentos.

Segundo traspassaram as portas da sala de parto, Draco foi despojado de sua roupa e coberto com uma coberta suas partes íntimas, lhe rasparam para evitar qualquer tipo de infecção, enquanto o doutor apalpava o canal do parto que já podia ser apreciado perfeitamente como uma linha que ia de quadril a quadril.

-Harry, vai colaborar em que esse trance seja menos doloroso para seu esposo, põe suas mãos sobre seu ventre na zona onde se está formando o canal. Seus filhos notarão sua magia e começarão a libertar um pouco da sua, isso fará que as contrações não sejam tão dolorosas, serão como um calmante para Draco.

-Quanto a ti, deve te relaxar o mais que possas, acompanhada da respiração que aprendeu a controlar em suas classes de preparação para o parto. Se segue as indicações em menos de uma hora teremos a esses dois pequenos entre nós.

Enquanto em a sala de espera Lucius tinha avisado ao colégio para que dessem permissão a seu neto para vir até St. Mungo. Narcisa tinha avisado a Molly e a Arthur que se apresentaram em seguida acompanhados de Ron e Hermione e o pequeno Hugo. Ao pouco momento apareceu Scorpius da mão de Rose, por nada do mundo se ia perder esse acontecimento tão importante para seu padrinho e para o pai de seu melhor, e algo mais que amigo. Vieram acompanhados da diretora que também estava ansiosa pelo momento tão importante para seus rapazes.

Espero senhores Weasley que não lhes pareça mal que Rose tenha vindo, não teve forma de poder que ficasse no colégio desde que se inteirou que os pequenos vinham em caminho.

-Não se preocupe diretora tem feito bem, a menina tem herdado o cabeçote de seu pai e afinal de contas Harry é também sua família.

Estavam um pouco nervosos e impacientes por que todo acabasse, sobretudo Scorpius que ainda que muito sério e formal em aparência estava muito assustado por se lhe passava algo a sua Papi. Narcisa conhecia muito bem ao menino e por isso dissimuladamente se lhe levou até um lugar da sala que não podia ser visto pelo resto e lhe abraçou lhe transmitindo tranquilidade.

-Papi vai estar bem, meu menino. Papai Harry vai proteger-lhe com sua magia, não lhe vai passar nada e quando menos esperemos vai ter a seus irmãozinhos entre seus braços.

-Para valer, avó que não o diz para que não me preocupe.

-Não meu menino, já verá que o que te digo é verdade, sabe que eu nunca minto.

De repente ouviram um forte choro, seguido de outro um pouco mais agudo. Os pequenos Malfoy Potter acabavam de vir ao mundo. Harry tinha estado passando-lhe tanta magia a Draco e a seus pequenos para que não sofresse seu companheiro que quando o canal do parto se abriu do todo estava muito esgotado. O doutor sabia do esforço que o moreno estava fazendo por isso indicou a um de seus ajudantes que lhe trouxessem um assento para que descansasse ou se cairia ao chão presa da debilidade.

Harry agradeceu o gesto com um sorriso e seguiu olhando a seu esposo, dando-lhe palavras de fôlego e sobretudo transmitindo-lhe toda a magia que era possível para mitigar sua dor. Quando começaram a emergir as cabecinhas retirou suas mãos do ventre de Draco e apanhou as suas e começou a beija-las.

Primeiro saiu Alexander era muito loiro e coradinho, tinha uns fortes pulmões pelo choro tão forte que deu quando lhe deram um tapa nas nádegas para que começasse a respirar. Antes de que saísse a pequena depositou o doutor com muito cuidado ao menino sobre o peito de seu Papi, Draco se lhe ficou olhando e começou a soltar lágrimas de felicidade, Harry tinha a boca aberta era o menino mais bonito que tinha visto em sua vida e era seu e de Draco.

A seguir um choro mais agudo ressoou na sala de parto, a pequena Sophia acaba de respirar pela primeira vez, era tão loira e coradinha como seu irmão, o rosto muito redondo prometia uma beleza espetacular de maior. Depositaram a peque-a também em cima de seu Papi. Ambos papais começaram a chorar de pura felicidade. Por fim tinha-se cumprido seu sonho eram uma família numerosa.

Uma vez que tiraram as placentas e começou a se fechar o canal do parto se levaram aos pequenos para o pesar os medir e asseá-los um pouco antes de poder lhe entregar de novo a seus papais.

Draco também foi asseado e vestido com uma bata de hospital, tinha que descansar, o parto lhe tinha deixado esgotado, de não ter sido pela magia de Harry tivesse sofrido muitíssimo e mais tempo do que tinha passado agora como já lhe ocorreu com seu primeiro filho.

Uma vez que os três estavam presentáveis e Harry mais descansado saiu a dar a notícia a seus sogros e se imaginava que os Weasley também estariam presentes, mas antes de que ninguém os visse quis que Scorpius entrasse primeiro.

-Filho pode passar a ver a seu Papi e a seus irmãos.

O menino acercou-se a Harry abrindo seus braços em um gesto que pedia um abraço muito grande por parte de seu papai. Harry não lhe pensou se agachou até a altura do menino e lhe apanhou entre seus braços lhe beijando.

-Tens uns irmãos tão formosos e sãos como você. Papi tem muitas vontades de abraçar-te e mostrar a ti primeiro.

O pequeno Scorpius entrou como uma pessoa maior com muito aplumo ainda que no fundo estava ainda um pouco assustado pela angústia que acaba de viver até que ouviu o choro de seus irmãos.

-Meu menino como está? –Draco conhecia muito bem a seu pequeno e sabia que por dentro estaria feito um manojo de nervos.

Scorpius nem sequer falou jogou-se sobre seu Papi e abraçou-lhe cobrindo-lhe de beijos. Draco somou-se ao abraço e aos beijos, Harry desde a porta da sala observou toda a cena, era um momento muito íntimo que só eles dois deviam viver.

Draco falou ao ouvido de Scorpius e o menino sorriu e dirigiu sua vista para os berços onde descansavam seus irmãos. Observou-os com olhos críticos como uma pessoa maior e se voltou para sua Papi.

-Eu sabia, sabia que iam ser assim de bonitos, não por nada são também Malfoy, ainda que esse revolteio de cabelos que tem meu irmão na cabeça acho que mais bem é dos Potter.

Draco riu ante o comentário de Scorpius e chamou-o para que se acercasse até sua cama para poder beija-lo e o abraçar. Harry acercou-se até ali e uniu-se ao abraço dos dois loiros.

-Scorp que te parece se enquanto se levam a Papi à habitação, nós apresentamos à família aos pequenos. Queres levar você a Sophia ou a Alexander?

-Papai acho que melhor carrego eu com a pequena Sophia e você com meu irmão.

Assim de orgulhosos saíram os dois da sala de parto a cada um com um pequeno. Nada mais sair pela porta as mulheres se lançaram literalmente para eles para ver de perto aos meninos. Eram tão bonitos que Narcisa se jogou a chorar em público, não se importava toda a educação de sangue puro de não mostrar seus sentimentos fora do âmbito privado. Ao diabo eram seus netos e já estava cansada de todas essas marcas da nobreza. Lucius observou aos meninos e com a voz emocionada deu as graças a seu genro.

Molly, Arthur e o resto dos Weasley também lhe felicitaram e alabaram os formosos que eram os meninos. Depois dirigiram-se à habitação onde estava Draco para lhe dar a parabéns também a ele.

Já estava bastante avançada a tarde quando ficaram sozinhos com seus três filhos. Scorpius por nada do mundo queria ser separado de seus irmãos, agora que seu Papi estava descansando aproveitou para manter uma conversa de homem a homem com Harry.

-Papai, estou muito feliz ao ver que por fim meu Papi também o é, ademais estes irmãos que me deu são uma das melhores coisas que me passaram.

\- A sim, pequeno patife, e qual é essa outra coisa que também tem sido bom para ti. Quiçá uma formosa ruiva que que casualidade é afilhada de seu papai.

-Papai, como diz isso. –Scorpius respondeu totalmente vermelho de vergonha.

-Veem aqui Scorp alegro-me muitíssimo de que se leve também com Rose, a quero muito, quase como a uma filha e por isso estou duplamente feliz, por ela e por ti. Espero que mantenham sua amizade dentro e fora da escola por muitos anos.

-Isso não o duvide papai, acho que nunca perderemos nossa amizade.

_oOo_

Tinham passado seis anos desde que nasceram os gêmeos. Tal e como todo mundo pensou em o dia de seu nascimento se tinham convertido em dois formosos meninos. Alexander era bastante alto para sua idade e muito inteligente, muito loiro, com o cabelo algo alborotado como seu papai e com uns maravilhosos olhos verdes, seu caráter era tranquilo, ainda que algo impulsivo, era um pequeno Harry em miniatura e loiro. Sophia também muito inteligente e com a mesma cor de olhos que seu irmão, apontava maneiras de uma Slytherin total, seu caráter era mais Malfoy que Potter, mas igual de encantadora que seus dois irmãos.

Scorp tinha recebido permissão da escola para poder passar o fim de semana com seus pais e irmãos para poder celebrar o aniversário dos gêmeos. Era um adolescente que em mal um par de meses atingiria sua maioria de idade. Harry quando lhe via parecia estar recordando nos anos da escola de Draco, tinha seu porte e sua graça, o mesmo cabelo e as mesmas maneiras de seu esposo. Seus olhos não eram cinzas senão de um azul intenso como os de seu outro pai. Seu caráter era mais doce que o de Draco, ele se tinha criado com muito amor e sem pressões, nem ameaças de se converter em um comensal. Ademais o fato de ter a Rose sempre a seu lado também tinha conseguido moldar seu caráter.

Narcisa como sempre se tinha esforçado ao máximo para conseguir que a festa de aniversário fosse um sucesso, ainda que somente assistissem os familiares mais diretos. Lucius estava jogando com os pequenos quando Scorp apareceu no grande salão.

-Avô, como está, levo um momento buscando a meus pais e não lhes encontro por nenhum lado da casa.

-Acho que têm saído a dar um passeio pelos jardins, já sabe que a teu Papi lhe recomendara que caminhe pelo menos uma hora diária. Lucius olhou à janela que dava ao jardim e viu a seu filho e a Harry que lhe sujeitava pela cintura com um braço e como lhe estava sussurrando palavras ao ouvido de Draco que provocavam seu riso. Harry beijou a seu esposo com uma paixão que era idêntica à de seus primeiros anos de casados.

-Sabe Draco vê tão adorável com essa barriguinha que me encantaria que estivesse sempre grávido.

-Senhor Potter acho que esta será a última vez que me veja com barriga, mais bem.

Harry jogou-se a rir, a nova gravidez de Draco não lhe tinha mermado para nada o sentido do humor apesar de que desta vez seu estado tinha sido delicado ao princípio. Durante os três primeiros meses teve que guardar repouso ou corria perigo que seus pequenos, novamente trazia dois, perdessem a vida depois do acidente que sofreu ao cair de um cavalo.

Não tinha sido um irresponsável ao se montar em ele, simplesmente não sabia que de novo iam aumentar a família. Após ter estado passeando com seus gêmeos a cada um em um pônei decidiu sair a passear com a nova égua que tinham comprado. O pobre animal assustou-se muito quando ao passar por um dobro do caminho uma serpente se lançou para eles e fez que ao encabritar-se a égua Draco caísse de costas. Os gêmeos que tinham presenciado tudo levitaram a seu Papi até a mansão o mais depressa que puderam e graças a isso, os médicos puderam lhe atender rapidamente e de passagem diagnosticar sua nova gravidez.

Draco esteve em coma induzido quase em um mês para que seus níveis de magia se restabelecessem, já que ao cair da égua sua magia reagiu violentamente para tentar salvar a vida dos não natos a costa da própria vida da gestante. Após que seus níveis de magia atingiram uma quota interessante, teve que estar mais dois meses em completo repouso para que os pequenos terminassem de se assentar e assim não os perder.

Agora seu alumbramento estava próximo, se não tivesse sido por seus pequenos e a magia tão poderosa que demonstravam com mal seis anos agora mesmo não estaria com vida. A presteza com que lhe levaram à mansão foi o detonante para que pudesse ser salvado.

Harry creu morrer quando viu a seu esposo nesse estado, só o saber que podia ao perder lhe fez quase enlouquecer, ainda bem que seus três filhos estiveram em todo momento mimando e lhe apoiando para superar esse trance e nem que dizer tem que seus sogros e amigos também tinham estado ali. Tinha-se voltado muito protetor com seu companheiro, não consentia que fizesse o mais mínimo esforço, sempre pendente dele, Draco se sentia alagado, ainda que às vezes lhe parecia um pouco sufocante, mas compreendia por tudo o que tinha passado e não podia ser enfadado com ele.

No fundo ao loiro gostava de sentir-se tão protegido e querido era algo que não podia expressar com palavras, algo sumamente prazeroso, como se estivesse vivendo em uma borbulha de amor e de felicidade, era um nirvana, um paraíso que só Harry era capaz de lhe o dar. Um paraíso em suas mãos que todos os dias lhe oferecia e que ambos compartilhavam.

Draco também não ficava atrás, queria a Harry mais que a sua vida, tinha fé cega nele, adorava como era, sua forma de ser, de pensar, de atuar, sua mirada, sua voz… Nada podia ser mais perfeito nele, bom esposo e bom pai para seus três filhos, não podia lhe negar nada.

Quando Harry se acercava a ele e o beijava se abria como uma flor ante os primeiros raios de sol, se oferecia sem nenhum tipo de trava, simplesmente se entregava ao único dono de seu coração e nesse mesmo momento Harry lhe estava sussurrando a seu ouvido palavras de amor e de desejo, Draco notou como seu corpo respondia e se convertia em uma massa de gelatina antecipando ao prazer que seu esposo lhe estava prometendo.

Draco correspondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo e acercou-se a esse corpo que tanto adorava tudo o que sua barriga lhe permitia. O casal era alheio a que estavam sendo observados por Lucius e por seu filho maior.

-Avô acho que será melhor que não sigamos olhando a esses dois, parecem dois eternos adolescentes apaixonados.

-Scorp, já aprenderá o bonito que é o amor incondicional como o que têm e se demonstram todos os dias seus pais. Estou sumamente orgulhoso deles, nunca jamais cheguei a pensar que alguém pudesse ser amado dessa maneira, como o fazem esses dois.

-Quando seu Papi teve o acidente com o cavalo, pensei que íamos ter três órfãos na família, sentia que se seu Papi morria, seu papai o faria também de pura tristeza.

-Eu sei avô e acho que precisamente essa situação tão dura pela que têm passado lhes fez que se queiram mais ainda, se isso é possível. De modo que não me estranha que estes dois quando Papi da luz voltem a ser papais de novo.

-Não creio Scorp, já sabe que seu Papi não poderá ter mais após o acidente, está constando um grande esforço o poder levar a termo a gravidez e depois os medimagos não garantem nenhuma gravidez mais.

-Eu sei avô, mas é tanto o amor que sentem um pelo outro, que acho que suas magias são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa se lhe propõem.

-Acho que tem razão, oxalá que tenha razão. Sei o muito que ambos querem uma família do mais numerosa. Bom filho, será melhor que vamos até o salão ou a sua avó lhe vai dar algo se não nos encontra, pensará que estamos todos fugindo dos preparativos, o qual em parte é verdadeiro.

Avô e neto saíram rindo do despacho e dirigiram-se até onde estavam os pequenos da casa e a avó que já estavam recebendo aos primeiros convidados. Harry e Draco pensaram que ainda lhes ficava uma meia hora antes de que Narcisa começasse ao buscar por toda a mansão com um batalhão de elfos. Harry agarrou a seu esposo e apareceram-se diretamente no quarto. Sem mal dar tempo a chegar à cama, Harry despojou a Draco de suas roupas e o levantando em braços o depositou suavemente nela e começou a beija-lo e mima-lo até que Draco se converteu em uma massa chorosa e suplicante pelo prazer. Harry fez-lhe o amor até deixá-lo extenuado.

Depois levou-lhe até o banho e deu-lhe uma ducha do mais relaxante, ajudou-lhe a vestir-se e já completamente preparados para a ocasião baixaram até o salão onde se ia celebrar o aniversário dos gêmeos, por enquanto, mais pequenos da casa. Passaram uma velada muito agradável rodeados de família e amigos, Rose e Scorpius conseguiram escapulir-se um momento da festa e foram passear-se pelos formosos jardins da mansão.

-Scorp sabe o que mais gostaria nesse mundo.

-Não, me dize você. -Scorp olhava a Rose com olhos de verdadeiro amor.

-Que pudéssemos chegar a nos amar sempre como o fazem seus pais, nunca tinha visto um amor tão forte e incondicional como o sentem eles.

-Eu sei meu amor, têm passado muito até conseguir o que têm eles agora, as adversidades lhes uniram de uma maneira que nada nem ninguém lhes poderá separar jamais. Eu te prometo que esse laço que une a meus pais será o mesmo que me una a ti em breve.

-Rose –Scorp olhou solene a sua garota e pondo-se de joelhos disse a sua namorada. - Quero unir-me a ti de por vida, desde o primeiro dia que te vi na estação faz sete anos sei que estávamos destinados a estar juntos. Ficam-nos mal dois meses para sair da escola, minha situação econômica é muito boa e não nos vai faltar nada ainda que tenhamos que seguir estudando, por isso te peço o seguinte. Quer ser minha esposa e te unir a mim como o fizeram meus pais em seu momento?

-Scorp, eu só posso te dizer uma coisa. –O garoto começou a pôr-se nervoso, pensava que Rose lhe ia recusar, sabia que eram muito jovens, mas a queria tanto que não resistia o estar separado dela muito tempo. - E é que não posso...

-Sinto muito Rose não tinha que te ter dito, compreendo que somos muito jovens e …

Rose não lhe deixou continuar lhe tampou a boca com sua pequena mão. –E é que não posso estar mais tempo separada de ti, preciso te ter sempre a meu lado e minha resposta é SIM.

Scorpius abraçou a Rose e a beijou calidamente, a garota respondeu totalmente acostumada a seus beijos e caricias. Eles, já se tinham amado e se compenetravam à perfeição, estavam feitos um para o outro. Nesse trance encontrou-lhes a mamãe de Rose quando vinha toda nervosa em sua busca. Hermione ficou parada ao ver como Scorpius estava pondo na mão de sua filha um formoso anel de compromisso. O maior dos filhos de seus amigos tinha-o todo pensado e criado, que melhor ocasião que o aniversário de seus irmãos para lhe pedir.

-Isso que estou vendo é um anel de compromisso –Hermione quase não pôde pronunciar as palavras da emoção que sentia.

-Sim mamãe, Scorp pediu-me que me case com ele e eu o aceitei.

Mione abraçou-se a sua pequena e depois também o fez com Scorp, umas lágrimas de emoção correram por suas bochechas. Quem lhe ia dizer a ela em seus anos de colégio que ia ser família de um Malfoy, nem em seus melhores sonhos o pensou.

-Filhos sou tão feliz por vocês, mas agora não temos tempo, Scorp seu Papi se pôs de parto, como pensavam os medimagos estes pequenos se adiantaram. Papai tem levado através de um portal e seu avô foi-se com eles, não sei quem estava mais nervoso dos dois se o avô ou o pai.

Todos os assistentes ao aniversário estavam ali, salvo os homenageados que se tinham combinado com Ted e sua namorada Vitorie. Quando Mione, sua filha e Scorp apareceram na sala de espera uns choros de recém-nascido chegaram até seus ouvidos. O parto tinha sido acelerado pelos medimagos, não podiam ser permitidos o luxo de ter ao gestante muito tempo sofrendo até que se terminasse de formar o canal do parto. Seu organismo tinha sofrido muito com o acidente e sua magia não estava do todo recuperada.

Ao pouco momento saiu Harry e como a vez anterior chamou a seu filho maior para que fosse o primeiro em conhecer a seus irmãos. Scorpius beijou a seu papai dando-lhe parabéns e acercou-se até a cama onde seu Papi estava se repondo, se lhe via muito pálido, mas feliz a apoiados em seus braços descansavam dois cabecinhas de tão loiras, quase brancas. Eram dois formosos bebês, tanto ou mais que Sophia e Alexander como os recordava no dia de seu nascimento.

-Scorp apresentou a seus dois novos irmãos, Elizabeth e Edward

Harry como a vez anterior ficou em um discreto segundo plano, Scorp o sabia e não queria que seu pai estivesse tão longe.

-Papai, faz favor veem conosco.

Harry aproximou-se até sua família e Scorp voltou a abraçá-lo como o tinha feito antes. –Papai quero-te muitíssimo, é o melhor que nos passou a meu Papi e a mim. Agora sim que somos uma grande família de cinco filhos e dois pais. Só lhe peço um pequeno favor, gostaria que de em setembro Papi não luzisse barriguinha.

-Porquê dize-lo Scorp? –Draco olhou a seu filho entrecerrando os olhos, algo se imaginava.

Harry como sempre mais inocente não se inteirava de nada e pôs cara de que me estou perdendo.

-Papi, papai tenho pedido esta tarde a Rose que se converta em minha esposa e gostaria que de vocês fossem meu padrinho de casamento e a verdade, ainda que esteja gordinho não me vai importar.

Draco ao ouvir o que lhe estava dizendo seu filho maior se incorporou um pouco da cama e fez amago de abraçar, Scorp se acercou a seu Papi para lhe facilitar a tarefa. Harry também se uniu ao abraço selando com este gesto o feliz que se sentia por seu filho maior.

_oOo_

Por fim tinha passado a magnífica cerimônia de Scorpius e Rose, Harry e Draco foram até a habitação onde seus filhos dormiam já placidamente, depois de comprovar que estavam bem foram até o dormitório contíguo ao seu onde os mais pequenos dos Malfoy- Potter descansava vigiados por um canguru até que seus papais chegassem.

O canguru saiu do dormitório despedindo do casal, Harry e Draco viram a seus pequenos como descansavam e depois de lhes dar um beijo à cada um puseram um feitiço que lhes avisaria se acordavam. Acederam a seu dormitório por uma porta interior e Draco lançou-se nos braços de seu companheiro dando-lhe um beijo que lhe deixou um pouco surpreendido, era um beijo terno, carregado de doçura.

-E isto a que responde? Meu anjo loiro.

-Não responde a nada, simplesmente te quero.

-Já sei meu amor, eu também te quero, mas está seguro que este beijo não significa nada mais. A última vez que me deu um beijo parecido me disse que nossa família se ia incrementar.

-Eu sei, mas é que não posso dar um beijo assim a meu companheiro.

-Sim claro que pode, mas não sei, que me ocultas. -Harry fechou os olhos em um gesto divertido, estava claro que Draco lhe ia dizer algo.

-Harry acho que tem chegado o momento que saiba algo, quando tive o acidente os médicos me disseram, como você também sabe que não íamos poder ter mais pequenos, que só um milagre o faria factível. Pois bem esse milagre tem ocorrido, Harry volto a estar grávido, desta vez não trago gêmeos.

-Draco isso é maravilhoso, Harry abraçou a Draco de tal forma que quase lhe deixa sem respiração.

-Você sim que é maravilhoso, te amo a ti e a nossos filhos. Minha vida é um paraíso que só você me sabe dar.

** Fim **


End file.
